Revelations
by NutsAboutHarry
Summary: First in the Revelations Series. Covers Kate and Rick's developing relationship. Surrounds events in 'Rise' and takes place about six months after 'Kill Shot' Rated M just in case.
1. Confessions

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the very FIRST chapter of my FIRST ever Castle fic titled 'Confessions' I hope you like it!

* * *

><p><em>'Stay with me Kate. Don't leave me please. Stay with me, okay? Kate, I love you, I love you Kate'<em>

Those twenty words had been running through Detective Kate Beckett's mind like a mantra constantly for six months ever since the sniper shot her at Montgomery's funeral.

_And it scared the shit out of her._

Rick Castle _loved_ her!

"Kate, are you with me?" a familiar voice asked, breaking through her reverie.

Kate came back to the present her gaze falling upon Carver Burke her department assigned psychologist.

"Sorry, I was off with the pixies." she told him with a sigh.

"You were recalling something," Burke said intuitively. "Would you like to share?"

Inwardly Kate's soul soared, _yes_ she wanted to share for God's sake she wanted to stand atop the Empire State Building and scream it to the world...but she _couldn't_.

"I-erm-uh..." she stammered.

"Last time we met you expressed some feelings about Richard. I'd like to revisit that subject." Burke continued.

Kate raised an eyebrow. '_WHY?_' She screamed internally.

"How has your relationship developed since our last session?" Burke asked, steepling his long fingers under his chin.

"A relationship is something far more intimate than Castle and I have," Kate divulged quietly, tucking her legs under her.

"You know what I mean Kate."

"Our situation is the same as it's ever been," Kate told him, flatly. "He's my work partner. He helps me solve the cases that come across my desk. That's as far as it's ever gone and as far as it will ever go I think." Even though the words left her mouth, she didn't believe them.

"You know if that's to change you must be honest with him, Kate." Burke informed her, sagely. "Richard isn't clairvoyant, your lack of saying anything to him is not going to help matters, you need to bite the bullet what's the worst that could happen?"

"_He could reject me._" Kate said in a barely discernable whisper.

"Pardon? I didn't quite catch that."

"He could reject me!" Kate spoke louder, projecting her voice a little more.

"And if that happened, what would you do?" Burke asked his steady gaze boring into her hazel eyes.

Instantly a lump formed in Kate's throat.

"I'd die." she whispered. It would kill her, because she felt so strongly for him, he had her heart.

* * *

><p>Across town in the NYPD's 12th precinct's bullpen, Rick Castle sat in 'his' seat by Kate's desk, chin resting in hand a vacant expression upon his face. He had forgotten about Kate's monthly therapy session and two Grande Skim double pump sugar free vanilla latte's stood on the end of the desk rapidly going cold. Castle always looked forward to arriving at the precinct because Beckett would almost always be there before him and his usual happy demeanour evaporated when he entered the bullpen and saw her desk vacant.<p>

"Yo Castle!" a familiar voice called.

Most of Castle's thoughts recently had surrounded the petite brunette and his feelings of affection had increased tenfold since the bank hold up infact...

"_YO CASTLE!_" the voice repeated, louder this time.

"Can the volume detective!" came the short sharp response from the Captain's office.

Castle only snapped out of his daydream when Javier Esposito, one of Kate's team smacked him on the head with a manila folder.

"Dude what is with you today?" Esposito asked with a raised eyebrow as he sat on a corner of Kate's desk. "You're normally right in the middle of things."

"What, huh?" Rick said vaguely. "What's up? We got a stiff?"

"Yeah you want in? Alley off fifty first and Lex." Esposito informed his friend.

"Yeah sure I'm in," Rick answered, getting up and cracking the vertebrae in his neck. "Let's go."

Manhattan traffic was always busy, but this particular morning it was foul and it wasn't for another half an hour that Rick arrived at the crime scene with Ryan and Esposito. Uniform let them under the tape and they made their way over to Lanie who was crouched down by the corpse clipboard in hand scribbling down notes.

"What have we got?" Ryan asked, pulling on a pair of latex gloves and crouching down beside the female corpse.

"White female, mid thirties, with six gunshot wounds to the chest, abdomen and one to the head delivered post mortem. Temperature and lividity indicates a TOD between nine and ten last night," Lanie began pointing out the gunshot wounds with the cap of her ballpoint pen. "I can give you a better indication once I get her back to the morgue, but one thing I can tell you she wasn't murdered here."

"How can you tell?" Rick asked, intrigued.

Lanie lifted her gaze to the writer. "Her clothes are soaked in blood but there's none pooling under her body," the M.E replied indicating to the huge dark red patch on the body's clothing with the end of her pen. "If she'd been killed here, you'd be standing in a puddle of bodily fluid. She hasn't been here any longer then two maybe three hours."

"Seven bullets? That's overkill isn't it?" Ryan asked, screwing up his nose in distaste.

"There were seven I counted, there's so much blood on the body, it could be concealing more." Lanie told them. "Uniform are questioning local business owners but given she wasn't killed here, there's nothing much to go on."

"Thanks Lanie."

"This is a really busy area, why would someone dump a body _here?_" Rick wondered thoughtfully, striding away from the corpse as a pair or morgue attendants began to put it in a body bag.

"This isn't the first one in this location, Karpowski's team got one last week and I reckon Oliver's team were here the week before." Esposito told him. "Reckon it could be the same killer?"

"Wouldn't rule it out," Ryan said with a sigh. "Seven shots? Whoever it is would had to have reloaded and whoever they are, they're a sadistic son of a bitch."

"She knew her killer though," Rick said shoving his hands in his pockets. "If past experience is anything to go by, this sort of bullet use indicates familiarity, or it could be some secret government department conspiracy. She knew something about a high profile public identity and was killed to stop her going public."

Ryan and Esposito groaned and rolled their eyes in unison and for the first time that day Rick cracked a smile knowing if she was here Kate would be wearing the same expression.

"What guys? Come on you can't totally rule it out that's the first thing you two and Beckett taught me in this business," he called after the two detectives as they started back toward the yellow tape. "You can't rule out any possibility. You know one of these days I'm going to be right and I'll stand, point and go ha ha. Don't you?"

"Whatever Castle!" came the collective reply

"Come on we've got to talk to the uniforms, you in or do you want to sit in the car and create another conspiracy theory?" Ryan asked with a widening grin. "Or you could play Angry Birds again, a new version came out last week."

Rick rolled his eyes.

"Ha ha hardi _har_," he said dryly. "Where did you get that comeback? 'Jokes for Dummies?"

"Whatever." Kevin grunted.

* * *

><p>Shortly before midday, Rick trudged back into the 12th precinct with Ryan and Esposito. The trio got into the lift and made their way up to the bullpen.<p>

"She'd be back by now, you know." Esposito informed the writer, upon noticing him bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet.

Rick immediately ceased his bouncing.

"Who?" he asked, trying unsuccessfully to sound indifferent.

"Beckett." the Hispanic detective replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Well of _course_ she would." Rick stated, with a 'well duh' tone.

"It's just that...oh never mind."

Moments later the lift bell dinged and scraped open to reveal a bullpen full of noise and activity. A large and loud drunk group of metrosexual men wearing preppy fashion, most in handcuffs, were gathered in the aisle that led to the break, room and interrogation rooms and being supervised by several uniformed officers. One man Rick guessed to be in his early twenties lunged for another of similar age just as Rick saw Kate walk past, his fist missed his 'friend' and connected with Kate's cheek, immediately felling her.

There was uproar.

The offender broke free of the uniformed officer restraining him and raced towards his intended target, but Ryan and Esposito got to him first slamming him up against the brick wall.

"Assaulting a police officer, what do you reckon that's work Detective Ryan?" Esposito hissed, expertly handcuffing the man and shortening the chain painfully.

But Rick didn't hear Ryan's response he pushed through the commotion and raced over to Kate, who had been knocked out from the force of the blow. Jane Karpowski one of the other detectives crouching down by her side.

'Kat-Beckett you alright?' he asked in alarm.

''She's out cold" Jane told him.

"_Some help here!_" One of the uniforms called as an all in brawl broke out.

"Jane, go I've got this," Rick told her.

'You sure?' the older woman asked, doubtfully.

"I'm fine," he assured her. "I've got this, _Go_." he ordered.

"Alright then, get her out of here Castle."

He nodded. "You got it."

Karpowski got up and raced into the fray, twisting one young man's arm up behind his back and slamming him into the nearest wall with a crash.

Rick crouched down and immediately scooped Kate up, he held her body to his and pushed through the melee an into the deserted break room where he laid her down on the sofa, brushing her brown tresses from her face.

"Ugh w-what h-happened?" the brunette began to ask, coming to.

"Some dick out in the hallway went to punch his friend and got you instead." Rick told her, pushing her back down as she tried to sit up.

"Sit and _stay._" he said firmly.

'Castle I am _NOT_ a dog!' Kate trilled as Rick strode over to the door, shutting it, immediately lessening the volume of the brawl.

"I know you're not a dog but please just sit for a moment," Rick replied, going over to the refrigerator and opening the freezer door.

He dug through the contents of the freezer and pulled out a gel icepack. He wrapped it on a tea towel normally used to dry the coffee mugs and made his way back over to Kate pulling a side table to the next to the sofa and gently pressing the cool pack to her ever reddening cheek.

"_Ow ow ow_ that stings!" Kate exclaimed giving a little start but ever so slightly relaxing "thanks Castle."

Rick gave a smile that made Kate feel all gooey inside.

"Anytime," he said holding the compress against her face and looking deep into her acid green eyes. "Why is it you attract trouble?" he questioned.

"Ha! _Me_ attract trouble?" Kate scoffed with a wry smile. "My day started out perfectly fine but then you step out of the elevator and it hits the fan. You're a trouble magnet Richard Castle, while it might not always happen _to_ you it always happens _around_ you."

"Hey what can I say? I'm gifted," Rick told her, grinning. "In more ways than one." he added wiggling his eyebrows, suggestively.

Kate rolled her eyes and slipped her hand under his to hold the icepack against her cheek herself.

'You've got a dirty mind Richard Castle," she said in amusement. "Seriously though, thanks you're a good nurse maid."

"Wish I'd been prepared I'm sure there's a naughty nurse costume in the costume department of Mother's acting school," Rick said with a chuckle. "You know me. I'm always one for authenticity. A costume would only help things along there."

"Oh ha ha," Kate replied, rolling her eyes. "You're many things Rick Castle but I can't imagine you as a naughty nurse."

Rick leaned forward.

"_You need to think more than, detective._" He told her, in a low voice that immediately sent Kate's thought pattern to the gutter. "You might be surprised what I'm capable of."

Moments later just as Kate was about to let out the breath she was holding in, the break room door opened and Esposito poked in head in.

"Yo Beckett you alright?" he asked interrupting the somewhat intimate atmosphere and causing Rick to sit up in a hurry.

"Yeah I'm fine Espo, been through worse than being decked by a shitfaced preppy boy," Kate said with a smile then wincing as the simple action caused a stinging pain to shoot along her jaw line. "And I have the scar to prove it."

Castle couldn't help but let out a snort of amusement. Esposito cracked a grin and winked.

"Cool just wanted to check," he told her. "I gotta go and help uniform get these assholes down to the holding cells, Ryan and I will let you in on the case we had this morning. Think you'll like this one."

"Oh good a weird one?" Kate asked in interest.

"Yeah, shit I gotta go back in a minute, _oi Karpowski!_..." his voice trailed.

And with that he was gone.

"So what's the deal with that lot?" Rick asked Kate curiously, as they watched Esposito hustle along the man who punched Kate.

"Columbia frat party," Kate informed him. "A body was found in one of the dorms and Mr Piss Pants and his cronies decided to get drunk before they called 911. Karpowski's team is onto it. I think they're going to let them sober up in the cells before bringing them up here, personally I'd grill their drunk asses, dammed if they're going to floor me and get away with it."

Rick let out a snort of laughter.

"Can I be in on the interrogation if you help Karpowski out?" he asked with his usual childlike enthusiasm.

Kate once again rolled her eyes.

"You just want to see me in action," she teased.

And as soon as she finished speaking Kate slapped a hand over her mouth, shocked at the pure suggestiveness of the sentence. It was like her mouth didn't have a filter and it was it broken.

Rick's eyebrows arched in surprise and a slow smile formed on his lips.

"Detective you know me well," he said leaning forward to whisper in her ear before standing up. "Now how about a coffee? Caffeine fixes all my ills."

"Caffeine? Not high end bourbon?" Kate joked, her insides still a pleasant puddle of goo.

"Caffeine when I'm shadowing you detective. I want to be in full control of my faculties when a body drops," Rick said grabbing the milk jug that accompanied the espresso machine and pouring some milk into it. "I like to be fully with it when I'm in your company, the usual? Grande Skim double pump sugar free vanilla latte?"

"You know me well, Castle." A smile tugging at her lips.

And as her partner dove into preparing her favourite hot beverage, Kate took a moment to sit back, relax and nurse her rapidly bruising jaw line. Burke was right, Castle wasn't clairvoyant and she had to tell him how she felt. But Kate knew she wasn't quite ready to do so just yet, but like a master builder he was unknowingly chipping away at her foundations with a chisel and one day she knew he would be the one to bring her walls down.

She just had to let him in.


	2. Flirting in the Bullpen

A/N1: WELCOME to the second chapter titled 'Flirting in the Bullpen'

* * *

><p>Half an hour after the participants in the brawl had been checked into the holding calls to cool down and the bullpen had been returned to its usual dignified self, Kate and Rick remained in the break room.<p>

"Lemme have a look at your face," Rick said, holding out his hand for the icepack. "Come on, I won't bite."

Reluctantly Kate gave him the ice pack and turned her head to the side so he could see her injury.

"Well I didn't go to med school but I reckon you'll live," he told her, handing her a glass of water. "Take some Advil and don't get punched again and you'll be right."

"Ha _ha_" Kate said flexing her jaw. "I'd forgotten what it's like to be punched I haven't been punched since my physical evaluation before leaving the academy."

"They had a drunken metro sexual simulation?" he enquired.

"Ha ha, no. I didn't duck fast enough during a sparring session and my evaluator broke my nose," Kate informed him. "They wanted me to take a break before finishing the exam but I refused to and after having half a box of tissues packed up my nostrils and a bandage wrapped around my head I continued on," she divulged, determination flaring in her eyes.

"So you were a hard ass even back then?" Rick joked getting up to put the icepack back in the freezer.

Kate opened up her mouth to respond but was interrupted by Captain Gates striding into the room.

"Detective Beckett how are you?" she asked, her tone serious.

"I'm fine," Kate informed her boss, getting up. "I've had worse than a fist to the jaw. I'll be sore for a couple of days but nothing that'll prevent me doing my duties. Castle made sure I had an icepack on my jaw straight away."

Captain Gates gave Castle a knowing look and nodded in his direction.

"Good," she responded. "Well get back to your duties when you're up to it."

And with that she left the room.

"It it me or did it sound like she actually gave a rats ass?" Rick said, jokingly.

"Castle, she does care. Gates just isn't as touchy feely as Montgomery was," Kate answered, despondent. "She's a good cop, you ought to ease up on her."

"I'm not being that hard," he told his partner. "I just can't warm up to her as fast as I did Montgomery. Because she doesn't think what I do here is relevant." Rick answered, honestly.

"I think she's warmed up to you now, she just doesn't want it to seem like its favouritism." Kate told him as they entered the bustling bullpen. "She may not be the president of the Richard Castle fan club but she does appreciate what you do, especially after the Tiger incident."

Rick grinned.

"Ah where we were both knocked out with animal tranquiliser and woke up cuffed together," he said reminiscently. "That _was_ romantic."

"Down boy," Kate said in amusement as she dropped down into her chair. "Ryan you want to give me the heads up on the body drop you and Esposito went to this morning?"

"Sure thing, there's not much to go on though," Ryan told her, leaving his seat and going over to the murder board. "The vic is a mid thirties, white Caucasian woman. Lanie hasn't given us a solid COD yet, it's too early but it looks like she snuffed it from massive blood loss from the seven gunshot wounds."

Kate's eyes widened as she listened to her colleague.

"She had six in her chest and one in her head. The one in her head was delivered post mortem," Ryan continued "She wasn't killed in the location so on top of having to find out who she is we've got to find out where she was killed."

"We think this one is connected with two other body dumps in fifty first and Lex," Esposito said striding up to them and sticking two more crime scene photos to the murder board.

"Five weeks ago Oliver's team were called to a body dump, that vic was Simon Bellinger, thirty five from El Paso and two weeks after that Karpowski's team was called to the exact same location where they found a Adam Goldstein, thirty from Dallas. Both Bellinger and Goldstein bled out from gunshot wounds and both had seven gunshot wounds each, six in the chest and abdomen and one in the head." the Latino detective finished.

"Alright, get onto the El Paso and Dallas PD's and find a list of any missing women in their thirties from the last six months," Kate said twirling a ballpoint pen in her fingers. "Castle and I will get onto the missing person's database here and see what we can come up with."

"Got it."

"You and Ryan are the lead detectives on this case Espo," Kate said as the two detectives returned to their desks. "You were called out on it. Let me know if you need help."

"You got it," he answered with a smile.

"Sounds like this one is going to be a hard one." Rick spoke up as Kate typed in her password on her computer.

"We'll get through it," Kate said, flashing him a soft smile. "got any theories?"

Rick opened his mouth and grinned.

"That don't involve a three lettered agency or alien invasion conspiracy?" Kate cut in with a snort.

"You know me too well Detective" Rick replied with a grin.

"Get on with it."

"Well with two similar cases in the exact same location I'm thinking they're all connected. The first two vic's are from Texas and were murdered elsewhere before being dumped. Both suffered the same pattern of gunshot wounds and I'm assuming until Lanie gets back to us, they died in the same manner. They have to be connected. Wasn't there a case three months ago where a PCP syndicate were making runs from California to New York through Texas? Two mules were killed upstate, warehouse in Buffalo I think. It's a long shot but they could be connected."

A dawning look of comprehension spread across Beckett's face.

"You know you could be right," she told him. "Hey Kevin, you remember that case three months ago? The PCP syndicate running out of Los Angeles and Fort Worth?"

"Yeah?" he nodded, curious to where his boss was heading.

"An old friend of yours in Narcotics headed up that investigation didn't he?"

"Yeah, Dan Pilkington best narc cop on the beat, why?"

"Can you get him to come up here with any information on the case? Castle thinks that case might be connected to this one, the vic's in this case and Oliver's and Karpowski's were killed in the same way as ours evidently."

"Sure thing, right on it." Ryan said snatching up his desk phone and dialling the number needed, waiting for it to connect. "Yeah it's Detective Ryan from homicide here, can I talk to Dan Pilkington?..." he trailed off.

Kate turned her attention onto her partner."You might've cracked this case right open for us Castle, seriously." Kate said gratefully. "You're more than just a pretty face."

"Aw shucks," Rick joked. "But you know all the girls say that."

Kate rolled her eyes, once again.

"You are such a child," she said dryly. "Just when I think you might be maturing a little, you go and say something like that."

"You wouldn't have me any other way Detective," Rick murmured in a tone that made Kate temporarily forget what she was supposed to be doing.

"Right Dan will be up here in fifteen minutes," Ryan told his boss, putting his phone down. "He's got some leads on a case he thinks might interest us."

"The stars align for once!" Kate exclaimed sarcastically. "I can't remember the last time things started working so well so early."

"I wouldn't jump the gun just yet, the asshat who runs the El Paso missing person's unit isn't in any hurry to help us." Esposito said making a face as he put his phone down. "Apparently he doesn't need some 'hot shot big city detective to tell me how to do my job' he's lucky I don't fly down there and...well I'm giving him half an hour to send through the information."

"We've had more luck with the Dallas PD, they're sending their missing persons report through now." Ryan said cracking his knuckles. "All we can do is wait."

"Great work guys, fingers crossed we can make some headway into this case by end of shift." Kate spoke up.

Fifteen minutes later a tall muscular man in his mid fifties arrived in the bullpen, carrying an armful of folders.

"Kevin?" he enquired.

Ryan leapt out of his chair and strode over to the man.

"Dan good to see you, too long." he greeted the other male detective. "How are things in Narc?"

Dan smiled at his old friend. "Ticking along, wouldn't say no to you coming back...you know?"

"No way, finder's keepers." Kate told Dan, getting out of her chair and striding over to the man her hand outstretched.

"Dan this is Kate Beckett," Ryan said introducing the pair. "Best cop in the department."

"Ryan exaggerates," Kate informed him, her cheeks turning a faint shade of pink. "And this is my partner Rick Castle, he's the one who brought up the idea of bringing you up here."

"Ah the famous author, good to meet ya pal. You're the talk of the entire Narcotics department you know."

"Oh god, don't say that," Kate said rolling her eyes. "His head is big enough as it is."

"Excuse me?" Rick said in mock anger raising an eyebrow at Kate as he shook Dan's hand. "I hope all you hear is good."

"Neither good nor bad, but we did hear you squealed like a little girl in the Tiger incident."

Kate, Ryan and Esposito collapsed in a collective fit of laughter.

"So would you if you were hanging off a metal framework cuffed to your partner while a four hundred pound house cat snapped at your ass." Rick told the detective, rolling his eyes.

"A-and this is my partner Javier Esposito," Ryan said with a grin introducing his partner. "All four of us are working on this body dump case."

"Well how about we head to your break room and get started?" Dan suggested.

"Let's do it."

* * *

><p>Rick, Kate, Ryan and Esposito worked so hard with Detective Dan, so hard over the next few hours they totally lost track of time.<p>

"Looking at all this, you're going to have to get the LAPD narc and homicide squads in on this," Rick said as he slumped back in his chair. "Bellinger and Goldstein were from Texas but we can see they've regularly made trips through Phoenix, Santa Fe and Baton Rouge. They were killed here but this syndicate originates out of L.A. The LAPD has to have similar cases on their books, three murders. Two of which we know are connected, that's no coincidence. If the syndicate have killed here they've got to have killed in L.A. This morning's vic has to be connected somehow."

"I'll get onto the L.A.P.D narc squad in the morning," Dan said rubbing his face. "I've had it...I'm starting to see double."

"Let's pack it in for the night," Kate suggested sticking a post-it-note to a page in the folder open in front of her. "Eight thirty tomorrow morning then?"

There was a murmur or agreement from the men.

Dan was the first one to leave, followed by Ryan and Esposito. Leaving Kate and Rick behind.

"How's your cheek?" Rick asked sorting his files and paperwork into order.

"A little achy," Kate told him honestly, furrowing her brow in discomfort as she flexed her jaw. "But I'll live, I've definitely had worse." She reminded him.

"Well hopefully being punched is the worst it'll get in the future," Rick told her as they stood to leave the room. "I really don't want to visit you in hospital and see you with all sorts of tubes coming out of you again," his face falling still.

Kate smiled as his concerned tone the pit of her belly fluttering pleasantly.

"Trust me Castle, I'm not going to do anything that will put me in that situation again." She promised him as they left the break room and made their way into the deserted bullpen. "It scared the crap out of me."

"It scared the crap out of me too," Rick said seriously as they arrived at Kate's desk. "I hope you never experience what happened to you happening to a friend of yours Kate, no one deserves that."

Kate's insides went all gooey at his tone. She could see the pain in his eyes, see the _love_.

"I promise I won't do anything stupid," she told him, turning off her computer and locking the files they'd looked at for the previous five hours in the drawer of her desk. "There you're the fourth person I've promised, I won't do anything stupid. Lanie, Dad, my therapist and you."

Rick softly, chuckled.

"Well if you don't keep the promise to Lanie she'll come after you with a '_I'mma smack you girl!_" he joked, picking up her jacket and holding it up to her. "And do you really want to deal with a pissed off Dr Parish?" Rick questioned.

Kate let out a shrill giggle at his impersonation of her best friend.

"No I don't," she agreed with a grin, slipping her arms into the arms of her jacket. "I think I'd rather deal with a pissed off Gates."

Rick let his fingers brush against Kate's neck as he helped her into her jacket.

"Have you had enough coffee for the day or do you fancy joining me at Angelo's across the road?" he asked.

"I'd love to Castle but I'm exhausted, if I don't go to bed as soon as I get home. I'll fall asleep at the table and no one wants to see that I drool in my sleep," Kate told him, tired.

Rick raised his eyebrows in amusement.

"Oh _really?_" he said with a wide grin. "And what else does Detective Beckett do in her sleep?"

Kate felt her cheeks heat up.

"Wouldn't you like to know?' she murmured in his ear. "Good_night_, Castle."

And with that Kate left the bullpen, flicking her hair over her shoulder and leaving a stunned Rick behind her.


	3. Smile

A/N1: Here is the third Chapter titled 'Smile'

* * *

><p>Despite the team's best effort over the next three weeks, the Fifty First and Lex body dump case went nowhere. All Lanie could determine was that the third, fifty first and Lex victim died from massive blood loss due to the seven gunshot wounds inflicted. No I.D had been found and it seemed she didn't exist.<p>

"You don't think she was in the witness protection program do you?" Castle wondered one afternoon as they stayed back late at the precinct.

"No or we would've found her on the fingerprint database and the feds would've been up here before we logged off," Kate informed him, slumping back in her chair with a heavy sigh. "At least the first two vic's had rap sheets."

"This one might too, we don't know until we find out who she is," Rick pointed out, struggling to cover a yawn.

"I've got a proposition for you," Kate spoke up. after a moment of contemplative silence.

Rick raised an eyebrow.

"Oh really?" he enquired, with a suggestive smirk. "_Yes_, just name the place and time and I'll do it. Though I ought to warn you I prefer a dinner and a movie bef-"

"Oh shut up," Kate told him, dryly, rolling her eyes. "Your mind is positively disgusting Richard Castle your mother would be ashamed."

"Hey who do you think I got my disgusting mind from?" Rick pointed out, with a great snort of laughter.

"Oh brother," Kate groaned. "Seriously shut up for five minutes will you?"

"Go on," the writer told her.

"I have to go to the NYPD shooting range at the academy tomorrow for my annual test. All cops on the beat whatever their rank, have to do it at least every twelve months. Do you want to come along? I'm asking you as my friend not just my work partner,"

Rick lit up. _She wanted him to tag along to something._

"I'd love to," he said softly. "I can't pass up the opportunity to see Detective Bad Ass in action."

Kate went bright red, trying to mask it by rolling her eyes.

"Detective Bad Ass? _Really_ Castle? Can't you come up with something a tad more I dunno _cultured?_"

"Detective Hard Ass? Detective BAMF?" He added.

"And what the hell does BAMF mean?" Kate exclaimed, as she packed up their paperwork.

He looked at her surprised.

"Don't you know? It means Bad Ass Mother Fu-"

"I get it, I get it." She informed him, rolling her eyes. "I'm going to introduce you to a few people at the academy. The Sergeant who runs the shooting range was one of my old commanding officers at the twenty second. He's one of the best shots on the beat. I reckon even you'd listen to him," she told the writer, a smile stealing her lips.

"Why Detective, are you insinuating I don't listen to you?" Rick teased with a grin as Kate began shutting down her computer.

Kate turned her eyes on him.

"No, no, I would never _insinuate,_" Kate began telling him, with a grin. "I'd come right out and say you don't listen to me-_period_. I don't beat about the bush Richard Castle."

"Oh, she wounds me!" Rick exclaimed, clutching at his heart theatrically. "Call nine one one, I'm dying here!"

"You didn't inherit your mother's good acting genes, that's for sure." Kate told him, straight out as she locked their files into her desk drawer. "In fact, I would hazard a guess she would be insulted buy that display."

"How about we discuss this back at the loft?" Rick suggested. "You're invited to dinner." he added.

Kate lifted her gaze to meet his, looking into those baby blues.

"Oh Castle that's lovely b-" she began declining his offer.

Rick wasn't going to let her make an excuse. "No buts, you're coming to dinner, and don't worry you're not interrupting anything. Mother is out with friends tonight and Alexis is having dinner at Paige's place. Come on, you need to eat something that doesn't come out of a styrofoam box. Every night for the last three weeks you've eaten here and stayed well past decent hours," he said in concern. He was worried about her.

Kate slumped back in her chair in defeat.

"You're not going to take no for an answer are you?" she asked, dryly.

"Nope, if I have to I'll pinch a pair of handcuffs and cuff you so you have to come with me." he informed her, remember their past time being cuffed together.

"Okay, but no tigers." Kate replied, flirtatiously.

Kate's pouty lips immediately wiped any sensible thought from Rick's mind and he couldn't help but stutter and stumble over his words.

"Er yeah, n-no tigers-s." he stammered, getting to his feet and holding out his arm. "Care to accompany me to the Chateau Castle Detective? It's the most _exclusive_ restaurant in Manhattan." he told her, with his best waiter impression.

Kate's insides turned to mush at Rick's pronunciation of 'exclusive'

"Oh really?" she enquired, raising an eyebrow as she got up and put her jacket on. "What makes it exclusive?"

"The proprietor," Rick simply answered with a grin as she took his arm. "He's quite the entertainer I hear. His establishment is harder to get into than Masa's or Nobu's. The only way you can get a reservation is by personal invitation."

Kate couldn't help but laugh. He was being cute again.

"I look forward to meeting him," she said as they strode toward the lift. "Tell me about him." she played along.

"He's got a razor sharp wit," Rick began with a chuckle. "He's loyal to the point of being a pain in the ass, has some awesomesauce friends and dabbles a bit in writing and law enforcement."

"Anyone I would have heard of?" Kate asked, going along with the joke.

Rick pressed the button to call the lift.

"Yeah I believe his surname is Castle," he told her, in mock astonishment.

"Hmm," she pretended to think for a moment. "Nope the name doesn't ring a bell," Kate teased, a smile playing upon her lips. "Maybe tomorrow after we get back from the shooting range, I'll run his name through IAFIS and see if he's had any run ins with the police. You never know, he may have done something silly like pinch a police horse and gallop off on it naked."

Rick couldn't help it and let out a huge snort of laughter.

"That's one thing I love about you Detective Beckett, you have a wicked sense of humour." He told her with a chuckle.

"It's genetic," Kate informed him with a grin, her tummy fluttering at his words. "Everyone born into the Beckett family has a kick ass sense of humour 'wait til you sit down with Dad. He could out joke you any day." she teased.

"Is that a challenge detective?" he enquired, fixing his gaze on her.

"Not from me, but I'll bring Dad to the Old Haunt one night, put on an open mike comedy night and I guarantee he'll kick your ass." she told him.

"Never going to happen, Detective," Rick said as the elevator arrived with a merry '_ding_'. "No one can hold a torch to the mighty, mighty, Rick Castle!"

Kate grinned. "God you're seriously up yourself Richard Castle, how on earth do Martha and Alexis live with you?" She asked him, dryly, as they walked into the empty elevator.

"Alexis studies and Mother goes out to all her Broadway-esque soirées," Rick told her, with a grin as the doors shut behind them.

"Always got a smartass answer, haven't you Castle?"

Rick gave her a wink.

"Come on Detective, we've got to hurry to the Chateau Castle."

"Lead the way Writer Boy," she encouraged.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, the taxi taking Rick and Kate from the 12th to Rick's apartment building pulled up at the curb. Rick paid the driver before he and Kate got out and made their way into the lobby.<p>

"Argh, it's _cold!_" Kate exclaimed, as she bounced up and down on the footpath.

Rick out an arm around her shoulders and guided her into the lobby.

"Put on some weight then.' he suggested.

"Oh you're on a roll tonight, aren't you?" Kate retorted but leaning into his embrace. "Come on, are you going to feed me or not?"

"Follow me."

Rick pulled Kate closer to his side, using every ounce of his self control not to push her up against the lobby wall and kiss her senseless. Instead he walked with her down to the back of the lobby where he pressed the button to go up to the top floor.

"So shall I meet you at the precinct tomorrow morning?" Rick asked, after several moments of silence.

"No, I'll come by and pick you up," Kate told him. "Be ready to go right on eight thirty, I have to be at the academy by ten to sign in and traffic is foul at that hour."

Rick saluted her, sloppily.

"Aye aye _Captain._" he answered with a grin.

"_Careful Castle,_" she told, her wry smile betraying her tone of annoyance.

The lift arrived, Rick and Kate got in and made their way up to the top floor, where Rick's loft was.

"Ladies first." he gestured, after opening the door and inviting her to enter the darkened loft first.

Kate made her way into the homey loft that despite its huge size had an intimate homey feel about it. Rick flicked on the lights and led her further in, directing her into the kitchen, where he immediately began preparing dinner.

"How's sundried tomato salsa on chicken sound?" he asked, his head buried inside the enormous refrigerator.

"Sounds good though if you made a cheese toastie Castle, it would taste nice," Kate answered, sliding into one of the barstools at the kitchen bench. "Food always tastes better when someone else makes it," she declared.

"Well head into the living room and relax, kick off those things you call shoes and I'll be in soon with some wine," he ordered, taking a tray of chicken out the fridge. "Go on."

Kate bit back a smile. "Okay."

Kate slid off the bar stook and made her way into the living room. She kicked off her boots and scrunching her toes into the plush pile rug then made her way over to the magnificent black Steinway Grand Piano that was the main feature of the room. Smiling slightly she opened the lid and ran her fingertips over the gleaming black and white keys, her memories heading straight back to when she was small and her mother had taught her to play something no one not even Lanie knew about.

She sat down on the leather seat and placed her fingers on the keys, plunking the odd note smiling to herself as happy childhood memories flooded back.

_Nine year old Kate Beckett clambered up on the piano stool next to Johanna excitedly._

_'Mom can you play Smile pleeeeeeeeease?' she pleaded. 'Pretty pleaaaase?'_

_'You sure honey?' Johanna said with a grin. 'How about Funny Girl or Amazing Grace? Or even-'_

_'Noooooo Smile!'_

_'Okay then... _

'_Smile though your heart is aching...' __Johanna began softly singing._

"So do you play?" Rick asked, snapping Kate out of her reverie.

Kate came back to reality to see Rick leaning against a nearby chair, a glass of red wine in each hand and a soft smile playing on his lips.

"A little." Kate replied blushing hard.

"So what were you remembering? You were away with the pixies."

A sad smile touched her lips. "Just remembering when Mom used to play for me when I was small," Kate told him, a lump forming in the back of her throat. "Grandma, her Mom taught her to play and she in turn taught me how to play." _And I will teach my daughter,_ she slightly thought.

"Did you have a song?" Rick asked, setting one of the glasses down on top of the piano.

"Yeah, Smile-the Charlie Chaplin song," she told him, with a smile. "It was played at her funeral. Mom taught me how to play it when I was six."

"Would you play it for me now?" Rick asked, softly. He knew her mother was a tough subject.

Kate wasn't sure if she would be able too. "Oh Cast-"

Rick knew that it might be too hard for her to since it's attached to a sad memory. "You don't have to if you don't want but I'd really like to hear it," Rick told her, earnestly.

"R-really? It's been a long time since I've tried," she confessed.

Rick softly smiled at her.

"Try."

Once Kate fixed her eyes on his and she was lost. Taking a deep breath she placed her fingers on the keys and began playing the note, her voice softly following.

"_Smile __though __your __heart __is __aching  
>Smile <em>_even __though __it's __breaking  
>When <em>_there __are __clouds __in __the __sky  
>You'll <em>_get __by  
>If <em>_you __smile __through __your __fear __and __sorrow  
>Smile <em>_and __maybe __tomorrow  
>You'll <em>_see __the __sun __comes shining __through __for __you_

_Light __up __your __face __with __gladness  
>Hide <em>_every __trace __of __sadness  
>Although <em>_a __tear __may__be __ever __so __near-,"_

Her fingers played the keys, perfectly. She softly hummed.

"_That's __the __time __you __must __keep __on __trying  
>Smile <em>_what's __the __use __of __crying  
>You'll <em>_find __that __life __is __still __worthwhile  
>If <em>_you __just __smile_

_When __there __are __clouds __in __the __sky __you'll __get __by  
>If <em>_you __smile  
>And <em>_maybe __tomorrow  
>You'll <em>_see __the __sun __come __shining __through __for __you_

_Light __up __your __face __with __gladness  
>Hide <em>_every __trace __of __sadness  
>Although <em>_a __tear __may__be __ever __so __near  
>That's <em>_the __time __you __must __keep __on __trying  
>Smile <em>_what's __the __use __of __crying  
>You'll <em>_find __that __life __is __still __worth while  
>If <em>_you __just __smileeeeeeeeeeeee..._._smile,_" she finished in almost a whisper.

There was a long silence before Kate burst into tears. She dropped her face into her hands and totally broke down. As hard as she tried to hold it in, the memory was too strong.

Rick was by her side instantly, sitting beside her. He wrapped his strong arms around her. "_ShhhhhhhhhShhhhhh,_" he crooned, stroking her hair and patting her back, gently.

"ShhhhShhhhh, it'll be okay." he whispered, rocking her back and forth. Like he did with Alexis when she was little and in pain or upset.

For several long moments Kate cried, burying her face in Rick's chest til his shirt was soaked through. He held her til she cried herself out and sat up her makeup smeared across her cheeks.

"I m-must l-look like h-hell." she hiccupped, with a croak.

"No you're the total opposite," Rick told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a clean handkerchief which he handed to her. "Put it this way, I've seen you look _much_ worse."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Castle, you always have a knack for making me feel better," she said with a watery chuckle. "Oh god, I've soaked your shirt through!"

"Meh, who cares," he told her, rubbing her back. "It's only a bit of Detective snot. I consider it a badge of honour."

That comment actually made Kate laugh out loud.

"You're warped, Richard Castle." she told him.

"Uh huh, I can be," Rick admitted. "Do you want to tell me what all of that was about?" he asked, concerned.

Kate bit down on her bottom lip. "I haven't sung or played Smile, in _years_. For the longest time I couldn't even have the radio on if it came on," she confessed. "See it was the song Mom and I had, we owned it. She would sit on the end of my bed and wake me up with it on the morning of every birthday and every Christmas or Thanksgiving, we would sing it and play it together on the piano. But that all stopped when she was murdered and Dad and I haven't mentioned it in conversation in years," she admitted, a few tears sliding down her cheeks.

"You are the only person amongst my friends who know I even play the piano. Not even Lanie knows. I suppose playing and singing it for you just now brought up a lot of emotion I haven't dealt with in-well too long." Kate finished.

Rick was stunned. He had no idea that that song had that much of an affect over her.

"I-I'm sorry." he apologized.

"No, don't be, it was good for me. Really it was," Kate told him. "My therapist would be proud of me. I never brought up anything to do with Mom til you came along and I think I've suppressed it all, I've never properly grieved. That just now was beneficial, thanks for doing that."

"Always," Rick promised her, drawing her close for a hug. "Anytime you want to talk, you know you can ring me don't you? I don't care what time it is-ring or better still, come over."

"Even if it's the middle of the night?" she asked him, in disbelief.

He nodded, his eyes not leaving hers. "Especially then, if I'm going to feel crappy it'll be in the middle of the night." Rick told her softly.

"Thanks Castle, I'd never admit it in front of Kevin or Javier but you're really not that bad."

Rick laughed, softly.

"Let's keep that secret between us shall we?" he told her. "Now how about some wine?"

* * *

><p>Rick and Kate totally lost track of the outside world and only realised what the time was when the loft door opened and in walked Martha and Alexis, arrived home and engaged in a lively conversation.<p>

"You ought to write an autobi-_Dad!_" Alexis exclaimed. "Detective Beckett!"

Alexis engulfed her father in a hug then went to Kate and gave her a hug.

"Good to see you here Detective, Dad didn't poison you did he?" she teased.

"Oh you wound me child!" Rick exclaimed, dramatically.

Martha rolled her eyes at her son's performance.

"Nope not yet, anyway." The brunette told the teenager, joking. "Will get back to you on that though."

"Kate, you gorgeous girl it's been too long!" Martha exclaimed, bustling forward and hugging Kate fiercely. "How are you feeling kiddo?"

"Pretty good actually," Kate answered with a grin, blushing slightly as Rick flashed her a furtive wink. "I'm busy at the precinct and had a long evening of good food, good wine and amazingly enough good company."

"Why is it all the women in my life pick on me?" Rick groaned. "I am capable of entertaining in a civilised manner you know."

"We just won't let Javier and Kevin know, you'd never heard the end of it then," Kate teased. "They already give you enough about your CIA and alien theories."

"Oh yeah and don't I know it," Rick said dryly.

"Would you like to stay for another wine, Kate dear?" Martha asked.

"I'd love to Martha but I have to head home for an early night, I'm taking Rick to the academy shooting range tomorrow while I do my annual assessment and I'm coming by here at eight thirty to pick him up."

"You sure you want to do that?" Alexis joked emerging from the kitchen with a can of coke. "My Dad-around-firearms?"

"Oh ha ha _ha_," Rick said rolling his eyes. "You're hilariously funny."

Alexis patted her father's cheek, smirking.

"I know," she said with a grin. "Well I'm going to head upstairs for a bit of study before going to bed. Good to see you Detective Beckett, don't be a stranger." the teenager told the older woman.

"I'll try not to be," Kate said with a grin.

And with a cheery wave Alexis disappeared upstairs.

"Well I'm going to indulge in some merlot, come around again soon Kate and we'll save a bottle for you." Martha said cheerfully embracing Kate again. "And definitely don't be a stranger, Richard isn't the only one who likes having you around you know." she told the younger woman.

"_Mother!_" Richard exclaimed.

"One of these days my mother is going to be the subject of a murder board and I'm going to be the chief suspect," Rick grumbled helping Kate into her jacket.

Kate just laughed in response.

"Make sure it doesn't happen when I'm on shift or on call,' she said as they left the loft. "I don't want to have to be the one that interrogates you."

"I'll keep that in mind," Rick said as they arrived at the elevator. "So do you have to work at the precinct tomorrow or do you have the day off?"

"Unfortunately, I don't have the day off." Kate said making a face as the elevator arrived. "I have to be back at the 12th by two o'clock, which really only gives me enough time to come and pick you up go to the range do my assessment come back into Manhattan have lunch then get to the precinct. I'm still on call too, so if a body drops while we're at the shooting range and I've done my test we'll have to go. Which sucks because I wanted to give you a tour of the academy, there would be another class due to graduate soon," she informed him.

"We can go another time. I'd quite like to write a Nikki Heat story surrounding the academy," Rick divulged, as they stepped into the elevator. "Maybe a prequel."

"Well you'd have lots of inspiration at the academy, some of the best times in my life were when I was training." Kate said reminiscently as the elevator began descending to the ground floor.

"When we're at the range tomorrow, speak to whoever you need to." Rick said eagerly. "I've only ever hung around the 12th and the morgue office, seeing the academy where it all started for you would be beyond awesomesauce."

Kate laughed at his childlike enthusiasm.

"I'll see what I can do," she said in amusement as the elevator reached the ground floor and the doors slid open with a musical '_ding_'. "Though if I were a real bitch, I'd get you the full on academy experience and make you go through one of those physicals they make applicants go through before they're accepted into the academy."

"You wouldn't do that to me, I'm a friend!" Rick declared.

Kate laughed.

"Oh you'd fly through it," she said, her lips twitching. "I went to the academy with several little fat donut addicts the epitome of Chief Wiggum and they managed just fine."

"You know me Detective, I'll take anything you throw at me," Rick replied, earnestly. "I would seriously give it a go."

"Really?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Yeah, why not?' he grinned.

"I'll have a word with a few people and see what I can organise," Kate told him as they headed out into the brisk Manhattan evening where a taxi was waiting. "Thanks for dinner Castle, it was nice to eat something that didn't come out of a Styrofoam box." She admitted.

"You know you're welcome over anytime Kate, I meant what I said before," Rick told her, sincerely. "Even if it's the middle of the night ring or text me of if you're feeling particularly crummy come over."

"I'll keep that in mind," Kate told him, zipping up her jacket a little further. "Thanks for being a good friend Castle, seriously."

Rick smiled. "Always" he responded, softly. "I'll see you tomorrow morning then?"

Kate nodded. "You got it right on eight thirty".

"Aye aye captain".

"_Smartass!_" she replied. With a well practiced eye roll Kate got into the back of the taxi, she told the driver where to go then with a cheery wave the vehicle pulled away from the curb.

Rick watched her go regretfully wishing every second he'd asked her to stay longer.

"_I love you Kate,_" he whispered.


	4. At the Shooting Range

A/N1: Hello peoples and welcome to the fourth Chapter of Revelations titled 'At the Shooting Range' I would like to thank those of you who took the time to review the last chapter. Especially to Bella Paige who pointed out some character and grammatical areas I could improve on. I will act on those during the course of the writing of this story. I constantly edit my stories and Revelations will be no different

Remember I do appreciate all feedback but only if it's constructive to the betterment of this story. If you're going to be negative you can sod off fairy `nuff? (LOL)

On with the show! (It's going to be a long chappie but I hope not too long!)

* * *

><p>Rick rose early the next morning and took particular care getting ready, something that didn't escape Martha's attention.<p>

'You look like you're getting ready for a date' she said leaning on the frame of his bedroom door shortly after Alexis had left for school.

'Oh come off it Mother I just like to look _presentable_' Rick said his cheeks colouring up slightly.

'Whatever you say dear' Martha said with a knowing smirk 'have you talked to Kate about how you feel since-'

'_No_' Rick said firmly 'the time is not right mother. Trust me when it is right I'll tell her how I feel with all the proverbial bells on I promise. For now I just want to enjoy being her friend and shadow. I don't want to risk jeopardising that'

'Honey even Blind Freddy can see how you feel abut Kate' Martha said dryly 'I bet everyone at the 12th have started a betting pool that's guessing when you and Kate will wise up to yourselves'

'Probably but I don't want to push her Mother believe it or not she's still really emotionally fragile from the shooting' Rick said standing up and pulling on a jacket 'I will tell her how I feel at some point in the near future but for now I'm just going to let it slide I don't want to push her into something she's not ready for, I love her far too much to do that'

Martha looked proud.

'I'm proud of you sweetheart' she said as the loft doorbell rang shrilly 'she's going to be a very lucky girl once you two finally hook up'

'I'll be luckier'

Rick made his way downstairs and strode across the floor unlocking the door and pulling it open. Kate stood there dressed in and extraordinarily tight pair of black motorcycle leathers her chocolate brown tresses tumbling down her back and a helmet in each hand. Rick's mouth fell open as his eyes took in every inch of the ensemble which clung to her slim but muscular frame in the most _alluring_ manner.

'Holy w-o-uh wha-?' he mumbled totally incapable of forming a legible sentence.

'Richard Castle world famous author lost for words, I never thought I'd see the day' Kate said with a grin knowing full well the effect she was having on him 'ready to go from being a Writer Boy to Motorcycle Boy?'

'You brought your bike?' Rick asked in amazement.

'Of course you don't think I'd dress like this just to make you mumble like a child do you?'

'I don't know about you Detective every day a new layer comes off the Beckett onion' Rick said with a grin as Martha came down the stairs with a cheery '_Morning Kate!_'

'Hey Martha!' Kate called back 'I'm just going to pinch your boy for the day I promise I'll bring him back in one piece'

'Good girl!'

'C'mon writer boy we've got places to go people to meet' Kate said cheerfully shoving one of the helmets into Rick's hands.

'Would now be a good time to say how _hot_ you look in leathers?' Rick said pulling the loft door shut behind him.

Kate rolled her eyes.

'_Behave_ Castle' she said dryly.

Kate led Rick down to the ground floor and down the street slightly to where she's parked her Harley Davidson softail motorcycle. Rick's eyes fell out of his head and his breath caught in his throat as Kate swing a leg over the magnificent piece of machinery.

'_Wow_' was all he could manage as Kate rested her helmet on the gas tank and quickly tied her hair in a simple ponytail 'there are so many things I could say right now you know that don't you?'

'I _know_' Kate said dryly 'come on get on and put your helmet on we've got to get going'

Rick put the helmet on and secured the chin strap before climbing on the Harley and wrapping his arms around Kate's slim waist.

'Hmm this is comfy' he said amusement ringing in his tone 'I could stay like this all day'

'Don't get any ideas buster' Kate said kicking the engine into life '_remember_ _to lean into corners!_'

And with that further conversation due to the volume of the engine being too loud Kate pulled away from the curb heading in the direction of the NYPD academy.

* * *

><p>For the next forty five minutes Rick had the time of his life. Kate took him the long way out of Manhattan to the academy opening up the throttle whenever there was a stretch of empty road and it was safe. Every time they turned into a corner Rick couldn't help it and let out an excited '<em>WHOO HOOOOO!<em>' He held onto Kate's waist pretending every inch of their journey they were back at the loft and sitting on the sofa with a glass of wine. It was then with a small degree of disappointment they arrived at the NYPD academy shortly after nine thirty.

'That was the _coolest_ fun!' he declared once Kate cut the engine 'seriously we've got to go upstate on this thing. Really open up the throttle on the highway'

Kate laughed at his childlike enthusiasm.

'You sound like a petrol head' she said taking off her helmet and resting it on the gas tank 'have fun did you?'

'Oh the best, you are so taking me out on that thing again. I don't care if you don't have the time I will kidnap you from the precinct so we can go riding'

Kate let out a great snort of laughter.

'That'd be popular with Gates' she said climbing off her bike 'c'mon now the serious stuff starts'

Rick followed Kate up the path and into the admin building of the academy. He stood back slightly holding their helmets as Kate approached the front counter when called forward by a uniformed officer.

'My names Kate Beckett this is my partner Rick Castle, I'm a detective from the twelfth precinct in Manhattan here for my firearms assessment' she said flashing her badge.

'Sure thing if you'd just like to fill out these papers Detective' the officer said 'and your partner is going to have to show some ID, sign in and be patted down too'

'This day keeps getting better' Rick joked.

'Shut up Castle serious stuff _remember?_'

Kate filled out her paperwork then waited while Rick was taken to a side room to be patted down. He then emerged and followed Kate toward the indoor shooting range where she would undertake her firearms assessment.

'That guy was a bit touchy feely you know' Rick said 'next time I have to have a pat down can you do it? I'd rather have my partner do it than some random'

'If you're nice I might' Kate said with a chuckle 'suck it up Castle as a civilian you have to have a pat down every time you enter the academy grounds. Just close your eyes and imagine it's someone else next time'

'I was doing that anyway' Rick said wiggling his eyebrows 'but because I'm a model of decorum and decency I'm not going to reveal who it was'

'Oh brother'

Just before ten AM Kate led Rick through the door of a building labelled with '_Indoor Firing Range Approved Persons Only_' The air was punctuated with gunshots and occasionally a '_Shit!_' or '_Fuck_' as a target was missed.

'So now what?' Rick asked.

'I introduce you to the firing range supervisor my old commanding officer' Kate said as they came to another smaller door 'he educates all the academy applicants in firearm etiquette and safety and as I said one of the best shots on the force'

Kate knocked on the door and a moment later it was pulled open and a short but muscular officer in the traditional NYPD sergeant's uniform stood there. Immediately his face flooded with recognition and he engulfed Kate in a hug.

'Kate Beckett good to see ya hon how are ya?' he said enthusiastically.

'Good good, Mike this is my partner Rick Castle, Castle this Sergeant Mike Collins, the cop who taught me how to shoot'

'Great to meet you Kate's been going on about how good you are non stop' Rick joked extending his hand.

'And whenever she's been up here I've heard just as much about you' Mike said with a snort of laughter 'it's 'Rick Castle this and Rick Ca_-OW!_ Dead arm really Kate? That wasn't in the academy guidelines manual'

'Well it's should be there now' Kate said her face a magnificent shade of scarlet 'I'm here on official NYPD business you know, when can I start?'

'Right now if you like go down to booth six right in front there' Mike said pointing to a vacant booth on the other side of the glass 'here's some earmuffs, the safety goggles are down in the booth. You know the deal practice til you feel ready to go then let me know when you want to begin. Ammo is down there'

'Got it'

And with that Kate left the booth and made her way down to booth six putting on a bright orange pair of industrial ear muffs then a pair of safety goggles.

'She's the best shot to come through the academy in the last ten years you know' Mike said as Kate clipped a paper target to the booth's wire 'she even has a better percentage rate than the Commissioner'

'Really?' That's definitely something she kept from me' Rick said in amusement as Kate sent the target to the end of the range and took up the stance ready to shoot 'I'm going to keep that bit of information in my little black book for future use'

Conversation ceased as the two men watched Kate open fire on the target which within thirty seconds had a frayed edge coin shaped hole in it.

'Bullseye every single time' Mike said as Kate put down her gun and brought the target back to her 'you know I've heard a lot about you from Kate'

'Oh really? All good I hope'

'Yeah glowing reports, you help her more than you realise' Mike said 'I've been a cop for nearly thirty years and I always thought a partner had to be another cop. But the partnership you and Beckett have changed my opinion. You know the twelfth precinct has the highest rate of homicide closures in the whole of Manhattan since you started shadowing her? I've heard Iron Gates wasn't totally happy about having you in the precinct to start with but not even she is going to dispute how good you and Kate are for each other and the department'

'I do what I do because I like helping people' Rick said watching Kate change the target for a fresh one and reload her Glock 'and it has the bonus of breaking the monotony of writing. Believe it or not sitting down all day and trying to think up plotlines can be boring'

'Well I hope the partnership you and Kate have continues, she's become a better cop because of you'

'Thanks'

Kate emptied her Glock's bullets in the target once more creating an exact pattern of the first target before giving Mike the signal she was ready to undertake her proper assessment. Mike tapped some information into the laptop in front of him then pressed the record button on the camera monitoring Kate's booth.

'When you're ready Detective'

'You record the assessments?' Rick asked in surprise as Kate took her first shot.

'Oh yeah. That way if the officer wants to go back and watch their assessment they can. It's mandatory for all cadets in the academy it allows the firearms tutors to go over any problems. And it's for safety too, if a gun misfires or an accidental gunshot would is inflicted it can be watched back to see what went wrong. Plus with the really good shots like Kate and the Commissioner the videos are used in the classroom for all the cadets. The two Detectives Ryan and Esposito you and Kate work with at the 12th are extraordinary good shots too and once in a while come up here to tutor the cadets just accepted into the academy. We've had graduating cadets more equipped to use firearms the last five years because of those three'

Kate spent half an hour in the indoor shooting range and by Rick's assessment passed with flying colours. She then began preparing for the part of her assessment which would test her ability to shoot under duress.

'This simulation room is going to test Kate's reaction time to shoot under duress' Mike said to Rick 'we're using the nightclub setting at the moment, strobe lights, loud music etcetera and every so often a model of a target will pop up. If it's holding a firearm she has to shoot and make contact'

'I know she's going to ace this' Rick said confidently as Kate strapped on her vest 'more than once I've been in a situation with her where she's had to perform without second thought'

'What sort of music would you like Kate?' Mike teased speaking through the microphone in the booth 'we've got classic rock, pop top forty and the latest single from Taylor Swift'

'Ha ha freakin' ha' Kate said dryly as she loaded her Glock 'get on with it smartass'

'When you're ready'

Mike started the simulation then Kate began, she kicked down the door in one swift movement then bounded into the simulated room with the familiar cry of '_NYPD DON'T MOVE!_' Rick then watched in absolute fascination as she moved thought the darkened room turning on a dime and opening fire when a 'threatening' target presented itself'

'This is the coolest fun to watch' Rick said.

'You had much firearm experience?'

'A little, I helped Kate with some ballistics testing several months ago when we had a case involving a murder with a civil war era gun' Rick said 'that was only half a dozen rounds in the crime lab shooting range though nothing like this'

'Want to have a go in the indoor range once Kate's finished? No other officer is due for their assessment til twelve thirty'

'Really? Sure that'd be more than awesome' Rick said excitedly as Kate blew away one of the threatening targets.

'Kate's one of the best tutors on the force I'll let her do the teaching if she's okay with it' Mick said making a note on a clipboard in front of him.

'I look forward to it'

Kate sailed through the nightclub simulation room and exited the last door putting the safety catch on and replacing it in its holster.

'_YES!_' she hissed giving a short fist pump.

'So did she pass?' Rick asked as Kate began making her way up to the control booth.

'Oh yeah with flying colours' Mike said entering some details into the computer 'not that I had any doubt'

A moment later the control booth door opened and Kate made her way in an exhilarated smile upon her face.

'So how did I go?' she asked breathlessly.

'Right on you passed with flying colours' Mike said 'the commissioner's going to be pissed you beat his average again'

Kate let out a snort of laughter.

'So I'm not likely to get a pay rise anytime soon then?' she said with a grin.

Mike laughed.

'I doubt it' he said giving her a printout 'that's for you to give Gates, but you're good to keep your Glock for another twelve months'

'Oh good'

'Now we've got another hour and a half before the next assessment do you want to take Castle down to the booths and let him have a run?' Mike suggested 'he's positively salivating at the possibility'

Kate rolled his eyes as Rick lit up like a Christmas tree.

'He _would_' she said 'you sure Castle? Can I trust you with my Glock?'

'Of course Detective' Rick said taking a bulletproof vest Mike handed him and putting it over his head 'this isn't an opportunity I'm going to pass up'

'Alright I have a two rules' Kate said 'one, you follow every instruction I give you verbatim. No deviations will be tolerated, my way or the highway no correspondence will be entered into. You pull any bullshit I _will_ arrest you'

Mike muffled a snort of laughter as Rick withered under Kate's hard glare.

'Two, gun safety is beyond important. Any firearm you use is not to be loaded until the minute you are ready to shoot. The safety catch is to remain on at all times and when not in use the gun is to be placed on the bench in front of you or in my holster am I clear?'

'Crystal' Rick said doing up the bulletproof vest.

'Alright then earmuffs and safety goggles on and let's go' Kate said.

Rick followed Kate out of the control booth and down to the now empty indoor shooting range.

'Okay we'll get you set up with a paper target first' Kate said taking one of the targets from a pile underneath the counter of booth six 'I know you've had a bit of experience with firearms before so do you want to set everything up.?'

'And have you stare at me? Yes _please_' Rick returned slipping on his safety goggles.

'Castle I meant what I said up in the control booth' Kate said sternly as she took her Glock out of the holster on her hip and slipped the cartridge out of it 'no bullshit here. I'm training you as if I would a greenhorn cadet'

'You're worse than the guys at Quantico' Rick grumbled good naturedly as he clipped the paper target to the running wires.

'Quantico, Virginia?'

'Yeah Quantico Virginia the FBI and Marine Corps base that's where I've done my firearms training' Rick said sending the target to the end of the range 'I went there to do some book research when Alexis was small and the FBI trained me in firearms use'

'You mean the _feds_ trained you how to shoot?' Kate exclaimed incredulously 'all this time I've known you and you've not let me know?'

'You never asked' Rick said with a grin as he picked up Kate's gun and replaced the bullet cartridge in it 'I go back every twelve months usually in the summer and do the same test just to keep things fresh. I'm not the only one who keeps secrets you know Detective'

'_Ha!_'

Rick put on his ear muffs then picked up Kate's Glock and took up the stance he was taught at the FBI years ago and opened fire. Inside thirty seconds a perfectly round hole the size of a half dollar coin appeared in the bullseye. Jokingly he blew the end of the empty handgun like a corny western cowboy before placing it down on the bench in front of him. Kate looked at him incredulously as he pulled his earmuffs off then brought the fluttering paper target back.

'You know if your mouth hangs open any longer Beckett you'll catch flies' he said with a grin as he unclipped the target from the running wires.

Kate immediately snapped her jaw shut.

'Shut up' she said dryly 'that was really god Castle, seriously good. Ryan and Esposito aren't going to believe you trained with the feds and can shoot trough the eye of the needle'

'That's why I'm going to keep _this_-' Rick said folding up the paper target 'so I can show them when we get back to the precinct'

'Gates isn't going to believe it either' Kate said.

'She'll probably have a go at you for letting me fire your service weapon' Rick said clipping another paper target to the running wires and sending it to the end of the range.

'Hey Rick do you want to have a go at the simulation room when you're done here?' Mike asked speaking through the P.A system 'that was awesome man your accuracy is right on'

'It's free?'

'Sure until half past twelve, where'd you learn to shoot like that?'

'Spaghetti westerns'

Kate couldn't help it and let out a great snort of laughter.

Rick opened fire on the paper target once more creating a half dollar shaped hole in it. He then immediately went into the simulation room that Kate had only half an hour earlier exited.

'Alright Rick you know the drill from watching Kate' Mike said through the P.A 'on my count you start things thing alright?'

'Got it'

'1-2-3 _GO!_'

'He's pretty good you know' Mike said to Kate as Rick burst into the simulation room 'he bears all the trademarks of a good cop, if he wasn't over the age limit for admission I'd have a go at trying to convince him to apply to the academy'

'Yeah he is' Kate mused 'you wouldn't say that if you heard his mob, spy, alien or CIA conspiracy theories during the cases we investigate though'

Mike snorted.

'Ah he probably only does it to lighten the mood a bit' he said 'I've done my time in homicide and I know a bullpen can get pretty depressing especially if you're working a really hard case'

'Well he certainly does lighten the mood I can say that for sure' Kate said as Rick moved through the simulation room with surprising dexterity 'Roy said to me a couple of years ago I never had any fun on the job before he came along. It took me a while to agree and I think ever so slowly Gates is warming to him'

'Oh she probably has warmed to him but she's so professional she won't actually come out and say so' Mike said 'I went through the academy with her and she was ultra-professional then. I don't think she's ever going to come out and say 'Rick Castle you're _so_ totally awesome you need to stick around the 12th permanently'

Kate roared with laughter.

'If she did the entire precinct would drop dead from shock' she said with a giggle

Five minutes later Rick exited the simulation room and like Kate before him fist pumped the air.

'That was _awesome_ fun!' he declared holstering the gun and yanking off his earmuffs and safety goggles.

'Alright pal come up to the control room you watch your video from here if you like' Mike called.

Rick returned to the control room and gave Kate back her gun.

'I haven't had that much fun in a long time' he said enthusiastically as Kate re-loaded her gun and put it back in the holster on her hip.

'You've had training' Mike said 'where?'

'Quantico, I went to the FBI base when my daughter was small for book research and they took me through the firearms training they put their special agents through, I go back there every year to do a refresher'

'Holy shit you were trained by the _feds?_ No wonder you're good' Mike said in surprise 'do you have your own weapon?'

'Yeah but it's in a secure vault in my loft. I only use it when I go back to Quantico or I go to a firing range for some stress relief, which isn't that often'

'You surprise me every day Castle' Kate said.

'All without even trying'

'Ha ha'

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick spent another half an hour at the academy during which time she introduced him to all her old training officers and organised for him to undertake the same fitness assessment that all cadet trainees did in two weeks time. They were then on the road and arrived at the 12th precinct shortly after 1PM.<p>

'Seriously today has been off the scale of awesome' Rick enthused as Kate cut the engine of her bike and took off her helmet 'I hope once we get up to the bullpen we make some headway on the fifty first case or I'm going to have a helluva job coming down off this high'

'Well try won't you?' Kate said in amusement as she flicked down the kickstand and got off the bike 'Gates likes a calm serene workplace and you're anything but calm and serene at the moment'

'Don't worry once I've done flashing my target at the Rysposito monster I'll sit down calmly and with decorum and decency and help you out like I always do'

'Ha!'

Kate and Rick walked to the other end of the parking lot and got into the lift making their way up to the fourth floor and the bustling homicide department.

'I'm going to change' Kate said as they walked past interrogation room two where Karpowski was currently questioning a suspect 'can you make me a coffee? I'm dying for some caffeine'

'Grande double pump sugar free skinny vanilla latte?' Rick said.

Kate flashed him a dazzling smile that immediately turned Rick's insides to an indescribable pool of mush.

'You know me too well' she said flicking her hair over her shoulders.

Kate started off toward the ladies lockeroom putting extra effort into her stride which in turn made her hips swing. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Rick stop in his tracks on his way to the break room and watch her, his eyes on her backside his mouth open slightly in amazement.

'Bro one of these days you're going catch a fly' Esposito said in a knowing tone as Kate disappeared up the steps that led towards the precinct gym and change rooms.

Rick immediately snapped his jaw shut ad headed into the break room.

'I have no idea what you're talking about' he muttered his face turning a magnificent shade of red.

'Yeah sure you don't' Esposito said in an amused tone 'how was the trip to the academy shooting range?'

'Oh it was _awesome_ fun' Rick exclaimed enthusiastically as he began making coffee for him and Kate 'got tons of inspiration for a book. I've finished the manuscript for Heat Stroke and it's at the editors now so I can sit down and start on another book'

'So when's it going on the shelves?'

'Hopefully by Christmas' Rick replied 'and yes you, Ryan, Lanie and Beckett will get an advanced copy'

'At least you know where your priorities lay' Esposito said with a grin.

'Anything come up on the fifty first case?'

'No but we've still got a load of missing person's reports to go through from the Dallas and El Paso PD's if you're interested in helping'

'Sure thing'

Ryan entered the break room a minutes later with his mug.

'Hey dude how was the trip to the academy?' he asked in interest 'Beckett didn't shoot you did she?'

Rick rolled his eyes dramatically.

'Obviously not' he said dryly.

'I scared him with too many 'mess with me and I'll arrest you threats' Kate said with a wry smile as she entered the break room 'never seen anyone wilt so fast in all my time on the force. Like a dying flower he was'

'Fine if that's your attitude you can make your coffees yourself from now on' Rick huffed as Ryan and Esposito roared with laughter.

'So has he told you?' Kate said to Ryan and Esposito as they all left the break room coffee in hand.

'Told us what bro?' Esposito asked in interest.

'That I'm a better shot than the NYPD commissioner' Rick said with a grin

'Dude really?' Ryan said rasing an eyebrow as Esposito exclaimed '_bullshit bro!_'

Before he had a chance to swallow his mouthful of coffee Kate thrust her hand into his jacket and yanked out the folded up paper targets from the indoor shooting range. He made a half hearted attempt to yank them back but Kate yanked them out of his reach.

'Kelly is going to have a litter when he sees _these_' she said with a grin laying out the paper targets on her desk.

Ryan and Esposito exclaimed their surprise.

'Dude these are _yours?_' Ryan said in disbeleif 'you're a better shot than I am!'

'Yeah they're mine' Rick replied with a cheshire cat worthy grin.

'Seriously man these are awesome!' Esposito said in admiration 'I've seen the Kelly's targets and you're a ton better even Gates would be impressed by this'

Unfortunately Esposito had uttered those last svenn words just as Captain Gates left her office

'_Captain_ Gates would be impressed by what?' she said with a raised eyebrow making her way over to Kate's desk as Esposito muttered '_Mierda!'_

'Castle's shooting accuracy Sir' Kate said stepping aside so her superior could look at the targets laid out upon her desk 'I took him to the academy while I sat my firearms assessment and afterwards Mike Collins let him have a go at the same assessment and well as you can see he has better accuracy than the Commisioner. He did the simulation room too'

'Who's firearm did you use Mr Castle?' the older woman asked.

'Beckett's Sir'

'Detective Beckett you are aware that only the officer to whom it is assigned is allowed to use the firearm?' Gates said giving Kate a steady stare.

'I am Sir but the academy shooting range is a highly supervised environment where nothing goes wrong under the right cirumstances' Kate said steadily staring back at her superior 'it was at Mike Collins' invitation that Castle fired my gun. I was standing right next to him for the target practice. He actually did rather well'

Rick caught Kate's eye and smiled when she winked at him.

'Do you actually have a Gun Licence Mr Castle?' Gates asked in mild exasperation.

'I do Sir two'

'For what weapons?'

'A bazuka and a civil war cannon' Rick said with a grin.

Ryan, Esposito and Kate's eyes fell out of their head and they roared with laughter. Captain Gates rolled her eyes as the ghost of a smile formed on her lips.

'Seriously though I have a licence for a Glock nineteen and a Glock twenty three' Rick said.

'The feds use twenty threes!' Ryan exclaimed incredulously.

'Yeah well guess who he was trained by?' Kate said with a grin.

'Get outta town you were trained by the _feds?_' Esposito exclaimed 'are you _serious_ bro?'

'Really Mr Castle?' Gates asked in surprise.

'Yup had them for twelve years' Rick said taking his wallet out of his jacket pocket and pulling out his two FBI issued gun licences.

'And you reckon I'm an onion?' Kate said in amusement.

'Well I was going to reprimand you for letting a civilian use your service weapon Detective but I know you have good judgement and Mr Castle does appear to know what he's doing' Captain Gates said to Kate 'not bad Mr Castle'

'Think she might be warming to you dude' Ryan said as Gates returned to her office and shut the door behind her an ever so faint smirk upon her face.

'I'm not going to get my hopes up' Rick said starting to fold up the targets.

'Can I borrow these?' Kate asked.

'If you like'

Kate picked up the targets then disappeared into the break room.

'I still can't believe you were trained by the feds' Ryan said in admiration 'we've known you for nearly three years and we only now find out you're the best shot in the bullpen? Gates is impressed and I bet you fifty bucks by the end of the day Kelly's going to know about it'

Kate returned a minute later sans the paper targets and a huge grin on her face.

'What did you do with my targets?' Rick asked.

'Pinned them to the corkboard' Kate said with a grin dropping down into her seat.

Esposito and Ryan sniggered heartily

'Don't get your knickers in a knot Castle, you did a good job and people should know about it' Kate continued giving him a genuine smile 'okay guys what's on the table?

Rick sat back in his seat with a contented sigh as Esposito launched into a description of the work he and Ryan had been up to.

_Today had been an awesome day._

* * *

><p>AN2: There you go people chapter four done and dusted. Hope you like it! Please hit the review button and let me know what you think I get off on reviews! If you're wondering about Commissioner's name I've decided to go with the name of the real current NYPD Commisioner Raymond Kelly (.org/wiki/Raymond_W._Kelly) I figured a bit of reality would help things along a bit LOL):-D


	5. This is Progress!

A/N1: WELCOME to the 5th Chapter titled 'This is Progress!'

* * *

><p>The following Tuesday Kate went straight from her apartment and headed into Midtown Manhattan for her therapists appointment. It was now nearly nine months since the shooting nearly nine months since she had heard Rick tell her he loved her. Emotionally she had recovered from the shooting itself but her relationship development with Rick was a whole `nother thing.<p>

"Detective Beckett good to see you again come right through" Dr Burke said emerging from his office a few minutes after she had arrived.

Kate left the chair she had been sitting in and made her way into Burke's office dropping down into her usual chair.

"So how are you today?" the psychologist asked as he sat down with his clipboard and pen.

"A little conflicted to be honest" Kate said with a sigh.

"Oh? Would you care to tell me more?".

"Well you know in our last session we talked about how I need to be honest with Rick? To open up to him a little?".

"Yes go on".

"Well I think I have, just a bit" Kate said.

"This is great Kate a little progression is better than nothing" Burke said happily "tell me about this progression".

"Well last week after a really long day at the precinct he invited me to have dinner at his apartment" Kate began "just us two, his Mom was out with friends and his daughter was over at a friend's place, at first I said no but he convinced me. On the taxi ride back to his place the atmosphere between us was electric bordering on intimate. He opened the taxi door for me and offered his arm wherever we walked. And on getting out of the taxi he put an arm around me when he saw I was cold".

"And how did you feel about that?"

"At first I felt awkward like he was invading my personal space but he's so easygoing and fun that I quickly got used to even like it, we then went upstairs to his apartment and he started making our meal, I wandered over to his piano and he heard me plunking out a few notes and he asked me if I played. I said I did but I hadn't since my Mom was murdered. See she taught me how to play like her Mom did before her and I had recalled a memory from when I was nine and she played Smile for me. He asked me to play and at first I was reluctant because it brought back many raw memories from when I was small and since Mom died I've suppressed them. But he convinced me and I played and sung Smile for him".

"And how did that make you feel?".

"At the end of the song I was so overcome I burst into tears" Kate replied her voice thickening as a lump formed in her throat "like body wracking tears, he sat down next to me and comforted me".

"How did that make you feel?".

"At the time I was concentrating too hard on purging all the emotion I had pent up from remembering my Mom playing the same song" Kate said scrunching the cuff of her jacket "but when I'd calmed down I felt wanted, valued and cared for and I mean _properly_ wanted, valued and cared for. It's the only time in recent memory I've felt secure. Castle really is the only person who makes me feel that way. Telling him about being able to sing and play the piano was a huge thing for me. Not even Lanie my best friend you know the M.E? She doesn't even know about that".

Burke smiled widely.

"This is a revelation Kate you're making real progress here!" he said enthusiastically.

"But it's so insignificant!" Kate exclaimed "it's only playing the piano!".

"Kate you're not seeing the significance of this moment" Burke said leaning forward and looking at her intently "you feel an emotional connection to Richard and security when you're with him. When one is secure in the presence of another person they confide in them, share information etcetera. You're liberating yourself but by bit Kate what you've done is in no way insignificant. If you keep going at this rate who knows where you'll be in six months. You're opening up this is a _good_ thing!".

"I still haven't told him what I remember though" Kate said.

"You're working toward that though Kate, remember what I said in our first ever session? Baby steps you've got to take things slowly. Sooner or later and I think sooner with this sort of progress you're making you'll be able to go to Richard and tell him how you feel. And that step will liberate you even further".

"I hope so I'm just feeling so conflicted because I have all these feelings for Rick but I can't quite bring myself to tell him...just yet".

"That will change in time. Now how is your PTSD going? Are you using those strategies I gave you?".

* * *

><p>Kate left Burke's office an hour later with a huge grin on her face and feeling the happiest she'd been in ages. Ever so slowly she was opening up and every day felt like she was drawing closer to telling Rick how she'd felt. She hailed a cab and made her way to the twelfth precinct arriving right on midday. As usual Castle was sitting in his chair but as the two coffees he had brought were still steaming told Beckett he'd only just arrived.<p>

"Hey" she said taking off her jacket and hanging it on the back of her chair.

Rick lit up.

"Hey yourself" he said pushing forward her coffee "how did um _things_ go? _Youdon'thavetotellmeifyoudon'twantIdon'tmeantobenosey_" he added in a rush his cheeks turning pink.

"Things went great Castle I'm slowly getting to where I need to be" Kate said with a soft smile "every day is getting better".

Rick smiled.

"That's good' he said 'you doing anything tonight?".

"Nothing planed apart from getting through the shipload of paperwork why?" Kate replied turning on her computer and entering her username and password.

"Well you know I've got that fitness thing on at the academy on Friday and for the last three weeks since we went to the academy for your shooting assessment I've been going to the gym every day running, boxing, swimming weights all that and I thought it was about time I utilised the gym here want to teach me how to spar Beckett style at the end of shift? I hear you're not only a badass out on the field you're a badass in the boxing ring".

"Castle you have _no_ idea" Kate murmured with a barely discernable smile "actually it'll be nice to spar with someone again Kevin and Javier won't do it anymore be-".

"Javier and Kevin won't do what anymore?" Ryan asked with a grin "afternoon".

"I was just telling Castle how you and Esposito won't spar with me anymore. He's got the fitness test, exam thing on at the academy on Friday and wants to utilise the gym in the basement and asked me to spar with him".

"Bro are you _nuts?_" Esposito exclaimed "seriously man-".

"You know up to this point I only thought it was a _possibility _you were nuts but this actually confirms it" Ryan said going over to his desk.

"What are they talking about?" Rick said looking at Kate enquiringly.

"Nothing they're both exaggerating" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"Uh huh so a broken nose and a dislocated shoulder is exaggerating?" Esposito piped up.

"She did that?" Rick exclaimed gleefully "oh _do_ tell!".

"_Castle!_".

"Before you came to the 12th I was looking for someone to spar with and Beckett here volunteered" Ryan said "it was going well as the usual sparring session does but as it went on we were both getting fatigued, you know lactic acid build up, then with one last punch Beckett punched me and it landed tight on my nose I broke my nose so badly I needed surgery and the mats in the gym looked like a murder scene".

'Actually it did look a bit like a murder scene" Kate admitted sheepishly "I had to call 911 Ryan was bleeding so badly".

Rick couldn't help but laugh

"She came back from the gym without Ryan and covered in blood" Esposito said "word spread throughout the precinct like wildfire"

"And within twenty minutes of the EMT's coming to pick Kevin up pictures of the gym appeared on a group email on the precinct network" Kate said her face colouring up 'I got a nickname after that"

"Oh what sort of nickname?" Rick asked in amusement.

"Bad Ass Beckett" Ryan and Esposito chorused with identical grins "scared every single one of the academy rookies shitless; they pissed their pants every time they had to come up to Homicide"

"Javi _that_ part is an exaggeration" Kate said rolling her eyes.

Rick roared with laughter upon hearing Kate's nickname.

"So where does Esposito come into it?" he asked.

Esposito launched into the story with tangible enthusiasm.

"About twelve months later I was in the gym working on the bag when Beckett came in and offered to hold it while I boxed" he said "after a while she asked if I wanted to spar and I agreed. Within five minutes she blocked my attacking manoeuvre and flipped me on my side and _pop_ goes the weasel the pain was so bad I almost passed out"

'I thought he was going to barf on me" Kate said.

"And since then no one will spar with me" Kate said "not even the hard nuts in Narcotics"

"Word's gonna spread you and Beckett are going to spar and two things will happen you'll get an audience or a pool will start as to how long it'll be before she sends you to hospital" Esposito said with a grin that split his face in two.

"Actually that's fairly accurate" Kate admitted unlocking her desk drawer and pulling out a pile of missing persons files "thanks to these two clowns the entire twelfth precinct seem to like betting on the clock".

"Hey it wasn't just us the bros in Robbery and Narcotics started it years ago" Esposito said.

"How about we move onto more case related topics?" Kate suggested the ghost of a smile playing on her lips "how about we adjourn to the interview room and look over these missing persons reports from the Dallas and El Paso PD's?".

"So you really are Detective Bad Ass" Rick said with a grin as Ryan and Esposito made their way back to their desks to get their own stock of missing persons reports.

Kate got up with an armful of folders.

"_You have no idea_" she whispered in his ear.

* * *

><p>Trawling through the missing persons reports from the El Paso and Dallas PD's came up with nothing and it was after five hours that Kate decided to call it quits.<p>

"Alright guys that's it let's quit things for the day and pick up tomorrow morning" she said cracking her knuckles "we've done all we can for the time being".

"You sure you're not quitting early just to head down to the gym?" Ryan said with a grin.

"Nah I'm to tired to spar tonight" Kate said with a yawn "you don't mind do you Castle?".

'No problem' Rick replied putting the discarded missing persons files in a supplied box.

"See you tomorrow morning" Ryan said pulling on his jacket "I'm heading home to check out more wedding cake magazines gaaah".

"You're so pussy whipped bro" Esposito said with a great snort of laughter.

"Uh huh might be later ton-".

"_GUYS!_" Kate bellowed "I don't need to know!".

"See you tomorrow" Ryan said with a grin.

"Night Kevin".

Ryan and Esposito left the bullpen leaving Kate and Rick to store away the files that hadn't yet been looked at.

"Okay now those two have gone you still up for sparring in the gym?" Kate asked as they walked back into the bullpen carrying a box each.

"W-ell sure but I thought you were tired?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Nah I only said that so Kevin and Javier wouldn't spread the word around the precinct" Kate replied as they stored the boxes in the Captain's office "I don't know about you but I don't want an audience".

"So you like doing things in _private_ then detective?" Rick said innuendo lacing his tone.

Kate pushed Rick against the wall of the bullpen and stood on her toes so she was eye to eye with him

"_Wouldn't you like to know?_" she whispered "c'mon writer boy gym time".

Rick took a moment to close his eyes and gather his wits about him before going back to Kate's desk and picking up his gym bag which had been under his chair all day. Kate fetched her gym bag from her locker and together they made their way down to the basement where the precinct's gym was situated.

"Guys change room is over there" Kate said pointing to the far end of the spacious room "back here in five?".

"Back in five".

Rick made his way into the mens change room and quickly changed into a pair of shorts a shirt and some sneakers, he was busy tying his laces when Kate's voice filtered through from the gym.

"Come on Castle you slowpoke I'll start without you!".

Rick gritted his teeth and counted to ten.

"One of these days you're going to kill me woman" he groaned as he pictured Kate naked in his bed the sheets twisted alluringly around her thin frame.

Rick willed his erotic thoughts away and made his way into the gym where he was immediately struck dumb. Kate was sprawled out on the sparring mats stretching. She had eased into the splits and was bending over backward her breast pointing in the air.

"Well that's an attractive pose" he quipped easing into a hamstring stretch.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're a naughty boy Richard Castle" she said dryly sitting up and stretching to the side.

"Just telling the truth Detective" Rick said with a smile that _severely_ distracted Kate with her primary objective of warming up.

"W-well concentrate on warming up because I'm going to make you work so hard you'll think the test at the academy is fairy dust" Kate said "we're going to box, run, do weights, sit ups, push ups and I'm going to get you to do the splits within an hour and a half"

"You'll kill me woman!" Rick declared theatrically 'do you totally want to remove my ability to father any more children?".

Kate laughed.

"Oh suck it up princess" she said in amusement "you'll survive and trust me doing the splits is not going to affect your virility".

"You want to test that theory?" he murmured wiggling his eyebrow suggestively.

"Down boy, we're here to work to play around" Kate said a waver lacing her voice.

"Can we play around later?" Rick asked with a grin.

Late opened her mouth and turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Texas Hold `em Texas Hold 'em!" Rick exclaimed feigning innocence "what else? You mean-Katherine Beckett I never-".

Kate rolled her eyes.

'Oh ha ha hardi _har_' she said dryly "c'mon smarty pants another ten minutes of stretching then I want you to run three miles on the treadmill".

"Yeah its official you're going to kill me" Rick said leaning against the wall and stretching his calf muscles in turn.

"You're a drama queen".

* * *

><p>Kate was right she didn't let up on Rick and pushed him hard over the following hour and a half. He ran three miles on the treadmill then spared with her for twenty minutes did fifty push ups and fifty sit ups in blocks of ten in between doing rounds on the weights. Eventually though he collapsed exhausted on the sparring mat heaving for breath his shirt soaked with sweat and his legs and abdomen cramping.<p>

"_Uuuuuuuuuugggggggghhhhh I never thought I'd say this but I haaaaaaaaate youuuuu_" he groaned clutching at his stomach "_Ahhhoooooww!_".

Kate pulled off Rick's right sneaker and grabbed his foot bending it so to ease his cramp.

"_Ooowwwww what are you DOING?_".

"Easing your cramp you clown" Kate said lifting up his right leg and using her entire bodyweight to lengthen and stretch his hamstring and calf.

"You know if I wasn't in _OW_ so much pa-in I-I would think this position is vaguely erotic" Rick puffed heaving for breath "fucking hell Ryan and Esposito were right you're evil, Detective Bad Ass my ass you're Lieutenant Loony".

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Just think when you go to the academy on Friday you'll think it's easy" she said with a grin swapping to his left leg and leaning down on it with all her might "trust me nothing the guys at the academy will do to you will be worse than what I did to you just now".

"T-then _WHY_ did you just kill me?" Rick groaned as his abdomen cramped up "_AHHHHHHOW!_".

Kate let do of Rick's leg then went to his belly pulling up his sodden shirt and pushing down on his abdomen massaging it in short circular motions.

"I didn't kill you, you big girl" she said with a grin "God I've never met anyone who whines as much as you Castle you must've given Martha hell growing up".

"Come back to the loft with me tonight and ask her yourself" Rick said in such a serious tone Kate stopped massaging his belly "my place is your place you know that, mother and Alexis want you to come over more often, Alexis actually wants you to come over once a week for dinner and a movie".

"Really?".

"Y-eah _ah!_" Rick exclaimed wincing as his left calf muscle cramped up again.

"How about Friday after we finish at the academy I come over?" Kate suggested grabbing his foot and stretching his leg again.

"That'd be gre-hang on '_we_ at the academy?".

"Yeah I've put in for a paid day off and I'm going with you" Kate said massaging the arch of his foot with her knuckles "didn't I tell you?".

"No I would remember if you had" Rick replied with a grin.

"But we're going in your Ferrari" Kate said with a smile that radiated pure happiness "it was my bike last time this time it's the prancing horse".

"Can you wear your leathers again?" Rick asked his blue eyes alive with mischief "that is such a _hot _look on you".

"Tongue back in your head Castle" Kate said with a girly giggle "C'mon up you get".

"Aw _more?_" Rick groaned as Kate got back up "you're supposed to be _against_ not for homicide! You've raced past Lieutenant Loony and galloped into Sergeant Sadistic".

"You have to warm down you nut" Kate said rolling her eyes "If you don't you'll be so sore tomorrow you won't be able to scratch yourself".

"I'd bet the revenue from Heat Stroke that's going to happen anyway" Rick grumbled putting his sneaker back on and getting to his feet with her help "Ow now my ass is cramping!".

"You can massage that yourself" Kate said heading over to the nearest treadmill.

"Really Detective? Was that just you making a masturbation joke?" Rick said with a grin as he hobbled over to the other treadmill.

Kate went bright red and used all her self control not to say "what do you think?".

"It's whatever you want it to be Castle' she said with a wink "come on ten minutes on the treadmill then I'll let you retreat to the showers where you can let your mind go to the gutter".

'_Oh it's already there Detective, it's already there'._


	6. At the Academy

A/N1: This is the 6th Chapter titled 'At the Academy'

* * *

><p>As a result of Kate's gruelling gym session Rick spent the next three days covered in Voltaren gel and limping around the precinct. Despite only living a short distance from the 12th and usually walking he had started to take a cab or drive something that never failed to amuse Ryan and Esposito who had spread the word Kate had worked him like a racehorse. Kate had insisted he keep working in the gym and as a result by the time Friday came around he was walking much more fluidly.<p>

"You know I'm glad my bedroom is at the bottom of the stairs if I had to go up and down every day I would die" he said to Martha as they gathered early in the kitchen for breakfast.

'Suck it up Dad' Alexis said with a grin as she stirred cut strawberries into her muesli 'you've been through worse"

"Don't use reason with me it ruins the argument" Rick grumbled as the doorbell rang.

Rick left the kitchen and made his way over the door looking through the peephole and seeing Kate standing there a sports bag slung over her shoulders and a pair of aviator glasses perched on her nose. His insides leapt joyfully and he unlocked the deadbolt and slide chain before pulling the door open and stepping aside.

"Well _good morning_ detective" he murmured so low only Kate could hear him "you're early".

"Yeah hope you don't mind I kinda woke up early" Kate said uncertainly stepping across the threshold.

"Would you like something to eat? Chateau Castle has a wide variety of breakfast consumables on the menu. Egg and bacon toastie, some rabbit food muesli my daughter likes or Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles cheerio's".

Kate let out a great snort of laughter.

"I bet I know which one is yours" she said in amusement dropping her bag by the front door "an egg and bacon toastie sounds great".

"Coming up".

Rick led Kate into the kitchen where she was greeted warmly by Martha and Alexis.

"Now don't you let my boy whine anymore today Kate he's already started" Martha said embracing Kate enthusiastically as Rick put two pieces of toast in the toaster.

"And we've had three whole days and nights of it" Alexis said rolling her eyes "I've had my iPod on full blast to tune out"

"You wound me!"

"Trust me he'll be so tired after today he won't have the energy to change gears in the prancing horse" Kate said with a giggle as she slipped into one of the barstools.

"Oh I get it now you only organised this thing at the academy so you had another chance to drive the car?" Rick exclaimed "I'll let you drive it whenever you want you only have to ask you know"

"Okay then can I drive it on the way back from the academy?" Kate asked with a snort of laughter.

"Ha _ha_"

Rick made Kate an egg and bacon toastie then slid it across the bench to her with a smile and a barely discernable wink. She returned the wink then tucked in while he began making her a coffee from the espresso machine on the other side of the kitchen.

"So what exactly is Dad going to be doing today?" Alexis asked Kate in interest once Kate had finished half of her sandwich

'Well he's going to undergo a fitness exam that the NYPD puts all applicants to the academy through" Kate said taking a glass of orange juice from Martha "thanks Martha, to start with he'll have a body fat skin fold test and if he were really applying to the academy it couldn't be over twenty three point nine percent, then he has to complete to the satisfaction of the assessor a multi-stage aerobic fitness test which is a twenty metre shuttle run. He has to run continuously between two points twenty meters apart from side to side. They're synchronized to a pre-recorded audio recording which lately comes through a laptop, though when I went through it came from the stereo system of a squad car that plays beeps at set intervals. As the test goes on, the gaps between each beep shrinks which means your Dad will have to increase his speed over the course of the test. You see eventually it's impossible to keep in sync with the beeps well in most cases it is anyway rarely people actually keep in time with the beeps. After the shuttle run he has to do an agility test which is an obstacle course he has to sit inside a squad car with a belt on and on the assessors whistle get out climb a one metre mesh fence, then a solid colourbond fence, then a three metre cyclone wire fence, a one metre wire fence, then he has to get on the ground and crawl through a small opening, jump over a one and a half metre ditch, run through a simulated parking lot, then comes two one metre hurdles, then he has to climb through a window, drag a fifty pound simulated body sixty feet, run a hundred and twenty yards then lastly remove the spare wheel from the trunk of a squad car put it on the ground in front of the vehicle then pick it back up carry it to the rear of the ca and put it in the trunk. He's got to do the entire obstacle course in three minutes and fifteen seconds".

"Book my funeral now" Rick groaned giving Kate her mug of steaming coffee.

"Oh come on Castle you'll sail through it" Kate said accepting the coffee "thanks, as I told you weeks ago I went through the academy with several Chief Wiggum clones and they managed it fine, you're fit you'll go through fine. You'll have me to keep you company"

"You're doing it?" Rick exclaimed in surprise.

"Sure, I know I can do it, I did it in the fastest time in the group I went through the academy with and I work out every day so I want to see if I can do it in the same time I did ten years ago"

"Good so I'll have someone to administer CPR when I have a cardiac arrest then".

"_DRAMA QUEEN!_" Martha, Kate and Alexis chorused.

"All the women in my life gang up on me" Rick grumped.

"Well to be fair Castle you do invite us to" Kate said with a grin "or it must be the 'tease me I'm a big girl' sign hanging above your head".

"Yeah yeah I get ya, I'm going to brush my teeth".

And with that Rick disappeared into his bedroom.

"Oh he's so easy" Kate said with a giggle.

"He enjoys it Detective especially from you" Alexis said finishing off her muesli and making her way over to the sink where she rinsed her bowl and placed it in the dishwasher "did Dad tell you about our movie night? You're on the invite for dinner and a DVD it's a tradition in the Castle house".

"He did and if it's alright I'll come tonight" Kate said with a smile.

Alexis lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Oh you will?" she exclaimed "That's awesome, well it's tradition for every new person that comes to the dinner and DVD night that they get to choose the movie so think about what you'd like to watch. If we don't have it we'll rent it or download it. But Dad has a huge movie library everything from My Little Pony to Texas Chainsaw Massacre so it's not likely we'll me missing anything".

"Great I love My Little Pony how about we have a pony marathon?" Kate suggested with a grin "Or Care Bears".

Alexis laughed shrilly.

"You're on Detective" she said with a grin "what about a Disney marathon?".

"Mulan, Pocahontas, Lion King and Aladdin and you're on".

"What no Beauty and the Beast?".

"That too".

"Well my day has to start now or I'll annoy the flooring contractors I've hired" Martha said interrupting the spirited conversation "Kate darling I'll see you tonight".

Kate allowed Martha to embrace her.

"See you then Martha" she said "hope there's going to be a grand opening for your acting school when all the renovations are finished".

"Oh you bet kiddo and you'll be on the invite list" Martha replied doing up her jacket and grabbing her handbag "see you tonight Goodbye Richard!".

A muffled 'byemph' filtered from Rick's bedroom.

"I better head off too, I'm meeting friends from school at the Starbucks on Canal Street" Alexis said heading towards the stairs "See you tonight Detective".

"Take care its cold out there" Kate said.

"I will, Dad I'm going!".

A moment later Rick re-emerged from his bedroom.

"Okay pumpkin you have a good day at school" he said hugging her tightly "be safe".

"You too have fun at the academy kick butt".

"Will do sweetheart".

Alexis grabbed her coat and backpack and was soon out the door her red hair flying.

"Well just us" Kate said "started on the next Nikki Heat book yet?"

"Yes and no" Rick said making his way into the kitchen and starting to fill the sink "I'm writing bits and pieces but I don't have to have anything on Gina's desk for another six months yet. I'm toying with another idea though".

"Oooh sounds interesting care to share?"

"I'm thinking of writing a book on the NYPD" Rick said leaning on the bench "a historical account of the biggest police force in the United States. I know it's not the first book written about the NYPD but I like to think I could give it a little _something_"

"That's an awesome idea!" Kate said "so would you write a general history or focus on the homicide department?".

"A general history" Rick said "Though my contract for the Nikki heat books was for four and the third one is only just on Gina's desk. I might have to put off this idea til after the next Nikki Heat book is published. I've talked to my lawyer and he's finding out the legalities of it. If I wrote it I'd give all the proceeds to the fallen officer's guild. I've met some awesome people on the force since I've started shadowing you and I want to give back a bit".

"I think it's an awesome idea, seriously" Kate said with a smile that obliterated any doubt he had about the project "Ryan and Esposito would dig it too, Kevin has contacts in Narcotics and Esposito has contacts in Robbery you'd get the inside scoop on those departments without having to go through official channels or greasing up the mayor".

"I know" Rick said making a face "but...".

"But what?".

"For the first time in my life I don't know where to start. I have two ideas for two awesome books and I don't know which one to start on first".

"Wait til your lawyer gets back to you and says wether your contract of just for Nikki Heat or books in general" Kate suggested "then make your decision. If the ideas are awesome enough they'll stay in your head".

"Brilliant, seriously Kate you're an awesome muse" Rick said gratefully

Kate blushed.

"Just trying to help" she mumbled.

"Trust me you're more than help" Rick assured her giving her such an intimate look her heart fluttered "I can't describe what you've done for the last couple of years it's beyond and discernable explanation".

'_God he's so adorable when he's not joking around'_ Kate thought '_aw hell he's adorable period_'

"Shall we hit the road early?" Kate suggested "that way we can get a coffee at that new drive through joint in midtown, you know everyone's going on about it".

"Sounds good" Rick said with a grin "sit tight for a moment and I'll get my bag"

Rick disappeared into his bedroom and returned with a sportsbag.

"Shall we go detective?" he said holding out his arm.

"You know I would be alright with you calling me Kate, Castle" Kate said as they left the loft "outside of the precinct Detective is a bit too formal, don't you think?"

"W-well you sure?" Rick asked in surprise as he locked the door.

"Yeah, I mean we're good friends and my friends call me Kate" Kate said taking his arm as he offered it to her again.

"Okay then I insist you call me Rick" Rick countered with a smile as they headed to the lift.

"But at the precinct it's Detective and Castle alright?" Kate insisted as the lift arrived "I don't want anyone getting suspicious"

"Fair enough".

A few minutes later Rick and Kate arrived downstairs to the parking lot basement where his magnificent blazing red Ferrari was parked. Kate stood back and eyed off the magnificent piece of machinery awestruck by it elegance and extravagance.

"Here you drive you so clearly want to" Rick said in amusement holding out a set of keys to her "you might want to wipe your chin you're drooling".

"Oh shut up" Kate muttered blushing as she took the keys "god I love this car".

"So do I" Rick said with a grin getting into the passenger seat and doing up his seatbelt "but what I love most is seeing you drive it, you get into it so much more than I do, and so much more than Alexis or Mother does".

"You taught Alexis to drive in this _thing?_" Kate asked in surprise as she adjusted the seat a little "I think there are laws against provisional drivers driving such a high powered car".

"I know that's why when I was teaching her to drive I took it upstate and let her drive once we got out of the way a little bit" Rick said as Kate put on her seatbelt "I'm thinking of buying her a sensible little buzz box for her eighteenth birthday though, something she can use when she goes to College because now that Stanford is out she's hoping to get into Harvard, Brown or Columbia".

"What does she want to study?" Kate asked in interest as she started the ignition and put the roof of the car down.

"More and more of late she's considering clinical psychology" Rick said "But if she gets into Brown or Columbia and goes to either one of those she wants to do a double degree in music too, she's still full on with the violin".

"She'd make a wonderful psychologist" Kate said as she reversed out of the park "she's one of the most understanding compassionate people I've ever met".

"That's what I think too" Rick said proudly "Alexis will excel at anything she chooses to do, if she chose to be a trash collector she'd be the best at it".

Kate laughed heartily.

"Somehow I can't see her doing that" she said straightening the wheel and driving forward "You on the other hand...".

"Oh you wound me!" Rick declared theatrically as they left the underground parking lot and drove out into the street.

"Suck it up Rick".

Soon the pair was on their way back on the road to the academy a companiable silence falling between them. Rick couldn't help but watch Kate whose hair was flying in the wind and think about how beautiful she looked. Experimentally he reached across the console and rested a hand on her leg his insides nervously churning, wondering wether she would accept this new intimate gesture. She turned her head and smiled letting him know wordlessly that this small step wasn't entirely unwelcome.

Inwardly Rick was jumping for joy, he flashed Kate a wink then leaned back in his seat adjusting the aviator sunglasses on his nose a total feeling of contentment coursing through his muscular frame.

_Life was good_.

* * *

><p>Kate drove through the gates of the academy forty five minutes later her long brown tresses a mess of windswept knots and a wide grin on her face.<p>

"I seriously _love_ this car!" she declared driving over to the main admin building "Oh that was so much fun!".

"I ought to take you to a racetrack one day where you can really rip it up" Rick said in amusement "the Indy five hundred track is awesome to drive around, I got up to a hundred and fifty shortly after buying this thing"

"Indiana's a bit far to go though isn't it?" Kate asked picking a spot right in front of the entrance doors.

"Nope if it meant you could have a couple of hours racing around a track at the highest speed you could I'd do it" Rick said genuinely "we could share the driving, make a trip of it. Your birthday is coming up isn't it?"

"Oh Rick you don't have to do th-" Kate began.

"It would make you happy Kate and besides you're really hard to shop for what else would I get you for your birthday? The entire boxed set of Days of Our Lives?"

"I'd need a whole new apartment if you did that" Kate said with a grin as she cut the engine "Days is still going, really you don't have to get anything for my birthday, I don't like a big fuss anyway. Not since M-...well not in a while".

Rick expertly changed the subject.

"C'mon let's get checked in then you can kick my ass again" he said.

"I'm not going to kick you ass" Kate said in amusement as they got out of the car "if anyone is going to kick your ass it'll be the physical examiners, but as I said to you on Wednesday what I did to you was worse than what the testers will do to you, you'll be fine. You'll sail through it and seeing as you've got company you might go through the obstacle course faster than if you did it on your own".

Rick lit up.

"You want me to race you?" he asked in amusement as they trudged up the path leading to the admin building "are you Katherine...what's your middle name? Anyway you Katherine Beckett are challenging me to a _race?_".

Kate winked.

"It's whatever you want it to be Castle" she said flirtatiously "by the way my middle name is Louise".

"Really?"

"Yeah it was my Dad's Mom's name" Kate said "I'm named after my grandmothers, Louise was Dad's Mom and Katherine or Kate was Mom's Mom. And she too hated being called anything but Kate. I was only ever addressed as Katherine when I was in trouble".

"So you hardly ever heard it then" Rick said with a snort of laughter "I bet you were an angel".

Kate let out a derisive snort of laughter.

"Not when I was a teenager" she said "I got tattoos and piercings and fake I.D's and when I was seventeen Dad had to pick me up from a nightclub in TriBeCa because I was drunk and had thrown up on the bouncer on the door".

Rick roared with laughter.

"Boy you're destroying my impression of you" he said.

Kate laughed,

"I was so drunk I didn't know who Dad was when he came to pick me up" she said "I don't remember this but I certainly got the full story from Mom and Dad when I had sobered up enough".

"Well if Alexis ever goes rogue I'll get you and your Dad to talk to her" Rick said with a grin "I'm sure sh-hang on you got _tattoos_ _and peircings?_".

"Not plural one of each" Kate said with a coy grin.

"Where and what of?" Rick asked keenly.

"You're not finding that out anytime soon boyo" Kate said with a giggle.

"Ooh so somewhere you'd get arrested for flashing in public then".

"_Possibly_" Kate said mysteriously.

"Can you tell me if you still have these said body modifications?".

"I _can_ but I'm not going to".

"You're torturing me and I hate you" Rick grumbled as they entered the admin building and headed for the main counter.

"I know you don't".

Rick and Kate signed into the guest book then Kate took Rick to the other side of the academy where the physical evaluations would be conducted.

"Ah such memories" Kate said with a smile as they entered the building that was furnished much like a doctor's surgery

"Kate Beckett?" an older female voice said in surprise from behind them "God I haven't seen you in years honey!".

Kate turned around to see a blonde woman in her mid fifties wearing an NYPD t-shirt and matching yoga sweats.

"Jana? Since when have you been at the academy?" she asked in surprise engulfing the other woman in a hug.

"Just this year got sick of the bullshit in homicide and decided to take a break" Jana said "I hear you're still kicking it in the twelfth's homicide department".

"Yeah I am though it's a bit slow at the moment, Jana this is my partner Rick Castle, Rick this is Detective Jana Usher she was my superior in homicide at the twenty second when I was a rookie about five years ago before I transferred to the twelfth".

"Oh I've heard tons and tons about you Rick nice to finally meet you" Jana said shaking Rick's hand enthusiastically.

"Did you put an ABP out on me or something?" Rick asked Kate dryly as he shook Jana's hand "Everywhere we've gone recently...".

"No I didn't put out an APB out on you" Kate said rolling her eyes.

"No word just got about after your trip here a couple of weeks ago on the shooting range that you were going to come back and go through the physical that the cadets go through and Mike Collins told us all about you being trained by the feds and that case you and Kate had with the tiger".

"I think the native tribes in the deepest darkest pits of the Amazon forest have heard about that incident by now" Rick groaned as Kate fell about laughing.

"Well I'd love to stick around but I have a few things to organise" Jan said "I'll see you two in about half an hour. I'll be the one taking you through the physical".

"See you soon"

"Seriously can no one in the NYPD keep their mouths shut?" Rick groaned "how many people would know about the tiger case by now? That was weeks and weeks ago"

"Oh probably all the top brass" Kate said with a grin "Come to the annual NYPD picnic in the spring and then you'll find out"

"I might book a book signing in Siberia around that time"

"Oh you big girl"

Kate accompanied Rick while he had his body fat and skin fold test done (This gave her an excuse to furtively run her eyes over his body which thanks to his recent exercise regimen had started to tone up much to her delight) then took him outside where the obstacle course they would both got through was situated. Jana was waiting by a squad car typing some information into a little notebook laptop perched on the bonnet.

"Ah there you are" she said brightly "how did the skin fold and body fat test go?"

"I was told by the doctor I'm at the upper end of what is deemed acceptable but until recently I've no worked out with any regularity" Rick said "he said if I was doing this in the new year and kept up my current routine it would be lower. Little Miss Skinny here on the other hand is so skinny the doctor had issues finding anything to assess"

"Oh shut up" Kate muttered going bright red as she began to stretch "I'm going to drop you off the Brooklyn Bridge one of these days you know"

After Rick and Kate had warmed up to Jana's standard and put on a heart rate monitor each the former homicide detective pulled them aside,

"Okay to start with I'm going to get you two to do the shuttle run" she said pointing to two red flags about ten feet in front of them "Rick has Kate explained to you what you have to do?"

"Yup"

"Alright then that saves me doing it. Now go over and on my whistle you begin got it? This part isn't a race so only run within your own limits. Don't try and match the other or you'll get an injury"

"Got it".

* * *

><p>Kate was right over the following hour nothing he experienced was as gruelling or exhausting as what she had put him through two days previously in the precinct gym. He sailed through the shuttle run managing to keep up with Kate for all but the last part and as Kate predicted sailed through the obstacle course in under the time limit of three minutes and fifteen seconds. They had both just dumped the tyre into the trunk of the squad car the last part of the obstacle course and immediately dropped to the ground as Jana pressed the button on her stopwatch"<p>

"You know according to my data Kate you just did that physical in a better time than you did when you went through the academy ten years ago" Jana said admiringly as she checked the information on her notebook "you don't want this job once I go back to homicide do you?"

"N-n-no w-way" Kate puffed as she slumped against the squad car heaving for breath.

"W-w-what t-time d-did sh-she d-do?" Rick asked his chest rising and falling rapidly.

"Three minutes twelve point two seconds a full second and a half faster than ten years ago. You did it in three minutes fourteen even"

"F-f-feed th-the b-birds" Rick puffed with an exhausted grin.

Kate laughed and tapped his fingertips with her own.

"Well you'd both get into the academy" Jana said with a grin "Rick if you weren't over the age limit for applications I'd recommend you apply you did great"

"Th-thankssss" Rick puffed 'that cyclone wire fence is a pain in the ass though reckon I shaved my legs going over it"

"Now that wasn't as bad as Wednesday was it?" Kate sad with a grin getting to her feet and holding out her hand to him.

"Nah I'll live"

"Alright Rick I have your address here I'll post you your results and you should have them by the end of next week" Jana said "impressive stuff you go to great lengths to research your books".

"Hey what can I say? I suffer for my art" Rick said with a grin.

"Well it was nice to meet you, might catch you at the next book signing, you're not the only homicide detective that hangs out for every new book you know"

Kate instantly turned a magnificent shade of scarlet

"Look forward to seeing you again" Rick said with a grin elbowing Kate playfully.

Rick and Kate showered and changed then slowly made their way back to the Ferrari.

"So got enough for another book?" Kate asked with a grin as she slid once more into the driver's seat.

"Oh I have _tons!_" Rick replied enthusiastically "Nikki and Jameson are going to have fun in the next book for sure".

"Don't they always have fun?" Kate asked with a grin.

"Of course but I've got this really good idea that involves the showers that I reckon will interest a lot of people"

"One of these days you're not going to be able to help yourself and you're going to branch out into erotica" Kate said dryly.

"No only you will get that copy, the perfectly socially acceptable version will be the one that will land on Gina's desk" Rick said as she started the ignition "in my contract I'm not actually allowed to write graphic or detailed sex scenes so I usually just leave them on my computer to get them out of my system. I have hundreds of pages of what you call erotica from all my novels".

'Really?".

"Yeah you can read them when we get back to the apartment if you like" Rick said "though I ought to warn you they're not that great especially the stuff before Alexis was born".

"I'll read it anyway" Kate said eagerly.

Inwardly Rick laughed, once again he placed a hand on Kate's leg and together they made their way back into Manhattan.

* * *

><p>After having a long and leisurely lunch in a quaint little café on the upper west side Kate and Rick arrived back in TriBeCa shortly after three PM.<p>

"Alright you go take a seat on the sofa and I'll print you out a couple of dozen pages" Rick said upon locking the apartment door behind them "I need to get some writing done, you don't mind sitting on your own for a couple of hours do you?"

"No I'll be fine" Kate said dropping her bag by the front door "inspired huh?"

"You bet, I don't know if what I'm about to write will actually end up in a book but I need to get it out of my head and into a word document soon" Rick said hanging up his jacket on the back of the door "go on take a seat I won't be long".

Rick disappeared into his office and soon Kate heard the whirring of his top of the range printer. She kicked off her sandals and sat down on the sofa propping herself up with several fluffy cushions and tucking her long slender legs under herself.

Rick returned several minutes later carrying a thick wad of unpublished work. Kate lit up and he approached the sofa and held out the paper to her.

"Destroy upon reading" he said with a smile "I put the stuff from Heat Rises and Heat Wave at the front because it'd be most recent in your memory but after that it's in Chronological order from In a Hail of Bullets"

"Am I going to need some iced water?" Kate asked cheekily.

'Oh I can guarantee that _Detective_" Rick whispered in her ear as he placed the wad of notes in her lap "happy reading".

For the following two hours Kate read through some of the most erotic prose she'd ever come across and it more than aroused her. A light sweat broke out all over her body and several time she had to stop and remind herself she was not in her own apartment and couldn't simply go to her bedroom and engage in a almost real fantasy. The scenes from Heat Rises and Heat Wave were by far the most erotic of what she had read and were clearly a transcripted version of Rick's own fantasies.

'_God he wants to do THAT to me?_ She exclaimed inwardly after reading a scene in which Rook and Nikki had gotten funky on the bonnet of a squad car, and another where they had done the deed in the holding cells_ 'oh you're a naughty naughty boy Richard Castle, I might-'_

But Kate's inner musings were cut off by the apartment door opening and Martha and Alexis arriving home several shopping bags between them.

"Kate darling!" Martha exclaimed happily as Kate shoved the 'manuscript' into her handbag "how was the day at the academy? Did Richard whine all day?".

Kate laughed.

"No actually he didn't" she said taking some bags from the older woman and helping her carry them into the kitchen "He did very well and the Detective who conducted the physical said upon the results she had hew would get a place in the academy tomorrow. The only thing stopping him is his age, the NYPD don't take applicants over thirty six unless they've been in the military or have had some other special exceptions. He was only half a second behind me in the obstacle course too".

"Well I'm glad he's too old he's in enough danger as it is shadowing you' Alexis said worriedly.

"You know Alexis you really ought to come out with us one day once you turn eighteen then you can see what your Dad's like on the field" Kate said "he really is very good at what does in my view he is a cop he just doesn't have the badge".

"R-really?" the younger girl asked her ice blue eyes still filled with worry.

"Yeah, he's got a very analytical mind which makes going through financial, rap sheets and the reams of paperwork each case accumulates and remembering minute seemingly insignificant details so much easier. He's fantastic at building theory and is getting really good at interrogating suspects. He helps me do my job better. I think I'm a better cop because of your Dad".

"I'm uploading this video to YouTube" Rick said from behind her.

Kate whipped around to see Rick holding up his iPhone and filming her.

"_Richard Edgar Castle give me that cell phone RIGHT NOW!_" she bellowed in embarrassment making an unsuccessful grab for the device "_so God help me, if you don't give me that phone right now I will arrest you!"._

Martha and Alexis fell about laughing as Rick nimbly jumped out of Kate's reach and took off around the huge apartment holding his iPhone above his head a huge grin upon his face.

"What would you _arrest_ me for Detective _hmmmmm?_" he said playfully coming to a stop and holding his phone above his head "c'mon try harder you cleared the cyclone fence better than me today you ought to be able to _OWOWOWOWOWOWOWOW APPLES APPLES APPPLES!_".

Kate had made to grab the iPhone hut instead had stopped short and grabbed his earlobe twisting it til he acquiesced to the pressure.

"Okay okay okay I won't post it on YouTube!" he exclaimed rubbing his ear hard "no need for police brutality detective that really was-".

"Grams how is it they don't see what is obvious to everyone else does?" Alexis asked Martha "they are so in love but are refusing to acknowledge it, sometimes I just want to bang their heads together so that they wise up to each other".

"You're not the only one darling" Martha said as Rick placed a hand on the small of Kate's back and showed her the video he'd just taken of her "they do see it but both are too scared to tell the other how they feel. I've been around long enough to know what the body language they're giving off means".

"Do you think it'll _ever_ happen?" Alexis asked.

"Eventually sweetheart but you know the sort of character your father and Kate possess neither can be pushed into anything. They have to cross the line by their own volition" Martha said "your father is ready to enter into a relationship with Kate but she's not quite there yet and he's giving her space holding out his hand and waiting for her to take it. I personally think they're getting closer and closer to getting to that point where they're truly comfortable with each other but it's not right now".

"They'd be so awesome together Grams" Alexis said with a sigh "really they would be".

"I know kiddo but give them time it'll happen trust me".

* * *

><p>"Aren't you tired?" Kate asked Rick after dinner once Martha and Alexis had 'gone to bed early" (This was entirely too suspicious to Kate not even toddlers went to bed at this hour).<p>

"A little but not overly so" Rick said as he investigated his vast DVD movie collection "would you like to watch a DVD? We've got all the released Twilight movies, a box set of Harry Potter DVD's that cost me a fortune at a charity auction, Love Actually, The boxed sets of Bones, CSI, CSI Miami and CSI New York or even the good old standard the Sound of Music, I loved that movie growing up".

"Really? So did I" Kate said with a smile "my favourite song is the Lonely Goatherd, it's the song where the Captain falls in love with Maria properly"

"You up for watching it again?".

"Sure".

Rick placed the disc in the DVD player the switched all the lights then lay down on the couch his torso propped up by the large cushions decorating the sofa. Wordlessly Kate did the same snuggling into his warm bulk.

"Why Kate Beckett are you getting fresh with me?" Rick joked wrapping his arms around her as the opening credits rolled.

"Shut up Rick I just want to be comfortable and you've pinched all the cushions" Kate said "try anything and you'll soon find yourself minus a certain important piece of anatomy got it?"

Rick laughed.

" Got it" he said snuggling lower on the sofa so he was almost lying down.

* * *

><p>The next thing Kate became aware of was something warm, heavy and <em>alive<em> next to her. As she woke up she discovered the warm heavy and alive thing was a sound asleep Rick Castle. His arms were wrapped around her protectively and was holding her fast to his chest. Kate noticed with a little internal giggle a line of drool trailed out of his mouth and onto the cushion under his head. She lifted up her hand and with the pad of her thumb wiped it away trailing her other fingers down his cheek affectionately as his chest rose and fell as he slept.

"_You're adorable when you're asleep Rick_" she whispered running her fingers through his mussed up hair.

Kate watched Rick sleep for a few minutes more before snuggling back into his chest and falling asleep.

A few hours later shortly after three in the morning Martha padded downstairs to fetch herself a glass of water from the kitchen. Her attention was drawn to the TV where the movie menu for the Sound of Music was playing on loop. She made her way into the living room in order to turn off the TV when she noticed Rick and Kate sound asleep on the sofa their legs entwined and Rick's chin resting on Kate's head. His arms were wrapped around her slim waist and every second breath he gave off a little grunting snore.

A smile slowly spread across Martha's face as she watched her son and the detective sleep. Despite the intimate scene she knew the pair hadn't taken the plunge into a relationship yet but she knew it wasn't too far off.

Martha strode into Rick's bedroom and pulled the quilt from his king sized bed. She then mad her way back into the living room and threw it over the sleeping couple tucking it up under their chins. Then with a soft smile she switched off the TV stroked Kate and Rick's hair and returned upstairs to fetch a glass of water from the bathroom instead.

Shortly before sunrise when the sky changed from black to sapphire blue Rick woke up. The first thing he noticed in his dopey state was the alluring smell of cherries. He looked down and to his delight saw Kate snuggled up against him very much asleep her lips only millimetres from his left clavicle.

"_Kate_" he whispered shaking her shoulder gently "Kate, you fell asleep".

Rick continued shaking her shoulder until she started waking up.

"_G'way_" she mumbled "_I'm comfy_".

"So am I really I am I'd like to stay in this position all day but the sun's starting to come up which means Mother and Alexis will be up soon and I don't know about you but I'd rather no one even my family saw us this close just yet".

Kate groaned into his chest.

"You're no fun" she said looking up into his ice blue eyes sleepily "you owe me breakfast at the Pancake Kitchen. I want lots of maple syrup, and not the crap you get at Costco the proper Canadian stuff".

"Shall we head out now before everyone gets up?" Rick suggested watching her as she got up and stretched like a cat in the sun (He couldn't help but notice the exposed skirt of her belly as he shirt rode up) "and I promise the non crappy Costco proper Canadian maple syrup"

"You're on"

* * *

><p>After a long and leisurely breakfast at the Pancake Kitchen (Where much genuine Canadian maple syrup was consumed) Rick dropped Kate back at her apartment.<p>

"Thanks for having me over Rick it's nice to do something other than sleep when I'm not at the twelfth" Kate said as Rick pulled up in front of her apartment building "I'm sorry I fell asleep on you it can't have been that comfortable falling asleep on the sofa".

"It was more comfortable than you'd think" Rick said softly squeezing her hand 'next time you stay over you can sleep somewhere more comfortable"

Kate's eyes widened.

"No, no n-not that!" Rick exclaimed hurriedly "I mean the spare room, you stayed in there when your apartment blew up, it's just a junk room now but I can clean it up..."

"Thanks Rick that's sweet" Kate said "I have a feeling if I don't come over at least for the movie night Martha and Alexis will hunt me down".

Rick laughed.

"Yeah they probably would" he said in amusement

There was a long silence punctuated only by the usual hustle and bustle of Manhattan.

"Look Kate..." Rick began his voice wavering slightly.

"Yeah?".

"God I've thought so hard about how to say this and now that I'm about to it seems so hard" Rick groaned rubbing his face hard.

"Just say it" Kate said with a soft smile.

"Okay" Rick said taking her hand and squeezing it "look I know you're not ready to leap into a relationship. You're still healing from the shooting. Both emotionally and physically but know this, I am, and if you're interested I'm willing to wait for you"

Kate's mouth fell open.

"Y-you are?" she asked in surprise.

"Yeah until you're ready whenever that is" Rick said forcing himself to look into her eyes "when it comes to you I'm an extraordinarily patient man. Until you say so I'm just going to sit back and wait. I'll still help you out at the precinct but I won't cross that line til you ask me to come and get you okay?".

Kate's eyes welled up with tears.

"Okay" she squeaked squeezing his hand back "thankyou for being patient Rick I need it"

Rick bushed the pad of his thumb over the back of her hand lightly.

"Now go inside before you freeze" he said "see you Monday morning?"

"See you Monday morning".

Kate got out of the Ferrari and slung her sports bag over her shoulder. She pulled her jacket around her slim frame tightly and gave a little wave before turning against the cold wind and jogging inside. Rick blew her a kiss then with a sigh began the journey back to his apartment.


	7. Halloween

A/N1: WELCOME to the 7th Chapter titled 'Halloween'

* * *

><p>Since the night where Kate had fallen asleep with Rick on his sofa there was a marked change in their relationship. She had attended every Castle 'DVD and Dinner night' at the loft since and always stayed late, politely refusing Rick's offer to spend the night in the spare room which he had cleaned up and hung a '<em>Domain of Detective Bad Ass<em>' sign on the door.

It was now a week and a half before Halloween and he strode into the bullpen with coffees, a bear claw and three invitations to his annual Halloween party in his hands at the loft. Kate was sitting at her desk already tapping away at her computer.

"_Moooooorning,_" he said in a low husky voice only she could hear. "How's my favourite detective?"

Kate blushed, smiling coyly.

"She's _fine,_" she said, taking her coffee from him and lifting it to her lips. "How's my favourite writer monkey?" she asked him, with a slight smile gracing her lips.

Rick chuckled heartily at her new name for him.

"I'm good," he told her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a pumpkin shaped envelope. "This is for you."

Kate looked at him questioningly before sliding a nail under the flap, that had been stuck down with a gaudy witches hat sticker. She ripped it open, pulling out a cauldron shaped card proclaiming, '_YOU'RE INVITED!_' and began reading out loud.

"You are cordially invited to the social event of the year," she softly spoke with an amused giggle. "The extraordinary pleasure of your most awesomesauce company is required at the Castle Pit in TriBeCa on October thirty first at seven PM for a whole night of Halloween themed festivities. Costume is essential, superheroes welcome _HA!_"

"So will you come?" Rick asked his ice blue eyes alive with hope. "Please? You're my drawcard guest, you have no idea how many celebrities I had to knock back once they heard you were on the invite list."

Kate couldn't help it and let out a great snort of laughter.

"Oh come on Castle, you don't have to grease me up like that." She told him. "I'm not the Mayor, tell me one thing though. 'Is the extraordinary and most awesomesauce pleasure of Ryan and Esposito's company' required too?"

"Yes, but those two got the generic invite. I handcrafted yours," Rick said with a grin.

"And the Castle Pit? You've named it now?"

'For Halloween twenty eleven, I have." Rick told her, with a grin. "Today, Alexis and I are decorating it with a crypt and mausoleum theme. I got this awesome realistic latex body with its guts hanging out. I think Lanie might like that, ha!"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Yeah because the one thing she's going to want to do after spending all day in the morgue is to go to your apartment and be confronted with a latex version of a cadaver." She replied, her voice dripping with sarcasm."Who else is coming?"

"Patterson, Connelly, the Mayor and his wife, a dozen or so of Mother's friends from her acting school and you, Lanie, Ryan and Jenny and Esposito if they accept the invitation. I've also got an invitation for Gates and Alexis is inviting two or three of her friends over. Seriously it's the social event to go to. All the celebrities who mean anything want to be included on the guest list...come on Kate please says you'll come. I won't have any fun if you don't." He pouted.

And with that he stuck out his bottom lip and gave her the most endearing puppy dog eyes.

Kate's insides immediately turned to a huge puddle of mush and she slumped back in her chair with a soft smile. This man was too adorable for his own good.

"Yes, I'll come." She answered. "But do I have to bring a superhero? Mine's kinda hosting a Halloween party that night."

Rick looked around and seeing the coast was clear, he grabbed Kate's hand and laced his fingers through hers.

"I'm sure he wouldn't mind you attending the Castle Pit that night," he whispered, huskily, rubbing the palm of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Is he an understanding guy?"

Kate quickly squeezed his hand and let it go, her cheeks turning a bright shade of red.

"He is," she whispered back. "He's lovely really, very patient."

Rick smiled at her.

"Sounds like a great guy."

Kate smiled back.

'He's the _best_," she told him.

* * *

><p>At the end of shift Rick went home and Kate immediately rang Lanie.<p>

"Hello sweetie!" her friend greeted her.

"Hey Lanie, I need your help." Kate told her friend, as she shut down her computer.

"Oh, with what? Has Writer Boy asked you out on a date and you need me to go outfit shopping with you?" Lanie asked with a shrill laugh.

"Oh shut up," Kate said dryly. "No date, but he has invited me to his annual Halloween party and I have no idea what to go as, so I need your well practiced eye to go costume shopping with me. You got anything on tonight?"

"Not now I don't," Lanie said immediately. "I would leave in the middle of an autopsy to help you out girl. You need an outfit that'll make Write Boy's eyes fall out of his head and I know together we can find one that will."

"Lanie Charlotte Parrish, you are incorrigible." Kate told her, smirking as she put on her jacket. "Are you like this with all your friends?"

"No, because none of the rest of my friends are as stupid about their love lives as you are," Lanie said matter of factly. "Seriously girl, you and Castle need to wake up to yourselves."

"Yeah well we can discuss that at another time," Kate told her, firmly. "My place in an hour?".

"You got it girl, see you soon." Lanie confirmed.

* * *

><p>An hour later a knock came at Kate's apartment door, Lanie stood there a look of pure determination on her face.<p>

"Ready for Operation Halloween Shopping Trip twenty eleven?" she said with a grin.

Kate smiled at her friend.

"_Hello_ to you too" the brunette responded pointedly.

"Yeah yeah hello, well are you ready? There's a new costume shop on fifty ninth and I know there's something in there for you."

"Yes I'm ready. I seriously cannot believe you've named this expedition. That's something Castle would do." Kate said, grabbing her handbag and keys. "I mean we're only going to get a costume."

Lanie rolled her eyes, with her arms folded.

"Come on girl!" she exclaimed. "If we get you the right one, something that accentuates your bad ass curves and butt. It'll make Writer Boy's eyes fall out of his head. You can't fool me Katherine Louise, I know you like teasing him."

Kate turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"I choose not to comment on the grounds I may incriminate myself!" she shrilled avoiding her best friend's knowing look.

"Everyone at the precinct and the morgue know you like teasing him, Kate." Lanie started. "Even Perlmutter who when he's not working, is as observant as a box of rocks has noticed. For one I've started noticing when you leave the morgue you always walk ahead of Castle and swing your hips so your butt sways. Now you can't tell me you do that for the hell of it, you do it so he can check out your trunk."

"Alright, alright, _ALRIGHT!_" Kate exclaimed as she pressed the button to call for the lift. "Yes I like teasing Castle, it's the best fun I've ever had. Does that satisfy you?" she asked.

Lanie's peals of laughter echoes around the floor.

"Slightly," she answered with a giggle. "So..." she began.

"So, what?" Kate asked, totally avoiding her friend's eyes.

Lanie groaned loudly in exasperation.

"Girl, Imma smack you!" She threatened. "So is it just going to stay at teasing or are you going to grow a pair and put the moves on him?"

And she began whistling 'Moves like Jagger'

"I'm not ready Lanes," Kate told her in a serious tone as the elevator arrived. "The rel-thing Castle and I have is complicated. We're progressing slowly but I don't want to jeopardise things. He's a nice guy and one of my best friends and I don't want to as you say 'put the moves on him' til I'm sure it's the right thing to do...trust me."

"So you want to go there?" Lanie exclaimed in surprise.

"I don't know exactly what I want Lanes," Kate said with a sigh as she strode into the elevator. "But I like spending time with Castle and his family, it's become a regular occurrence over the last few weeks. I go to his loft every Friday night for dinner and a DVD," A smile tugging at her lips at the thought. "Apparently the Friday night movie night has been a tradition since Alexis was small."

Lanie lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You've been spending time with him away from the precinct?" she asked gleefully as the lift travelled down towards the ground floor. "That's awesome girl, sounds like he's got the moves like Jagger. If he wasn't serious about you he wouldn't invite you to something as intimate as that."

Kate allowed herself a small smile and sighed.

"Yeah I know," she replied, quietly. "Okay I'm about to tell you something and if you tell Javi this. I _will_ kill you."

"Why would I tell Javi?" Lanie responded, feigning innocence as he lift arrived on the ground floor.

"Because when it comes to that man, you can't keep your mouth shut." Kate said dryly. "I'm serious Lanie, I'm about to tell you something in confidence. No one is to find out about it alright? Promise me it'll only keep between us." Kate told her, seriously.

Lanie regarded her fried curiously.

"Alright," she said. "I promise, what's up?" she asked.

The lift arrived at the ground floor.

"Remember that trip to the academy a couple of weeks ago where we both did the physical assessment all the cadets do?"

"Yeah you took a paid day off for it." Lanie pointed out.

"Yeah well that night I went back to his apartment for the usual Friday night DVD night and mysteriously Martha and Alexis went to bed at seven then Castle and I continued on the DVD tradition and cuddled on the sofa..."

"Oh my GOD, _really?_" Lanie exclaimed stopping in her tracks. "You _cuddled?_" She asked, grinning.

"Not like that!" Kate exclaimed. "I just wanted to be comfy while watching the movie and he had pinched all the cushions. I leaned back on him and he put his arms around me and we watched the movie."

"Which movie?" Lanie asked, curiously.

"Is that important? It was the Sound of Music if you must know."

"Oh I love that film!" Lanie exclaimed. "Especially Edelweiss, that's-"

"Lanie I haven't finished yet." Kate pointed out.

"There's more? Did you two get jiggy with it?"

"_NOOOO!_" Kate exclaimed. "But we both fell asleep before the end of the movie and slept the whole night through. Well I woke up briefly and his arms were around my waist and my head was resting on his chest." She softly smiled.

"What did you do?" her friend asked, wide eyed.

"Well I watched him sleep for a few minutes before I went back to sleep myself, until he woke me up at dawn. Then we went to the Pancake Kitchen for breakfast."

"Oh Kate that's beyond awesome! Do you have any idea how much of a leap this is?"

"Yeah I do, that's why I want to make sure I'm ready to leap into a relationship with Castle," Kate told her, as they left the lobby and made their way out to the sidewalk. "But it's what he said to me upon dropping me off a my apartment that floored me."

"Oh? What did he say?"

"He said he knows I wasn't ready to leap into a relationship but he was and he is willing to wait for me ... until I am." Kate confessed, going bright red.

"OH MY GOD, ARE YOU _SERIOUS?_" Lanie exclaimed her mouth gaping open in shock. "Are you kidding me Kate?" she questioned.

"No I'm not, he wants to be with me," Kate said thickly. "But he knows I'm not ready yet and he said 'I know you're not ready to cross that line yet so I'm not going to do anything until you ask me to come and get you." She told her best friend.

Lanie swooned.

"Oh that man is so sweet!" she exclaimed. "Oh honey you are _so_ lucky!"

Kate smiled then stepped out onto the road to flag down a taxi.

"I know I am Lanie that's why I want to do this properly, Rick could be my one and done and I don't want to muck things up."

Lanie placed her hand on her friend's shoulder, gently squeezing it. "I don't think you will sweetie, I don't think you will," she told her as a taxi pulled up. "Let's go and get you a costume huh?"

* * *

><p>The day of the Halloween party dawned on Rick as he arrived at the precinct, bear claw and two coffees in hand. Kate as usual had arrived before him and was in the break room chowing down on a bowl of muesli.<p>

"Morning," he greeted her, putting the coffees and bear claw on the table before brushing his fingers across the back of her neck. "Ready for the party tonight?" he asked her, slightly excited.

Kate momentarily leaned into his touch.

"I am," she told him, as he sat down close to her. "Lanie and I spent four hours trying on costumes on last week."

"Any clues as to what you're coming as?" Rick asked with a raised eyebrow. "You're not going to tell me are you?"

"Got it in one Writer Monkey," Kate grinned, sipping the coffee he had brought her. "It would run the surprise, I can tell you Lanie is coming as a naughty milkmaid though."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter, picturing that in his head.

"Should I plant a packet of condoms in Esposito's gym bag then?" he teased, with a chuckle.

"Oh I think Lanie's already thought of that," Kate smirked, squirting some honey into her muesli. "Those two are at it like nymphomaniacs on death row. I think they have the market on contraceptives."

"Nymphomaniacs on death row?" Rick repeated with a grin. "How do you know this?" he asked.

Kate grinned. "Lanie tells me, plus I had to go to the morgue about a month ago and they were doing it on her desk." She confessed.

"You walked in on them?" he asked, stunned.

"No I heard them, I'm surprised the whole of Midtown didn't. I stayed out of the way and took a photo of them before texting it to them both at the same time. The expression on Lanie's face was priceless. And Esposito avoided me all the rest of that day too." Kate told him, bursting into laughter.

Rick sat back and watched Kate laugh. Her hair fell back over her shoulders and her nose crinkled in the cutest way. Seeing her let go made his stomach flood with butterflies and Rick Castle was _not_ the type to get butterflies. Not until Katherine Louise Beckett had come along anyway.

"You're staring at me," she observed, her voice breaking through his reverie.

"No I'm watching you, there's a difference." Rick pointed out with a soft smile. "I love watching you laugh, you should do it more often." He told her, genuinely.

Kate's heart skipped a beat. She was quiet for a moment before speaking up.

"I would if there was more to laugh about," Kate said softly. "Sometimes I have a depressing job. You actually make it less so."

Rick smiled at her, holding out his hand. After giving him an intense stare for the longest time, Kate reached out and placed her hand in his. Rick smiled, lacing his fingers through hers.

For the longest time the pair sat in silence. Kate finishing her muesli and coffee, while Rick fiddling around on his iPhone and periodically sipping his coffee. Every so often a hand would be squeezed or a look would be exchanged and their bond increased. The tranquillity was broken a few minutes later when Kate's cell phone began ringing.

"Beckett...uh huh, yep, sure, alright, thanks."

"Body drop?" Rick asked as Kate as she hung up.

She fixed her gaze on him. "Yeah under the Queensboro Bridge," Kate informed him, squeezing his hand before letting it go. "You want to come?"

Rick looked at her if that was a trick question.

"Do Bee's like honey? Of course I want to."

Kate bit down on her bottom lip. He could be so cute sometimes. "Let's go," she told him, smiling.

The pair made their way into the bullpen where Kate retrieved her jacket and soon they were on the way to the Queensboro Bridge.

"Are you on call tomorrow?" Rick asked her as they got in the Crown Vic.

"No I've got the weekend off" she told him as she put on her seatbelt and started the ignition.

"Why?" she questioned, pulling out.

"Do you want to stay over? Alexis and I are going go karting on Long Island tomorrow and it'd be nice to have you tag along." He told her, his eyes not leaving her.

"You sure Alexis wouldn't mind me tagging along?" Kate asked. "I don't want to intrude on any father daughter time."

"You won't be," Rick assured her as they left the precinct parking lot. "She actually asked me to ask you, because of the Halloween party we haven't got our usual DVD night on. I've cleaned up and organised the spare room so it's an actual bedroom and not a junk room so you can fall asleep in a comfy bed instead of the sofa."

"You know falling asleep on the sofa wasn't an entirely unpleasant experience," Kate told him, turning on the indicator and switching lanes. "I slept the best I have for weeks."

Rick lit up. _So she liked using him as a pillow_, he thought.

"Really?" he asked, gleefully.

Kate concentrated on the road, hearing the smile in his voice. "Yeah, very restful." She told him.

"Well I'd be willing to repeat the performance," Rick responded. "No funny stuff I promise."

"I'll stick with the spare bedroom," Kate said with a small smile. "But if in the future when we fall asleep on the sofa while watching a movie again, I wouldn't get up and go to the spare room." She told him.

"You're a tease, Kate Beckett and I think I like it." He told her with a grin. "So will you come go-karting? It'll be the best fun, I can guarantee it."

Kate chuckled at his pleading puppy dog eyes expression. He knew those blue eyes made powerless.

"Yeah alright," she said in amusement. "You don't have to grease me up you know Rick, I like spending time with you. I'll come along unless I have a girls night planned with Lanie or dinner with Dad, they're two things I won't compromise on."

"Do you see your Dad often?" He asked.

"Yeah every week, Sunday is our day together, usually lunch somewhere and board games back at his apartment or a movie. This past Sunday we had a best of three scrabble tournament."

Rick didn't take his eyes off her for a moment, he loved hearing Kate talk about her dad. She always seemed happier when she did. "Who won?" He asked, curious.

"He did," she admitted, her nose crinkling a little. "He beat me three zip by an average of a hundred points," Kate said dryly. "I haven't beaten Dad in a game of scrabble in years, I prefer Cluedo or Ludo or something like that. I think even you'd have issues beating Dad at scrabble."

"Tell him next Sunday I'm issuing a challenge." Rick told her with a grin.

"Do you know what you're getting yourself into?" Kate asked him in amusement "I would so laugh if he beat you. I would also video tape it and stick on YouTube to prove that the great Richard Castle got his but twhipped by an old man in a game of words." She proclaimed.

"You could beat me detective." Rick said wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Behave yourself Writer Boy'" She warned, grinning.

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later Rick and Kate arrived at the crime scene.<p>

Kate showed her ID and she and Rick were waved under the yellow tape. Lanie was crouched down over the male corpse and was busy scribbling away on a clipboard.

"What do we have?'" she asked pulling on a pair of purple latex gloves.

"Fergus McAllister, thirty six with three gunshot wounds to the chest. One right through the heart," Lanie told her, pointing to the three wounds on the body. "Temperature and lividity indicate a TOD about nine last night. He's got burn marks on his fingertips and toes and a similar pattern on his genitalia."

Rick involuntarily winced. Lanie noticed this and grinned.

"How do you know who he is?" Kate asked.

"I found this," Ryan said approaching them with an evidence bag that held a wallet and a New York driver's license. "Already run a check and our vic is a family law attorney, he lives at a hundred and forty West Eighty Fifth Street on the Upper West Side. He's married with three kids. Wife is also a lawyer for Price Waterhouse Coopers, the accountancy firm."

"You sent anyone for the notification yet?" Kate asked.

"Nope, Espo and I have only been here five minutes longer than you."

"I'll do it then," Kate told him, taking the evidence bag from her colleague. "Who found the body?"

"Sanitation worker for the city, he and his team were assigned to clean up this area today."

"Alright, you and Esposito keep questioning his team, Castle and I will go and do the notification of his next of kin," Kate said with a sigh. "See you back at the twelfth okay?"

Kevin nodded his head, once.

"Got it."

The detective and writer began walking away from the body.

"I absolutely _hate_ doing notifications," Kate confessed to Rick as they left the crime scene and made their way back to the Crown Vic. "It's the most depressing part of the job."

"You do it well though" Rick told her, sincerely. "I know that's cold comfort but if I was ever in the situation of being the next of kin I'd want to be told with the compassion you show."

"Really?" she asked, locking her eyes on his.

"Yeah, you do the best of a shitty job," Rick said as they got back into the Crown Vic. "But if this one overwhelms you, I have several hugs going free." He promised her.

Kate cracked a smile.

"I'll keep that in mind Rick," she replied, starting the engine. "It's not even ten o'clock and already a notification."

"Well we haven't had to do one for a while," Rick said as they left the Queensboro Bridge and headed in the direction of the Upper West Side. "I would imagine the longer it goes between them the rawer it is when you have to knock on the door."

Kate sighed, knowing he was right. "Yeah it is."

Half an hour later, when Rick and Kate got out of the Crown Vic on the Upper West Side, he made a point of squeezing her arm. Kate smiled, leading the way up the steps, and knocking on the door with the elegant lion's head door knocker. There was a short silence then a flurry of steps and the door opened.

A short Hispanic woman dressed in a maid's uniform stood there.

"Yes?" she greeted the strangers.

"Hello my name's Detective Kate Beckett this is my partner Rick Castle," the female detective addressed the woman. "We're with the NYPD. May we speak with Leanne McAllister?"

The maids eyes widened in shock.

"Of c-course of c-course!" she stammered. "Come in come in."

"Maria who is it?" came the voice of a woman from the second floor.

"The police Mrs McAllister they need to speak with you."

"Oh coming!" her voice, hesitated.

The maid went off through a side door and a woman in her mid thirties wearing smart yoga sweats and sneakers, raced down the stairs with a worried expression on her face.

"You're the police?" she asked worriedly. "Oh finally someone's listened-"

"Ma'am are you Leanne McAllister?" Kate asked.

The woman faltered slightly.

"Y-yes what's wrong?" she questioned, knowing bad news was on the horizon.

"Could we head through to the living room ma'am?" Kate suggested.

"Of course, come through here."

Leanne led them through to the living room that was elegantly and sumptuously decorated but bore the trademarks of a young and happy family. Photos of Leanne and Fergus and their three daughters all apparently of elementary school age lined the mantelpiece and three toy boxes were stacked in the corner.

The woman sat down and indicated for Kate and Rick to do the same.

"Have you heard from Ferg?" she asked worriedly. "I rang the police this morning. He didn't come home last night you see."

"Ma'am, did you put in a missing person's report?" Kate asked, taking a notepad and pen out of her jacket pocket.

"Well I rang the police but they wouldn't take a missing person's report yet," Leanne told the female detective, her voice wavering dangerously. "They said they would take note I rang but there's nothing they could do til he'd been gone twenty four hours."

Rick noticed Kate purse her lips in distaste.

"Mrs McAllister, I'm sorry to inform you that this morning we found Fergus's body..." the female detective began before being interrupted.

Leanne's face crumpled and she let out a shriek of grief.

"_NO!_"

"Under the Queensboro Bridge off Fifty Ninth Street," Kate continued as the other woman broke down into loud sobs.

"It appears that he was murdered," Kate continued on, even though the woman was in obvious pain.

"Oh my god, are you _KIDDING ME?_" Leanne shrieked, tears streaming down her face. "He was m-murdered? _How?_"

"Our medical examiner at the scene has found evidence of gunshot wounds ma'am," Kate delivered, cheerlessly. "I'm so very sorry for your loss, is there something I can call for you? Did Mr McAllister have any family you would like to be with?"

"There are my parents. They live in Nassau County," Leanne choked. "And Ferg's Mom and Dad live in Midtown."

"Would you like to ring them yourselves ma'am or would you like me to organise a uniformed officer to call on them?" Kate asked smypathically. "Or if you like I can call on them myself."

"N-no I'll ring them, thanks." Leanne choked, thanking Rick as he handed her a nearby box of tissues. "Oh my god, he was supposed to go trick or treating with the girls tonight, how am I going to tell them they're Daddy is gone?"

"You tell them the truth." Rick spoke up, melancholy. "You tell them that their Daddy loves them, but he's gone to heaven, tell them the truth but don't sugar coat it. Kids know when you're dressing things up. I know I have a daughter of my own."

Kate turned her eyes on her partner. He constantly amazed her with his compassion. She tore her gaze from him, turning it on the grieving wife and retrieving two cards from her pocket.

"Ma'am-Leanne this is my card and the card for the twelfth precinct's psychologist," she informed her. "If you have any questions about the case at all, please don't hesitate to ring me and I'll help you as much as I can. The other card is for our department psychologist, he can help you and your girls through this terrible time. And if need be he can put you in touch with a reputable child psychologist who will be able to help your girls cope. I highly recommend him."

"Th-thankyou detective," Leanne said as she pulled a cell phone from her pocket with shaking hands. "Can y-you stay while I make some calls?"

"Of course I can," Kate said. "Take all the time you need."

"Leanne would you like me to fetch you a glass of water?' Rick volunteered. "Or a cup of tea?"

"A water would be nice, Mr Castle, thank you." Leanne whispered 'the kitchen is at the end of the hallway through the left-hand door."

Rick fetched a glass of water from the kitchen and returned to the lounge room a few minutes later to find Kate sitting beside Leanne, an arm around her shoulder and comforting the young woman.

"Do you have any idea who would do this to your husband, Leanne?" He asked handing the grieving woman the glass.

"N-no, Ferg was the nicest kindest man Mr Castle," Leanne replied taking the glass with shaky hands. "Thanks. But he does-did practice family and criminal law and has dealt with several angry clients before."

"Has that happened recently?" Kate asked scribbling a note in her notebook.

"Not that I'm aware of, but then Ferg and I rarely spoke about work at home." Leanne said, forcing herself to take several deep calming breaths. "In our house, work was left at the office. Home is for family and socialising. The only time we brought work home was when we needed to liaise with clients in Britain or Europe and the time difference made working at the office non-viable during normal business hours."

"What is the name of your husband's practice, Leanne?' Kate asked. "Maybe his work colleagues could shed some light on who would want to do this to him."

'McAllister and Armstrong," Leanne replied with a long sniff. "Jill and Peter Armstrong were the other partners. They all went to Harvard together and set the practice up ten years ago. They've got quite a reputation in the family law scene they almost always win for their clients. Jill is one of my best friends."

"We'll call in on them and see if they can shed any light," Kate told her, gently. "Can you give us the address?" she asked.

"Yeah, level nine- twenty six, thirty two West Ninety Sixth Street." Leanne told the female detective. "It's not that far from here"

"We'll call by later today" Kate informed her.

"Um Ferg used to work for a firm called Aldershot and Cannon on Madison Avenue but didn't leave under the best of circumstances, I don't know if anyone there would do anything but..."

"We'll go there too" Kate assured her. "Trust me Leanne. I'll do everything I can to find the person who did this to your husband. My team is brilliant and we won't rest until this case is closed." She promised.

"Thank you so much Detective."

* * *

><p>An hour and half later, Kate and Rick left Leanne Mc Allister's apartment. Once her parents had arrived.<p>

They began their journey into Manhattan via Fergus Mc Allister's practice and his former employer Aldershot and Cannon, the latter refusing to give Kate any files without a search warrant.

"_Assholes,_" Kate muttered as they left the pretentious and pompous offices on Madison Avenue. "Now we have to go to the damn courthouse. We're not going to get back to the precinct at all at this rate."

"Well at least you know you'll get a warrant quick smart," Rick said reaching across the Crown Vic's console and squeezing her knee. "We've got good cause for a search warrant, they're just being difficult."

"I know," Kate grumbled, patting his knee with an ever so brief smile. "Seriously Rick if you weren't with me I think I would've gone nuts, I haven't met a slimier bastard in all my life!"

"You haven't met the lawyer Gina hired for our divorce then," Rick told her. "To this day I swear he's amphibian."

Kate let out a great snort of laughter.

"You're always good for making me laugh," she said with a smile. "Thanks."

"Always," he promised, matching her smile.

When Kate and Rick arrived at the courthouse fifteen minutes later, he pulled her aside.

"You did great back at the McAllister's," he told her, grasping her hand. "Seriously, you're extraordinary."

"I'm just a cop Rick," Kate responded with a sigh, allowing him to draw her in for a hug.

"You are not just a cop," Rick said firmly. "You're a bad ass homicide detective and you'll probably hit me when I say this but...it's a huge turn on to see you in full flight."

Kate threw her head back and roared with laughter.

"Oh come on Rick..."

"I didn't mean sexually, though I will admit to having a few handcuffed themed Beckett daydreams." He told her with a grin gracing his lips. "But seriously, seeing someone being as passionate about their job as you are is amazing. I think you might get the dedication to Heat Stroke, 'To Kate, who is so badass she makes Chuck Norris look like a limp wristed Nancy boy."

Kate couldn't help it and laughed so hard her stomach hurt.

"Oh you are such a child!" she exclaimed with a giggle, biting down on her bottom lip as they headed to the courthouse.

"Ah I make you laugh on the job." Rick said with a grin, opening the door and letting her go through it first. "Actually I make you do that so often you should pay me." He joked.

Kate rolled her eyes, playfully whacking him on the shoulder. "Oh shut up."

* * *

><p>Eight hours later, Kate groaned to Rick.<p>

"It's days like today I want to pack it in being a cop and go and sell bags of birdseed in Times Square," she told him as they finally packed up for the day. "Seriously, do I have an asshole magnet on my back or something? _Grrrrr._"

"You still up to coming to my party?" Rick asked hopefully.

"Of course, it's the one thing that's been keeping me sane all day." Kate said allowing him to help her into her jacket. "Plus if I backed out Lanie would kill me. We spent four and a half hours costume shopping and I do not want to waste that time or the eighty bucks it cost me for the costume deposit."

"Which is?" Rick enquired.

"Not telling you nosey," Kate said with a laugh. "Nice try, I already told you what Lanie was coming as."

"I don't care what Lanie's coming as, you're the one I'm interested in," he told her with a grin as Kate shut down her computer and locked her desk drawer. "You don't want to come as a naughty milkmaid do you? If you don't I know of a specialist store off Broadway that sells naughty school girl costumes."

"God your theme song should be Moves like Jagger," Kate said dryly, picking up her handbag. "Behave Rick or I won't come at all." She threatened.

"Okay spanky fingers to me." Rick said. "See you at the loft at eight?"

Kate looked at him, nodding. "See you soon." She promised.

* * *

><p>Kate took a cab form the precinct to her apartment, finding Lanie there unpacking her things already, getting ready for the party when she arrived.<p>

"Girl I'mma smack you! Where have you been?" her friend asked briefly, embracing her.

The brunette began apologizing.

"Sorry crazy day at the precinct, Castle and I spent all day in and out, we-"

Lanie collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"That didn't sound dirty at ALL!" she shrieked tears running down her cheeks. "_Hahahahahaha!_"

"Lanie Charlotte Parrish, you are disgusting and I am ashamed to know you!" Kate exclaimed going bright red and heading in the direction of her bathroom.

"Oh your mind went there too honey you _KNOW_ it did!" Lanie called after her.

"Whatever!"

At Lanie's insistence Kate spent a full hour getting ready before putting on her costume. She scrubbed and waxed and primed and primed her entire body before stepping out of the bathroom, her hair wrapped up in a turban.

"This costume is going to make Writer Boy bust a valve," Lanie proclaimed, confidently as Kate dried off her body and headed for her underwear drawer. "Worth every penny you paid for it girl."

"I can't believe I went for something that makes wearing a bra unnecessary," Kate grumbled well naturedly. "And anything but a thong is going to show. I'm starting to wish I had gone for that panda bear suit."

"Oh that was hardly feminine Kate, it's not going to hurt you being a girl for once," Lanie told her friend, rolling her eyes and plugging in Kate's hair dryer. "Plus that thing smelled like someone went to the bathroom in it, this thing is brand new! And if you play your cards right a certain mystery crime writer will ask you to keep it."

"Lanie I am not keeping it, first thing Monday Morning it's going back and I am getting back my eighty dollar deposit," Kate said firmly, going into her wardrobe and pulling out the figure hugging costume.

"Oh come on Kate, save it for when you and Castle finally hook up." Lanie begged. "It looks smoking hot on you, and you never know you could find a creative use for it in the bedroom."

"Lanie, Rick and I are so far away from being together, especially in that way it's not funny" Kate told her friend, stepping into the costume. "And don't you think if I were to go that far with him, I'd wear something easier for him to take off?" she teased.

Lanie was stunned for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"Just take me with you when you eventually go shopping that night okay?" she begged. "I know you're not going to give me details but the least you can do is take me bra shopping."

"Ha!" Kate replied.

* * *

><p>Across town in the Castle loft, Rick was bustling about the loft in his Michael Keaton style Batman costume fussing over the minutest details of the party.<p>

"_DAD!_" Alexis exclaimed in exasperation. "Detective Beckett is not going to care if the pots of chilli dip are sitting a bit wonky, relax will you?"

"I'm not fussing," he pouted. "_especially not about any particular person._" Rick muttered the little of his face that was showing turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"You're a terrible liar, Dad" Alexis informed her father with a grin. "Grams told me you especially handcrafted Detective Beckett's invitation. You don't do that if you're not fussing about one particular person."

"You're far too smart for me pumpkin." Rick said hugging his daughter affectionately.

"So what's happening with you and Detective Beckett anyway?" Alexis asked curiously. "Seriously. I've noticed the vibe around you two is a lot different than it used to be. Friendlier and intimate, but not the sort of involved intimate. You've been like that since that fitness thing you did at the academy."

"Things have changed a bit," Rick admitted. "I told Kate I knew she wasn't ready to jump into a relationship just yet but I was and was willing to wait til she was. I'm determined to do things right this time sweetheart. Every day I'm glad you were born but I so should not have married your Mom, and Gina, well the less spoken of that the better. Kate is different. She's worth cleaning up my act for," he confessed. "She's worth the wait, worth _everything_."

Alexis lit up like a Christmas tree and let out a squeal of happiness.

"Oh Dad that's wonderful!" she exclaimed shrilly, engulfing him in a hug. "Seriously that's awesome. You and Detective Beckett are great together already and you'd be even awesomer if you actually hooked up!"

Rick laughed heartily. He was glad that his daughter approved.

"Awesomer is not a word," he pointed out, hugging his daughter again "I do believe the term is more awesome."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Well it's a word now," she informed her father with a grin. "Does Grams know?"

"Yeah she does and she's just as happy as you are." Rick told her, like the cat that the cream.

"Good. You deserve someone like Kate, Dad. She's the only one that doesn't take your bull."

Rick squeezed his daughter's shoulder, gently. "I know and that's one of the many things that make her unique," Rick said as the doorbell rang. "Ah the first victim has arrived to enter the crypt the party begins!"

* * *

><p>"Lanie we're going to be late!" Kate exclaimed forty five minutes later as they got into a cab. Her friend had told the driver to 'take the long way'. "The party started twenty minutes ago!"<p>

"I know it started twenty minutes ago Honey, but in that costume you need to make an entrance." Lanie said as the taxi pulled away from the curb.

"You know Gates and the Mayor a going to be at this party don't you?" Kate pointed out.

"Yeah so? Actually I'm kinda wondering what costume she's going to wear? Maybe the Grim Reaper's cloak?" she chuckled.

Kate let out an amused snort of laughter. She was curious, herself.

"I doubt it," she answered.

"What's the deal with the backpack anyway?" Lanie asked.

"I'm spending the night at Rick's-" she began explaining.

Lanie's mouth gaped open.

Kate noticed and knew she better correct her friend thoughts. "_NOT_ like that! He invited me to go go-karting with him and Alexis tomorrow on Long Island and he said it would be easier from his place to get an early start."

Kate knew her friend was about to respond but spoke up before she could.

"He lives closer to the drive out to Long Island than I do. And before you ask I'm sleeping in the spare room not his bed."

Lanie folded her arms across her chest and huffed. "Nuts, we're not even there yet and you're being a party pooper," Lanie said in disappointment. "Give me _something_ to go on."

Kate lips twitched.

"When 'something' happens I promise I'll let you know," she promised. "You're my best friend. I'm not going to keep you out of the loop."

Lanie smiled. She was satisfied with that.

"Good girl."

* * *

><p>The taxi pulled up in front of Rick's apartment building, Lanie paid the driver and then she and Kate got out of the backseat, making their way into the warmth of the lobby.<p>

"You know in the panda suit I wouldn't be so cold," Kate complained as they headed toward the elevator.

"Oh lighten up Kate; you've been outside in it for thirty seconds." Lanie said rolling her eyes as she pressed the button to call for the lift. "And once inside Writer Boy's apartment you can properly warm up." She told her, grinning.

"I hear your tone Doctor Parrish and I do not like it." Kate informed her, a smile tugging at her lips.

"Uh huh sure you don't sweetie," Lanie said still grinning. "Your mind has gone to the gutter more than mine has in the last couple of hours you're just too polite to say so."

"Oh brother."

* * *

><p>Up on the top floor in the 'Castle Pit', the 2011 edition of Rick Castle's Halloween extravaganza was in full swing. In one corner there was a bobbing for apples competition going on between Alexis and her friends and in the opposite corner of the massive loft Ryan dressed as a Robert Pattinson-esque vampire and Esposito dressed as a naughty catholic nun were facing off in a game of singles table tennis.<p>

Rick played the perfect host, floating around the packed floor offering his guests a drink or mouthful of one of the many trays of finger food on offer. But there was one guest yet to arrive that he was dying to arrive and his flitting about playing the perfect host was not an act that fooled Martha.

"Sweetheart she'll be here soon," the older woman said, laying a hand upon his arm. "She does live on the other side of town and you know and traffic in Manhattan is awful at the best of times. She's probably sitting in the back of a taxi as anxious to get here as you are for her to get here. Be patient any moment the bell will-"

The doorbell rung.

"Ring," Martha finished off grinning at her son's expression of relief. "Go and welcome her in, I'm going to challenge my granddaughter to an apple bob off."

And with that Martha disappeared into the crowd.

* * *

><p>"Lanie why can't I take off my coat inside?" Kate complained as Lanie quickly pulled Kate's trench coat off her friend's slim shoulders. "And I am quite capable of carrying my own bag."<p>

"Because you don't need anything that will detract from that smoking hot costume," Lanie said slinging Kate's overnight bag over her shoulder. "Come on Kate, play nice."

"God you're annoying." Kate groaned.

A moment later the door swung open.

* * *

><p>Rick pulled the door open and the instant moment he saw her, his mouth fell open in shock.<p>

Kate stook there dressed in a figure hugging replica of the Michelle Pfeiffer Cat woman costume. Her lips were painted Revlon Red and her breasts were pushed up and out by the skin tight costume.

"Holy shit!" he exclaimed.

"_Meooow,_" Kate said in a perfect Cat woman purr.

And with that she strode into the loft her hips swinging.

"Shut your mouth Writer Boy, you'll catch flies." Lanie said with a knowing grin as she strode into the loft after her friend.

Rick just stood there dumbfounded, opening and closing his mouth like a goldfish.

* * *

><p>A little later in the night Kate made her way into the kitchen to fetch herself a non alcoholic beverage. Rick followed her while everyone's attention was on the apple bobbing competition on the opposite side of the loft. The current competitors were a very tipsy Captain Gates and Esposito.<p>

Alone in the kitchen, Rick spoke up.

"Seriously Kate you look awesome." he told her, running his eyes up and down her slim frame, appreciatively.

Kate felt he stomach pleasantly flip flop as Rick brushed a hand over the small of her back.

"Thanks," she mumbled, her face turning the same red as her lipstick. "Lanie helped me pick it–actually no she didn't 'help' she _made_ me come as Cat Woman." Kate answered, flatly.

"Remind me to thank her later," Rick whispered in her ear, seductively. "Any chance of you keeping it and wearing it again?" he asked.

"When Castle? The annual NYPD Spring Picnic?" Kate answered, dryly.

"Yeah sure, why not? You can't say it wouldn't be a big hit," Rick replied with a chuckle. "I'd appreciate it."

"You would appreciate me in a chaff bag." Kate blurted out, immediately slapping a hand across her mouth.

Rick laughed, nodding in agreement.

"Yeah I would," he confirmed. "But I'm a simple man I'd prefer _nottttthhhhhhhhhhhing._"

He 'purred' the last word in her ear brushing his lips up against the apex and causing a molten pool of arousal to settle between her legs.

"I erm-uh-" she stammered "R-Rick I'm-."

"I know you're not ready for anything yet, but just let me try to woo you." Rick said softly. "I'm having fun flirting, aren't you? No need to rush, good things come to those who wait you know."

Kate smiled, biting down on her bottom lip. This man knew how to drive her crazy.

"You're the best Batman ever," she told him, taking the opportunity to give him a hug while everyone's attention was on Captain Gates who had risen victorious out of the barrel with an apple in her mouth and her arms above her head.

"Thanks for being my friend," she added, her eyes locking on his.

He smiled, softly.

"Always."

* * *

><p>Eventually the last guest left. Lanie left with Esposito last giving Kate a knowing wink as she walked through the door and the last bag of rubbish was sent down the waste disposal chute.<p>

Martha and Alexis headed to bed and Rick and Kate flopped onto the sofa with a collective sigh.

"I had a lot of fun tonight," Kate told her partner, sitting down and resting her head on Rick's shoulder. "I've never seen Gates let her hair down like that, she's going to die on Monday when you present her with that Apple Bobbing Champion trophy ha ha!"

Rick laughed.

"You won the sexiest costume award." he said sleepily stroking her hair.

"Are you going to give me a trophy for it?" Kate asked in amusement.

"No, because I know you're not ready for it yet," Rick said. "Though if you turn up in a similarly sexy costume next year, I'll give it to you the minute you walk in the door."

Kate giggled.

"Things might have changed by next Halloween," she said "Who knows what can happen in twelve months."

"What would you want to change?" Rick asked, fixing his eyes on the beautiful brunette.

"Ah those things are secret," Kate told him, closing her eyes, concentrating on the relaxing sensation of him stroking her brown tresses. "There would be no mystery if I told you everything Rick. I'd instantly turn boring if I told you all my wishes and fantasies."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter.

"You could sit me down all day and tell me every single one of your fantasies Detective and I wouldn't be bored for one nanosecond," he said. "In fact if you did I might be so obliging as to help you make some of them a reality."

"God do you ever think about anything but sex?" Kate exclaimed in exasperation stretching luxuriously like a cat in the sun.

Rick watched Kate stretch beside him casting her eyes over her body appreciatively while her eyes were closed.

"I never said anything about sex Detective," he said in amusement. "Have you Katherine Louise Beckett got a dirty mind? Well I would never have guessed, one of the city's finest was so deviant." He faked, shock.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Shut up," she said failing to stifle a yawn. "Well I better head to bed I'm exhausted, damn you for throwing the best party I've been to in ages."

Rick got up and helped her to her feet.

"Well excuuuuuuuuuuse me," he said pulling her into a hug. "Glad you had a good night Kate, it was good to have you here."

Kate smiled, staring into his blue eyes.

"It was good being had." she said in amusement.

"I erm-" Rick mumbled.

Kate suddenly stood up on her toes and kissed Rick on the cheek.

"_Goodnight Mr Mumble,_" she whispered in his ear.

And with that, Kate turned and disappeared up the stairs leaving a stunned Richard Castle behind her, grinning like an idiot.

When the sound of the spare room door shutting, filtered down the stairs, Rick performed an excited and totally silent happy dance, punching the air and jumping on and off the sofa 'Tom Cruise on Oprah' style.

Kate Beckett had KISSED him!


	8. Paparazzi

A/N1: WELCOME to the 8th Chapter titled 'Paparazzi'

* * *

><p>Rick was the happiest he'd been in ages. The Go-Karting trip to long island with Kate and Alexis had been a resounding success on the back of the Halloween party. And so Monday dawned and he arrived at the 12th precinct the usual culinary fare in hand.<p>

The first thing that came to his attention was the overly friendly greetings he got from the desk jockey officers on the ground floor. Sergeant Jackson, the main officer on the enquiries known to the precinct as 'MJ' made a point of waving enthusiastically as Rick strode through the entrance lobby and toward the elevator.

"Aye Writer Boy how was your weekend?" he called with a wide grin. "Heard you went go karting over the weekend."

"No one in this precinct can keep their mouth shut," Rick said dryly. "Weekend was good, did you go trick or treating?"

"Course I did, the wife convinced me to dress up as Spiderman, what did you go as?" the Sergeant enquired.

"Batman," Rick replied with a grin. "Michael Keaton not Adam West, full body latex cape everything."

"Ah good on you, what did Beckett go as?"

"Cat Woman," Rick said with a grin. "But Esposito came as a naughty nun. You have my permission to spread that around the precinct too. I have photos I can email everyone if you like."

'MJ' laughed.

"I'll keep an eye out for the email," he promised. "The inbox has already given me enough to entertain me the whole day."

An elevator arrived on the floor announcing it's arrival with a merry '_ding_'

"Good on you, well I better get up to homicide, catch you round." Rick said his goodbye's.

"See ya later."

Rick got into the elevvator and made his way up to the much quieter homicide department. Arriving a little later than usual 9:15am, it was half empty and the only people present were Karpowski's team as well as Ryan, Esposito and Beckett, who was busy tapping away at her computer, biting her lip in concentration.

"_Morning_ Detective Edward, Detective Naughty Nun." he quipped as he passed Ryan and Esposito's desks.

"Shut up asshat," Esposito said dryly. "Keaton style Batman isn't any better. There's less latex in a love glove."

"Hey guys, Batman is universally respected an everlasting superhero. Edward Cullen is a sparkly gay vampire and a guy in a girls costume is-" Rick defended before his partner, interlude.

"Gayer?" Kate suggested holding out her hand in the 'feed the birds" formation.

"Feed the birds, Detective." Rick replied with a grin tapping his fingertips against hers.

Rick dropped the bear claw on Kate's desk and slid her coffee across the desk between he pile of paperwork and the '_DET BECKETT_' desk sign. She smiled and reached under her desk tapping his leg with her foot as she wrapped her slender fingers around the paper cup and took a warming sip.

"Mm...first proper coffee of the day," she moaned, closing her eyes as she let the hot liquid slid down her throat, warming her whole body. "Thanks, Castle."

"I've seriously got to teach you how to use the coffee machine. That makes proper coffee," he informed her, gesturing to the break room.

"It always bites me" Kate told him, making a face. "I have the scars of many, a busted blister on my hand and forearms because of that thing."

"At the end of shift let me give you a lesson," Rick said, tapping his foot against her leg. "Really it's easy to do."

"I prefer you bringing me my morning coffee," Kate confessed, under her breath. "My coffee tastes like crap compared to the stuff you make or buy."

Rick beamed a smiled.

"What are you going to do when I'm off on a book tour or can't come into the precinct for any reason?" he enquired, under his breath as he took a handful of files out of a box labelled '_El Paso PD Missing Persons Reports_' and begin scanning them for a victim that matched the 51st Street body drop case from a few weeks prior.

"I'll follow you and make you buy me a coffee," Kate told him, with a grin.

"What if I'm full of boogers and germy's?" Rick went on with a snigger. "The one thing I know you hate more than not having decent coffee, is not being at work. If you had to stay home because you were full of boogers, you'd go nuts. I know you only have a drip filter and I'm sorry but you disrespect your gorgeous body if you drink that crap."

"_Shhhhhhhhhh!_" Kate hissed, kicking his leg under the desk "Rick, _please..._"

"I understand not yet," Rick said, softly brushing her hand under the pile of folders. "But at end of shift, I'm going to teach you how to make a decent coffee. End of conversation, no discussion and absolutely no correspondence will be entered into."

Kate sagged back into her chair with a resigned smile upon her face. "Alright," she agreed. "You were never going to give in were you?" She questioned, narrowing her eyes at him.

"Nope, come on Detective you should know me by now. I'm like a dog at a bone, I don't give up."

* * *

><p>It was a busy morning in the precinct and Kate, Castle Ryan and Esposito were trawling through even bit of missing persons reports in the hope of getting an I.D on the latest 51st Street body dump case. Ryan and Esposito were the first ones to break the monotony and got to their feet shortly before 1pm.<p>

"Pizza for lunch, you two in?" Ryan asked.

"Yup extra cheese," Kate said slumping back in her chair and reaching for her purse.

"I don't care what you get as long as there are no olives, anchovies or pineapple." Rick said pulling twenty dollars out of his wallet and giving it to the detective. "Thanks."

Ryan and Esposito left and Rick returned to going through the El Paso PD's missing person's files. He was going though one particular file concentrating on the rap sheet of a "Janice Lorento,' when he felt a bare foot touch his ankle ever so briefly. It then ran the length of his calf muscle and up to his knee before coming back down and repeating the action

Rick fought the grin that was threatening to spread across his face and continued to sort through the missing persons reports. The foot went past his knee now and along his thigh poking, prodding and teasing. Kate was 'concentrating' on working on the computer and nothing in her expression gave away what she was doing under the desk.

A moment later, Kate's toes came into contact with Rick's crotch directly and that's when things started to heat up. Kate opened up her desk drawer and pulled out a chupa chup lollipop. She took off the wrapper an stuck the confection in her mouth sucking on it twice before curling her tongue around it and going back to the work on her computer. Rick momentarily closed his eyes and swallowed hard as Kate continued the game of footsies in earnest. She trailed her toes up and down his thighs before lifting up her other foot and trapping his junk between her feet. When she did this Rick snapped his legs shut, trapping her feet and causing her to choke slightly on her candy.

"You're skating on extraordinarily thin ice Detective," he murmured keeping his eyes on the files in front of him. "Keep doing that and I will be forced to kiss you right in the middle of the bullpen, with tongue and my hands on your butt." He threatened.

Kate's eyes widened and her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe.

"You wouldn't!" she hissed, yanking her feet from between his legs.

Rick tore his gaze away from the file in front of him and looked deep into Kate's eyes.

"I would," he whispered, running the tip of his index finger from her middle finger up to her wrist and back again. "And you'd enjoy it."

* * *

><p>Two blocks away Ryan and Esposito left 'Magnificent Mick's Pizza Emporium,' each with a party sized pizza in their hands on the way back to their Crown Vic, when a delivery at one of the many sidewalk newsstand caught Ryan's attention.<p>

"Hey dude look-" Ryan spoke up, holding out an arm and stopping his partner in his tracks.

Ryan pointed to the news stand where the latest copy of O.K! Magazine was displayed and on the cover was Rick and Kate on the steps of the courthouse in an embrace, their eyes shut in the second the photo that had been snapped. The headline screamed _"CASKETT! Has famous writer and playboy Richard Castle and his muse __FINALLY __hooked up? More inside!'_

"Beckett is going to go _mental._" Ryan said as Esposito swore in Spanish.

"_Shit_." Esposito swore.

"Hold this," Ryan said putting the pizza on top of the one Esposito was carrying. "Aye dude how about a freebie?"

"Piss off," the proprietor snapped.

In unison Ryan and Esposito flashed their badges, with serious expressions.

"Now how about a freebie?" Ryan repeated.

"Yeah alright," the proprietor grumbled.

Ryan yanked a copy of the magazine off the stands and together he and Esposito made their way back to the precinct.

* * *

><p>"Coffee?" Rick asked Kate a minute later as he put away the last missing persons file back in its box.<p>

"Mm thanks."

Rick got up and made his way into the break room and started making himself and Kate some coffee. She followed him in several moments later and leaned against the bench, watching him flit around the espresso machine, a small smile playing upon her lips.

"What's so funny?" Rick asked in amusement as he added the vanilla syrup to her cup.

"Nothing, I just like watching you make coffee." Kate said softly, her eyes locked on his.

"Just coffee or do you like watching me-period?" Rick replied with a chuckle.

Kate went bright red.

"I refuse to answer that question on the grounds I may incriminate myself." She stated, turning her head away and purposely avoiding his gaze.

Just as Rick handed Kate her coffee the '_ding_' of the lift arriving on the floor and a moment later the alluring smell of hot pizza wafted into the break room.

"Where are Beckett and Castle?" Esposito asked.

"Break room." Karpowski answered, in a tone indicating she was working j her own case.

Kate and Rick heard the exchange between the two detectives and made their way out into the bullpen where Ryan and Esposito were, apprehensive looks upon their faces.

"What's wrong?" Kate asked, instantly concerned.

"_Uuuuhhhmmmmm,_" Ryan stammered, looking at Esposito reluctantly.

"Kevin what the hell is going on?" Kate demanded, in a warning tone. "_Javi?_" she asked, turning to him.

"Just don't kill the messenger alright?" Esposito said, as Kevin put the pizza he had been carrying on his desk and pulled out his copy of O.K! Magazine, from inside his jacket. "We, were on the way back to the car when we saw this and thought you and Castle should know about it."

Kate sipped a mouthful of coffee then yanked the magazine from Ryan's grasp. Immediately her eyes widened and she spat her mouthful of coffee out in shock. It covered the entire magazine and Ryan, Esposito and Castle had to jump out of the way to avoid being coffered in the beverage.

"_WHAT!_" she bellowed, uttering in Russian. '_YA UB'YOU TEKH, SUKINY DETI! KAK ONI SMYEYUT?_" (_I WILL KILL THOSE SONS OF BITCHES! HOW DARE THEY?_)

Every head in the bullpen turned to Kate, who had gone from zero to on the warpath in five seconds. Gates heard the commotion and made her way out of the office to investigate.

"Detective is there a _reason_ you're screaming?" she asked with a raised eyebrow.

"_Da u menya byl moi__̆__ grebanyi__̆__ chastnuyu zhizn__ʹ__ vtorglis!._" (Yeah I've had my fucking privacy invaded!") Kate snapped in Russian. "_GRRRRRRRRRR!_"

"_English,_ please detective." The captain asked.

"What? Oh yeah, sorry." Kate apologized. "Can Ryan and Esposito explain things? I need to have a _word with my partner._"

And with that Kate grabbed the magazine and Rick's arm and pulled him back into the break room.

"Detectives?" Gates enquired, turning back to look at the other two detectives as Kate began to bellow at Rick.

"_Ahhhhhhhmmmmmm..._" Kevin stammered.

"Ryan and I were out getting lunch and we saw a magazine on a newsstand," Esposito spoke up.

"_And?_" Victoria asked.

"It had Castle and Beckett on the front cover, uhm and the picture...indicated they might be..." he mumbled.

"Might be _what_ detective?"

"In a relationship," Ryan finished, fidgeting under his superior's glare.

Clearly this was not the answer Gates was expecting. Her hands fell from her hips and her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe

"They were paparazzied?" she asked in surprise.

"It certainly seems so Sir," Ryan said. "Esposito and I scanned the article inside and it seems like Castle and Becket have been followed since Friday. There are photos of Beckett arriving at the Halloween party on Friday night and there's a whole series of photos of them taken the next day when they went go karting on Long Island. Beckett stayed at Castle's loft that night because he lives closer to the Long Island exit than she does," he defended.

"She's going to flip when she sees those photos." Esposito said as the exact same time Kate's voice filtered out of the break room with a "_THEY FOLLOWED US?_"

"She's seen them." Ryan an Esposito chorused.

"Have you two noticed any paparazzi following you since Friday?" Gates asked in interest.

"No Sir, but then the whole team had the weekend off and we've been in the bullpen all morning doing paperwork," Ryan replied. "The photos in the magazine look like they were taken with a long range lens so if they have been following the whole team it's not likely any of us would've noticed."

"Alright well if you notice anything out on the road, be crafty and bring those pricks in. They're not doing anything illegal but I will not have my people distracted like that. They deserve their privacy. On and off the job and we can rattle their cage a bit and get them to back off."

"Uh Sir if it helps any, I don't think Beckett and Castle _are_ in a relationship." Ryan told here.

The ghost of a knowing smile drifted across Gates' lips.

"Not yet they're not."

* * *

><p>As soon as the break room door shut behind them, Kate turned on Rick and slammed the copy of OK! Magazine into his chest.<p>

"_READ THAT!_" She screeched.

"Whoa whoa whoa, how about taking a deep breath and calming down?" Rick suggested, steering Kate toward the nearest chair.

Kate pushed him away, roughly.

"I don't want to calm the hell down!" She shrilled. "Just read the freaking cover!"

Kate began striding around the break room uttering words in Russian.

Rick was sure Kate's mutterings were casting aspersions upon the parental origins of whoever she was angry at. He sat down at the table and looked down and the now crumpled magazine in his hands. Upon the cover was a photo of him and Kate taken he previous Friday as he hugged her on the steps of the courthouse. The photographer had snapped the picture, the second they had their eyes closed and the picture conveyed the situation to be much more intimate than it had been in reality.

"Oh I _see,_" he responded. "Well that would explain the overly friendly greeting I got from MJ downstairs this morning. This story is probably on the O.K website."

"Oh I see? _Oh I-freakin'-see?_" Kate screeched. "Are you friggin kidding me Castle? Is that all you can say? We were followed by the friggin paparazzi!"

He could see that she was mad, no _pissed off_.

"I know that but getting worked up about it isn't going to help matters," Rick calmly told her, as he cast his eyes over the. _"CASKETT! Has famous writer and playboy Richard Castle and his muse __FINALLY__ hooked up? More inside!'_

headline. He bit his lip and couldn't help but let out a little chuckle in amusement at the magazine's 'couple name'.

"_What's so funny?_" Kate snapped, not finding any thing about this situation the sightliest bit funny.

"They've called us _Caskett,_" Rick said with a grin holding up the magazine and pointing to the first word. "Cute isn't it?."

"No it's _NOT!_" Kate bellowed. "It might be if we were together but we're not. And even if we were together that name is far too morbid and cheesy! Oh my god I so _cannot_ believe we're having this conversation!" She told him in a long breath, combing her fingers through her hair in frustration.

Rick opened up the magazine and flipped through to the double page spread. The article itself was fairly small but contained photos of Kate and Lanie arriving at his loft Friday night for the party and a zoomed in on inset photo of Kate that was labelled with "Detective _Meooooooooow,_" in reference to her formfitting Cat Woman costume. He thought this was funnier than 'Caskett' but bit his lip, til he looked to the other side of the page and saw photos taken during the Saturday go-karting trip to Long Island with Alexis. This annoyed him. No one took photos of his daughter. There was one photo of him piggy backing his daughter and another picture when he was giving Kate another one armed hug as she took off her karting helmet. He felt Kate loom over his shoulder and instantly felt her swell like a bullfrog.

"_THEY FOLLOWED US?_" she screeched snatching up the magazine. "They followed us for the whole fuc-"

"Hey, calm down!" Rick exclaimed, standing up and pulling her to his chest. "Deep breaths."

Kate struggled against him but he held her fast til she calmed down.

"This is so screwed up," she groaned into his chest.

"Not yet it's not," Rick said stroking her hair. "I'm going to get onto Paula my publicist and PR go to girl and get her to issue a statement saying we are not an item we're just good friends, and even if we were together it would be no one's business but ours. And I'm going to demand a printed retraction and apology for the photo and article. I don't like it when my family is papped and taking photos of Alexis is a no go zone. She is off limits, they know that! It has been like that, since she was born. The only photo's of her I'll accept, is one from book launches. Anything outside that and I'll sue. Actually I'm going to add you to the off limits list too."

"Oh God Castle, don't do that. That'll only give the gossip media more fodder," Kate said dryly, flopping into a nearby chair. "I'm a cop, I can look after myself."

Rick let out a great snort of laughter.

"God imagine the reaction if we announced we were getting married," he said, laughing heartily. "They'd have a conniption."

For the briefest of seconds, Kate pictured herself walking down the aisle on the arm of her father with Rick waiting for her at an altar. She sighed dreamily then opened her eyes. She started when she saw Rick staring back at her intently.

"Penny for your thoughts?" he enquired.

"I was thinking how Lanie and my father are going to rake me over the coals when they see this," Kate replied dryly. "Especially Lanie."

"I'll start avoiding her then," Rick said with a chuckle. "You know, if it wasn't for the fact our privacy was invaded. I'd say the cover pic is rather nice."

"Castle, you're _not_ helping." Kate said dryly.

"I know I know, well I better head into town and see Paula, I think this is something that is better dealt with in person. You don't mind me bailing on you, do you? Your espresso lesson is going to have to wait til tomorrow."

Kate gave a wan smile.

"No I'll be fine," she said. "I'll call if I need you," she told him.

Rick smiled and with the briefest brushes of his fingers across the back of her neck left the room.

* * *

><p>N2: I do apologise to ll the Russian speakers out there if I have bastardised your language! I used Google translate and you now that's as reliable as Wikipedia ha ha!


	9. Kate's Birthday

A/N1: WELCOME to the 9th Chapter titled 'Kate's Birthday'

* * *

><p>Paula, Rick's publicist worked her magic and within twenty four hours a retraction was published on the OK! Website.<p>

'_O.K! Magazine would like to wholeheartedly apologise to Mr Castle and Detective Beckett for publishing the article in our magazine on November 3__rd__ 2011. We have been made aware that Mr Castle and Detective Beckett are not in a relationship and to say so has cause undue personal hardship for both individuals. Once again we offer an unreserved apology and assure Mr Castle and Detective Beckett, this will not happen again.'_

All the furtive touching and flirting had stopped at the precinct and more than once, Kate gave Rick the stink eye when he touched her shoulder or arm and it seemed to Rick at least the wall around her heart had just been re-enforced.

But he had and idea and was _sure_ it would work.

* * *

><p>In mid November, a full week before Kate's birthday on the seventeenth, Rick was struck by an idea. While Kate was at her monthly therapy session he swung into action. He went into the break room and made Ryan and Esposito their favourite hot beverage. Grande Hazelnut, Vanilla latte for Ryan and a Grande Double pump full fat cappuccino for Esposito and delivered them to the two detectives.<p>

"What do you want?" they asked in unison.

Rick put on his most winning smile.

"Who said I wanted anything?" he asked innocently, brushing an imaginary piece of lint from the lapel of his jacket.

"Come on bro we're not stupid," Esposito spoke up, picking up his coffee and taking a long draw of the steaming beverage. "You've been part of the 12th for almost four years we _know_ you. As sure as you bringing up a wild CIA conspiracy theories every half a dozen cases is as sure and you coming to us when you want to hide something from Beckett."

"What makes you think I want to hide something from Beckett?." Rick asked, airily now pretending to be extraordinarily interested in the condition of his nails.

Ryan held up his coffee.

"_Dude_" he replied, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah alright I want to hide something from Beckett," Rick confessed. "And I need you two to help me with my dastardly plan."

"Jesus, that sounds dangerous." Esposito spoke up, rolling his eyes.

Rick ignored the Hispanic detective's comment.

"Next Friday is Beckett's birthday right?" he asked.

Both male detectives, nodded in confirmation.

"Yeah and she hates celebrating it." Ryan warned the writer.

"No cards, no happy birthday boss. No nothing," Esposito added.

"Well I think it's high time we changed her attitude," Rick informed them, with a wide grin.

"No way dude there's no 'we' in this," Esposito told him, waving his hands in front of him. "I do not wish to be castrated."

"Oh come on Javier, Beckett isn't that bad." Rick responded.

"No, but neither of us wants to take the risk," Ryan told him, with a grin that showed every one of his gleaming white teeth. "With the schedule you've had with your writing since you've been at the 12th you've managed to miss Beckett's birthdays. She insists on no presents, no cakes, no _nothing_. And Beckett not being that bad isn't _entirely_ true," he began telling the writer.

"There's a rumour going about that last year when a rookie uniform just out of the academy wished her happy birthday, she locked him in a holding cell with a meth addict going cold turkey and when narc went to get the addict out for questioning. The rookie had disappeared and all that remained was a sock," he divulged.

Esposito roared with laughter and Rick rolled his eyes.

"Oh ha ha _ha,_" he said dryly. "Come on guys, this is _Beckett_ here. The best detective in the precinct. I can't do this on my own," he told them.

There was a long silence during which Ryan and Esposito stared at Rick, hard.

"Alright what do you want us to do?" Ryan asked, with a capitulating sigh.

"Well on the actual day I need you to keep her out of the precinct all morning," Rick said cheerfully. "Between nine and twelve, I need to decorate the break room." He instructed them.

"With?" Esposito asked with a raised eyebrow.

"The usual streamers, party poppers, presents, food, balloons, drink and a cake du-jour," he answered.

"You do realise Beckett is a grown woman don't you?" Ryan pointed out. "Sounds like you're catering for a five year old," he told him. "She's not you, Dude."

Rick grinned and rubbed his hands together craftily.

"The less I tell you, the less you'll get in trouble should the proverbial hit the fan." He said, cheerfully.

The two male detectives looked at one another, concerned.

"How exactly do you expect us to get Beckett out of the precinct if a body doesn't drop?" Esposito asked. "You know better than anyone when there's no active case she does nothing but paperwork."

"Ring her early in the morning and say there's been a chemical spill and the HAZMAT team has sealed off the building," Rick suggested, seriously.

"That wouldn't work in a hundred million years,' Ryan told him, bluntly. "She would come down here and stand at the barrier if that happened for real. The only way that excuse would work is if you got Gates in on the deal and she told Beckett and you know that ain't gonna happen, you haven't gotten that far into her good books yet."

"I'll give you that one," Rick conceded. "Come on Ryan, you and Esposito are two of the craftiest detectives this side of Mount Rushmore I'm sure you can come up with something to get Beckett out of the building if a body doesn't drop."

"Leave it with us,' Esposito told the writer. "Might get Lanie in on the action, she'll be able to help."

"You two are awesome I owe you big time," Rick said getting to his feet.

"Castle if this goes badly, everything is your fault." Ryan pointed out. "Got it?"

Rick grinned.

"Got it, now I have to go. I have a party to plan!" he exclaimed. "See you tomorrow boys!"

* * *

><p>"Dad what are you doing?" Alexis asked, the night before Kate's birthday the following Thursday upon seeing her father rummage through an enormous box on top of his elegant redwood desk.<p>

"Looking for the party poppers," Rick told her, making a face.

"Dad _really?_ Party Poppers? How old are you five?" the teenager asked her father.

"They're not for me, they're for Kate." Rick explained, finally giving up and upending the boxes contents on his desk. "It's her birthday tomorrow."

"Oh that's wonderful! I had no-hang on _why_ have you gotten her party poppers? She's in her thirties Dad," Alexis pointed out.

"I know pumpkin but it's been pretty heavy at the 12th the last few weeks and everyone, Kate needs to lighten up a bit, even if it's just for a few minutes." Rick said as he began separating the huge pile of party supplies on his desk into smaller piles.

"Ryan and Esposito are in on it too and are going to get her out of the precinct if a body doesn't drop, I need at least two hours to decorate the break room and have the cake delivered." He explained.

"Does Captain Gates know about your plan?" Alexis asked, with a raised eyebrow as she held up a packet of loud glittery party hats.

"Come on sweetheart, if there's one person I want to know less about this than Kate. Its Captain Gates, suffice to say I'm not quite yet her favourite person. I figured the less she knows the better. No need to stress her out any more than is _absolutely_ necessary," he informed his daughter.

Alexis rolled her eyes. This really was _not_ going to end well.

"Oh how magnanimous of you," she said, dryly. "So are you going to tell me, your darling daughter what you've got planned?" she asked.

Rick grinned and slung an arm around the seventeen year olds shoulders.

"I'm going all out," he told her."I've ordered a cake in the shape of her badge with her number on it from Magnolia's on Bleeker and they're going to deliver it to the precinct the minute I ring them. That's the centrepiece but I'm going to decorate the break room with a personalised Happy Birthday banner and set up places around the table with a paper plate. Plastic champagne flute and a party popper each. We'll dine on the cake, pigs in blankets and gourmet sausage rolls and drink non alcoholic apple cider. Then I'm going to get everyone in the bullpen to sing happy birthday to her the minute Ryan and Esposito bring her back to the precinct...what do you think?"

"I think if you get away without suffering any injury, it'll be a miracle." Alexis told him with a laugh. "I assume you've gotten her a present?"

Rick lit up.

"I have, I picked it up today," he told her. "But that's secret even to you, daughter dear."

"You're no fun Dad,' Alexis said, making a face. "So is it just Ryan and Esposito that know of your plan?" she enquired.

"No, Jim-Kate's Dad knows too, when she was in with the Captain on Tuesday I went through her phone to find his number and invited him along. Figured if things went south she'd be less likely to kill me if her father was there," he theorized.

Alexis couldn't help but laugh.

"I can't argue against that logic Dad," she told him, stacking two packets of paper plates with '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY_' plastered across them next to a huge bag of streamers. "But you know that could have the opposite effect, if Mr Beckett sees you've upset Kate he might smack you one."

Rick grinned.

"I had thought of that but when I talked to Jim, he thinks Kate needs to relax and loosen up a little." He said, cheerfully. "I'm confident of him being on my side."

"Wish I could come," Alexis said. "You _must_ tell me how it all turns out...if she doesn't kill you."

"Well if I have anything to say about it pumpkin, it will 'go off' as you young ones say." Rick said, enthusiastically. 'Lanie's in on the plan too so with her, Ryan and Esposito this should all go to plan.'

Alexis wish she had the same confidence as her father did.

"I hope it does Dad, Detective Beckett needs to let her hair down more."

"She does Pumpkin, she does." He agreed.

* * *

><p>Rick rose early the following morning and after a long hot shower and taking particular care getting dressed, he pocketed Kate's present and gathered up the box of decorations and food for the party before making his way down to the 12th precinct arriving just after eight AM.<p>

He stowed the box in the depths of the break room before once again leaving the precinct building and making his way across the street to Angelo's a quaint little Italian bistro. He had bought two double pump Grande skinny vanilla sugar free latte's almost every day for the last three and a half years.

"Hey Rick the usual two?" Jack the morning shift manager asked brightly, upon recognizing his most famous customer.

"Yup and a raspberry swirl bear claw," Rick added brightly, tightening the scarf around his neck.

"You're going all out today," Jack noticed, going to one of the three espresso machines on the front counter. "special occasion?" he enquired.

"Let's just say someone at the 12th is celebrating a birthday," Rick said with a grin. "Not that she knows it just yet."

The older man smiled. "Well pass on my best wishes when 'she' does alright?" Jack said with a knowing smile.

"You got it."

Minutes later Rick paid for the coffee and bear claw and started back across the road to the precinct building. Several of the uniformed officers on the ground floor called a cheery greeting upon recognizing him and Rick returned the gesture before getting into the lift and making his way up to the Homicide department.

He stepped out of the lift and stepped out just as Captain Gates stepped in.

"Top of the morning to you Captain!" he declared, cheerfully spinning around and giving the older woman a deep bow.

Captain Gates raised an eyebrow and let the ghost of a smile form on her lips. "And the rest of the day to you Mr Castle," she replied, dryly.

The lift doors shut and Rick turned around, making his way into the bullpen.

"Someone's in a good mood." Kate said as she came out of the evidence room.

"Detective today is one of those days _nothing_ absolutely _nothing_ will go wrong!" Rick declared dropping down into her seat and sliding her coffee up across to her. "Grande Skim, double pump sugar free Vanilla latte to start your day."

Kate gave her partner a strange look before taking the cup and taking a long draught of the steaming contents.

"Hmmmm thanks," she said, gratefully. _He knew it was her birthday, she just knew it._

"I got something else for you too," Rick said holding up the paper bag with the bear claw in it and waving it tantalisingly.

Kate made to grab for the sweet pastry but Rick snatched it away.

"Ah ah ah Detective, it has to be prepared to be eaten first." he told her.

"Prepared, _how?_ Castle did you buy a raw bear claw?" she asked, unsure if that was even possible.

"No just sit and wait,' Rick said with a gin ripping open the bag before pressing it flat.

Rick reached into his pocket and took out a singular birthday candle a stuck it in the bear claw before reaching into he same pocket and taking out a cigarette lighter.

"Oh no way you're not?" Kate said. "Castle you _know_ my policy about my birthday..."

"I know-everyone in the precinct knows about your policy," Rick said flicking on the lighter and holding it to the wick of the candle. "But I don't give a rats ass about it. You may not want to celebrate it but I do, I mean that's what friends do. Don't they?"

"I-uh-oh get it over and done with then," Kate told him, dryly, the hint of amusement ringing in her voice.

When the wick of the candle was lit Rick began singing quickly.

"_Happy Birthday to you, Happy Birthday to you. Happy Birthday de-ar Ka-ate. Happy Birthday to you_."

Kate rolled her eyes and leaned forward, quickly blowing out the singular candle with a wry smile.

"Thanks Castle that was kinda sweet," she said, taking the candle out of the bear claw and sucking off the icing. "But no more okay?" she narrowed her eyes on him.

"Anything you say detective," Rick said with a wink, as he took his laptop out of its bag and set it up. "You know me, I'm always one to respect your boundaries."

"_HA!_" she responded.

* * *

><p>At quarter to nine, Kate went to the ladies bathroom and Rick immediately went over to Ryan and Esposito's desks.<p>

"Okay what plan have you guys got if a body doesn't drop in the next fifteen minutes?" he hissed.

"Don't worry bro, I've gotten it all worked out." Esposito told him, confidently after putting the phone back in its cradle. "Remember the third bod that dropped in the alley off fifty first a few weeks ago?"

"Yeah."

"Well we've finally gotten an I.D on the vic, that was Lanie just now so when Beckett gets back from the bathroom I'm going to suggest we take a drive to midtown to see the next of kin. You might want to make yourself scarce or pretend you're attending to some book work to get out of her asking if you want to come along."

Rick lit up.

"Esposito you're the Latin Legend," he praised the male detective, cheerfully slapping his friend on the shoulder.

"Yeah well Lanie said exactly the same- "

"_LA LA LA LA LA LA,_ _I can't heaaar youuu!_" Rick declared sticking his fingers in his ears. "_la la la la la laaaaaaa!_"

"_Here she comes act natural!_" Ryan hissed, pretending to be involved in some paperwork on his desk.

Just before Kate came into view Rick turned off his iPhone and put it to his ear pretending to be involved in a deep and meaningful conversation with Gina, while Esposito got up and made his way over to Beckett's desk.

"Yo, we've got an I.D on the third, fifty first body dump from the beginning of the month. A Melanie Burns, and I've got the next of kin you in?' Esposito asked naturally.

"Sure, Castle you coming?" she asked, the writer.

"Hang on a minute Gina-..." Rick said in an Oscar worthy performance. "I can't, book work, I might have to head into the office to sort this out, but tell me all the juicy details when you get back alright?" he lied through his teeth.

For a moment Rick thought he saw the briefest look of disappointment flit across Kate's face before she drew herself up.

"Okay then, help Ryan with her financials and other contacts. Someone knows what happened to her." she ordered.

"You got it," he nodded, going back to his 'phone call'.

Beckett strode off and Esposito flashed Castle a wink before catching up to Beckett and going down the hall to the lift.

"Right I need your help." Rick said to Ryan as soon as the lift doors shut behind Beckett and Esposito. "I-ne-"

"Hey dude, I have to get Melanie Burn's financials, you're on your own.' Ryan told her. "If I don't have something by the time Beckett gets back, I've had it, you know what she's like and if Gates sees me trip the light fantastic with party poppers and streamers in the break room, I'll be back in uniform and demoted to traffic."

"Yeah s'pose you're right," Rick conceded.

"Besides I don't want to interrupt your creative flow." Ryan said with a widening grin. "I'll give you the final assessment though okay?"

'You got it.'

And with that the preparation began.

* * *

><p>In the following three hours, Rick spent all his time decorating the break room for Kate's birthday banning everyone from entering.<p>

He hung a gaudy banner over the espresso machine that loudly said '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE_' then set up the main table for the cake that was to be delivered. He set arranged settings around the table decorating each one with a glittery cone party hat and finished everything off with a party whistle and a pair of party poppers. Lastly he blew up a packet of balloons and tied them to various fixtures in the room before turning his iPhone back on and immediately rang Magnolia Bakery in nearby Bleeker Street.

"Magnolia Gourmet Bakery, Tony speaking."

"Hi my name's Richard Castle I'm ringing about an order I've placed ready to be delivered?" Rick began.

"Sure thing Mr Castle let me look up your order, here we-ah I see we have a three layer raspberry and vanilla cream NYPD police badge sponge cake and three party variety finger food platters' Jack said. "Is that all for now? I see you've already paid."

"Yeah, I just need to get it delivered.' Rick told him. "I don't wish to be rude but can we hurry things along a bit? I have a timeline to stick to."

"Of course sir and where would you like it to be delivered?"

"The New York Police Department's Twelfth Precinct, two-thirty east, twenty-first" Rick said. "It needs to come upstairs to the Homicide department which is on the fourth floor. I'll be here to collect and sign for the order."

"Of course sir, we have your order marked as a high priority and we'll have your order to you within half an hour." 'Jack' informed him. "Thank you for ordering with Magnolia's."

"No problem pal." Rick answered.

And with that all was in order.

The minute Rick hung up Ryan poked his head into the break room.

"How are things going?" he asked. "Shit you went to all _this _effort? Beckett's going to string you up."

"Not if I keep her out of her way," Rick said cheerfully as he followed Ryan out into the bullpen and a delivery driver carrying an enormous bouquet of red long stemmed roses in a crystal vase walked into the bullpen and called.

"_Delivery for Rick Castle?_"

"Yeah man that's me," Rick said, waving over the man.

"Dude, this is a woman who can chase down homicidal maniacs in stilettos, you're not getting away with anything." Ryan said with a great snort of laughter as Rick signed for the flowers and placed them on the table in the break room. "Which is good because nothing exciting has happened in the bullpen for weeks and Esposito and I need a good show to watch, seeing Beckett tell you off will be hilarious."

"Go to Broadway then, you ass." Rick said, dryly placing the vase of flowers on the edge of the table. "Don't you have _work_ to do Detective?"

"Yeah yeah, you got me."

Ryan made his way back to his desk and when Castle disappeared back into the break room he took out his phone and sent off a quick SMS to Esposito.

'_You should see the effort Castle has gone to impress Beckett_' he typed furiously. '_Party poppers, streamers, champagne flutes, balloons and a huge ass banner above the espresso machine, Castle himself might end up on the murder board by the end of the day when Beckett sees what he's done. Twenty bucks she strings him up by the end of shift._'

A minute later a response came back from his partner.

'_I'm not entering a losing bet bro,_' he sent back.

Chuckling to himself, Ryan flipped open the file containing Melanie Burns' financials and began studying them.

* * *

><p>Right on quarter to twelve a delivery driver wheeling a small trolley containing three boxes bearing the Magnolia Bakery walked out of the Homicide departments lift and into the bullpen.<p>

"Delivery for R. Castle?" he called.

"Yep that's me, in there" Rick said, pointing to the break room.

"That's two deliveries in a day Castle, what the hell are you up to?" Jane Karpowski asked in amusement. "Not fencing stolen goods I hope. You've banned everyone from the break room today and I've had to get my coffee at Angelo's all morning."

"Top secret operation," Rick told her, tapping the side of his nose. "But be ready to sing happy birthday in the next half an hour or so,"

"Who for?" she questioned, concerned.

"The less you know the better, J trust me." Ryan said dropping down into his seat.

Rick followed the delivery driver into the break room and shut the door behind them.

"Right you sign here and that's my job done for the day," the delivery guy whose name tag identified him as 'Joey' said cheerfully, indicating to a dotted line on the clipboard.

Rick signed his name with a flourish and gave Joey back his clipboard.

"Thanks," he replied, brightly.

"Want a hand setting up?" Joey asked. "I was told back at the shop you're in a bit of a hurry."

"Thanks man." Rick answered.

Inside five minutes Joey had helped Rick take the cake off the trolley and set it up on the table. He then left and Rick remained sticking thirty two candles and sparklers around the edge of the cake which was decorated with _'Happy_ _Birthday Det. Kate Beckett Badge No 41319_' in navy blue icing.

"Yup she's definitely going to string you up." Ryan said pulling him out of his reverie.

Rick looked up to see his friend leaning against the frame of the break room door, an amused look on his face.

"How much would I have to pay you to be my bodyguard?." he asked with a grin.

"Ah no way man, you're on your own with this one." Ryan said with a chuckle. "Seeing you and Beckett spar is far too much fun for me to step in and stop the theatrics. Anyway I have a feeling you'd rather have Beckett as your bodyguard than me."

And with that Ryan left.

"_Smartass"_' Rick grumbled.

Fifteen minutes later Rick was writing a particularly angsty paragraph of the latest Nikki Heat novel when his iPhone trilled with an incoming text message. He saved the document and went to his inbox and grinned when he saw the message was from Esposito.

'_Dude Beckett and I will be back at the precinct in fifteen minutes, I hope you've got your ass covered because she's pissed off, Someone got to our next of kin and she won't talk. Will text you when we get into the elevator._"

Rick grinned and responded almost instantly.

"_All bases are covered Espo_" he typed with a grin.

"You got gas?" Ryan asked him with a snort of laughter.

"Ha ha _no_, Beckett and Esposito are on their way back to the precinct." Rick said with a grin as the bullpen's elevator opened. 'Now I get so see if my plan has worked."

"Can I have the honour of giving the eulogy at your funeral should Beckett string you up?" Ryan asked with a hearty snigger. "I have it half written already."

"Ha ha smartass," the writer grumbled.

Moments later the departments elevator doors opened and Jim Beckett made his way into the bullpen carrying a small present, wrapped in black paper and tied off with gold ribbon and a bouquet of pink tulips.

"Hey Jim, over here!" Rick called getting to his feet and waving to the older man.

Jim strode over and placed Kate's gifts on her desk before shaking Rick's proffered hand.

"Good to see you again Rick it's been far too long, where's Katie?" he asked, looking for his daughter.

"On her way back from a field trip that apparently didn't go so well."

"Which means if all of Castle's plans go to shit, he'll be on the murder board under the victim heading, by the end of the day." Kevin joked from his desk where he was on hold with a phone call. "Hey Mr B, how's things?"

"Not bad Kevin, how are the wedding plans coming along?" the older Beckett, enquired.

"Finalised, thank god.' Kevin said rolling his eyes. "if I ever look at another wedding magazine again it'll be too soon".

Jim laughed

"I remember going through something similar" he said.

Kevin's attention was drawn back to his phone call and Jim dropped down into Kate's seat. "So Kate still doesn't have any idea what you've got planned?" he asked Rick in amusement.

"Nope, not one idea, I've even managed to keep Iron Gates out of the loop which surprises me most. She sniffs out things like a bloodhound. It helps she's been out of the bullpn most of the morning though."

Jim laughed.

"Yeah, I've heard similar stories from Katie during our phone calls." He said with a chuckle. "Balls of steel she said, certainly no Montgomery."

"Both were excellent cops, Montgomery was just more touchy feely." Rick explained. "But I'm working on getting into Gate's good books-I'm hoping by Christmas she might actually smile."

Jim burst into laughter.

"I see why Kate likes you hanging around Rick with that sort of humour, you'd certainly make her job a lot more fun." He said as Rick's iPhone buzzed with an incoming text message.

Rick opened his messages in box and saw a text from Esposito. '_Just entering the precinct now._' It said '_got your Kevlar on?_'

"_Smartass,_" Rick muttered.

"They're in the building then?'" Ryan asked, getting out of his chair and approaching Kate's desk.

"Yup just walked in downstairs, Esposito asked if I had my vest on." Rick said rolling his eyes. "I've been getting smartass comments by text all day. He's _supposed _to be a friend not some sadist who revels in me suffering any possible bodily harm."

"Oh suck it up Princess," Ryan said with a laugh flicking his bottom lip. "Everyone in the bullpen loves watching when Beckett tells you off. Even Gates, though she'd never admit to it. It's always a performance on an epic scale when you and Beckett exchange words."

By now Jim was guffawing, loudly.

"Shut up Ryan, you ass hat." Rick muttered as he headed for the break room.

Rick bought out Kate's cake attracting several '_Oohs_' and '_Aahs_' before lighting the candles and sparklers with Jim's help.

A minute later the homicide departments lift doors opened and Kate and Javier stood up. By now due to Rick's banning of everyone's access to the break room word had spread around the bullpen it was Kate's birthday and all the detectives and auxiliary staff on the floor hung around pretending to look busy as Kate and Javier made their way into the bullpen.

"_Now!_" Rick hissed opening his mouth to sing.

Just as Kate turned and entered the bullpen, Rick began singing and soon everyone in the bullpen joined in.

Kate's head snapped up and her mouth fell open in shock as she spied the cake currently ablaze with candles and sparklers on her desk.

"**_Happy Birthday to you, Happy birthday to you. Happy birthday Detective Beckett. Happy Birthday to youuuuuuuu!_"**

"Come on Detective, you've gotta blow out your candles!" Rick said cheerfully as everyone in the bullpen held their collective breath as hey waited to see what Kate would say to Rick.

"_Castle!_" she hissed her face going deep hade of puce. "_What did I say to you this morning?._"

"You want me to recite _every_ syllable you've said since I arrived this morning?" Rick asked with a grin that caused Kate's insides to melt into a puddle of goo. "I pride myself on an awesome memory but it's not _that_ awesome."

Ryan and Esposito burst into laughter and Beckett rolled her eyes at Rick's childlike enthusiasm.

"Aw come on boss, Castle's only trying to lighten the load." Ryan said with a grin. "It's been real heavy in the department lately-"

"Yeah come on Kate blow out those candles!" Jane Karpowski called from her desk.

"Yeah we all want cake," Rick said with a grin.

"Seriously Castle, you're incorrigible. You must've been an extraordinarily irritating child," Kate said dryly, pulling back her long brown tresses and rolling her eyes. "Okay here it goes."

Kate inhaled sharply and with all the effort she could muster blew all the candles on the cake out everyone in the bullpen burst into applause and even Captain Gates joined in. It was then Kate noticed her father.

"Dad!" she exclaimed engulfing the older man in a hug. "What are you going here?" she asked, stunned.

"It's my little girl's birthday, Katie. I wanted to visit," Jim said returning the hug as Rick picked up the cake and took it back into the break room. 'Rick rang me at the beginning of the week and invited me to this little get together at the precinct and I thought I'd make the trip in."

"I'm going to _kill_ him!" Kate exclaimed in exasperation. "I told Castle this morning I didn't want a big fuss made!."

"Aw don't be too hard on him sweetheart, after all he's only doing it because he cares." Jim said. "Friends do that you know."

Kate went bright red.

"Yeah I know," she mumbled.

Jim leaned forward and lowered his voice so only Kate could hear him.

"Though I suspect Rick's feelings go deeper than friendship." He said with a knowing grin. "You ought to explore that Katie, he clearly cares for you. Rick could make you happy."

"I am happy, Dad."

'You know what I mean Katie," Jim said. "Rick could make you happy like your Mom made me happy just think about it promise me."

Kate felt a lump form in the back of her throat.

"I promise."

"Alright everyone, cake's up!" Rick declared from the door of the break room. "Detective, are you going to cut the first slice? Its precinct tradition you know."

"Since when?" Kate said dryly, taking off her jacket and slinging it over the back of her chair.

"Since now, come on, come on, come on."

Kate cracked her knuckles and made her way into the break room that was adorned with dozens of balloons, streamers and the '_HAPPY BIRTHDAY KATE_' banner above the espresso machine.

Jim followed his daughter and was closely followed by Ryan ad Esposito both of whom roared with laughter when they saw the sparkly party hats and party poppers.

"You did all _this?_" Kate exclaimed to Rick in amazement as the other department detectives flowed into the bedazzled room.

"Yup took a break from writing this morning and went on a bit of a decorating bent," Rick said cheerfully holding out a silver knife to her. "Come on the birthday girl has to cut the cake."

"I really should shoot you, you know." Kate told him dryly, taking the knife from him.

"You can stab him instead Boss, he willingly just gave you a weapon." Ryan said with a grin and a suggestive waggle of his eyebrows.

"Shut up Ryan." Rick and Kate chorused.

"Hang on before you cut the cake you have to put on a party hat on!" Rick exclaimed snatching up a pink glitter party hat from one of the settings on the table.

"No, no _way!_" Kate said. 'I'm not five years old Castle.'

"Aw come on Beckett, regress to your childhood it fosters a healthy state of mind." Karpowski said with a grin, picking up one of the blue party hats and putting it on. "We all need to lighten up a bit and let out hair down it's been too heavy here the last few weeks."

"She's right you know," Esposito said, putting on a gold party hat.

Kate rolled her eyes and took the party hat Rick held out to her before putting it on her head. Everyone let out a cheer and soon iPhones and Blackberries were snatched out of pockets.

'If any of those photos end up on Facebook or Twitter I will personally make all your existences a living misery.' Kate said her face going bright red. 'God this is embarrassing.'

'Nah it's not, its great fun.' Rick said with a grin snapping a photo of Kate as she cut the cake. 'You're having fun I know you are, you can't fool me.'

Kate felt her insides swell with an indefinable fuzzy feeling as she cut the cake and began serving out slices to all her colleagues. Every so often she made eye contact with Rick who would wink and mouth the words "Happy Birthday"

* * *

><p>The afternoon was a slow one in the bullpen and no new cases came in. The detectives floated in and out of the break room but the celebratory atmosphere remained and the longer the afternoon went on the happier Kate became and the more she loosened up. Jim remained til well in the afternoon when he made to depart for a meet up with some old friends.<p>

"I have to go sweetheart but you have a wonderful day," Jim said hugging his daughter fiercely. "Don't be too hard on Rick for the party poppers and party hats he wasn't sure if you'd go for them to begin with but I convinced him they were the way to go."

"I have a feeling you didn't have to try very hard to convince him Dad," Kate said dryly rolling her eyes and returning the hug. "Thanks for coming by, it was good seeing you. I'll be in touch."

"See you soon Katie."

"By Dad,"

Jim left pulling the door shut behind him and leaving Kate and Rick alone.

"So you did have a good day then?" Rick asked hopefully. "You haven't been lying to people all day and waiting to cause me some sort of physical injury, have you?"

Kate smiled.

'No I haven't been lying, I did actually have a good day thank you, all the effort you went to was rather...sweet.' she said as she began helping him clean up the break room. "Everyone's right, the atmosphere in here over the last few weeks has been really depressing and I needed to loosen up a little."

Rick winked.

"I was glad to help," he said. "Mother and Alexis send their birthday wishes, Alexis wanted to come today but school called. She told me earlier in the week she wanted to come just to see if you would injure me or not."

Kate laughed.

"I was never going to injure you Castle I lo-ike you too much." she said immediately turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

And awkward silence hung in the air.

"Well glad you do, I haven't been injured majorly in any capacity since Alexis was small and I fell down the stairs at the old apartment and cut my head open." Rick said with a reminiscent smile.

"You don't strike me as that clumsy," Kate said playfully.

"I'm not, I tripped up on one of her dolls and went down a set of stairs." Rick said making a face. "She came home with Anita her old sitter and found me covered in blood on the landing. I had two black eyes and looked like a panda for two weeks."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"I had a really nice day today Castle, _thank you._" She said earnestly. After several minutes of companionable silence during which they cleaned up the break room. "Thank you for giving me a mental break, its refreshed me."

"Anytime Detective, anytime." Rick said dropping the last bag of rubbish into the bin. "'Alright now I reckon it's time for presents."

"You didn't have to get me anything," Kate protested half heartedly.

Rick reached into the inside of his jacket and pulled out a smell rectangular box and a card.

"I knew you'd say that, that's why I've waited til now to give it to you." He said sitting on the edge of the main table and beckoning for her to do the same. 'I didn't really want everyone in the bullpen to see me give you this. Contrary to popular belief I do have some degree of discretion."

Kate couldn't help but laugh as she made her way over to him and took his gift.

"Thankyou" she said softly.

"Read the card first."

Kate slipped a nail under the flap of the envelope and ripped it open before pulling out an elegant white and ivory coloured card with '_Happy Birthday_' embossed in elegant gold cursive on the front. She opened it and began reading the message.

_To the one and only extraordinary, Kate Beckett. The best Detective the NYPD has ever had, the best daughter a father could have, the best friend anyone would be proud to have, the best muse and inspiration an author could have. A tireless fighter and a hero too many, wishing you the very happiest of birthdays. You've proven to be one of the strongest women I have ever met. You don't flinch. You fight. You believe.__You don't back down__.__You strive. You inspire. For all that you have been through, for all the walls you've put up, you carry this strength that I simply cannot fathom. A will to do what is right, to not give up and to stand up for what you believe in. You're a tease and you joke and you prod and the world seems to light up when you smile. You're a mystery and you never cease to surprise me with every layer of the Beckett onion that peels off. _

_You're a total BAMF and I'd be lying if I said you weren't the least bit intimidating with those four-inch heels and leather jackets. You're stunning. You're strong. You're flawed. And that's what I love most about you. With all those scars you carry with you, the ghosts that haunt you from your past, you never seem to flinch. And yes, sometimes you break a little, but__that's what makes you extraordinary__.__You are Kate Beckett, NYPD's finest homicide detective. But you are Kate Beckett, flawed individual. Woman, human. And I can relate. So, happy birthday KB. Spend it with those you love, try not to work too hard, and let those around you spoil you a little, even just for today. _

_You deserve it._

_Always_

_Rick_

Kate's eyes immediately filed with tears and a huge lump formed in the back of her throat.

"_Thank yo_u" she said in such a quiet whisper Rick had to lean into her personal space to hear her. "That's lovely. Very well written."

Rick made a face.

"It took me hours to write that," he said. "In the time it took me to write that I could knock out a five thousand word chapter."

Kate raised an eyebrow.

"The famous Rick Castle having issues with words?" she joked. "Who would've thought?"

"Ha _ha,_" Rick said dryly as she placed the card on the table. "Time to open the present."

"You're like a little kid in a candy store," Kate said with a laugh as she carefully unwrapped the rectangular package.

"I _am_ a little kid in a candy store." Rick said with a grin as she discarded the wrapping and took out a wooden box with the Cartier's logo on it.

"Shit Castle, _Cartier's?_" Beckett exclaimed. "It must've cost you a fortune!"

"Nah, not really." Rick replied. "I was prepared to spend more but this particular item screamed you. I can take it back you know, Cartier has a return policy."

"How about I look at it first?" Kate suggested, playfully yanking the box out of his hand. "No need to be so hasty."

Rick chuckled.

Kate stuck her nail under the little catch on the box and flicked it open. Her eyes fell upon one of the most elegant pieces of jewellery she'd ever seen. It was a simple black leather band with three rings of white, yellow and rose gold that interconnected and tied off with two elegant double knots.

"It's called a Trinity Bracelet," Rick said softly taking the piece out of the box. "I wanted to find you something feminine but something you could wear on the job."

Kate couldn't speak for the huge lump that had formed in the back of her throat. She swallowed and held up her left hand as to allow Rick to put the bracelet on. He slid it over her fingers and wrist before letting it come to rest on her creamy coloured skin.

"It suits you more than I thought it would," he said with a smile.

Kate forced herself to take a step forward and look into Rick's crystal blue eyes.

"Thanks Castle," she said. "I've had the best day because of you."

Rick took a deep breath and reached down to grasp one of Kate's hands.

"And I've had the best day because of _you,_" he said massaging her knuckles. "Thanks for not shooting me."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"I'm never going to shoot you Castle," she said. "Not on purpose anyway, I like you far too much, and I would never want you to go through what I did, being shot is no fun."

"And seeing someone being shot is not fun either," Rick said softly. "That was my worst day Kate it really was."

Kate couldn't help it, her hazel eyes filled with tears. She went to brush them away but Rick got to them first and brushed hem away with the pad of his thumb.

"_Don't cry,_" he whispered softly, drawing her close and hugging her fiercely. "It's entirely unsexy and you're too beautiful to cry."

Kate stiffened her whole body and went to pull away but Rick held her fast and soon she found herself relaxing into his embrace.

"I'm not beautiful," she said her voice muffled by the dip in his shoulder. "I'm just me."

Rick pulled back and held Kate's face in his hands. "You _are_ beautiful Kate Beckett and don't for a minute think you're not," he said thickly as the atmosphere in the break room tautened appreciatively. "You are you a total individual and to me that is the most beautiful thing about you."

"Y-y'really think so?" Kate said coughing slightly.

"I really think so," Rick said softly. "And the only thing I can think of to prove it to you is this..."

Rick drew Kate closer and brought his lips down on hers kissing her softly and sweetly. Once again, Kate tensed up and went to pull away but Rick threaded his fingers through her chocolate brown tresses and pulled her close kissing her again and again and again.

"Don't push me away Kate, I saw you leave me once and I don't want it to happen again." Rick breathed a moment later as they pulled apart and he rested his forehead against hers. "I love you far too much, not to have you in my life."

A singular tear ran down Kate's cheek.

"R-really?" she sniffed. "You really want me? But I'm damaged goods, scarred, I have too many issues I-"

Rick rested one hand low on her hip and used the other to lift up her chin.

"I don't care," he told her, rubbing the pad of his thumb over her bottom lip. "All of your faults, imperfections idiosyncrasies is what makes you, _you_ and what made me fall in love with you. God I'm spilling my guts here Kate...I want to be with you but I'm not sure if you want to be with me."

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick and hugged him.

"I'm just still a little messed up and need some time," Beckett said. "I'm scared, _really_ scared."

"You don't have to be, you know that. Don't you?" Rick told her, rubbing the small of her back in lazy circles. 'I like to have company if I'm scared. Let go Kate, I'm here to catch you."

"_I've already fallen._" Kate whispered.

"Then I'm here to pick you up." Rick said dropping a light kiss on her lips.

"So you're my knight in shining armour?" Kate asked, with a watery chuckle.

"I'll be whatever you need or want me to be Kate," Rick said, earnestly kissing her again.

"Just give me time, it'll be worth the wait I promise." Kate said softly running her fingers down his cheek as she stared into his crystal blue eyes.

"I'll wait for you forever Kate, you know that." Rick said softly cupping her face in his hand.

Kate took the initiative this time and pressed her lips to Rick's. He ran his hands down her sides and let them come to rest on her backside before responding enthusiastically. He pressed his tongue against her bottom lip and she opened her mouth and instantly the kiss became more needy and intimate.

Then they were interrupted...

* * *

><p>AN2: Hiya peoples! If you would like to see what the bracelet Rick gav to Kate looks like enter the link below (replacing 'dot' with an actual dot) into your address bar, I think it's very Kate and definitely something she would wear don't you?

.com/show-me/jewelry/(categories)/bracelets/(properties_id)/1642#/show-me/jewelry/b6016700-trinity-bracelet


	10. Blow Up

A/N1: WELCOME to the 10th Chapter titled 'Blow Up'

* * *

><p>The break room door flew open and Ryan and Esposito walked in.<p>

"I'm tellin' ya bro, this is looking more and more l-" Esposito said before cutting himself off mid sentence.

Like a sound of a plunger being yanked from a toilet, Rick and Kate pulled apart and immediately, turning a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Interrupting something are we?" Ryan said with a smirk and a raised eyebrow.

"Bro, I have _so_ won the bet." Esposito said with a grin.

"_**GO AWAY ESPOSITO!**_**"** Rick and Kate bellowed avoiding their colleagues teasing gaze.

"Alright alright, keep your pants on." Esposito said with a laugh, turning to leave the room. "Lanie is _so_ hearing about this..."

And with that he left.

"About time guys," Ryan said with a smile. "I suppose you're going to quit the dancing around each other thing now?"

"_KEVIN!_" Kate shouted at him.

"Alright alright I hear ya," Ryan said with a snort of laughter. "Congratulations guys."

And he left pulling the door shut behind him.

"Oh my-fu-that was so _embarrassing!_" Kate shrilled her face a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"It was, but they were bound to find out sooner or later." Rick said with a grin gently pulling her back into his space and applying kisses along the bump of her left clavicle.

"All of New York is going to find out now, probably right this minute Javier is texting Lanie!" Kate exclaimed squirming as he suckled on the nape of her neck.

"_Relax_," Rick said kissing her softly. "You're cute when embarrassed, you know."

"_Castle!_," Kate exclaimed. "God I just want to hide in here forever!"

Rick just grinned.

"We can't stay in here _all_ day," he said. "It's nearly dinner time, and what if a body drops? As romantic as I think staying in here would be, we've gotta face the music sooner or later."

Kate buried her face into Rick's chest.

"No we don't," she mumbled her voice muffled by his jacket. "I want to stay here for the rest of my life and not socialise with anyone."

"Now now, that doesn't sound like the BAMF Detective I've come to know and love." Rick said with a grin as he threaded his fingers through her long tresses and kissed the end of her nose.

There was a long silence as Kate rested in Rick's arms, just allowing him to stroke her hair.

"I have a confession to make," Kate said standing up straight. "Of sorts."

"Oooh sounds kinky," Rick said with a grin. "We've only been together five minutes and you're already making confes-_OW!_"

"Cast-R-Rick listen to me," Kate said, giving him a dead arm. "I'm being serious here."

Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and pulled her close to his body.

"What's up?" he asked curiously, an ever so slight feeling of apprehension filling the pit of his stomach.

"Uhm, remember when you came to visit me in the hospital after the shooting and you asked if I remembered anything?"

"Yeah and you said no." Rick said, concerned.

"Yeah, well...um I sort of lied to you," Kate said hesitatingly. "I remember, I remember everything."

Instantly Rick felt his stomach fall through the floor as the overwhelming feeling of betrayal swept over him.

"A- Are you _serious?_" he exclaimed loudly. "Are y-."

"No I'm not," Kate said in a small voice. "I remember the crack of the bullet, the pain of it hitting me and falling over and you telling me you loved me, over and over again."

Rick's eyes began stinging with unshed tears and he pushed Kate away much more forcefully than he intended.

"Are you frigging _kidding_ me Kate?," his said a little louder as he got up and began striding around the room. "For six no nine fucking months, you've lied to me? How _could_ you?" he asked, in hurt and disbelief.

"I-I-'m s-orry!" Kate cried her forehead creasing up.

"Kate we've been partners for three damn years and I trust you with _anything, ANYTHING._ And I thought you trusted me enough to tell me anything and you do this? Why lead me on and let me believe I had no chance and suddenly get all palley with me now?"

"It's not sudden!" Kate exclaimed loudly. "Nowhere near sudden! These past few months I've been talking to-"

"Who Lanie?" Rick spat, angrily. "You can talk to your best friend but not to me? How the hell do you think that makes me feel?"

"I haven't been talking to Lanie!" She shouted back, defensive.

"_WHO THEN?_" he demanded.

"My therapist," she informed him.

Rick felt like he has been kicked in the guts.

"_Your THERAPIST?_," he bellowed. "Oh fucking terrific Kate, just _DANDY!_ One person who doesn't even know us! It'd hurt less if you'd been talking to Lanie!" he told her.

"I-I-I-" she wasn't sure what to do say.

"You know for months. _Years_ really Kate, I've been getting these signals from you a touch on the arm or a hug here and there. More than friends do and even last month when we fell asleep on the sofa and then you go off dating other guys, tell me is being a tease your _usual_ M.O? Because from this side of the fence it sure as hell seems like it!"

Kate's green eyes filled up with tears and they spilled down her cheeks.

"I-I-I d-didn't mean to be like that R-Rick, I just didn't know how or _when_ to tell you how I felt. Burke has helped me work out a lot of things-"

"Oh yeah has he helped you wise up and be honest with yourself?" Rick spat, bitterly.

"_YES!_ That's why I said I had a confession to make!" Kate exclaimed. "You have no idea how hard this is for me, Rick."

"And you have no idea how hard it is for me to hear you kept something like this from me for so long!" Rick yelled. "Jesus-Freaking-Christ Kate! Hearing this _KILLS ME!_ We can't be together if you keep anything from me!"

A second later there was running footsteps and the break room door banged open and Ryan and Esposito barged in.

"We heard yelling." Ryan said, worried.

"What the hell's going on bro?" Esposito asked, glaring at the writer with his arms folded.

Rick yanked his jacket off the nearby seat, violently.

"That's what I'd fucking well like to know!" he growled making for the door. "I'm outta here."

"Rick I-I-," she began calling after him.

'I'm not interested in hearing _ANYTHING,_ you have to say!' Rick bellowed.

And with that he strode out of the break room where he yanked his laptop bag off the back of his seat.

"Mr Castle, what the hell's going on?" Captain Gates asked emerging from her office.

"Nothing that's any of _your _business." Rick snarled.

"Mr Castle, there's no need to have that attitude. I don't care what the mayor says, if I get that crap in my precinct you're outta here."

"Well right now that sounds fan-freakin'-tastic to me!" Rick answered sarcastically, yanking the strap of his laptop bag free from where it had been caught between the armrest and the edge of Kate's desk. "Too de-freakin'- loo!"

And before Gates or anyone else in the bullpen could respond, Rick half walked half ran to the other end of the floor where the stairs were and yanked open the door. He then took off downstairs his whole body filled with fury, hurt, betrayal and ultimately sadness. His and Kate's relationship had barely started and it was over.

Just as Rick reached the ground floor and the reception area of the 12th precinct his iPhone began trilling with the '_Yo Castle!'_ ringtone he had created for Esposito the previous week. He yanked the device out of his pocket and hit the 'decline' button. He needed somewhere to clear his head, somewhere to think, and somewhere he could deal with his internal feelings without being pestered.

_Central Park_

* * *

><p>Up on the fourth floor of the homicide department's break room, Kate was sitting in the far corner in one of the bucket sofa chairs, her legs tucked underneath her and tears streaming down her face. Ryan sitting by her, silently providing the companionship of a close friend.<p>

"Would anyone like to tell me what the hell just went on?" Captain Gates asked in exasperation, entering the room with Esposito who was returning from his desk.

"With all due respect _Sir,_ it's none of your damn business." Esposito said firmly, pouring Kate a glass of water from the filtered water dispenser on the counter and giving it to his friend. "Ryan and I are helping Beckett, it's not going to affect the rest of the department I made sure of that. And we've done all the outstanding paperwork and seeing as nobody has dropped all day, there's nothing for any three of us to do."

Gates creased her upper lip ever so slightly.

"Okay then," she said her expression softening ever so slightly. "Beckett it's four thirty, go home, take the whole weekend off Karpowski's team can do the weekend shift. You can swap with them and work next weekend. I don't want to see you here til Monday morning understand?"

"Y-yessir," Kate croaked wiping her mascara strewn face with the cuff of her jacket. "Thank you."

And with that Gates left pulling the door shut behind her.

"I've called Lanie, she's coming to take you home." Esposito told Beckett.

"Y-you don't want to know what happened?" Kate croaked in surprise.

"Of course we're curious but both of us think you'd rather talk to Lanie about anything to do with Castle," Ryan said, diplomatically. "You can tell us later if you like but Javi and I both think this is more of a chicks thing, though if Castle has hurt you, we'll hunt him down and castrate him for you. I'm sure Lanie has some spare blunt scalpels she'd lend us."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"He's not at fault here guys, trust me." she said taking a long swig of water. "We'll sort things out...I hope."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lanie arrived at the 12th precinct and strode into the bullpen.<p>

"Where's m'girl?" she asked Esposito.

"Break room." he told her.

Lanie turned and made her way to the break room, shutting the door and locking it behind her. Kate was still tucked up in her sofa chair, dried tracks of mascara discolouring her cheeks.

"Oh girl what's happened?" Lanie asked opening her arms and embracing her friend.

Kate dove into her best friend's arms and broke down, her petite body wracked by hysterical yet muffled sobs. Lanie sat next to her friend and hugged her fiercely, saying nothing while she purged all her emotional baggage.

For a solid ten minutes Kate cried herself out violently, hiccupping her tears smearing her carefully applied makeup all over her face. Eventually though she sat up and blew her nose loudly on a handkerchief Lanie gave her.

"T-thanks," she croaked. "God I feel stupid."

"Are you going to tell me what happened or am I going to have to hunt down Writer Boy and slap some sense into his ass?'" Lanie asked.

Kate coughed.

"N-no don't go slapping him Lanie, everything that's happened is totally my fault." She confessed. "For once, he's not being an ass."

"How about we head back to your place and you can tell me everything?"

Kate wiped her eyes again.

"Yeah sounds good," she said. "Let's go."

* * *

><p>Only a short distance away, Rick sat on a park bench by a duck pond in Central Park feeling absolutely miserable. Just when he thought a relationship with Kate had morphed into reality, it had evaporated when she revealed to him all along she had remembered his confession at Montgomery's funeral.<p>

He had never felt so _betrayed_ in his life, and this included Meredith and Gina both of whom cheated on him. An overwhelming feeling of disbelief coursed through his muscular frame and he dropped his face into his hands and let the tears flow for what could have been.

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Lanie and Kate arrived back at Kate's apartment.<p>

"Go and have a shower, you look like hell," Lanie told her, dropping her bag on the sofa. "I'll make some Margaritas. We need some girl talk and some booze."

"Damn Margaritas, Lanie I just want straight tequila," Kate said dumping her bag next to Lanie's. "You know where the alcohol is and there's some lemons in the fruit bowl and salt in the pantry."

"_Day-um_ girl, you're going hard."

"I need to Lanes." Kate said softly.

"Go on then honey, I'll be here when you come back."

Half an hour later, Kate got out of the shower and dressed in her favourite pair of yoga pants and two sizes too big NYPD t-shirt. She dried her hair and put it up in a messy bun before slipping her feet into a pair of chicken feet slippers and making her way into the living room where Lanie had lit a couple of oil burners and poured two shots of Tequila.

"Okay honey, sit down and tell me what the hell went on." Lanie said as Kate dropped down beside her friend and tucked her legs under her.

"What did Javier tell you?" Kate asked, taking the shot glass Lanie held out to her.

"Well he said he and Kevin walked in on you and Writer Boy kissing with tongue then fifteen minutes later you two started arguing, then when he and Kevin ran into the break room you were crying and Writer Boy stormed out," Lanie divulged. "First off, I want to know why you two were kissing and with _tongue,_ when did you and Castle hook up?"

Kate blushed, a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Today at the birthday party he threw for me at the bullpen," Kate said. 'Once the cake eating and drinking was over and everyone went back to work, he gave me this..."

Kate held out her wrist where the Trinity bracelet Rick had given her before their blow up, hung.

"Girl, that's _gorgeous!_"

"Yeah it is and he got it from Cartier's too."

Lanie's eyes bugged.

"_Cartiers?_" she yelped. "Oh that boy does have it bad for you."

"Yeah, well he gave it to me and we sort of ended up kissing," Kate mumbled her cheeks still a respectable shade of pink. "And he felt up my butt too, it was..."

But Kate couldn't find a worthy description and just sighed dreamily.

"Uh oh it was that good you can't describe it?" Lanie said with a giggle. "He must be good if the famous Detective Kate Beckett can't find the wo-"

"_Lanie!_" Kate yelped. "If you must know then, _yes_ Rick Castle is the best kisser in the universe. The best one I've ever locked lips with anyway. God he made me think things even you'd smack me for."

Lanie couldn't help it and collapsed in a fit of un-Lanie like giggles.

"Oh I'm sorry girl, it's just that I've be-well me and everyone in the 12th have been waiting for you and Writer Boy to hook up ever since he started shadowing you. And when you do all you can do is sigh," she said with a grin. "So then what happened?"

"Well after one particularly heated kiss, I decided I had to be honest with him."

"About?" Lanie inquired.

"Well you know how I've been saying since Roy's funeral I couldn't remember anything surrounding the shooting?'

"Uh huh."

"Well I sort of can."

"_Sort of?_" Lanie asked, arching her eyebrow.

"Well not sort of I can remember," Kate said, biting down on her lip. "I remember everything leading up to when I bled out."

"Oh _Looooord_," Lanie said with a sigh. "Go on."

"I remember the crack of the bullet and the pain and Rick tackling me to the ground," Kate said. "he then said something, I'll never _ever _forget til my dying day."

"And what was that?" Lanie asked.

"His exact words were '_Stay __with __me __Kate.__Don't __leave __me, __please. __Stay __with __me, __okay? __Kate, __I __love __you, __I love __you __Kate._' After that I passed out and don't remember anything til twenty four hours later, when I woke up post surgery and you, Castle and Dad were sitting by my bed in recovery."

Lanie's eyes widened, further.

"Oh Lord - he said _that_ to you?" she asked in amazement. "What a way to pick your moment to declare your undying love for someone. It's kinda sweet in a morbid way."

"Yeah I know" Kate said with an ever so slight smile.

"So I take it you told Castle this?" she asked.

"Yeah, I said I had a confession to make and I told him how I remembered everything up til when I bled out," Kate told her. "That's when he got mad. He accused me of making him believe he had no chance all these months. See after the last few sessions with Burke I've come to the realisation life is too short to leave anything to chance. I can't let my Mom's murder define who I am anymore. I have to define myself with something that won't kill me emotionally. And opening up to Rick and telling him how I truly felt would be a step forward to better things. All this time I've felt the same and not been able to bring myself to tell Rick this and he was incredulous I had kept it from him for so long and he said how _could _you? He's right, how could I?"

And once again Kate's green eyes filled with tears and they overflowed down her reddened cheeks and onto her shirt.

"You weren't ready honey," Lanie said. "You've been through as lot the last few months."

'"I know Lanes but Rick's right, I should've told!" Kate exclaimed. "At the very least I should've hinted!"

"So what happened next?"

"Well I tried apologising but he didn't want to hear it," Kate went on. "He said we'd been partners for nearly four years and he thought he could trust me with anything and could trust me with telling him everything, especially since Roy's funeral and keeping this from him wasn't showing him that sort of trust. He then accused me of all of a sudden getting palley with him. I didn't mean for it to seem that way but I suppose al this teasing I've done with him the last couple of weeks then kissing him after him giving me the bracelet seemed like it."

"Go on."

"I said I'd been talking over my feelings with him and he flipped when I told him I've been talking them over with Burke. He said it would've hurt less had I talked to you about them."

"Well I can kinda see how he feels," Lanie said as diplomatically as she could. "What happened next?"

"Well the next thing he said was that he's been getting all these signals from me since he started at the Precinct, a touch on the arm or the odd hug and it's confused him when I've gone off and dated other guys. It hurt him to see me with Sorenson, Demming _and_ Josh and he accused me of being a tease. He asked me if it was my usual MO because from his side of the fence it appeared to be. I said that I didn't mean to come across like that, I just didn't know how or when to tell him how I felt. I think the shooting was the catalyst of me wising up and realising I had to say something. Burke reckons so. I told Rick he's been helping me sort out my thought patterns and that's when he really flipped."

"Flipped? That you talked to Burke?"

"Yeah," Kate said with a sigh. "Then words were exchanged and basically he told me hearing what I told him killed him. He said we couldn't be together if I insisted on keeping things from him."

"Well he does have a point there," Lanie said diplomatically. "A relationship is about honesty. Once Javier and I figured that out for ourselves things have been so much better."

"I know that Lanie but you should've seen the look on his face. I've never seen him look so devastated. The expression on his face physically hurt me."

"So what happened after that?"

"Well we'd been yelling so loud Javi and Kevin came barging into the break room and asked what was going on. That's when Rick stormed out and left the bullpen. Javi tried ringing him but he hung up on him."

"Have you tried ringing or texting him?"

'I've rung a couple of times but he's hung up on me," Kate said. "I've really, really hurt him Lanes. I know if I was in his position, I wouldn't want to talk either."

And with that Kate downed her shot of Tequila, screwing her face up as the alcohol burned its way down her gullet.

"Oh honey, I don't know whether to smack you upsides the head or hug you!" Lanie groaned in exasperation. "I'm thrilled beyond words you and Castle finally got together and kissed in the bullpen of all places but I also want to smack you for lying to him. What the hell were you thinking girl? Lying to someone is no way to start a relationship."

"I know and Lanie I feel really, really, _really_ stupid." Kate said. "This is going straight to the top of the Stupid Things Kate Beckett Has Done list, I'm telling ya."

'Tell me one thing honey, are you in love with Castle?" Lanie asked softly. "I mean _really_ in love with him?"

"Yeah, yeah I am." Kate said earnestly. "He's my one and done, I'm sure of it. He's the only one that can convince me to leave my Mom's case well enough alone. I don't want to do that but I know if I never solve it, it won't be that bad because I'll have him by my side. I want to be defined by love, not my Mom's case. I'm beyond that now I know it. My future is with Rick not the cold case files. Mom would want that I know she would."

Lanie leaned forward and hugged her friend.

"Then you need to tell him babe, I'm your best friend and will be your shoulder to cry on whenever you need me, but he needs to hear this from you. You need to make up you know you do you'll be miserable until you do."

More tears flowed from Kate's eyes.

"I know Lanie, but I don't know how to!" she cried. "God I hurt him so _badly_."

"Take it slowly then," Lanie said sagely, "Give him time to calm down. You need to calm down too. Watch some cheesy chick flicks and get drunk with me this weekend then when you feel better try ringing him or at the very least text him. After what you did he mightn't want to talk straight away but at least he'll know you're sorry and want to work things out."

Kate sighed.

"You should've become a shrink Lanes." She told her, with a small smile.

"Nah I prefer my patients to be dead," Lanie said with a grin. "They're far less argumentative and when you've had enough you can put them in a fridge."

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Thanks Lanie I feel so much better after talking." She said.

"No problem girl, now how about some more Tequila?" She comforted.

"Serve 'em up."


	11. Glass

A/N1: WELCOME to the 11th chapter titled 'Glass'

* * *

><p>Weeks went by and Rick slipped into a deep depression. He stopped writing, stopped shaving and started indulging in more wine than Martha. He only left the loft to go grocery shopping and had been avoiding all but the most important calls and text messages. He hadn't been to the precinct since the blow up and whenever, Ryan or Esposito rang. He hung up on them and ignored all texts from the two detectives. Thanksgiving had gone by in a whir, he had put on an act of cheeriness for the sake of Martha and Alexis but after all the festivities were over he slipped back into his funk. Christmas was in ten days and every day he felt his funk getting worse.<p>

"Dad...shave you look like a bum," Alexis told her father, shortly one day as she and Martha prepared to go into town for Christmas shopping. "And get out of your pyjamas, you are not a hick."

"Yes _ma'am_," Rick muttered, sarcastically.

"Richard, I know you're hurting. Everyone knows you're hurting," Martha told him. "_Please_ talk to Kate; it's killing you not talking to her."

Rick was tired of being told what to do.

"No what's killing me Mother, is her lying to me," Rick snapped. "For _six months,_ she let me believe..."

"I know what happened Richard, but holding a grudge is not going to help you," Martha told him, sympathetically. "You've gone downhill over the last four weeks, you barely shower, you haven't written in so long and I can't remember the last time I saw you go into your office. And you're ignoring more phone calls than you answer. You need to talk to Kate...you know you do."

"No-I-Do-_Not_," Rick said, emphatically. "She needs to apologise to me."

"If she rang or texted you right now, would you bother talking to her Dad?" Alexis asked with a raised eyebrow. "I don't think you would, Yeah Detective Beckett needs to apologise to you but there's no point in her trying if you're just going to push her away. Don't let pride get in your way. Detective Beckett is the one for you. You've found your match, your one and done. Don't let her pass by because you're determined to be a stubborn ass." she told her father.

Rick raised his eyebrows at his daughter's uncharacteristic use of language.

"Yeah I know I cussed_,_ but you know what? I don't care," Alexis said. "_Wake up_ Dad."

And with that she left the loft, calling over her shoulder. "_I'll see you in the lobby Grams!_"

"She's right you know," Martha told standing up. "At least consider going to the precinct Rich-"

"_No,_ dammit."

Martha sighed.

"Alright then, you're a grown man. I can't tell you what to do any more," she admitted. "I'll be back in a few hours."

Rick gave a non committal grunt.

Martha followed Alexis out the front door and Rick got up immediately heading back to his bedroom. He didn't give a flying rat's ass about the yuletide season he just wanted to stay the hell in bed.

* * *

><p>Down at the 12th precinct, Ryan approached Esposito's desk as Kate went into the break room to pour herself a coffee from the drip filter.<p>

"Dude we have to do _something_," he told his partner as they watched Kate's face crumple up and tears leak out of her eyes. "We've got to get Beckett and Castle talking again. One, this case is going nowhere without Castle and two Beckett's miserable. She's usually the one to take the initiative in an investigation or do all the dirty work when it gets down to the nitty gritty and she hasn't been on the front foot in an interrogation since Thanksgiving. And I don't know about you but I've lost count of the amount of times she's gone into the break room to cry or she's sat at her desk daydreaming. Have you ever known Beckett to daydream? And yesterday Karpowski told me she went into the ladies bathroom and Beckett was standing at a basin and her eyes were swollen like she'd just been crying."

"Bro, this thing is between Beckett and Castle I don't want to interfere," Esposito told him. "Beckett would skin us alive if we got involved. And really it's none of our business."

"I know that but come on man. She's one of the group, a friend. And friends help friends out don't they?"

Javier could see his friend's point and concern. "Well yeah..."

"And you gotta admit the bullpen has been a boring shithole since Beckett and Castle's blow up even Gates has noticed." Ryan divulged. 'The dude makes things fun, lightens the atmosphere a bit and I never thought I'd say it, but I kinda miss his CIA and alien conspiracy theories."

"Yeah you're right" Esposito agreed. "I have an idea..."

* * *

><p>An hour later Rick was roused from his sleep by the doorbell of the loft ringing.<p>

"_G'waaaaaaaaaaay_," he groaned, burying his face in his pillow.

The ringing continued, going from several short sharp rings to one long ring indicating the person ringing it was leaning on the button.

"Oh for fucks sake!" he cussed throwing back the blankets and reaching for his boxer shorts and bath robe. "If you're a hawker, I'm hiring a hitman."

Rick tied a knot in his robe belt, scratching his scalp as he made his way into the living room and over to the front door.

"Yeah hold on, hold on, hold you're fucking horses!" he grumped, peering through the peephole.

It was blocked.

And the bell continued to ring.

"Alright, alright, _ALRIGHT!_" Rick bellowed, unlocking the deadlock and slide chain and pulling to the door open. "What th-"

But Rick cut himself off when he saw Ryan and Esposito standing there. Without a word, the two detectives strode forwards pushing him out the way and shutting the door behind them.

"Well _excuse me__,_ do come in." Rick said, sarcastically.

"Get dressed." Ryan ordered, in the tone he usually reserved for interrogating suspects.

"Pardon?" the writer asked.

"Get dressed," Esposito echoed. "And shave, you look like a caveman."

"Excuse me?"

"Get dressed and shave, you look like a fucking caveman." Ryan informed him, grabbing Rick's arms and pulling him toward his bedroom. "Move it _now_."

"_I will NOT be manhandled in my own house!_" he informed them, sternly.

"Unless you want me to arrest your sorry ass...have a shower, get dressed and for fucks sake..._shave!_" Ryan said, yanking Rick forwards. "_GO_."

"What the hell for?"

'None of your business..._move_ it!" Esposito added, pushing Rick toward his bedroom.

Shooting the two detectives the filthiest of death glares, Rick disappeared into his bedroom, soon the sounds of a running shower filtered out into the foyer.

"Why do I have the feeling this isn't going to work?" Esposito wondered as he and Ryan waited by the front door.

"Oh _now_ you have doubts?" Ryan exclaimed, sarcastically. "It was your idea to come here, you know."

"I'm not having doubts, not really." Esposito said, peering in the direction of the master bedroom. "It's when we get back to the twelfth that I'm worried about. Beckett is either going to string us up-"

"Dude, she's not going to string you up," Ryan told him. "Beckett isn't the type to just go off her nut."

"Hmm."

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Rick emerged from his bedroom in clean clothes, his hair brushed and his face clean shaven.<p>

"Now what?" he asked, grumpily.

"You're coming with us." Ryan told him, grabbing his arm and steering him out the loft door.

"Can you _not_ manhandle me?" Rick snapped, yanking his arm out of Ryan's grasp. "I'm not under arrest am I?"

"If you don't shut up, you will be bro." Esposito said, dangling his handcuffs menacingly.

"Did Beckett send you?" Rick asked, as they got into the elevator "bec-"

"No Beckett didn't send us." Esposito replied.

"Gates?" he questioned, uncertain.

"Why the hell would Gates send us?" Ryan asked.

"Lanie?" Rick said turning to Esposito.

"Nope," folding his arms across his chest.

"Have Mother or Alexis been by the precinct?"

"_**No!**_**"** came the collective reply.

Running out of ideas as to who would've sent the two detectives Rick remained silent til half an hour later when the Crown Vic Esposito was driving pulled into the underground parking lot of the 12th precinct.

"Oh no _way_," he said sitting up sharply. "No _way_ I am not talking to Beckett. You are not making me talk to her after what happened."

"Dude you need to pull your head out your ass." Ryan told the writer, bluntly.

"You _and_ Beckett do," Esposito said, cutting the engine. "You have no idea what it's been like the last month, bro. Because while you've been holed up in your loft, our cases have gone nowhere without your help, the precinct is boring as bat shit-"

"And she's started drinking that battery acid cat's piss drip filter crap again," Ryan continued. "And Beckett spends more time in the break room crying than actually getting a coffee."

A lump formed in the back of Rick's throat. _Kate has been crying over him_.

"She's been crying?" he asked, undoing his seatbelt.

"Yeah and barely utters a word outside case related conversation," Ryan confessed, as they all got out of the squad car. "Dude, you know Espo and I wouldn't normally barge in on your and _especially_ Beckett's love life, but something had to be done. Even Gates is getting concerned about you two and she's the last one to give a rats ass about someone love life in the work place."

"Kate doesn't know I'm coming does she?" Rick guessed, as he followed the two detectives to the parking lot elevator which would lead up to the bullpen.

"We didn't think it was necessary to tell her." Esposito told him, as the lift arrived and they got in.

"She hasn't really been interested in non work related conversation lately anyway," Ryan said as the doors shut and the lift began ascending to the fourth floor. "You'll see."

A few minutes later, the lift arrived on the fourth floor and the doors opened with a _ding_.

"Go to the break room." Esposito told Rick, pointing to back entrance of the spacious break room.

"Aye aye Captain," he mock, saluted.

"Smartass," the male detective replied.

Rick disappeared into the break room and Ryan and Esposito strode into the bullpen where Kate was trawling through a mountain of paperwork.

"_Yes?_" she asked with a raised eyebrow, after they stood in silence.

"Come with us." Esposito said.

"What for?" she inquired.

"You don't need to know," Ryan told her. "This is something you need to see rather than hear."

"Can't you two deal with it?" Kate said, tiredly. "Guys I have a mountain of paperwork that has to be completed by the end of the day. Unless it's a body, you can deal with it."

"We already have dealt with it," Ryan said. "To a point, we've done all we can. From now on it's up to you."

"And it is a body." Esposito told her.

Kate sighed and got to her feet.

"Alright." she said, putting on her jacket. "What are the details?"

"Forty year old white Caucasian male, that's all we've got so far." Ryan told her, as they strode through the bullpen.

"What's the location?"

"The break room," Esposito added, grasping his workmates arm firmly and steering her into the room where Rick was waiting.

"Esps-_Castle_?" Kate exclaimed, half confused half surprised. "What are you doing here?"

"If you find out let me know'." Rick told her.

"Guys what the hell is going on?" Kate exclaimed, turning on Ryan and Esposito who where standing with their arms crossed across their chests, blocking her from exiting the room.

"You two need to talk," Esposito told them. "For the love of God...just talk, will ya? The last month has been excruciating for everyone in the bullpen boss, because you've been snappy or-"

"Generally emotionally unstable," Ryan volunteered. "Plus without Castle, we haven't had half the clearance rate of cases. So just talk, do whatever the hell it is to make everything better because everyone and I mean _everyone_ is sick of the current situation alright?"

And with that Ryan and Esposito left the break room, shutting the door behind them.

There was a long and _very_ awkward silence. Rick turned his back and immediately began making himself a latte. His eyes stung with unshed tears and he used the whirring and hissing of the espresso machine to mask the long sniff, he gave in an attempt to mask his emotions.

"Um...well I suppose I really should apologise." Kate said in a small voice, once he had finished texturing the milk.

"Oh you _don't_ say?" Rick said, sarcastically. "Congratulations on winning the City of New York's No Shit Statement of the Day award _detective!_"

Kate stung at Rick's tone and a lump formed in her throat.

"I deserved that," she admitted, watching him draw a double shot of coffee. "I really did deserve that, I'm so sorry Rick. What I did was unforgiveable. Lying is no way to start a relationship."

"Oh you _don't _say?" Rick repeated.

"Please Rick, I'm trying to make things better." she told him, her voice thick with emotion.

Inwardly Rick softened as Kate laid a tentative hand on his forearm.

"Sit down on the sofa," he said softly. "I'll make us both a coffee then we can talk _properly_ alright?"'

"Alright."

Kate went and sat down; turning on the small radio on the counter as she went and Rick bustled around making their coffees. Finally he put the milk jug back in the fridge and took their two steaming mugs over to the sofa.

"Thanks," Kate said softly, wrapping her slender fingers around her mug bearing the NYPD insignia. "Okay where should I begin?"

"Try the beginning."

"Okay then, here goes. I am sorry I lied to you. I should've told you I heard what you said at Roy's funeral when you came to visit me in the hospital. I didn't tell you because I was scared." she confessed.

"Of what?" Rick asked.

"For finally having found my one and done," Kate mumbled. "I was scared that would mean I would have to open myself up wholly and totally. I've never told anyone I've been with about the details of my Mom's murder before. You were the first one I even mentioned it to before. Since Mom died I've never opened myself up emotionally to anyone _including _Dad and doing so or at least _wanting _to scare me. You see opening myself up is totally unfamiliar territory and I didn't tell you that I heard what you said because doing so meant stepping into the unknown."

"You know you wouldn't have been alone, don't you?" Rick asked softly, bringing his mug to his lips and sipping his coffee. "You don't have to be alone with me Kate. First and foremost you're my friend, my _best_ friend and I don't let my friends go it alone."

"I know and I should've realised that sooner." Kate said, her green eyes welling up with tears. "I need you, Rick I really do. You're the only person who can pick me up when I fall. You've been there so many times for me over the last three years and not once have I returned the favour. That is not something a friend does. I love you and I lied to you and I am truly, _truly _sorry."

Rick put his coffee down and drew Kate in for a hug as she broke down. She wrapped her arms around him and cried hard again soaking his shirt through to the chest. Rick held her hard tile she cried herself out and sat up.

"Thankyou," he said softly, wiping away her tear tracks with the pad of his thumb. "I needed to hear that, but I also have an apology of my own to make."

"What f-for?" Kate choked out. "You haven't lied to me."

"I know but I should've stuck around the first time to find out why you didn't tell me earlier," Rick told her, threading his fingers though her brown tresses. "If I'd stuck around I would've found out the reasons why you didn't tell me what you heard and how you felt. Running off was immature forgive me?"

Kate gave a watery chuckle.

"I do, but I don't think I should have to." She told him, with a smile that lit up her whole face. "Are we cool now? Because I don't think I'll be able to handle it if we're not."

"Yeah...we're cool," Rick said, dropping a kiss on her forehead and drawing her close for another hug. "I have Detective Boogers on my shirt again, though what is it with you spreading bodily fluids all over my best shirts?"

Kate rolled her eyes, holding back the smile tugging the corner of her lips.

"I do _not_ do it on purpose!" she exclaimed dryly playfully slapping his chest. "Liar liar pants on fire Richard Castle."

"I'm sure if they were on fire, you'd put them out with some Detective Snot."

"Oh you are truly disgusting!" Kate exclaimed, in amusement. "Why out of all the men in Manhattan do I-"

But Rick cut her off by moving into her personal space and kissing her passionately on the lips.

Kate gave a little squeak of surprise but responded enthusiastically, running her fingers through his hair and raking his scalp with her carefully manicured nails. Rick ran his hands down her slender sides and let them come to rest on her backside. He scooped her closer to him and gently pressed the tip of his tongue to her bottom lip. Her mouth opened and instantly the kiss became more intimate.

For several long minutes the newly made up couple kissed, running their hands over each other only pulling apart when the intake of oxygen became an absolute priority.

"Not the first time you've left me breathless, detective." Rick murmured in her ear.

Kate giggled.

"Imagine how breathless I could make you if I actually tried." she whispered seductively, nipping on his earlobe.

"_Really,_ Kate, _Really?_" Rick said with a raised eyebrow. "The break room? I've had plenty of fantasies about you but none of them involve the break room."

Kate threw her head back and let out a great snort of laughter.

"You're funny." She said running her fingers down his freshly shaved cheek.

"Dance with me?" Rick asked suddenly, a moment later getting up and holding out his hand as a new song began playing on the radio.

"W-what? _Here?_" Kate exclaimed in surprise.

"It's as good a place as any," Rick told her with a grin, grasping her hand and pulling her to her feet. "C'mon."

Rolling her eyes good naturedly, Kate allowed Rick to pull her close to him. She rested her head on his muscular chest and listened to the strong _thump, thump, thump_ of his heart.

"_Trying to live and love,  
>With a heart that can't be broken,<br>Is like trying to see the light with eyes that can't be opened.  
>Yeah, we both carry baggage,<br>We picked up on our way, so if you love me do it gently,  
>And I will do the same.<em>"

"That's the key to knocking my walls down Rick," Kate said softly. "Just love me gently and we'll get there in the end, okay?"

"_We may shine, we may shatter,  
>We may be picking up the pieces here on after,<br>We are fragile, we are human,  
>We are shaped by the light we let through us,<br>We break fast, cause we are glass.  
>Cause we are glass.<em>"

"I love you so much Kate," Rick whispered, inhaling the cherry scent of her recently washed chair. "I want you to open up to me whenever you're feeling, sad or angry and especially if you're having doubts about anything...promise me that."

"_I'll let you look inside me, through the stains and through the cracks.__  
><em>_And in the darkness of this moment,__  
><em>_You see the good in that.__  
><em>_But try not to judge me, cause we've walked down different paths,__  
><em>_But it brought us here together, so I won't take that back._"

"I promise" Kate whispered

"_We may shine, we may shatter,__  
><em>_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,__  
><em>_We are fragile, we are human,__  
><em>_We are shaped by the light we let through us,__  
><em>_We break fast, cause we are glass._"

"I can't believe we're dancing in the break room, this is so cheesy," Kate told him with a giggle as she and Rick swayed on the spot. "We could be walked in on at any moment."

"If we are, let's go in for the big kiss and give whoever it is a great show." Rick said with a chuckle as he leaned down to drop the ghost of a kiss on her lips.

"_We might be oil and water, this could be a big mistake,  
><em>_We might burn like gasoline and fire,  
><em>_It's a chance we'll have to take_

"I am not an exhibitionist Richard Castle you better get used to that," Kate said poking his chest. "I'm not going to flaunt what we have. I want all our private time to be _private_."

"So no couple-y stuff at the precinct then?" Rick asked, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Definitely not, I have to keep a professional exterior, _especially_ when Gates is around." Kate said, looking into his eyes. "when we're alone thought it's open season and you can kiss me whenever you like."

"_We may shine, we may shatter,  
><em>_We may be picking up the pieces here on after,  
><em>_We are fragile, we are human,  
><em>_And we are shaped by the light we let through us,  
><em>_We break fast, cause we are glass._""

"So this is a once off then?." Rick said in a low husky whisper his lips brushing against hers again.

"Uh huh..._mmph_."

'_We are glass._'

At the end of the song Kate fully melted into Rick's embrace. She laced her fingers through his and pressed her lips to his. Rick pushed her up against the nearest piece of furniture, the back of the sofa and returned her kiss tenfold. Kate let out a louder than intended moan of desire as his lips left hers and trailed down the side of her neck nipping and sucking the porcelain skin til they came to rest on her collarbone.

"Oh _god_ Rick!" she moaned as he kneaded her backside and suckled on the nape of her neck "_Uuugggh!_"

Rick grabbed one of Kate's legs and lifted it up, the intimate action pressing their groins closer together.

"God I've waited so long to kiss you like that Kate," he murmured, minutes later resting his forehead against hers. "And our undercover kiss does _not_ count."

Kate grinned.

"If we have to go undercover again, I'll have no problem re-enacting that part," she said shifting to suck on the nape of his neck. "God you made me totally forget where I was Rick."

"_I would've made you forget everything if I'd really tried_," Rick whispered. "But after the first date. I want to do this properly Kate. No messing about, I want to treat you like a lady."

"So when's the first date?" Kate murmured, nipping at his earlobe.

"What are you doing tonight?" Rick asked. "Are you on call?"

"No, b-but tonight?" Kate asked in surprise. "You want to go out tonight? Can you organise something in-"

She looked at her watch.

"Six hours?"

Rick winked.

"Darling girl, I could organise something in two hours," he informed her, dropping a kiss on the bridge of her nose. "Are you up for it?" he asked.

"B-b-but I've got nothing to wear!" Kate exclaimed.

"You don't know where I'm taking you yet," Rick said, with a chuckle. "And I can't believe the only clothes you own are the ones you're wearing."

"Well of course not." Kate said, dryly.

"Just wear that off the shoulder red dress." He told her. "And I'll pick you up at seven alright?"

"Really tonight?" she asked a little stunned.

"Sure, do you not want to?"

"O-f course I do!" Kate exclaimed.

"Well be ready at seven PM and I'll see you then." Rick said with a grin.

A moment later just as Rick was leaning in for a kiss a gentle knock came at the door.

"If that's Ryan or Esposito, I'm going to commit a grisly act of homicide." Rick groaned, pecking Kate on the lips. "_Come in._"

The door opened and both Ryan and Esposito poked their heads in.

"So you two haven't killed each other then?" Ryan said, with a knowing smirk.

Wordlessly Rick grabbed Kate by the waist, dipped her and kissed her right on the mouth. Kate let out a little yelp of surprise before melting into his embrace and returning the kiss with fervour.

For a full thirty seconds Kate and Rick kissed til once again oxygen became a necessity.

"No we haven't killed each other, guys." Kate answered, casually, her face a magnificent shade of scarlet. "Did you _need_ anything?" she added pointedly.

Esposito grinned.

"Nope just wanted to make sure you were okay," he said. "Clearly you are, so we'll just leave you two..._be._"

"Next time send a text." Rick told them, cockily.

"No problem bro, see you tomorrow yeah?"

"You got it and thanks guys."

"Anytime." Ryan said with a smile.

And with that the two detectives left.

"I'll bet you anything Lanie will know we've made up before they get back to their desks," Kate said dryly. "And dipping me? God you are so old school."

"And you have an issue with that, darling girl?" Rick said with a grin. "And bet me, _anything?_"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You are such a child." She said, dryly.

"Yeah? Would a child do _this?_"

And he pulled her close smashing his lips down on hers and leaving her breathless, once again.

"Go _home_ Rick, if you don't I'm never going to get any work done and everyone will wonder why the break room is out of bounds again," Kate said, reluctantly letting go of his fingers. "I'll see you tonight?"

"You will," Rick said, kissing her languidly. "Have fun darling girl."

"I love you Rick, I _really_ mean it."

"I love you too sweetheart, see you tonight okay?"

"Okay," she replied, bitting down on her bottom lip.

And with one more kiss Rick turned and left the room. Kate immediately whipped out her phone and dialled Lanie's cell.

"City morgue, you kill 'em we chill 'em,'" came the cheery greeting.

"_Lanie I need help!_"


	12. First Date

A/N1: WELCOME to the 12 Chapter titled 'First Date'

* * *

><p>Rick left the 12th somewhat reluctantly left the precinct and made his way back to TriBeCa, entering the warm lobby of his apartment building just as Martha and Alexis got out of a taxi on the sidewalk both laden down with bags. He ducked back outside a wide grin on his face to help his daughter and mother with all their new purchases.<p>

"You're outside!" Martha exclaimed, in surprise.

"And you're not a caveman!" Alexis chimed in. "You and Kate made up, didn't you?"

Rick grinned.

"Yup we did," he said, hauling half a dozen bags onto each arm. "Thanks to Ryan and Esposito though."

"So what happened?" Alexis prodded as the three of them made their way into the lobby and to the back of the foyer to the elevator bay.

"Well about three hours after you and Grams left I was woken up by this pounding on the door and someone leaning on the doorbell. I got up and it was Kevin and Javier and they pushed me into the loft and _made _me shave, clean up and get dressed." Rick explained, pressing the 'up' button. "They threatened to arrest me if I didn't comply so I did and they took me down to the twelfth and made me wait in the break room. Then when they brought Kate in they figuratively banged out heads together. Words and apologies were exchanged and now I have a date with the most beautiful creature I've ever laid eyes on."

Alexis squealed like a fangirl.

"Oh Dad that's _awesome!_" she exclaimed happily as Martha cast her eyes skywards and muttered. "_About time!_" "Where are you taking her?" she spoke up.

"Valentinos," Rick replied. "It's a nice restaurant, classy but not hoity toity. I think she'd like it. I ordered a limo when I was in the taxi coming back home and plan on picking her up at seven; we've got a booking for eight. So you two ladies are going to have to spend a night without me."

"We don't mind Richard, when it comes to that gorgeous girl you have to do things properly," Martha said as the elevator arrived and they all climbed in. "Do things right with Kate and she'll be your one and done."

"She already is Mother, I _know it_." Rick replied earnestly, as the doors slid shut and the elevator began ascending towards the top floor. "That I'm one hundred percent sure of."

"Have you got a Christmas present for her, Dad?"

"Not yet pumpkin, I really have no idea what to get her." Rick confessed, as the elevator climbed higher still. "And it's only ten days til Christmas. I've picked a great time to do last minute shopping."

"You'll figure out something Dad, you've always been pretty in tune with Kate...something will pop up." Alexis assured her worried father.

"And if in doubt honey, get a diamond. After all they are a girl's best friend." Martha declared, airily.

"If I get her any jewellery, I want it to be something she can wear on the job," Rick told them, as the elevator arrived on the top floor. "Like the bracelet I got for her birthday."

"You'll find something Dad," Alexis told him, patting his back, confidently. "Now want to see what Grams and I got her for Christmas?"

* * *

><p>"You need help with what?" Lanie asked. "<em>Hello<em> to you too by the way."

"Yeah, yeah, hi," Kate replied hurriedly. "I have some news!"

"I know Javi texted me and said you and Writer Boy made up," Lanie said with an amused chuckle. "And he also said you were kissing so hard you ate each other's tonsils."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Your boyfriend exaggerates," she groaned. "We weren't kissing that hard, yes lots of tongue, _tons_ of tongue but no tonsil eating that might be later on after our..._date_."

Lanie squealed so loudly Kate had to yank her phone away from her ear.

"_You've got the first date?_" the M.E screeched, excitedly. "Oh honey that's awesome! About freaking time! Where are you going? What are you wearing? Are you going to get jiggy with it for 'dessert'?"

"Yes_," _she confirmed, bitting down on her bottom lip. "I have the first date, no idea where he's taking me. I'm wearing my red off the shoulder dress and no _definitely_ not about getting jiggy with it for dessert," Kate said, firmly. "I don't do it on the first date, even with my one and done. My standard is a one month minimum, if he can't wait that long then it's not going to work. You know about that Lanes."

"Well New Year's Eve is coming up and that would be a perfect time to get busy with it," Lanie suggested, with a giggle. "I have _big_ plans for a certain Latino detective _that_ night."

"Okay, now that is something I _ definitely_ didn't need to know." Kate groaned. "So who wins the bet now?"

"Sorry what bet?" Lanie played dumb.

"Duh, the bet about when Castle and I would start dating," Kate replied, dryly. "I'm not stupid, Lanie. I know you and the boys have bet on my love life for months...ever since Josh and I ended things."

"Oh, we're not betting on you two anymore, Kate." Lanie responded, seriously. "After your birthday party when things went from champagne to shit, we donated the pool to the Injured Officer's Guild. After that big argument you and Castle had, we suddenly realised it probably wasn't the right thing to do. Though now that you've made up, someone might start a pool about when you'll get married."

"Ha!" Kate exclaimed. "Lanie, Rick's only just asked me out on the first date. I doubt he's going to propose any time soon. I wouldn't want him to anyway; we're still really new in the whole relationship thing."

"Uh huh, well maybe we'll put that bet on the backburner for twelve months," Lanie said, in an amused tone. "Well I'm super happy for you Kate, Writer Boy is the one for you, just let him know if he dares hurt you...there'll be three people out for is blood, alright?"

Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"Yeah I know thanks Lanie, you're the _bestest_ friend," she said softly. "I'll be in touch alright?"

"You better be girlie!"

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, Rick fussed about the loft passing the time til the limo would come and him up to take him to Kate's. He tried to sit down and write but the resultant material wasn't appropriate for even the worst of fan fiction sites, so he took to running on the treadmill and hanging around Martha and Alexis who had taken over the dining table and were trying to wrap Christmas presents.<p>

"Richard darling, start getting ready for your date, you're being irritating." Martha scolded as Rick peered into a bag that appeared to be stuffed with tissue paper. "The limo will be here soon and you're starting to smell of stale sweat."

"Yeah Dad, this is supposed to be a secret present wrapping operation," Alexis insisted, pulling her father's hand off a gaudily wrapped box and pushing him in the direction of the master bedroom. "Go and get ready, the sooner you go, the sooner you'll get home and the sooner Grams and I can grill you about how it went."

"You're going to grill me?" Rick asked, amused.

"Darling, you know we will." Martha said. "Now-get ready!"

* * *

><p>Over the next couple of hours in her apartment on Eighty First Street, Kate was doing an equal amount of fussing. She washed, dried, waxed, plucked, primed and primped her entire body before applying her makeup and perfume. Paris her favourite fragrance, and slipping into her just above the knee length off the shoulder red dress and strappy silver five inch heeled sandals.<p>

She was just adjusting the silver clip holding up her brunette tresses and casting her eyes over her reflection in the mirror when a firm knock came at the door.

On the other side of the door, Rick stood nervously bouncing on the balls of his feet a singular long stemmed red rose in his hands. He could hear the faint buzzing of a radio and the rhythmic tapping of Kate's footsteps as she approached the door. His nervousness progressed from pleasant butterflies to almost vomit inducing flip flops but that all disappeared when the door opened and Kate appeared, a soft smile upon her face.

"Hey you," she said softly, stepping aside. "Come in, I've just got to get my purse."

Rick stepped inside and held out the rose.

"This is for you," he told her, softly. "I'm a bit broke so I can only afford one."

Kate laughed, humorously. "Ha _ha_," she replied, taking the bloom and inhaling the scent "Mmmmm, I _love_ roses."

"You look beautiful," Rick whispered, lifting up a hand and cupping her face in his palm "Wow."

Kate blushed and stepped forward.

"You're looking pretty dashing yourself Mr Castle." She countered, leaning in so their lips were only centimetres apart.

Rick was about to lean down and press his lips against Kate's, when she took the initiative. She threaded her fingers through his hair, raking his scalp with her carefully manicured nails and kissed him with so much passion and intimacy her momentarily forgot where he was. Her tongue came out and pressed against his lips, he opened his mouth instantly making their kiss more intimate.

"Mmmmm, detective. I could do that all night but our ride awaits," Rick murmured, pulling back and kissing the nape of her neck.

"More later?" Kate breathed, looking at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"As soon as we get into the car if you like," Rick replied, as her body gave a little involuntary shudder against his. "Go and get your purse."

"Hang on; I have to put this in water, back in a sec."

Kate went into the kitchen and put the rose in a tall drinking glass of water before going into the bedroom and retrieving her silver clutch purse. She returned to the door where Rick was watching her with total adoration.

"You really do look beautiful tonight," he said, taking hold of her hand and kissing each knuckle on it. "Wish I cold see you like this every day."

"Well that wouldn't be very practical, would it?" Kate chuckled as they left the apartment and she pulled the door shut behind them. "These heels wouldn't be very practical to arrest anyone in."

"Neither are the boots you usually wear and you seem to manage on those," Rick joked as she locked the deadbolt. "You're a badass cop, you could arrest someone in a bikini."

"Oh you'd love that, wouldn't you?" Kate said dryly, tucking her keys into her clutch purse and taking his hand again.

"You know what I'd really like to see you arrest someone in, but let's wait til at least the second date before I go there," Rick said, with a grin, as they walked down the hallway to the elevator. "I just want to drink you in tonight that dress is my favourite."

"I'll lend it to you sometime then," Kate giggled as she squeezed his hand. "I have to say I think red would suit you rather well," she teased.

"It would, but I am not walking into the precinct wearing your dress," Rick said in amusement. "I love you, to the ends of the earth and back but I don't love you enough to wear a dress."

"_Not even for me?_" Kate whispered in his ear, seductively. "_Behind closed doors?_"

Ever so slightly Rick felt his blood flow head straight for his groin.

"Not even behind closed doors, sweet stuff," he groaned, pressing the 'down' button as they arrived at the elevator. "I'd do most things but nothing that involves women's clothing, unless of course you want to tie me up with your scarves."

"Oh I would use my handcuffs for that," Kate said with a smirk. "But no manky mattress or warehouse and _definitely_ no tiger."

"_Not a feline version anyway,_" Rick muttered.

Kate pushed Rick up against the wall of the elevator and kissed him_,_ languidly.

"_I can get a plush tiger__,__ if you like_." she whispered, nibbling on his lower lip.

"Nuh uh, no tigers," Rick responded, moaning, as Kate ran her nails up and down his back and kissed his neck. "Kate, I love what you're doing, really. I do, but you're creating a little problem. I don't want to go to dinner with my package the size it is."

"We could stay in." Kate purred.

"We could and as much fun as we could have, I know you don't go that far on a first date," Rick said, reluctantly pushing Kate away. "Let's wait til it's the right time for us huh? I want to see you outside the twelfth, not in cop mode, I want to see the _real_ Kate Beckett."

Kate kissed him once more and pulled away.

"You're entirely too sensible Richard Castle." She said with a smile, as he watched her, his ice blue eyes wordlessly boring into her green ones.

Rick suddenly burst into laughter.

"I never thought you, Kate Beckett, would ever say those words to _me,_" he sniggered. "If we weren't on our first date, a time I want to keep private and between us I'd so tell the Rysposito monster that on Monday morning."

Kate rolled her eyes and gave him a half hearted dead arm.

"You're a pain in the ass," she said dryly, as he drew her in for a hug. "We're not telling those two...shit."

Rick chuckled.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed," he told her, kissing her forehead. "But I know given the first opportunity, you'll go spilling to Lanie."

"She's my best friend, I have to," Kate giggled. "It's an unwritten rule between girlfriends Rick. She gave me all the goss on her first date with Javier."

"Good, anything I can use to tease Esposito?' Rick asked, jokingly.

"Nope, what's said between Lanie and I _stays_ between Lanie and I," Kate said as the elevator reached the ground floor. "It's the sisterhood code."

"Ah the dreaded sisterhood code now _that_ I've heard of," Rick joked, as they stepped outside and made their way outside to where the limo was waiting for them. "Okay I'll drop the subject and then we can talk about what a fabulous night we're going to have."

"You hired a _limo?_" Kate exclaimed, in surprise as they made their way outside and approached the sleek black vehicle. "Damn, I was kinda hoping to a ride in the prancing horse."

"You're _complaining_ about a limo?" Rick asked in amusement, as the chauffeur opened the door for them. "Most women would like the whole romanticism of a limo you know."

Kate climbed into the gleaming vehicle and slid across the back seat.

"I _love_ the romanticism of a limo, I just love your Ferrari too," she said in amusement as he joined her. "See you can't do this in your car."

And with that, Kate climbed into Rick's lap and lowered her lips to his, kissing him passionately. He slid his large hands up her muscular thighs and responded enthusiastically.

"God I love you Rick," Kate breathed between heavy and languid kisses. "I can't believe we waited this long, it's _stupid_."

"I don't care we waited so long, I care only that we're together now." Rick responded, huskily. "God, now my little problem has become a _big_ problem."

"You have no control _Ricky,_" Kate whispered, sucking on the nape of his neck. "Would you like me to stop?"

"No, hell no...but if you don't I'm going to need a change of clothes." Rick moaned as Kate brushed her hand over his 'problem.'

Kate slipped off Rick's lap, biting her lower lip in a sexy pout that did nothing to help Rick's current 'situation.'

"Monday morning is going to be so hard." She complained, fastening her seatbelt.

"How about I take a day off to settle things down a bit?" Rick suggested, lacing his fingers through hers. "I haven't written anything but bastardised fan fiction for weeks, I really should stay home and get something done."

"Let's see how things go, hmm?' Kate suggested, squeezing his hand. "But the boys and by extension Gates know we've made up now, so they might think it suspicious if you don't come to the bullpen on Monday."

"Gates knows we're sweet now?"

"Yeah she actually took me aside today and wished me well."

Rick's eyes rose sharply in surprise.

"Gates, Victoria 'Iron' Gates wished you well?" he exclaimed in surprise "Are we talking about the same woman here?"

"Yeah we are," Kate admitted, grinning.

"But _why?_"

"She's more like us than you'd think Rick..."

"How?"

"Twenty years ago she had just moved from Narcotics into Internal Affairs when she was paired up with an older detective that had transferred from IA in the L.A.P.D. She told me he was a wiseass, sarcastic bastard with the reputation of being a ladies man that had enough self confidence to do the entire NYPD twice over and she found him to be the most annoying pain in the ass she'd ever met and that included her two brothers." Kate began explaining.

"But things started to change and she started to fall for him even when she was with other guys. But he persisted even when she pretended she wasn't interested and she gave in and allowed him to woo her and, well eventually he won her over, they dated, got married and had six kids. The youngest one Charlotte is five years old. She supports us Rick, she told me to go for it, give us a chance."

"_Holy shit,_" Rick muttered. "That's a history lesson."

"She said to me 'I think Castle is a massive pain in the ass but he loves you, is loyal to you and helps you be a better cop. I want him to stick around because he's good for you and your team. Keep him safe Detective, forgive him when he does something wrong or pisses you off to the point of wanting to strangle him. He's your soul mate and work partner and therefore the most important person in your life, just don't let me catch you two getting it on during work hours or I will go to the Mayor' she then dismissed me."

Rick laughed heartily.

"Well who would've thought, Iron Gates a big ole softie." He chuckled.

"So I've decided that _yes_ you're a pain in the ass, wiseass. But I love you. Whatever bad things we come across whether they are personal or work related we'll overcome them. I can't guarantee we'll never have an argument, that's almost guaranteed but we'll get over them and deal with any shit okay?"

A massive lump formed in the back of Rick's throat and his eyes suddenly became scratchy.

"Okay,' he replied thickly. "C'mere, gimme a hug."

Kate leaned into Rick and allowed him to pull her into a one armed hug. Rick kissed the top of her head and inhaled her cherry scent which always calmed him.

"God you smell out of this world," he murmured, lowering his lips to her ear and kissing the sensitive spot behind it. "I want to remember your scent forever."

"Paris and Garnier Fructis Cherry Bomb," Kate said in amusement. "Keep a bottle of both in your bathroom and you can take a whiff of it when you want."

"I'd rather stick my nose in your hair and inhale." Rick whispered in her ear as he trailed light kisses along her shoulder til he came to the little dip in her clavicle.

"Well that's going to be inconvenient if we're in the middle of interrogating a suspect," Kate breathed, as he began sucking on her skin. "_Castle!_ If you keep on doing that you're going to leave a massive hickey and everyone at the precinct on Monday is going to give me hell."

"It's winter wear a scarf," Rick murmured, suckling on her neck in earnest and cupping her right breast in his hand. "Or you could show my handiwork off, show that you belong to someone. Show that you're _**mine**_."

Kate let out a moan of desire at Rick's pronunciation of '_mine__._' Her stomach swooped with anticipation, arousal pooled between her legs and or the first time in her life she was seriously considering breaking her 'No Sex on the First Date' rule.

_God Monday morning is going to be so hard__.__'_ She thought as he trailed his fingers up and down her leg tickling her sensitive skin. '_Damn you for being so attractive__._'

"What are you thinking about?" Rick asked, softly pulling back and lacing his fingers through hers.

"I'm thinking, that come Monday I'm going to have to use more self control than I ever have used before in my life not to run into the bullpen and jump up and down to tell everyone what a fantastic night I had." Kate said with a snort.

"You'll manage, I have confidence in you." Rick replied softly.

"We've reached our destination Mr Castle," the driver called, his voice slightly muffled through the thick velvet curtain that separated the driver from the passengers.

"Awesome, thanks."

"Okay, we're here. Now is the time to behave yourself detective." Rick teased as the limousine came to a stop.

"_Me__,_ behave myself?" Kate exclaimed. "Oh I am so going to pretend you didn't say that."

"C'mon darling girl, dinner awaits!"

* * *

><p>After a long casual dinner where many a covert look and barely there under the table touches were exchanged, Rick and Kate left Valentinos and got back into the limousine.<p>

"We are definitely going back there," Kate declared, cuddling up to the author as the limousine started forward again. "Wish it didn't have to end."

"It doesn't, I've got one more thing planned," Rick said with a relaxed sigh. "It's a surprise and a little cheesy but I think it's pretty romantic."

"We're not going on a cruise through the dodgy parts of Harlem are we? Because I didn't bring my gun," Kate joked.

"Ha, _ha__,_ no we're sticking to Midtown." Rick assured her. "Then like a proper gentleman I am going to escort you back to your Castle."

Kate couldn't help it and let out an amused snort of laughter. "Very funny" she said, dryly. "So where are we going?"

"That's a surprise."

"Come on, don't tease me, where are we going?" Kate asked.

Rick's upper lip twitched in amusement as Kate's voice took on a pleading tone.

"It's a _surprise,_" he repeated. "_S-U-R-P-R-I-S-E_ you'll find out soon enough."

Kate scooted a little closer to Rick and placed long languid kisses on the nape of his neck.

"_I can't convince you?_" she purred, trailing her hand down his muscular chest and abdomen to his crotch. "I can be _VERY_ convincing, you know."

"I have no doubt and as great as that feels, _no_ you can't convince me." Rick repeated, his voice catching in his throat as she massaged his inner thigh. "_Jesus Kate..._"

Kate's green eyes glinted with mischief as she sensed his resolve slipping.

"I love teasing you _Ricky._" She said in a whisper, nipping his earlobe playfully.

"And I love frustrating the hell out of you." Rick countered grabbing her hand and pulling it from his crotch and putting it on her knee. "_Behave_ Detective."

* * *

><p>Fifteen minutes later the limousine pulled to a stop.<p>

"Ah we're here now," Rick announced cheerfully, as the chauffer opened the door for them. "C'mon Little Miss Cranky Pants."

"Castle, stop being a pain in the ass." Kate retorted, trying and failing miserably as he got out of the limo and reached in to grab her hand. "Where are we and wh-_Ooooohhhh._"

Kate got out of the limousine and immediately cut herself off as her gaze fell upon two magnificent white heavy horses hitched to a jet black opened toped carriage. One horse was particularly eager to get on with the job and was pawing at the ground with its steel shod hoof.

"I thought we could take a little ride before I take you home." Rick said.

"But Rick, it's the middle of winter and its _freezing._" Kate said as she wrapped her coat more firmly around her slim frame.

"I know but they have blankets we can wrap around ourselves and these awesome heated leather seats like in the Ferrari," Rick said, enthusiastically as they strode toward the horses. "Aw come on Kate, let's do this."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I saw your eyes light up when you mentioned the heated seats," she said dryly. "You lit up like you do whenever you're going on about a new iPhone app, technology turns you on I swear."

"_A lot of things turn me on darling girl,_" Rick murmured, as the driver opened the little door on the side of the carriage. "_One day you'll find that out._"

Rick climbed into the carriage after Kate and immediately reached for one of the angora wool rugs on the opposite seat, throwing it over their legs and tucking it in. He then threw the largest of the rugs around their shoulders. Kate snuggled into him and sighed happily.

'_He may be an irritating pain in the ass sometimes like Gates said but I wouldn't have him any other way__,__'_ she thought as the driver climbed into the drivers seat directly behind the two horses hitched to the carriage. '_Lanie is going to squeal like a pig when I tell her about this__._'

"Okay I have a game I want you to play." Rick told her, as the driver clucked to the two horses and the carriage started forward with a little jerk.

"That sounds dangerous."

Rick laughed.

"It's not I promise," he assured her. "It's called thirty questions and it's really a drinking game but we have no Vodka and some of the questions aren't really appropriate for a first date, the aim is to find out more about you what makes you tick okay? You're more than welcome to ask me the same questions okay?"

"Go on." Kate replied, not entirely convinced.

"Tell me a drunken story about you." Rick began with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You think I have more than the one I've already told you?' she said dryly.

"Of course you do, I _know_ you do," Rick responded with a grin. "You went through a wild child phase, and wild kids have loads of drunken stories."

"Got me there," Kate admitted. "Well apart from the time Dad had to pick me up from a club in SoHo when I was seventeen, I got kicked out of a Metallica concert when I was nineteen. That was on on my first College Spring Break because I was crowd surfing with my boobs out."

Rick roared with laughter. "You are a badass." he chortled.

"What about you?" Kate inquired.

"Oh easy, when I stole that police horse and rode off on it naked, I was off my face on Covoisier." Rick said. "Okay question two...Favourite TV show."

"Bones," Kate answered at once. "And CSI New York, Gary Sinise is just sex on a stick."

"I thought you were a ruggedly handsome mystery crime writer type?" Rick asked. "Not the la did dah, thespian type."

"_I go for both types,_" Kate whispered, teasing. "You?"

"Anything murder mystery related, I love the BBC shows like the Inspector Lynley Mysteries. Midsomer Murders and any of the David Suchet Poirot shows," Rick said. "For my birthday Alexis got me the entire Midsomer Murders boxed set. Best present _ever._"

Kate's belly flip flopped pleasantly as she saw Rick's face light up at the mention of his daughter.

'_I wonder what he'd be like with our kids? OUR kids? God did I just say that?'_

"Okay next one, what does the last text message you received say?" Rick pressed on.

"Well I'm not reciting it word for word but I can say it was from Lanie urging me to 'have a good time." Kate revealed, rolling her eyes.

"Okay this ought to be fun, give me a list of all the concerts you've been to."

"_All of them?_" Kate repeated. "But I've been to dozens."

"Top five then," he answered.

"Okay, Michael Jackson, the History tour show in L.A when I was thirteen. New Kids on the Block when I was twelve, Mom got me front row seats to that gig. Bon Jovi with my first boyfriend when I was seventeen and just starting my wild child phase, Backstreet Boys when I was eighteen and a once off Van Halen show at Madison Square Garden about six months before I met you." Kate recited, from memory. "Lanie and I went to that one and literally bought every piece clothing memorabilia on the merchandise stand but I lost it all when my apartment blew up."

"You're a Van Halen girl?' Rick exclaimed, in surprise. "Oh that's a turn on."

"You seemed to be easily turned on Writer Boy." Kate teased, grinning.

Rick lowered his lips to her neck and brushed them across the bright red love bite that had formed on her creamy skin.

"I'm easily turned on by _you_ detective," he murmured, chuckling as she squirmed against his ministrations. "Okay next question..."

Kate groaned and half heartedly slapped his arm.

"Damn you I was enjoying that." She huffed as he withdrew his lips from her hypersensitive skin.

"Patience darling girl, there's plenty more where that came from." Rick responded, his ice blue eyes twinkling with amusement. "Okay, favourite song."

"I don't really have a favourite but I do have a thing for Rascal Flatts at the moment," Kate admitted. "But Fields of Barley by Eva Cassidy is the most played on my iPod."

"Interesting that means you're a softy romantic at heart," Rick told her. "Okay here's an interesting one, craziest thing you've ever done."

Kate let out an unladylike snort of laughter.

"You haven't got enough time for me to tell you that story," she said snuggling into him further. "Next question."

"Hey you're not going to get away with that," Rick insisted. "Come on, craziest thing you've ever done, mine was pinching the police horse and riding off on it naked."

Kate rolled her eyes and burned the deepest shade of magenta.

"I am _not_ telling you that," she muttered. "And nothing you can do or say will convince me."

Rick lowered his lips to her neck and began nibbling on her skin.

"_Nothing huh?_" he whispered as one of his hands drifting down to her thighs and tickling the sensitive skin just under the hem of her skirt. "_You absolutely sure about that? I can be __**very**__ convincing._"

Kate could feel her resolve slipping as Rick's fingers danced up her thigh.

"I'm sure you _caaaaaaaaaaaannnnnn,_" she moaned. "Rick not _now!_"

"Tell me the craziest thing you've ever done and I'll stop," Rick countered. "If you don't your whole neck is going to be one big love bite."

The writer emphasised his point by running the tip of his tongue along the shell of her ear and inching his fingers ever closer to the lace of her knickers.

"Alright alright _alright!_" Kate exclaimed. "When I was twenty and still at Stanford, I did a nuddy run streak at the last football game of the season. I did somersaults, cartwheels and this little dance routine. The only thing I was wearing was a pink glitter Santa hat."

Rick burst into laughter.

"Any chance of you re-enacting that for me one day?" he asked, with a snigger.

"_Maaaaaaaaaybe,_" Kate replied. "Okay I'm really getting into this next question."

"What turns you on?"

"_Castle!_" Kate exclaimed, turning bright pink. "I thought you were leaving out some of these questions because they were inappropriate for a first date?" she questioned.

"I have," Rick said with a grin. "In what way did you think I meant turned on? Sexually? You naughty, _naughty_ girl, Katherine Beckett your mind is in the gutter."

Kate rolled her eyes, skyward.

"I didn't mean sexually though, I wouldn't complain if you did go there," Rick continued on with a hearty snigger. "No, I meant in general. What gets you going, enthuses you about life-etcetera."

"Oh okay then, well loyalty, respect, patience and tolerance." Kate reeled off. "I demand that from everyone, all my friends and all my family. You, Javier, Kevin and Lanie are the four people I couldn't live without. If I've got you four I'm happy, and I mean _truly_ happy."

Rick engulfed Kate in a hug resting a kiss to her forehead.

"That's all I want for you Kate," he murmured. "I just want you to be happy."

* * *

><p>After an hour long carriage ride though Manhattan, the horse and cart dropped Rick and Kate back at the limousine. The driver took a photo of the pair with Rick's iPhone with the two horses then the writer bundled his date into the limousine and took her back to her apartment on eighty first.<p>

"I'll be back down in a few minutes," Rick told the chauffer.

"Yes sir," he responded.

Rick slipped his hand into Kate's and laced his fingers through hers and together the pair made their way into the lobby.

"I don't want the night to end," Kate told him, somewhat petulantly as they headed toward the elevator. "This has been the best first date ever, I've had the best time Rick...thank you so much."

"Let's do it again," Rick said, at once. "Before Christmas, something Christmassy, we can go ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza, look at the Madison Avenue lights. Maybe even catch a show on Br-"

Kate silenced Rick by putting her index finger on his lips.

"_Shhh,_" she said softly. "Let me organise it, you took me out on the first date it's my turn to take you out on the second one deal?"

Rick kissed her hand softly.

"Deal." he agreed slipping his arm around her waist.

Moments later the elevator arrived, Kate and Rick made their way up to the third floor where Kate's apartment was located.

"Okay I agree. I _definitely_ don't want this night to end." Rick confessed, drawing Kate close for a hug.

"_You can come in if you like._" Kate whispered, pressing her lips against his.

Rick returned the kiss enthusiastically roaming his hands up and down her back and kneading her backside like raw bread dough.

"Not tonight," he murmured, once they'd pulled apart. "It's too soon, one day I will, but not on the first date. I don't want to ruin things. If I come in now...well I respect and love you too much to go there so soon."

Kate's insides turned to a huge puddle of mush. _God he was so chivalrous!_

"Okay, can I at least get a goodnight kiss first?" she asked, biting her bottom lip alluringly. Something she knew drove him crazy.

"I don't think there's any doubt about that, _detective._"

And with that Rick seized Kate's lips with his; kissing her with all the energy and passion he could muster. She in turn grabbed his jacket lapels and pushed him up against her apartment door, moaning loudly as the motion raised the hem of hr skirt and gave him more bare skin to run his fingers over.

"_Kate__,__ Kate__,__ Kate...we've got to stop!_" he groaned, a full minute later pulling back to consume some much needed oxygen. "Seriously we have to stop."

Reluctantly, Kate pulled back, her green eyes darkened with lust and her lipstick smudged in such an erotic way Rick was half tempted to ravish her in the most intimate way right there and then in the hallway.

"_Not on the first date,_" Rick whispered pressing a kiss to her forehead. "Both of us are too good for that, soon but not tonight."

Kate sagged against him.

"You're a seriously awesome kisser Richard Castle," she said with a giggle. "You made me think things I haven't thought about in months."

Rick's eyes sparkled.

"Great, we've got material for sexting then," he said with a chuckle. "Go on, get inside then you can get on the phone and tell Lanie all about tonight. I know you want to."

Rick laughed as Kate went bright pink. _She was cute when embarrassed._

"Let me know when you've gotten home safe okay?" she requested, rummaging around her purse for her keys.

"I will, I had a great time tonight Kate, better late than never huh?"

"Definitely, see you at the 12th Monday morning?"

"You will, I love you."

"I love you too."

They exchanged one more heated kiss in the hallway before Kate found her keys and disappeared into her apartment leaving Rick standing outside her door on his own.

After a quick highly un-choreographed happy dance, he spun in a circle and punched the air.

"_Yesssssssssss!_" he hissed, skipping toward the elevator. "Awesome _awesome_ night, writer man!"

And with that Rick made his way out of the apartment building and into the limo the stupidest of stupid grins spread across his face.


	13. Chatting With Gates

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 13th Chapter titled 'Chatting With Gates' This chapter we get to see a little more intraction between our favourite writer and our almost favourite Captain ha ha.

* * *

><p>The weekend passed in a flurry of text messages between Kate and Rick and come Monday morning Rick got up and began preparing his breakfast with much more enthusiasm than usual.<p>

"Dad, if you grin any harder your face will split in two," Alexis teased as she entered the kitchen. "And I think Detective Beckett likes your face just the way it is."

"Ha ha," Rick said rolling his eyes as he added some blueberries to the bowl of pancake batter he was making. "You've got that field trip to the Guggenheim today haven't you?" he asked.

"Yup, but never mind that I want to know about your day or what you have planned for it." Alexis said, opening the refrigerator.

Rick gave his daughter a strange look.

"Well I'm going to leave here shortly after eight, get Kate a coffee and bear claw from Angelo's then I'm going to go to the bullpen and either help Kate do paperwork or go out on the field with her, like usual. I don't think the day is going to be any different now that we're together."

"Uh huh, if you think so," Alexis replied, rolling her eyes. "Your dynamic has changed Dad. I doubt things are going to be the same as they were before you and Detective Beckett hooked up. But you're smart enough not to screw things up."

"Not this time pumpkin, I know a good thing when I'm onto it." Rick assured his daughter.

"Good when you get home today I want to hear all about the grilling Dr Parish and Detectives Ryan and Esposito gave you." Alexis said with a grin as she poured herself an orange juice.

"What makes you think they're going to grill me?"

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Dad they're Detective Beckett's best friends, especially Dr Parish and Detective Esposito. Grams and I were discussing it Friday night when you were out. We both think they'll give you the 'hurt her and we'll kill you' talk."

"Oh gee _thanks__,_" Rick said dryly. "Well I hope they don't, I'm pretty sure they'll know how much I love her and how much I want this to last. For the first time in my life pumpkin I can see Kate being the last woman I'm ever with."

Alexis smiled. _She was glad to hear that._

"Good, I like her Dad. She makes you happy and when you're happy, Grams and I are happy," the teenager said, giving her father a quick hug. "Our Friday night Dinner and DVD nights have become my favourite part of the week. Its nice having another girl around closer to my age than Grams you know. I wouldn't complain if she were here more often than just Friday nights." The teenager hinted.

"Really?" he inquired, with a raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, she's great fun. Tells funny jokes, she's inspiring and doesn't take any of your bull. I mainly like her because she's strong and independent and knows what she wants to do. I hope I can be like her some day."

Rick felt his insides swell with paternal pride.

"You ought to tell her this yourself sweetheart," he told her, pouring some batter onto the skillet plate. "I think Kate would be quite chuffed that you admire her so much. She doesn't think she's anything out of the ordinary."

"But she is!" Alexis exclaimed.

"I know she is."

* * *

><p>Shortly after quarter past eight, Rick left his loft and took a taxi down to the 12th via Angelo's to pick up Kate's coffee and bear claw. He strode through the ground floor foyer and got into the elevator making his way up to the fourth floor bullpen arriving right on ten to nine. His insides leapt with joy as he saw Kate at her desk already elbow deep in paper work.<p>

"_Coffee for my girl_." he murmured in a barely discernable whisper, placing Kate's usual order on her desk and dropping down into his seat.

"Thanks," Kate replied. "You know we were followed by the paparazzi again on Friday night?" she told him.

"Really, how did you find that out?" he asked, puzzled.

"Lanie rang me about five minutes before you arrived and said we're the second story on TMZ beaten only by the whole Demi Moore, Ashton Kutcher divorce thing," Kate informed her partner. "Apparently there's a whole series of photos from us arriving at and leaving Valentino's to the horse and carriage ride we went on. The lead picture is of us kissing-well _you_ sucking on my neck as we passed Madison Avenue."

"_Oohh I se_e," Rick replied, worried. "Are you not pissed about it? You went off your nut last time we were got at by the paparazzi."

"Well we weren't together then," Kate said, leaning back in her chair and sipping her coffee. "We are now; they're telling the truth about us and not spreading bullshit rumours. I mean I'm not entirely happy they caught us kissing but as Lanie said to me, I'm going to have to get used to some media attention if I'm going to be your girl."

Rick smiled. His girl, _she was his girl._

"Was it a good photo?" he asked with a grin. "If it is I might go to my connections and see if I can get it framed, you know something to put on our mantelpieces."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Castle don't you dare," she warned him. "I do not want any paparazzi pictures in my house. I'll stick to photos we take ourselves."

"Fair enough," he replied.

"But remember-" Kate began, leaning forward and lowering her voice. "_N__o couple-y stuff at the precinct or the bullpen. I don't want to be stared at or be the reason for scurrilous rumours. I call you Castle and you call me Beckett or detective got it?_"

"_What about the end of shift?_" Rick replied in an equally low voice taking a folder off her 'to do' pile and flicking it open.

"Ah then maybe a hug in the break room," Kate answered with a grin. "_And__ if absolutely no one is around then I might consider a kiss._"

"I'll make a point of keeping you back _late__,_ then detective." Rick murmured.

"_Careful Writer Boy._"

* * *

><p>"Did you make any progress on Fergus McAllister's case while I was...away?" Rick asked Kate a few hours later as they sat at her desk elbow deep in the fifty first body dump case.<p>

"Not really, Kevin and Javier questioned the arrogant bastards at Aldershot and Cannon, the first firm he ever practiced at but they don't think whoever killed him is anything to do with them. I think the perp is from his current client list but that's a mile long. I've been looking at it and so has Kevin and Javier but we've gotten three other cases on our books and haven't had the time to go over the entire list."

"Where are the case notes?" Rick asked. "Let me look over them, maybe a fresh pair of eyes will help."

"Oh would you mind?" Kate asked, gratefully. "That would help us so much. Look for anyone involved in a messy divorce or who lost a lot of money in a lawsuit recently, something along those lines."

"Sure I don't mind, I'm not here just to annoy you, you know." Rick said with a grin "_I also like helping out enormously attractive female detectives_."

Kate went bright red.

"I'll let Karpowski know that then," she quipped with a barely discernable smile on her face. "The boxes are in evidence, third row on the right third shelf from the top."

Rick got up with a grin and casting an eye around the bullpen to make sure no one was watching earned down to whispered in her ear.

"_Karpowski isn't the one I love though_," he whispered. "_I'd rather see you than her in something lacy._"

And with that Rick stood up and strode off leaving Kate behind, her mouth having fallen open in shock.

The writer made his way to the other end of the bullpen and to the evidence room. He sought out the two boxes of evidence from the Fergus McAllister case and signed out for them and headed straight to the break room where he sat down and began sorting through the files within.

* * *

><p>As the hours went by Rick gradually discarded the files not matching the suspect's profile in the McAllister case. He only took breaks to go to the bathroom or make himself a coffee and was deeply concentrating on a 'Larson Vs Larson' divorce case file when he felt a pair of soft lips press themselves to his neck and long fingers comb his hair.<p>

"Hey," Kate said, softly kissing his neck over and over. "How's my favourite writer?"

Rick chuckled as Kate unbuttoned his shirt and slipped her hands under the material, running her fingers through his sparse chest hair.

"Everyone's gone home haven't they?" he asked, rhetorically.

"Not everyone, Oliver's team is here and so is Gates. But I sent Kevin and Javier home," she purred, sucking on his neck. "I was thinking it might be our home time too."

"Mmm and where do you want to go?" Rick asked. "Or would you rather stay here and suck on my neck, vampire style?"

Kate couldn't help it but laughed.

"You're funny," she replied. "How about Remy's? Or somewhere different."

"How about you come back to the loft?" Rick suggested. "Alexis said to me this morning at breakfast that she'd like to see you there more often than just Friday night."

"Really?" Kate exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah it seems I'm not the only Kate Beckett fan in the Castle household," Rick replied in amusement as he started packing up the discarded files. "Come on, I can't promise dinner will be anything fancy but I know you love my car and I'll give you a lift home."

Kate lit up like a Christmas tree.

"You're on," she told him. "Any luck finding a suspect of the McAllister case?"

"A few possibilities but I'm not even a third of the way through the files yet," he told her. "So I've sorted the definitely nots into one box and the possibly into another. I'll start on the ones I haven't gone through yet, tomorrow."

"Thanks, you're saving Kevin, Javi and me a lot of legwork." Kate said gratefully, as he stuck some masking tape across the box of discarded files. "We might be able to find the bastard who did this faster because of you."

"Anytime," Rick said, cheerfully. "I'll just get these back into the evidence room and we can head back to the Castle Pit."

"Here let me do this up before you go out there or everyone's going to know I just felt you up." Kate told him, with a grin as she did up his buttons.

"You don't think they would've guessed already?" the writer asked, in amusement. "Look at the story about us on the TMZ website, I was doing the vampire thing on your neck in that picture. I don't think anything after that is going to surprise anyone do you?"

"No but I don't want to blatantly advertise in the bullpen either," she told him, picking up one of the boxes. "I know in dating you, there's going to be a lot more public interest in who I am and what I do. But I'd like to at least _try_ and keep some things private."

"So our second date isn't going to be spent swapping spit in Times Square then?" Rick joked as they left the break room and made their way to the evidence room.

"Oh grow up Castle, that term hasn't been popular since before even you were born." Kate replied, rolling her eyes as she nudged the evidence room door open with her hip.

"Well I think it's time to make it cool again," Rick said, putting the two boxes he was carrying on the nearest ledge and flicking open the log book. "But I have no plans on doing anything in Times Square with you til New Years Eve, that night _you_ Detective Bad Ass are going to be kissed like you've never been kissed before."

Kate felt her tummy pleasantly flip flop at his words.

"It's going to have to be pretty good to match Friday night you know," she murmured as he signed the log book. "Several times that night I thought about things that could only be classified as _naughty_."

"Follow me," he told her.

"Where?"

"Follow me and you'll find out, bring the boxes with you."

Kate picked up the box she'd brought into the evidence room and followed Rick into the depths where the files for the McAllister case were to be stored. The writer carefully stored all three boxes back on the shelf then cornered Kate, pushing her up against the wall, his blue eyes alive with desire.

"_God __you take my breath away_." He growled, lowering his lips to her neck and sucking on the little dip by her clavicle.

Kate let out a little moan of desire as his hands began wandering all over her slim frame.

"Really Caste, really?" she purred. "Making out in evidence? If you're not careful you'll leave some evidence of your-_MMMPPH_."

Rick cut Kate off by lifting her up and seizing her lips with his own. The female detective wrapped her slender legs around his waist and responded enthusiastically. A whole day-well three whole days had gone by without any physical contact and both felt the ravenous need to re-connect. Rick kissed her hard and passionately pure and total adoration for the woman in his arms seeping through every pore and fibre of his being.

"God I love you," he murmured, peppering her neck with feather light kisses.

"_I love you tooooooooo,_" Kate replied, moaning breathlessly as his lips travelled down her neck and chest and closed around her shirt covered nipple. "God are we really doing this in here?" she asked as her heart and mind both raced.

'_DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD DAD.._._._'

Rick let out a loud groan of frustration.

"No we're not," he replied, letting her down and reaching into his pocket for his flashing and vibrating iPhone. "Hello?...Yeah I'm just packing up things here pumpkin...yes I'll be bringing Kate with me...about half an hour, okay then honey-bye."

"You know I love your daughter, she's good fun to be around but really her timing stinks." Kate told him, in amusement as she re-adjusted her shirt.

"You're not kidding," Rick responded, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "One day soon though I'll make a point of whisking you off somewhere where no one would _dare_ interrupt my best work if they valued their lives."

Kate couldn't help it and let out a great snort of laughter.

"Your _best_ work?" she asked, with a snigger. "You've got tickets on yourself Broadway style Castle."

Rick grinned.

"I'm a front row experience detective," he responded, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as they entered the near deserted bullpen. "Good Gates is still here, I'll be back in a sec okay?"

Kate gave the writer a confused look. "Okay." She answered, unsure.

Rick squeezed her hand then made his way across the bullpen where he lifted a fist and knocked on Gate's office door.

"Come in."

Rick twisted the door knob and let himself into the office. Gates looked up; a surprised expression on her face when she saw her visitor wasn't one of her detectives.

"Mr Castle, how can I help you?" the older woman inquired.

"May I sit?"

"Of course," she answered, nodding to the chair.

Rick sat down in one of the chairs opposite Gate's desk and inhaled sharply.

"Mr Castle, I'm not going to bite you," Gates informed the somewhat nervous writer, a ghost of a smile drifting across her lips. "Just come out with it."

Rick laughed.

"Alright, I'll come out with it," he told her. "Look, on Friday night Detective Beck-Kate told me what you told her, your story and I just wanted to say thankyou, thanks for supporting us. I know I've never been your favourite person, but it means a lot to me that you don't think us being together is a waste of time or I being around will distract Kate from doing her job."

Captain Gates steepled her fingers under her chin and regarded the man before her, curiously.

"That's quite alright Mr Castle," she responded. "I see so much of myself and my husband in Detective Beckett and you and I only want the best for you two. When I first came to the twelfth I thought you were a smarmy pain in the ass only here for your own gain, but the longer I've been here, the better I've seen how you've worked with Beckett, Ryan and Esposito. All three of them constantly tell me how much they value your input and that was before you and Beckett became involved. You're good for the team. You and Beckett have displayed more maturity than I thought you would in regard to not being overly physically affectionate in the workplace. I'm happy you're being respectful to everyone else in the department."

"That's something Kate insisted on, Sir." Rick informed her, smiling slightly, as out of the corner of his eye he saw Kate half hide behind a filing cabinet and poke her tongue out and thumb her nose at him. "And once we're in the zone of trying to solve a case, being public is the last thing on our minds."

"Good good, so any progress on the McAllister case? I know you've been going through the case files all day."

"There are a few possibilities but I'm only a third of the way through the case files yet. I should be able to finish them off tomorrow or the day after, by then the pool of possible suspects will have narrowed. I've gone through a hundred files today and only pulled out half a dozen possibilities. It's going to take time. A lawyer who practiced family law is almost guaranteed to have people out for his blood."

Gates looked impressed.

"Good to hear," she told him. "Keep me up to date, won't you?"

Rick stood up.

"I will he replied, well I have to go dinner with my daughter and my girl."

"See you tomorrow morning Mr Castle."

"You to, Sir."

"Oh, Mr Castle?" Gates called, as Rick reached for the door handle.

The writer turned. "Yes Sir?"

"I meant what I said about you being valuable to Beckett's team, this precinct has a high case clearance rate that I attribute to you and I'm seriously considering going to the commissioner and seeing if we can get you on the payroll. You put in dozens of unpaid hours a week and are often here out of hours and on weekends. You're worth a pay packet. Beckett, Ryan and Esposito say that often. Even Karpowski has brought it up on occasions."

Rick's jaw fell open in shock. "Really?" he exclaimed, in surprise. "But-"

"I said, I'm _considering it_ Mr Castle. I'm still thinking about it," Gates told him. "Go home and be with your family, I'm going home to be with mine."

"Yes Sir."

Rick left Gate's office and made his way back into the bullpen where Kate was waiting for him, sitting on the edge of her desk.

"What's up?" she asked, rubbing the small of his back.

"I'll tell you in the elevator," Rick told her, pulling on his jacket and reaching for her hand.

"So is everything alright between you and Gates?" Kate asked, as they left the bullpen and made their way to the elevator. "She didn't grill you, did she?"

"Nah she was pretty good actually," Rick replied, pushing the 'down' button. "I reckon I saw her almost smile, or it could've been gas-I'm not sure."

"Oh Rick, be nice!" Kate exclaimed half horrified, half amused.

"What? It _could've_ been gas, even hard ass Captain's get gas you know." Rick told her, chuckling.

"Your humour is warped, seriously it's warped." She said, dryly. As the elevator arrived and they got in. "Okay what did Gates say to you? Start off with telling me why you went in there in the first place."

"I went in there to thank her for supporting us," Rick began, pressing the button for the ground floor. "I told her on Friday night you told me what she told you about how she met her husband. She told me she sees a lot of her husband and her in you and me and actually said she likes having me around because over time since she arrived at the twelfth she's seen how much value I am to you, Ryan and Esposito." He told her, taking a breath.

"She also said she's considering going to the Commissioner and seeing abut getting me on the payroll, because in her words 'I put in dozens of unpaid hours per week and three particular detectives tell her constantly I'm worth a pay packet'."

Kate went bright red.

"Gates told you I said you're worth a pay packet?' she exclaimed, stunned. "I was _kinda_ hoping she'd keep that to herself. But it's great she's considering it though. She's _almost_ turning into a softie."

Rick laughed, heartily.

"I don't think she's anywhere near being a softie, but it's nice to know she's not a hundred percent work, work, work. Like another hard ass cop I know."

"Who Ryan? Esposito?" Kate joked, giggling slightly.

Rick pressed a kiss to her temple.

"Nah Katherine Louise Beckett, the most beautiful woman in the world. Your Mom and Dad must've had to fend off dozens of boys who were interested in you when you were a teenager."

"Oh yeah they did," Kate admitted, with a reminiscent smile. "It all started when I was sixteen and my first boyfriend, neither Mum or Dad liked him and quite often I would sneak out to meet him."

"For saucy rendezvous?" Rick joked as the lift descended.

"Not in the beginning, but yeah-eventually," Kate confessed, going pink. "That was the start of my wild child phase. Jake was the boyfriend who convinced me to get a tattoo. I'm glad I got it somewhere neither of my parents could see or both of them would've killed me."

"You know one of these days I'm going to you sit down and make you tell me all about your wild child phase," Rick joked. "I could write another book from it. The story behind how Nikki _Heat_ got her name."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're weird," she stated. "If that manuscript ends up on Gina's desk, the only word in your vocabulary you're going to remember is apples."

Rick drew Kate close and kissed her neck.

"If the only word I utter I your company if apples, darling girl. I want it to be because of something entirely more pleasant than you smacking me one," he murmured. "Though I stand by the statement I made the day I first met you, I'd be willing to let you spank me."

Kate squirmed in his arms as he kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear.

"_Sometime soon_," she whispered. "Though my resolve and self control is weakening every minute."

"Not yet," Rick murmured rubbing her back. "I want to wine and dine you first, use every tool in my arsenal before we go there. I haven't even scratched the surface yet."

"I look forward to having my surface scratched," Kate told him, with a sigh as the elevator arrived at the ground floor. "One half of me is wondering why we're waiting but the other half wants to wait because all good things come to those who wait, you know?"

"I know exactly," Rick replied, as they stepped out. "What do you have planned for Christmas?"

"Nothing big, I go and stay at Dad's for a couple of days," Kate replied, squeezing his hand. "On Christmas Eve we make Christmas cookies then watch Miracle on 34th Street, the Natalie Wood version, then on Christmas morning we go and visit Mom's headstone and on Christmas night we have roast turkey and pork and sit in front of the TV watching all the cheesy Christmas movies. How about you?"

"Well I take Alexis ice skating at Rockefeller Plaza and Mother often tags along on Christmas Eve night, then we go for Spanish donuts on Broadway and come home to watch whatever's on TV." Rick answered, "And on Christmas night we do the whole roast and apple pie and ice cream thing, but I would like to change that this year..."

"Oh how?" Kate inquired as they headed outside.

"How would you like to spend Christmas with the Castles?" Rick asked, carefully. "You and your Dad, you can still do your traditional Christmassy things with him then come to the loft. I want to spend some of Christmas with you, this is our first seasonal holiday together, ya know?"

Kate stepped closer to Rick and wrapped her arms around his waist.

"I know," she told him, her breath puffing clouds in front of her. "I'll talk to Dad and see if he's interested."

"You can both stay at the loft if you like," Rick went on, sticking his arm out to hail a taxi. "Your Dad can have the spare room and you can have my bed, I'll sleep on the couch."

"Don't you think I might like to have something to cuddle up to on Christmas night?" Kate purred in his ear. "You don't have to sleep on the couch."

"B-but what about your-" Rick began.

"I'll still abide by my one month limit," Kate told him. "But that doesn't mean we can't sleep in the same bed and behave ourselves. But I'd like someone big, _strong_ and _alive_ next to me. A teddy bear just doesn't cut it, ya know?"

Rick pressed his lips to Kate's and kissed her languidly.

"I do know," he murmured, as a taxi pulled up to the curb. "I think this is going to be the best Christmas ever, don't you?'

"I do."

Rick followed Kate into the taxi and after giving the driver directions he sat back in the seat with a broad smile across his face and an arm around his girl.

_Yup this Christmas was going to be the best **ever**._


	14. Tis the Season

A/N1: WELCOME to the 14th Chapter 'Tis the Season' this is where things start to get really Christmassy!

* * *

><p>A week before Christmas, Rick made a trip to Macy's and stocked up on Christmas decorations. He arrived at the precinct, pulling a large trolley that immediately attracted attention from all the detectives in the bullpen.<p>

"You know Castle the homicide department _does_ have Christmas decorations," Jane Karpowski told him, as Rick stopped by Kate's desk to drop off her coffee.

"Yup but they suck," Rick said cheerfully, reaching into the trolley. "And in my educated opinion two strings of tinsel and an inflatable Santa hanging off the overhead fan does not constitute a decoration. The homicide bullpen is the most depressing in the whole precinct and I want to do my bit to lighten it up a bit."

"Come in tomorrow morning dressed in an elf suit," Kate suggested with a snort, watching the writer go around the bullpen and place a mini silver tinsel Christmas tree on each desk. "That would lighten things up a bit."

Everyone in the bullpen fell about laughing. The noise attracted Captain Gates, but all the older woman did was roll her eyes and return to her office. Rick continued flitting around the office til every desk was decorated in the Yuletide theme. Each of the three teams in the bullpen had a theme, Karpowski and her team of Stegner and Jacques had a red and silver tinsel theme and an elf figurine to put on top of their computer monitors. Oliver and his team of Eggerstrom and Jameson has a blue and silver theme with a fat little Santa in a hammock figurine for their computers and Kate's team he'd given a red and green theme to.

"So what's our computer topper going to be?" Kate asked dryly, as he crouched down to stick a length of red tinsel to her desk.

"Yours is going to be a naughty elf," Rick replied in a low voice, reaching under the desk under the pretence of sticking up another string of tinsel and brushing her leg.

"_You're really determined to push my buttons aren't you?_" she hissed, pretending to be involved in some paperwork.

"You bet sweetheart, no one's pushed your buttons like I will." Rick replied, digging into the huge box by her desk. "When you're ready, you're going to see stars, I promise."

Kate bit her lip and groaned inwardly as hot arousal pooled between her legs

_He was going to kill her. He really was going to kill her!_

* * *

><p>Just because it was Christmas didn't mean the workload in the bullpen lessened any. There was still paperwork to do and interviews to conduct and evidence to go through.<p>

Kate, Ryan and Esposito were taking four weeks off over the Christmas/New Year break, they were spending their final week leading up to their break madly completing paperwork and properly filing and indexing evidence before they went on their break. It was now end of shift on the twenty third and Rick was throwing a last minute Christmas party in the break room for all the detectives and their spouses. Christmas Carols were blaring out of the radio in the break room and a keen anticipation of the holidays ahead hung in the air.

"So is my favourite detective going to make out under the mistletoe with her favourite writer?" Rick asked, making his way over to Kate and slipping an arm around her waist.

"Yes but not when everyone's here," Kate replied, leaning into his embrace. "Do you mind me using the prancing horse to go and pick up Dad tomorrow?"

"Sure, you can use it whenever you like," Rick told her. "Actually do you have a minute? I want to give you something, your first Christmas present."

"My _first_ one?" Kate exclaimed in surprise. "You don't have to give me one at all."

"I knew you'd say that," Rick chuckled, lacing his fingers through hers. "Come on."

Kate took Rick's hand and left the break room. Lanie wiggled her eyebrows suggestively and pointed to the sprig of mistletoe hanging over the door of the break room. Kate shot her friend the stink eye and shook her head before making her way out into the bullpen. Rick led her to the far end of the department and dropped down on the steps that lead up to the sex crimes department.

"You having a good time?" he asked, rubbing her leg as she sat down next to him.

"Of course it's Christmas time and I'm about to start four weeks worth of leave. I haven't had that much leave since I left the academy."

"Not even after Roy's funeral?" Rick asked, trying to avoid the word 'shooting.'

"That was sick leave it didn't count, this is elective leave." Kate told him. "I normally work holidays because I never wanted to take time off because I didn't have anyone to send it with, but this time I do. I'm going to spend a whole month connecting with you, Martha and Alexis. And Dad was thinking about going to Florida for a week shortly after the New Year and has invited me to go with him."

"Are you going?" Rick asked.

"Dunno yet but I probably will, I don't spend enough time with Dad. Then there's Kevin and Jenny's wedding on the ninth of January. After that, it's back to work not long after."

"Spend that week with your Dad," Rick urged her. "But bring me back a cheesy 'I've Been to Florida' t-shirt or fridge magnet, promise?"

Kate laughed.

"Promise," she said with a sigh. "So what did you want to bring me out here for?"

Rick reached into his jacket pocket and pulled out a small rectangular box.

"This is for you," he revealed, putting it in her hands. "I hope you'll use it when you need to."

Kate gave him a curious look then carefully began unwrapping the snowflake pattern paper.

"If I drop it will it break?" she asked, pulling away the paper to reveal a zebra print cardboard box.

"No definitely not," Rick replied, sincerely. "It might scratch a little but even if a truck ran over it, it would still work."

"Great I like sturdy presents," Kate counted, squirming slightly as he kissed her on the neck. "You're _obsessed_ with my neck."

"I'm obsessed with it because it tastes nice," Rick murmured, tracing little circles up her inner thighs with his fingers. "C'mon, open your present."

Kate flicked open the box to reveal yet another wooden box with the Cartier's logo on it.

"Jesus Rick, you got me something else from _Cartier's_?" she exclaimed. "Really you don't have to go to that expense-I'm not worth it."

"I beg to differ," Rick said, firmly. "Kate...I love you and want to get you nice things. And just so you know, it isn't jewellery."

"What is it then? Have Cartier's started doing napkin rings?"

Rick chuckled.

"No, though I'm sure if I wanted to get some made they would make me some," he told her. "Go on, open it."

Kate pecked him on the lips, before flipping open the box. Resting upon the dove coloured suede lying was the most beautiful silver key ring, forming the word 'Katherine' in elegant cursive font. On the ring hung a singular key.

"Oh Rick, it's_ beautiful!_" she exclaimed, fingering the piece admiringly. "Is it Silver?"

"Uh huh and get this, the font is called Castle Rook."

Kate laughed.

"You're having me on," she said in amusement. "Really?"

"Really, actually someone on Twitter, tweeted me about it. I found the website of the Calligraphist that created it and showed it to the creative managing jeweller at Cartier's and they made this. It's one of a kind."

Kate kissed him on the lips.

"It's lovely," she whispered, nibbling on his lower lip. "Thank you-and the key?"

"It's the key to the loft," Rick replied. "It's for you to use whenever you like, if you want to come over in the middle of the night, do so. Come over and let yourself in. My home is your home."

"Really-seriously?" Kate exclaimed in surprise. "B-but-"

"But nothing," Rick said, firmly placing a finger on her lips. "I've talked to Alexis and Mother about it and they're both fine with it. Mother is moving into the apartment next to her acting school in the New Year and Alexis is going to college next year, most likely out of state. I'm going to need the company. I want you to be able to come over when you want without having to knock."

A lump formed in the back of Kate's throat and she swallowed hard.

"_Thank you_," she whispered. "It's the best present ever."

"I wouldn't say that just yet, you haven't seen what I'm going to give you on Christmas Day, yet."

Kate wrapped her arms around Rick's neck and hugged him, tightly.

"You're a goofball," she told him, dryly, her voice muffled by his chest. "God, what I've gotten for you seems so insignificant and materialistic compared to this."

"It might sound cheesy but I got my Christmas present on your birthday," Rick murmured, inhaling her uniquely cherry scent. "We may have had that bust up but all I've wanted for Christmas for a long time...is you Kate. It's always been you sweetheart, it's always been you."

A singular tear ran down Kate's cheek.

"Why didn't we do it sooner, Rick?" she choked, wiping away the tears with the cuff of her shirt. "God of all the good stuff we've missed out on..."

"Well I think it was because of two simple reasons," Rick replied. "One the stars didn't align, it wasn't the right time and two...we were stupid."

Kate gave a watery chuckle.

"I'm glad we got here," she told him, rubbing his leg. "Now how about we head back to the party before we have people come look for us?"

"I'd rather stay here and ravish you on the steps, but I suppose it would be impolite to take a raincheck on a party I'm hosting," Rick replied with a grin, getting to his feet. "Let's go."

Kate laced her fingers through Rick's and together they returned to the break room. Lanie immediately hailed her friend and pulled her into a corner.

"So, where'd you go girl?" she asked, bluntly. "A hot make out session with hunky spunky writer boy?"

Kate grinned.

"No, I wish though." she responded, watching Rick accepted an invitation into a game of jellybean poker with Gates, Esposito and Karpowski.

"Deal me in," he replied, cheerily.

"That's going to be later tonight when we go to bed," Kate informed her friend.

Lanie wolf whistled and elbowed her friend in the side.

"Go to bed huh?" she teased. "I want a text or a phone call Boxing Day morning with a run down on how good it was."

Kate went bright red.

"Not that sort of going to bed you, pervert," she retorted. "Though I am kinda loosely planning something for New Years Eve."

Lanie lit up like the Vegas strip.

"_Really?_" she exclaimed in a low hiss. "_Are you kidding me Kate? What about your one month limit?_"

Kate went over to the espresso machine and began making herself a coffee.

"You know, I've been thinking about that. And when you think about it, Rick and I have been together more than a month," she said in a low voice, pouring milk into the texturing jug. "We had that blow up where we didn't speak for a month but we really got together on my birthday, that was five weeks ago. I want to go there Lanes, god I've wanted to go there from day one."

Lanie giggled.

"Just call me when you want to go lingerie shopping alright?" she told her. "I know a great little place in midtown that I know would stock something that would suit you."

"Yeah?" The brunette inquired.

"Oh hell yeah, there will be something there to put a bounce in Writer Boy's step. I guarantee it. The merchandise certainly does the same for Javi."

Kate screwed up her nose.

"Yeah thanks Lanie stop right there before I start getting images of Javi in my head, I'd rather not." She said extracting a shot of espresso into her usual mug. "I'll give you a call after Christmas okay?"

"I look forward to it girl!"

* * *

><p>Later in the afternoon after she'd officially knocked off Kate followed Rick back to his loft, arriving to an apartment smelling alluringly of burnt sugar and gingerbread. Martha and Alexis were in the kitchen in the process of making a gingerbread house and the whole bench top was covered in flour, sugar and a dozen jars of different types of confectionery.<p>

"Ladies." Rick greeted his mother and daughter, kissing each woman on the cheek.

"Hey Dad, how was the precinct today?" Alexis inquired as Martha hurriedly cleaned her hands and bustled over to Kate, embracing her in a mother bear hug.

"Quiet...no body drops all day, so Kate, Ryan and Esposito spent the day doing paperwork and indexing evidence. Once the work was done, I threw a little party in the break room for everyone and Kate beat my behind in jellybean poker and wouldn't share her winnings, which is not at all in the Christmas spirit."

"Aw diddy dums," Kate joked, patting his cheek. "I'm sure you'll live. I have a huge jar of the same jellybeans back at my apartment you're more than welcome to dip your fingers into that jar next time you come over."

Inwardly Rick groaned and forced himself to grit his teeth to stop his blood flow heading straight for his groin.

"_You know what jar I'd like to dip my fingers into__,__ sweetheart__._" He whispered, seductively, wrapping his arms around her waist and giving her a squeeze.

"_Behave yourself__,__ Writer Boy._" Kate hissed.

Martha made her way back into the kitchen to resume helping Alexis with making the gingerbread house, but she continued watching her son and his girlfriend out the corner of her eye, smiling each time she saw Rick run his fingers through Kate's hair or wrap his arms around her body and whisper in her ear.

"What do you think honey?" she said, to Alexis as her granddaughter slid a tray of gingerbread into the oven. "Reckon your father has finally found 'The One?'"

Alexis closed the oven door and turned to watch Rick who had taken Kate into the living room and was whispering in her ear.

"Oh yeah, he found her years ago, Grams." The youngest Castle replied. "It's only just now the time was right for them to be together. They've both found their one and done. That's it for both of them, they're not going to go looking anymore. Great isn't it?"

"It's _wonderful_." Martha agreed.

* * *

><p>After a long night of helping Martha and Alexis with the preparation for Christmas lunch two days later, Kate and Rick retired to his bedroom and started getting ready for bed. Kate ducked into the ensuite bathroom and changed into a knee length lace and satin nightie and started brushing her teeth.<p>

"You decent?" Rick called knocking on the door.

"Uh-hmn," Kate mumbled her mouth full of toothpaste foam.

The door opened and Rick stuck his head around his jaw falling open when he saw her standing there in her nightie, her hair pinned back in a loose updo, with a glittery rhinestone clip.

"Hey good lookin'," he greeted her, cheekily, entering the bathroom wearing just a pair of black pyjama bottoms. "How's the sexiest detective on the face of the earth?"

Kate rolled her eyes as he strode over to her and playfully spanked her backside.

"Keep spanking me like that and I'm going to leave right this minute and go and sleep in the spare room," she scolded him half heartedly, after spitting a mouthful of foam into the basin.

"Aw come on detective, I know you liked it," Rick whispered, huskily in her ear giving her a squeeze before pulling his toothbrush out of it's holder and squirting toothpaste onto it.

"One of these days Writer Monkey, you'll find out exactly what I like," Kate said flirtatiously, after rinsing her mouth with Listerine.

And with that she left the bathroom smacking him on the backside as she went. Rick choked slightly on the foam in his mouth totally floored by her boldness.

_She was going to kill him!_

Kate made her way into the master bedroom and took her hair out of its clip brushing it til it shone before climbing under the covers and snuggling into the pillows. It had been a long day and her exhaustion overcame her and within a minute she was sound asleep.

Rick finished cleaning his teeth then wiped his mouth on the back of his hand. He turned the light off and made his way into the bedroom where his eyes fell upon a sound asleep Kate her hair splayed out on her pillow and the quilt tucked up under her chin.

"_God you're the most beautiful thing I've ever seen,_" he murmured, climbing under the covers and gently pulling her close. "_I am one lucky bastard._"

* * *

><p>Kate woke the following morning to the feeling of a pair of lips trailing feather light kisses up and down her shoulder and neck. Keeping her eyes closed she smiled and snuggled closer to the source of warmth.<p>

"Morning beautiful," Rick murmured, running a hand down her side and letting it come to rest on her hip. "How's my favourite girl?"

Kate opened her eyes and yawned.

"I'm good," she replied, sleepily returning his kiss. "Been awake long?"

"Nah only long ten minutes maybe, you know I can't actually believe I woke up with you next to me this morning. I must've been a good boy this year, Santa's come early."

"You're teetering on the edge of the naughty list Writer Boy," Kate scolded, affectionately as she rolled onto her back to stretch and he cheekily pulled up her nightie to get a look of her cleavage. "Like what you see hmmm?"

"Uh huh, they're lovely," Rick replied seriously covering her breasts again. "Just the right size."

"For whom and for what?"

"Both of us and you'll find out someday." Rick replied, grinning. "I'm willing to wait though."

"There, you're firmly back on the good list," Kate said, sleepily. "Santa _would_ approve."

"I hope so."

"What time is it?" Kate asked, sleepily snuggling back into his warmth.

"Early, just after seven thirty." Rick replied, pulling Kate closer to his body noticing as he did so, her nipples had hardened, appreciatively. "What time are you picking up your Dad?"

"Eleven thirty, we've got time to snuggle," Kate murmured. "Unless for the sake of decency we have to get up and present ourselves at breakfast."

Rick chuckled.

"We've got an hour, two tops." He told her, hiking up the back of her nightie and rubbing the small of her back, sensually. "It's tradition to sleep in on Christmas Eve in the Castle household...you're wearing cheekies!"

Kate squirmed against him and reached behind her to grab his hand as his fingers found their way under the material of her panties.

"Hands on the outside mister," she purred. '_unlesssssssssss..._"

"Unless what?" Rick murmured, kneading her backside and suckling upon the nape of her neck.

"_I can return the favour_," Kate whispered, reaching into his pyjama pants and taking hold of him.

Rick squeezed his eyes shut and gritted his teeth as he felt her fingers wrap around his length.

"Careful detective or you might make a mess," he managed to choke out.

"Oh I have ways of cleaning up any mess I make," Kate whispered, as she nipped his earlobe, playfully "_In fact, I'm very good at housework__,__ if you get my drift."_

Rick stifled a groan as she raked her nails up and down his muscular arms.

_Boy did he get her drift._

"Not that I'm complaining, far from it but are we g-going th-_ERE?_" Rick yelped several minutes later as Kate gave him a cheeky squeeze.

"You-got-any-protection?" Kate growled hooking her leg around his hip and languidly kissing him.

"N-no you?"

Kate slumped against him the eroticism and intimacy of the atmosphere instantly evaporating.

"_Noooooo_," she groaned in disappointment. "_Damn damn damn._"

"I can head out after today and get something if you like," Rick whispered, hissing slightly as her hands left his hardness. "Or you can go to a drugstore on the way to picking up your Dad and get something."

"Rick I am not giving myself to you in a house full of people," Kate said, firmly. "Especially one where my father and your mother and daughter are present, I want the option of being loud. And with everyone here, that is not going to happen _and _with me staying here through til at least Boxing Day ... well you get the idea. I think it's better if we wear entirely unsexy pyjamas with the butt hanging out of them to bed and at least _try_ and behave ourselves."

"I hate it when you're right," Rick said with a chuckle as he pulled her close. "The precinct and here."

Kate giggled.

"I'm your boss at the precinct, I can see why you hate it there," she teased, combing his bed mussed hair with her fingers. "But _heeeeeeeeeeeeeere__,_ I kinda like the idea of you being the boss."

"You're a naughty girl Katherine Beckett and I like it a _lot_," Rick said, cheekily. "I love you to the ends of the earth and back but have to get up and make a trip to the little boy's room. Can I trust you to behave in my absence?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I love you too," she replied, training her eyes on his backside as he got up and headed towards the bathroom. "Writer Monkey."

"_Ha!_"

* * *

><p>After another hour of hot and heavy snuggling in bed, Kate and Rick finally rose and after <em>separate<em> showers made their way out into the main part of the loft where Alexis was busy making blueberry muffins and Martha was bustling around the espresso machine.

"Morning Dad, Detective," the teenager greeted them brightly.

"Alexis, _please_ call me Kate," Kate answered, sliding into one of the bar stools as Rick pressed a kiss to his daughter's head in greeting. "When I'm here, I'm not a cop. Even when I'm at the precinct, you can still call me Kate. I'm not going to bite you."

"Y-you sure?" the redhead asked, uncertainly.

"Very, I wasn't christened Detective," Kate said, with a smile as Martha pushed a steaming mug of coffee over to her. "Thanks Martha," she thanked the older woman before turning her attention back to the teenager.

"I'd like you to call me Kate. I'm your Dad's girlfriend, not a big bad monster."

"You wouldn't believe that if you saw her interrogating suspects." Rick shared, with a grin.

"_Oh Richard!_" Martha exclaimed, smacking Rick on the arm.

"Shut up," Kate told the writer, witheringly.

"Okay, I can go with Kate," Alexis responded, cheerfully dusting the freshly cooked muffins with icing sugar. "Muffin?" she asked.

"Ooh, yes please. I've heard about these muffins, legendary according to your father."

"Really?" Alexis exclaimed, her cheeks colouring up slightly.

"Uh huh I hear about your culinary exploits all the time." Kate replied, placing of the muffins on a plate Rick put in front of her. "Your father is very proud of everything you do, Alexis. Even if that's making muffins, you're his greatest achievement."

Martha laughed.

"I think you're embarrassing our favourite boy, Kate," she teased, patting her son's cheek.

"I live to do that." Kate replied, with a laugh. "A bit sunburned, Writer Boy?"

"All the women in my life, tease me," Rick grumbled, pouring himself an orange juice.

"Well_,_ you do leave yourself open to it" Kate countered, before biting into her muffin.

"Humph," the writer grumped, the hint of a smile upon his lips.

* * *

><p>At eleven o'clock, Kate donned all her winter woollies and prepared to leave and pick up her father.<p>

"I won't be long," she assured Rick as he gave her the keys to his Ferrari. "Do you need me to pick up anything while I'm out?"

"Nah I think we're alright," Rick replied, kissing her on the lips. "Drive safe."

Kate returned the kiss and smiled. "I will," she promised. "See you soon."

With one last kiss, Rick let her go, turning to make his way back to the kitchen to help his daughter prepare for tomorrow's festivities.

* * *

><p>An hour later, Kate parked the Ferrari in the underground parking lot of her father's apartment block in West 79th Street and headed to the elevator, making her way up to the fifth floor where her father had lived in the eight and a half years since he'd become sober. She rubbed her hands together before knocking on the door, waiting for her dad to answer.<p>

A moment later Kate heard footsteps, the door swung open and Jim Beckett greeted his daughter with a wide smile and open arms.

"Katie Bear, Merry Christmas sweetheart," he said brightly, embracing his daughter. "Good to see you, come in come in I'll just go get my bag."

"Hey Dad," Kate greeted her father, returning his hug hard. "Everyone can't wait for you to arrive. Rick and I arrived back from the precinct yesterday to find Martha and Alexis making a gingerbread house and when I told Alexis you're a fan of apple cinnamon muffins over breakfast, she started making some especially for you as soon as the sink was cleared. You'll go home on Sunday night a few pounds heavier I'm sure. Tomorrow's turkey is so big Martha had to take out two shelves to fit it in the refrigerator."

Jim beamed.

"Sounds like you're enjoying this Christmas a little more than previous ones Katie," he said with a knowing grin. "How are things going with Rick?"

Kate burned a magnificent shade of magenta.

"They're going _great_ Dad," she enthused. "I suppose you saw the pictures the paparazzi got of us on our first date?"

"Oh yeah, your Aunty Jackie rang me up and told me _all_ about them," Jim said rolling his eyes as he referred to his late wife's youngest and only sister. "I would advise against ringing her to wish her and Graham Merry Christmas unless you want your ear chewed off. Text her instead, if you don't want the third degree," he warned her.

Kate laughed, knowing full well that her Aunty was the family gossip and had been obsessed with celebrity culture and all that came with it all her life.

"I'll send a text instead," she agreed. "C'mon, grab your case and let's go, you'll want to see the ride I brought to take you back to TriBeCa in. You'll _love it_."

"Not your car then?"

"Nope," she grinned.

Jim fetched his case from his bedroom, before following his daughter out of the apartment and down to the parking garage where Rick's Ferrari stuck out like a sore thumb. His jaw fell open and he stared at the magnificent piece of machinery in shock.

"_Wow_," he said in admiration, running his hand along the bonnet and passenger side door.

"Rick's?" He guessed.

Kate nodded.

"Yeah, he let's me drive it whenever I want," she bragged, cheerfully. "When it gets warmer we're going on a road trip to Indiana and he's going to take me to the five hundred track so I can let it rip at it's top speed. I've never looked forward to spring so much in my life, I tell you."

Jim laughed as his daughter put his case into the back seat.

"Just be careful when you go," he said. "Promise."

"Dad, I'm a cop. I put my life in danger every day and you're warning me to be careful about driving on a secure racetrack?" Kate asked, sliding into the driver's seat. "I'm a big girl and I know how to drive defensively, I do a refresher course every year."

"I know sweetheart, but you're my little girl and I worry about you," Jim replied, seriously as Kate started the engine. "Especially since the shooting, I thought I had lost you that day and the thought of you belting around a racetrack at a hundred and fifty miles an hour-unsettles me."

Kate reached across the console to squeeze her father's arm.

"Dad, I'm fine really," she assured the older man. "Seriously I don't intentionally put myself in danger, you know that I have a dangerous job and you know I deal with it as it comes along and as I was taught at the academy. I wouldn't have agreed to go to Indiana and race the car if I thought it was a reckless thing to do. For starters Rick wouldn't let me. He loves me too much, that I do know. You know that from the Sunday lunches he's come to."

Jim smiled.

"Yeah I see how much he dotes on you," he said. "You two remind me a lot of your Mom and me, you know. You're so in sync with each other. It's refreshing to see. I like him, I like him a lot he makes you shine he really does."

Kate blushed.

"He's my one and done Dad, I _know_ it," she said, turning onto the main route back to TriBeCa. "That's it, I'm done looking for my soul mate...he's it."

"Good it's about time you found him sweetheart," Jim responded. "Your Mom would've liked him, I'm sure."

"Your'e kidding? She would've _loved_ him!" Kate exclaimed, with a hearty laugh. "Mom was so much like Rick, it's not funny...well actually it is, it's hilarious."

* * *

><p>A little over an hour later, Kate and Jim arrived back at Rick's apartment building. It had started to snow near SoHo and when they got out of the Ferrari in the parking garage, the cold hit them like a ton of bricks seemingly having dropped at least ten degrees.<p>

"First time I've travelled in a car with heated seats," Jim joked, as he and Kate raced for the elevator. "Very peculiar."

"Very easy to get used to though," Kate joked, her cheeks pink from the harsh winter air. "Rick loves his car as much as I love my Harley. It's at the mechanics for detailing or servicing every six months. I think it's his one true extravagance."

"Well I'm not going to complain when you take me home," Jim declared. "Feel free to go via Buffalo."

"Dad that's hours away, I'm not going that far," Kate said, dryly as the elevator began its ascent to the top floor. "But I will take the long route. Rick would probably let you drive it you know."

"I think I'd appreciate the ride more if I was in the passenger seat."

"I used to think that til I got behind the wheel, now I drive it every time I visit." Kate revealed. "But I understand, c'mon let's get up to the apartment. Rick has an open fireplace and I know marshmallow roasting is on the schedule for today."

Moments later the elevator arrived on the top floor, Kate led her father down the spacious wooded hallway before slipping the key Rick had give her the previous day into the lock and letting them into the loft.

The greeting Jim received was enthusiastic and heartfelt. Martha and Alexis each hugged him and Rick shook his hand.

"Good to have you here Jim." The Writer greeted him. "Come in, come in, so did Kate look after my car or is it in the garage looking like a stomped on coke can?"

"_Oh shut up!_" Kate called, witheringly from the kitchen. "Cocoa Dad?"

"The Beckett Brew?' Jim countered, with a wide grin.

"There's no other version!"

"Sure."

"Jim your room is at the top of the stairs to the left of the bathroom," Rick informed the older man. "Would you like me to take your bag up?"

"Nah I can manage, you go watch Katie make the Beckett Brew it's a culinary experience," Jim said with a chuckle as he headed toward the stairs.

"Is anyone going to tell me what the hell a Beckett Brew is?" Rick asked, heading towards the kitchen where Kate was bustling over the stove.

"It's hot cocoa with a shot of peppermint schnapps." Kate revealed, pouring milk into a saucepan and lighting the stovetop. "Since Dad got sober, he has his with peppermint essence in instead. Girls ... like to try one?"

Martha and Alexis enthusiastically agreed.

"This is going to be the most awesome Christmas, ever," Alexis declared, checking on the lasagne bubbling away in the oven.

"You've said that every Christmas Eve since you learned to speak," Rick stated dryly, embracing his daughter affectionately. "What makes this Christmas more awesome than all its predecessors?"

"Because _finally_ Dad, all the people that should be here at this time of year..._are_." Alexis told him, returning her father's hug. "That's what makes this Christmas ultra-awesome."

Rick laughed.

_He agreed wholeheartedly._

* * *

><p>Later that night after everyone had gone to bed, Kate and Rick retired to the living room to wind down after a busy day of preparing for the following day's celebratory feast.<p>

"You know how Dad and I are going to Woodlawn tomorrow to visit Mom's grave?" Kate began snuggling into his warmth as they relaxed with a bourbon on the rocks each.

"Hmm, how could I forget?" Rick replied, stroking her hair rhythmically.

"I'd like you to come with me," Kate said, softly. "I _need_ you to come with me, will you?"

"Of course!" Rick exclaimed, touched that she would invite him to something so personal. "Is this part of the whole bringing down Kate Beckett's walls thing?"

Kate nodded.

"It is," she replied, her voice thick with emotion. "I think you've near enough obliterated my walls Rick, but there's a few bricks that need kicking out the way. You'll be the first boyfriend I've ever taken to Mom's grave. You're the first one I've _wanted_ to take. Before now visiting Mom's grave has been off limits to outsiders, it was just for me and Dad."

"And what does he think about you inviting me along?" Rick asked, sipping his drink.

"He's all for it," Kate answered, honestly. "I took him aside earlier and asked him if I was alright with you coming along and he was. We can go as a family."

Rick's insides leapt with pure unadulterated joy upon hearing her words.

_She considered them 'family'!_

'I'd like that," he responded, softly. "Will there be anywhere near the cemetery where we can get some flowers?"

"There's a florists shop there. I normally get a bunch of Birds of Paradise and Dad gets some purple orchids and white roses, they were the flowers Mom had in her bouquet when they got married," Kate said, solemnly. "If you want to put some flowers on her grave you can chose what you like.

"What did she like?" Rick asked as Kate downed her remaining drink and set the glass down on the coffee table before snuggling even closer to him.

"Oh Mom loved all sorts of flowers," Kate replied, with a reminiscent smile. "Daffodils, Tulips, Hydrangeas, Roses, Fuchsias, Snapdragons everything. There would be vases of flowers all over the house when I was growing up and that used to drive Dad mad because he has hay fever."

"How about you?" he asked. "Do you like flowers? I now you never turn down the ones I give you."

Kate grinned.

"Rick if you gave me an eraser I would like it," she responded, with an amused chuckle. "I'm not as into them as Mom was but I do love pink tulips. I have a huge pot on the window ledge of my apartment that I grow them in every spring. And on my birthday Dad always brings me a bunch."

"Ah, I have nickname for you now," Rick teased. "_Tulip_,"

"You call me that in front of anyone, anywhere and I will hurt you!" Kate threatened, shrilly.

"Uh huh, sure you will," Rick responded. "Maybe I'll just save that for when I want to piss you off." He added with a gleeful snort.

Kate smacked his chest.

"You're already doing that," she grumbled, trying not to reveal that she really liked his nickname for her. "If you can call me Tulip, I can call you Cupcake."

"Seems a fair trade off," Rick chortled.

"God, we're nauseating."

"Not near as much as Ryan and Jenny or Esplanie, when they think no one can see," Rick responded.

"They might debate that."

"Probably, but you are not _daring_ to call me Tulip at the precinct or I will put you in the holding cells with an ice addict going cold turkey," Kate threatened. "I could handle you calling me Tulip but if the Rysposito monster ever found out about it, I'd never hear the end of it. And you'd catch as much crap as I would. You're creative, don't call me Tulip and you won't get crap from me or Rysposito. Call it, self preservation."

"I hadn't actually thought of it that way," Rick answered, truthfully. "I'll try not to say it between now and when we go back after the holidays and it shouldn't be too hard to behave myself in the bullpen. Think Gates would have a conniption, if I came in and called you Tulip."

"It wouldn't be as big as the one I'd have."

"I have no doubt about that."

After a long companiable silence during which time the fire in the grate reduced to a pile of glowing coals Kate spoke.

"Alexis is right you know." She said.

"Hmm about what?" Rick asked sleepily tracing circles on her back with his fingers.

"This is going to be the most awesome Christmas ever."


	15. Christmas Day

****A/N1: WELCOME to the 15th Chapter titled 'Christmas Day' (Not a very original name I'll grant you ha ha)

* * *

><p>At eight o'clock the following morning, both Rick and Kate rose and began getting ready for the day. Kate was the first in the bathroom so Rick took the opportunity to head into the kitchen and start making pancakes. Jim descended the stairs and arrived dressed in a smart suit and wearing a black woollen trench coat shortly afterwards a sad look upon his face.<p>

"Hey Jim, breakfast?" Rick greeted the older man as he flipped a blueberry pancake.

"Thanks but I'll wait til Katie comes out." Jim answered. "It's kind of tradition that we share breakfast on Christmas morning."

"Sure, no problem, coffee then?" Rick asked.

"That would be nice thank you."

"Y'know Jim, I don't pretend to understand what you and Kate go through every Christmas, anniversary or birthday. But you know if you ever want a chat call me, I've been told I'm a good listener," Rick told the older man as he began to make him a cappuccino. "I know it must be hard for you, but I hope you'll be happy at some point today."

"Don't worry Rick, I will. It's just the first couple of hours that's hard. By the end of the day Katie and I always have fun," Jim assured the writer. "It means a lot to us that you've invited us to spend the holiday with you and your family. It's been several years since Katie and I have spent Christmas with someone other than each other."

"Well I hope this will be the first of many Castle/Beckett combined Christmases," Rick said, as he finished texturing the milk and extracted a shot of espresso. "I don't plan on letting your girl out of my reach again Jim and I want her here for all the big seasonal holidays and in between."

Jim lit up.

"I'm glad you care for her so much Rick, she's been so much happier since you two got together," he began. "And father to father you'd know Alexis's happiness is paramount..."

"Oh yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

"I'm the same with Katie, even though she's a grown woman and has been fiercely independent for longer than I care to remember." Jim said with a smile. "Even now she tells me off if I try to parent her too much. Like yesterday when she came to pick me up and told me about the road trip to Indiana you two are taking for her to race your Ferrari around the Indy 500 track. I warned her to be careful and I got a very pronounced eye roll."

"I'm sure she knows you only do it because you care," Rick responded, sliding Jim's coffee over to him.

"Yeah she does. I don't push it, because one day I know she'll have her own kids and she'll know how I feel. Now she only has half an idea."

Several minutes later, Kate emerged from the master bedroom all bundled up and made up ready to head out. She wore a stylish black dress pant suit and her red pea coat. Her long brunette tresses tumbled down her back, on her head she wore a red woollen cap around her neck a matching scarf and on her feet she wore a pair of wedge heeled boots.

"Hey beautiful," Rick greeted her, dropping a kiss on her glossed lips.

"Hey, Merry Christmas Dad, seep well?"

"I did honey, you?" he asked his daughter.

"Same. I sleep better here than at home," Kate admitted.

"Well feel free to stay here more often then." Rick quipped, running his hand over her backside "I'm going to start getting ready. There are some pancakes in the oven, eat up and we'll get going when I'm dressed okay?"

"Have you eaten?" Kate asked in concern.

"Yeah I wolfed down a couple of pancakes, don't worry about me. I'm fine," Rick assured her, pressing a kiss to her wrinkled forehead. "And I'll shout coffee when we're out."

Satisfied with his answer, Kate began serving up her own breakfast and allowed him to start getting ready for the day.

Rick showered and dressed smartly in a dress suit and black tie slipping on his woollen trench coat and blue and black tartan scarf, over it. He brushed his teeth then made his way out to the kitchen where Martha and Alexis has risen for the day and had started to prepare the feast that would be consumed later that day.

"Merry Christmas Dad!" Alexis exclaimed, striding over to her father and engulfing him in a crushing hug.

"And to you, Pumpkin." Rick responded, leaning into his daughter's embrace. "I'm about to head out with Kate and Jim to Woodlawn, but I'll have my cell on me. Ring if you need me alright?" he told his daughter.

"Sure thing," the teen assured her solemn father.

"Ready to head off?" Rick asked Kate after greeting Martha.

"Yup, Dad's just upstairs brushing his teeth."

"Is h-he alright?" Rick asked, cautious. "It's just that he was a bit hard to read earlier."

"He always is before we go and visit Mom, he'll be alright. He just needs to be held while we both cry out," Kate said, leaning into his embrace. "We'll be fine Rick, each year we cry a little less and are sad for a shorter time. We still miss Mom terribly, but we both know she wouldn't want either of us to be miserable on Christmas Day. And we won't be this year because we're here with you, Martha and Alexis. This year Dad and I made a pact to truly let go, to be truly happy for Mom."

Rick embraced her tightly.

"_Be truly happy for yourselves__,__ Tulip__._" He whispered, kissing the top of her head and wrapping his muscular arms around her. "That's all we really want for you, you now that don't you?"

"Yeah I do," she answered, a sad smile tugging at her lips.

A few minutes later, Jim came downstairs. Instantly Kate knew he had been crying and went to her father embracing him.

"I'm here Dad," she whispered, engulfing him. "C'mon, let's go, Rick's going to drive us."

Jim could only nod.

* * *

><p>Just over an hour later, Rick, Kate and Jim arrived at Woodlawn Cemetery in the Bronx. Rick parked the Ferrari by the main entrance and the three of them made their way into the cemetery, heading straight for the elaborate florists shop.<p>

"So, how often do you and your Dad come here?" Rick asked Kate as Jim entered the shop ahead of them.

"Every Christmas, Mom's birthday, my birthday, Dad's birthday, Mom and Dad's wedding anniversary and of course the anniversary of the day she died, the ninth of January." Kate replied, thickly. "Half a dozen times a year. Mom and Dad were married in July the middle of summer so the temperature allows us to sit down and we often reminisce and talk to her."

"What month was she born?" Rick asked as they watched Jim go over to a shelf displaying purple orchids and white roses.

"March."

"You go be with your Dad, I'm going to talk to the sales clerk," Rick told her, pressing a kiss to her temple. "I think he needs you more than I do at the moment."

Kate momentarily leaned into the kiss then made her way over to her father while Rick went to the counter.

"Can I help you Sir?" the older sales clerk behind the desk asked, as she adjusted her '_Woodlawn Cemetery and Crematorium Flowers_' apron.

"Do you have any Jonquils?" Rick asked her, taking his Visa card out of his wallet.

"Sure do honey, got an order in yesterday in fact," the woman said, cheerfully. "How many would you like?"

"Your entire stock," Rick said, firmly.

The woman's jaw fell open in shock.

"O-our entire stock?" she stammered. "But sir, that's three hundred individual stems. Six buckets of-"

"I don't care, do this for me and I'll give you twice the cost and a personal tip." Rick told her, sincerely.

The woman lit up.

"Of course, Sir. Would you like them made into bouquets?"

"Yeah, but nothing fancy. Just a simple white ribbon will do," Rick requested. "Thank you for doing this."

"Anytime Sir," she answered.

Rick paid for the Jonquils then waited for the staff to make his purchases into bouquets. Kate returned to him a few minutes later, clutching and elegant Birds of Paradise and Jasmine bouquet.

"Hey," she said, softly. "Waiting for me?"

"Yup and the flowers I got for your Mom," Rick replied, as she squeezed his arm. "The Jonquil is March's birth flower, so I got a few to contribute. I think she would like them."

"Oh Rick, that's lovely-thank you!" Kate exclaimed, softly. "God, Mom would've loved you."

"I'm sure the feeling would've been totally mutual," Rick replied, as three back room workers began emerging from the back of the shop each carrying a large wicker basket each, filled to the rim with canary yellow Jonquils, each tied together with an elegant ivory and gold ribbon.

"Sir, your order is ready," the woman behind the counter announced cheerfully.

"Thanks very much," Rick said, gratefully as he awkwardly hoisted the three baskets off the counter.

"How many Jonquils did you buy?" Kate asked in surprise.

"Three hundred," Rick said, airily. "Think it's enough?" he added, with a puppy dog eyes look that turned Kate's insides to mush. "That's all they had."

"It's lovely Rick, but really you didn-" Kate began.

"I know I didn't, but I wanted to." Rick told her, pressing a kiss to her forehead. "C'mon let's go."

As Kate stepped forward to the counter to pay for her own purchase, she felt her insides swell with affection for the man waiting behind her. Even though her mother had been dead a long time, nearly thirteen years now. Rick was behaving much like a man meeting his girl's parents for the first time, desperate to make a good impression with a bunch of flowers for the mother. She knew her father liked him and was totally convinced her mother would've felt the same.

She paid for her bunch of flowers in her hands and arm in arm with her father left the shop with Rick by her side. They walked in silence for fifteen minutes past huge gaudy marble embossed crypts where rich Italian and Greek families were interred and past several familial granite mausoleums til they came to a simple but elegant black marble headstone embossed with gold writing under a now bare oak tree.

On the headstone read.

JOAHANNA BECKETT  
><em>03.27.46-01.09.99<br>__Treasured daughter of Lavinia and John  
><em>_Loved sister of Jacqueline, Christopher and Andrew  
><em>_Beloved wife of Jim  
><em>_Precious mother of Katherine  
><em>_She fought of those less fortunate  
><em>_'Justice will prevail_'

Rick set the baskets of Jonquils down and wrapped his arms around Kate as Jim stepped forward to his wife's grave. He scraped the excess snow from the front of it and crouched down to lay the Orchid and Rose posy at the foot of the grave. He began speaking but Kate and Rick were far enough away from him that they couldn't decipher the conversation.

For several long minutes, Jim stood before his wife's grave in contemplative silence or occasionally muttering a sentence. He then stepped back and returned to Kate his eyelids swollen.

"Your turn Katie" he croaked.

"_Won't be long,_" Kate whispered to Rick, kissing him lightly on the lips

"Take your time," the writer replied.

Kate made her way up to her mother's grave and Rick turned to Jim.

"Are you alright?" he asked in concern, laying a hand on the elder Beckett's shoulder.

"Yeah pal, I'll be alright," Jim assured the writer. "Every time Kate and I come, it gets a little easier to deal with. But Christmas is always a little harder."

At Johanna's headstone, Kate bent down and placed her bouquet of Birds of Paradise and Jasmine next to the bouquet her father had left.

"Hey Mom, it's me-Katie," she said, brushing the wedge of snow from the top of the headstone. "Oh so, so much has happened since I was here last. I told Rick I remembered what he confessed to me after I was shot and we had this huge argument. He was really, _really_ mad that I kept it from him and I don't blame him for doing that. But we made up, Mom. We really made up. We told each other how we really feel and it is so wonderful." She paused for a moment, as a sad smile touched her lips.

"I think we could have what you and Dad had. I think we're soul mates. Lanie, Kevin and Javi reckon we are. I know he's my one and done," the brunette confessed, softly.

"We've only been back together properly a couple of weeks now, but I constantly wonder what it would be like to have with him-what you and Dad had. You know a solid marriage, nice home and kids. I've never been the type to fantasize about kids, Mom. But I can see it with Rick. I know a few years ago I said he was a pain in the ass, nine year old on a sugar rush, but he's grown so much. All these years, he's been a best friend to me and for the longest time. Even when I rejected that friendship and pushed him away, flaunting Tom and Josh in his face, but he's stuck by me through thick and thin."

She paused for a moment, brushing her fingers over her mother's name on the grave stone.

"You would've been ashamed of me, really you would've. But after Josh and I broke up and I got out of the hospital, things started to change. I finally began to see Rick as the one person I can turn to for anything. He loves me like Dad still loves you. I feel wanted, treasured, valued and loved. It's like nothing else in the world matters when I'm with him. He's a wonderful father to Alexis. I think you'd love her. She's bright, witty, mature beyond her years and smart. We've become good friends..." Kate confessed.

Kate was overcome by emotion and her eyes welled with tears, the writing on Johanna's headstone swimming before her.

"I'm happy Mom," she said, eventually her breaths coming in clouds of steam. "I'm finally happy, because of Rick. If I never find the person responsible for ordering the hit on you, it's not going to grate on me as much as it would've before I met Rick. The man who actually did the deed is dead and rotting in the pits of hell and I'm comfortable with that. I take comfort in knowing whoever ordered the hit will have their day of judgement one day and it won't end well for them. I can't let the pure hatred of what happened to you rule my life anymore. I have to define myself by love. I find justice for people in my job and that comforts me. I know you'd understand Mom. I've gotta move forward and I think I'm truly starting too," she confessed, her voice thick with raw emotion.

After several long moments of silence, Kate stood up and leaned down, laying a gloved hand on her mother's headstone.

"_I'm going now Mom__,__ its Rick's turn__._" She whispered. "He's bought you three hundred Jonquils, you know. I think he's kinda get in sweet with you," she told the headstone. "Don't worry, he can be a clown but really he's lovely and sweet and a million types of funny. You'll like him."

Kate then turned and returned to her father and Rick. "Your turn" she told the writer.

Wordlessly Rick squeezed her hand, then hoisted up the baskets of Jonquils and made his way up to Johanna's grave. He laid the flowers on the grave in the shape of a heart then stood back suddenly feeling _very_ awkward.

"Uh, Hi Mrs Beckett. I'm Rick and I'm sure Kate has told you all about me," he began. "I just want you to know that I love your daughter vey _very_ much. She makes me a better person. She's matured me and is my perfect fit. She challenges me and is the most fascinating person I've ever met. We piss each other off all the time but we've made a pact to never go to bed on an argument. I don't want to lose her again, I came so close a few months ago and I don't want to go through that again. I promise I'll look after her. I'll do everything in my capacity to protect her." He promised.

A huge lump formed in the back of his throat as his ice blue eyes welled with tears.

"And I promise I'll catch the son of a bitch who took you away from my girl so soon," he said, vehemently. "I'll do what I can because whoever he is does _not_ deserve to get away with it. And the day I get the bastard, I'm going to throw the biggest party to honour you. You were only working to defend others and didn't deserve to die in a back alley. I'll help find who it is but it'll be your girl that'll make the arrest. Until that day comes, I'll keep her safe. I promise."

And with that Rick sent up a silent prayer for Johanna's soul before returning to Kate who engulfed him in a hug.

"Thank you for coming Rick," she whispered, her green eyes shining with tears. "It was easier to deal with because you were here. Thank you for being my rock."

Rick returned the hug equally as enthusiastically.

"_Always_," he murmured. "C'mon how about we get some coffee and head back to the loft? Let's celebrate the day. I don't think your Mom would want you to be down on Christmas Day."

Kate smiled.

"No, she wouldn't," she agreed, stepping back and slipping one hand into his and the other into father's. "C'mon dad, ready to go? Rick's buying the coffee. No more misery today. Time to _deck the halls with boughs of holly__,_" she softly started to sing.

Jim laughed.

"Fa la la la la la la la la?" he finished.

"You got it."

* * *

><p>After a short stop off in a café in SoHo, Rick, Kate and Jim arrived back in TriBeCa, walking into a loft that smelled alluringly of pork crackling and roasting turkey.<p>

"Kate darling, Jim how are you?" Martha asked, bustling over embracing both.

"We're fine Martha, no more misery today. It's going to be a proper _Merry_ Christmas," Kate responded, returning the hug with a smile.

"That's the spirit, honey."

"Kate, Mr Beckett would you like a drink?' Alexis asked, as she basted the turkey.

"No thanks sweetie, your Dad just took us for coffee in SoHo.' Jim declined, politely. "I might go upstairs and change, Katie, fancy a first to seventy-two scrabble, best of three?"

"You're on old man," Kate teased, as she headed toward the master bedroom.

"Need a referee?" Rick asked.

"Hell no Writer Boy you're on my team!"

Rick followed Kate into his bedroom and immediately helped her out of her jacket.

"You're extraordinary, you know," he told her, pressing his lips to her neck. "I am so proud of you."

"What for?" Kate asked. "I didn't do anything."

"You're not letting what happened to your Mom drive you anymore," Rick said, turning her around and holding her head in his hands. "You're not letting it define you. You're dealing with your grief properly and you're living the life you're meant to. You're opening your heart."

"To you," she added with a smile, taking a step toward him.

"Yes to me," he agreed. "But in doing so, your whole demeanour has relaxed and you're a better cop because of it, even Gates says so."

"Really?" Kate exclaimed, surprise.

"Yeah, it came up in our conversation the other day." Rick told her. "Gates is a good person, I'm actually starting to like her, not that I didn't before but you, know I-"

Kate cut Rick off by standing on her toes and kissing him. The writer's eyes flew open in shock but he quickly relaxed into the act of intimacy and he kissed her back, running his hands up and down her sides before resting them on her hips.

The kiss went on and on and on, Kate letting out a little moan of desire when Rick kneaded her backside like raw dough. But eventually the two pulled apart slightly breathless from lack of oxygen.

"God, you always make me lose my mind when we kiss," Kate confessed, touching her swollen lips with the tips of her fingers.

Rick chuckled.

"Imagine what you'd be like if I kissed you elsewhere," he said, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively as he took off his coat and hung it on the back of the door. "And imagine what else I could do that would totally make you lose your shit, _Tulip_."

Kate rolled her eyes but couldn't help but chuckle in amusement.

"Believe me, _Cupcake__._ I think about that often." She teased, hanging her coat next to Rick's and starting to unbutton her green satin blouse.

That comment stopped Rick in his tracks as he was taking off his suit jacket.

"Really?" he exclaimed, a cocky smile spreading across his face. "Where?"

Kate turned her back to him and went to her suitcase slipping her blouse off and giving Rick the hint of the black and white lacy bra that immediately sent his blood flow heading south.

"Oh, _everywherrrrre_," she purred, looking over her shoulder and giving him a wink. "The precinct, the Crown Vic, the break room. _Wherever_ I can see your fine ass in action."

"You're killing me Katherine Beckett," he groaned as she headed toward the bathroom. "And you're a homicide detective, aren't you supposed to be against murder?"

"I am but there's nothing in the 'How to be a homicide detective' handbook that says teasing is unethical." Kate called back with a little giggle.

"Well there should be," Rick grumped, taking off his suit and hanging it back up in the walk in robe. "You teeter on the very edge of decency, Tulip."

Kate emerged from the bathroom now dressed in an oversized green t-shirt and new yoga pants. She strode into the walk in robe and leaned against the door frame, staring at Rick who was now down to his boxers and reaching for a pair of casual trousers.

"MmmmmMmmmm, that's _fiiiiiiiiiine_," the female detective leered, staring at his backside as he pulled the trousers on. "Pity we have company or I'd make you walk around in your boxers all day."

"I can take them off and go commando if you like." Rick countered with a grin as he reached of the elasticised waistband.

"Down boy, we'll have plenty of time for shenanigans once Dad goes home and Martha and Alexis are..._out_." Kate whispered in his ear. "Plenty of time like on _New Years Eve_ for example?"

Rick lit up.

"Really?" he exclaimed happily.

Kate ran her nails through his sparse chest hair and stood on her toes to kiss his neck.

"Uh huh really," she murmured, suckling upon the fading hickey on the nape of his neck. "But my place, there's always someone or something going on at your place and I want to be able to roam."

Rick lifted Kate up so she was forced to wrap her slender legs around his hips and kissed her.

"You're beautiful," he murmured. "New Year's Eve this year is going to be the best one ever. The party in Times Square then-"

"Sorry, what party?" Kate asked, curious. "Go you have something on already?"

"Yeah, Weldon's invited me to his big New Year's Eve gig in Times Square. Didn't I tell you?" Rick informed her in surprise.

"No you didn't."

"Well he did, every New Year's Eve he's put on a big black tie party to see in the New Year. There's a glass covered heated balcony where you can see the ball drop. And I'm allowed to bring a guest. Would you like to come? It's a great night. Good food, _great_ company. We can leave after the ball drop and go back to your place for a party of our own."

Kate grinned.

"That sounds good," she murmured, playfully nipping at his earlobe. "But I don't have anything black-tie-ish, nothing that can be worn to something as fancy as the Mayor's ball."

"What about that red sparkly number you wore when we went undercover not long after I met you?" Rick asked.

"I sent it for dry cleaning and they lost it," she explained.

"I'll take you shopping somewhere tomorrow then." Rick said at once. "And we'll actually get you something black."

"Rick, you don't have to do that. I can buy my own clothes." Kate protested, weakly.

"I know that but please let me do this for you. You deserve nice things, sweetheart." Rick stated kissing her softly. "You never do anything for yourself and the only thing you spend money on is your Harley and you can't wear that to a black tie ball."

Kate chuckled.

"Alright," she relented. "But for once you have to let me do something nice for you"

"Alright, it's gonna sound cheesy when I say this-but you being here in my life, being my girl is enough for me," Rick revealed. "And the fact you want to be intimate with me is nice-well _beyond_ awesome."

"You make it sound like I'm giving you my virginity," Kate said. "And I'm not. That ship sailed when I was sixteen."

"I know, but sex is still a gift something special to be given to a partner and I know you're not the type to throw that around. You want to go there with me and for me that's a privilege."

"God, you're a romantic," Kate stated, as he gently set her down. "Ever thought about branching into Mills and Boon?"

Rick made a face.

"_Barf_, no." He replied, pulling a smart Ralph Lauren polo shirt over his head. "I know a lot of people like them in particular, women. But the only thing that would ever convince me to write anything like that is the profits going to some juvenile cancer charity or something equally as worthy. If I wrote anything else but what I do now, it'd be true crime. Most of the books on my shelves are true crime novels."

"Are you considering writing anything other than fiction at the moment?" Kate asked in interest as she followed Rick out into the bedroom where he slipped on a pair of loafers.

"No not yet, my contract with Black Pawn is still going. I have to write one more Nikki Heat book before I can write anything else."

A moment later, Kate and Rick left the bedroom and made their way out into the main part of the loft where Jim was setting up a battered old scrabble board on the coffee table with Alexis.

"Oh, it's Castle versus Castle is it?" Rick exclaimed, feigning hurt as his daughter sat down beside Jim.

"You got it Dad, there are no teams when it comes to Scrabble," Alexis stated with a wide grin. "Besides its Becket versus Beckett, I'm just evening up things."

Kate snorted.

"You, daughter dear are far too logical for me," The writer stated dryly as he sat down and Kate sat on the floor between his legs.

"Sounds like you're steeling yourself for an ass whooping. Writer Boy. _Are you?_" Kate asked, with a grin.

"_Not with you on my team, Tulip._" He responded, leaning forward to whisper in her ear.

Kate pinched his leg.

"_Shut up with the Tulip already!_" she hissed as he affectionately massaged her neck with his fingers.

"_I told you I would leave it for when I wanted to piss you off_."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, the Scrabble tournament ended with Kate a Rick pulling a narrow 3-2 win over Jim and Alexis.<p>

"_We are the champions WE ARE THE CHAMPIONS! No time for losers 'coz we are the champions..._" Rick crowed.

"_Of the woooooooooooooooorld!_" Kate finished with a shrill giggle.

"There is such thing as being a sore loser you know Dad." Alexis said dryly, as she helped Jim pack up the board and letter tiles.

"But pumpkin, I'm not sore!" Rick declared. "Are you sore, detective?"

"Nope. Nope I'm in _perfect_ physical health," Kate answered, slapping the writer an enthusiastic high five.

"We're having a re-match tomorrow Katie-Bear. I don't like to lose," Jim said kissing his daughter on the cheek.

"We'll just play til I win again, Dad I'm good with that," Kate snorted.

"Okay who's ready to eat?" Martha called from the kitchen "Alexis, Richard honey can I have a hand here?"

Kate and Jim pitched in and soon the dining table was groaning under the many dishes that had been prepared. Once everyone's plate was full Rick poured everyone their drink of choice.

"I'd like to propose a bit of a toast," he announced once Alexis and Jim's glasses were full of non alcoholic sparkling wine.

Instantly every eye turned to the writer.

"Christmas is a time for family and friends and others you love," he continued, rubbing the back of Kate's neck with his free hand. "From the Castles to you Jim and Kate, I'd like to wish you the happiest of Christmases. I hope that because you're with us and sharing the holiday you're enjoying it more. Mother, Alexis and I hope you'll spend every holiday with us, we consider you family and hope you consider us the same-"

Instantly a lump formed in Rick's throat and he swallowed hard in an attempt to compose himself. Kate laced her fingers through his and squeezed and flashed him a reassuring smile.

The writer squeezed back and continued on.

"And to those who aren't here but should be...Merry Christmas."

"_Merry Christmas!_"

* * *

><p>"Oh boy. That's it if I eat another bite I'm going to need to add another hole to my holster belt," Kate announced an hour and a half later as she laid down her fork.<p>

"What, no room for dessert?" Rick kidded, elbowing the detective affectionately. "We've got plum pudding and chocolate self saucing pudding and mother's awesomesauce brandy custard."

"Not yet," Kate replied, leaning back and allowing him to rub her belly. "How about we clear up first then open presents, watch a cheesy Christmas movie then have dessert? What do you reckon Dad?"

"Sounds good to me Katie Bear," Jim replied.

"I want to know where that nickname comes from," Rick inquired. "It's gotta be a childhood nickname."

Kate just groaned and rolled her eyes.

"It is," Jim revealed. "Katie's Aunty Jackie gave her a teddy bear she'd made when she'd first come home from the hospital and when she'd started to talk she named it Bear, so since then it's been Katie Bear."

"I still have Bear, actually," Kate said, with a smile. "He sits on my side table. Though he needs a new nose, it's a bit tatty."

"_I'll stick to Tulip, Tulip_," Rick whispered as everyone got up and started to clear the table.

"_Behind closed doors__, __**Cupcake**_." Kate countered.

After the table was cleared, the leftovers boxed up and put in the fridge and the dishes stacked in the dishwasher. Everyone moved to the living room for the present giving. Alexis sat cross legged by the base of the floor to ceiling Christmas tree and assumed the role of present distributor.

"Mr Beckett, this one is for you," she said, holding out a large rectangular box out to the older man. "This one is from Grams, Dad and I."

"Thank you sweetie."

"Kate this is for you, it's from Dad." Alexis continued, holding out a small square package.

Kate took the package from the teenager and leaned back into Rick's arms.

"_Thank you_," she whispered in his ear and quickly kissing his cheek.

"You haven't seen it yet," the writer said, blushing slightly. "You might not like it."

"Oh I think I might, you haven't yet given me anything I haven't."

Ten minutes later, Alexis declared cheerfully.

"Okay that's it everyone's got their presents opening time!"

Rick was the first to open a present and it was an original signed Star Wars cast photo and certificate of authenticity, from Kate.

"Oh wow this is the most _awesome_ thing!" he exclaimed, gleefully engulfing her in a hug. "Thank you so much!"

And with that he kissed Kate so passionately she instantly turned to a puddle of mush.

"That's only part one of the present," Kate mumbled, going bright red.

Alexis was the next one to open a present. This one was from Rick. A personalised leather binder with "_Alexis Emma Castle_" embossed in elegant cursive across the front sat on top of a pile of wrappings.

"Oh Dad, it's _beautiful!_" she exclaimed, running her fingers over the buttery soft leather.

"It's for when you go to college." Rick told her. "And it should last you long after you graduate."

"I'll look after it, I promise."

The present opening continued and every so often there was a cry of delight. Jim received a set of personalised golf club covers from Alexis, Rick and Martha and his favourite aftershave from Kate. Martha got a deep purple Hermes scarf from Rick, some perfume from Alexis and some gourmet Belgian chocolate and a spa voucher from Kate. Rick received a Batmobile replica from Alexis, a first edition of an Archie comic from Martha and the Star Wars signed cast photo and a set of pristine Star Wars action figures from Kate. Alexis received the binder and an iPad from Rick. Perfume and iTunes vouchers from Martha, chocolate from Jim and a five hundred dollar Barney's voucher from Kate.

"Oh that's awesome Kate, thanks so much!" Alexis exclaimed, embracing the female detective upon unwrapping the voucher. "Will you come with me and help me spend it?"

"Sure but wouldn't you rather go with your girlfriends?" Kate asked uncertainly, returning the teenager's hug.

"No, you gave me the voucher; I want you to see what I get," Alexis responded enthusiastically, her blue eyes alive with excitement. "Maybe we can have a girls day out. Dad can stay at the loft and play with the action figures you gave him."

Rick rolled his eyes as Jim, Alexis, Martha and Kate fell about laughing.

"Ha _ha_," he said, dryly.

"Girls day sounds good," Kate agreed. "Your Dad is taking me shopping for a dress for New Years Eve tomorrow, but how about we go the day after? Let's make it a girly girl day, nails, hair clothes the lot."

"My credit card is going to spontaneously combust." Rick grumbled, the hint of a smile upon his lips.

"But your two favourite girls won't, Richard." Martha responded in amusement as she brought in a tray of coffee from the kitchen. "Coffee anyone?"

"Kate, you haven't opened all your presents yet." Alexis pointed out after the mugs of coffee were distributed. "You've got the one from Grams, Dad and I and the one from Dad."

"I'll open the biggest one first," Kate said, with a grin reaching for the long rectangular package nearest to her on the side table where she'd put all her presents.

Kate lifted the heavy package into her lap and tried not to squirm as Rick worked his hands under her shirt and linked his fingers over her stomach. She undid the big gaudy bow and pulled away the paper to reveal the entire boxed set of Temptation Lane DVD's. She immediately threw her head back and laughed.

"_Someone_ can't keep their mouth shut." She said in amusement, elbowing Rick, who was sitting behind her playfully in the stomach.

"Not me Tulip, I'm the epitome of discretion." Rick replied, grinning.

"Richard told us that during your rehabilitation you got into watching Temptation Lane, so we got together and brainstormed to get you this," Martha told, Kate. "It's been on air for nearly forty years so it's going to take awhile for you to watch them all, but if you ever want anyone to watch them with you'll always have enthusiastic company in Alexis and I."

"Thanks a lot, girls. This is awesome," Kate told the two women. "I'm off work til the end of January; let's make a point of starting on them before, huh?"

"Okay okay okay my turn, my turn!" Rick exclaimed gleefully, giving Kate a small package wrapped in white and gold paper. "If you don't like this, you're a hard woman Katherine Beckett."

"Well that doesn't sound dangerous at _all,_" Kate responded dryly, taking the package and breaking the sticky tape. "It's not going to bite me is it?"

"No definitely not," Rick responded. "_But I might_." He added in a barely discernable whisper.

"_Shhh!_"

Kate pulled away the paper and threw it on the pile of discarded wrappings in the middle of the living room floor, to reveal another small wooden box with '_Cartier_' stamped on it.

"Cartier's _again?_" she exclaimed, in surprise. "Really you don't have to go to that expense Rick."

"How d'you know that I have?" Rick joked. "It's just the box with the Cartier's logo on it. There could be a pair of plastic earrings in there for all you know."

But there wasn't a pair of plastic earrings in the box. When Kate opened up the box a pair of diamond drop earrings that shone in the muted light of the loft was resting on the dove coloured suede. A hand flew to her mouth as it fell open in shock.

"Oh they're _beautiful!_" she exclaimed, incredulously. "Oh wow Ri-you shouldn't have!"

"Yeah I should've, merry Christmas." The writer said softly, kissing her on the lips.

"What did he get you?" Martha asked in interest.

"We weren't allowed to know beforehand." Alexis added.

"Want some help putting them on?" Rick asked Kate.

"_Oh yes please__,_" she whispered.

Rick took one of the glittering earrings out of the box and sweeping Kate's hair aside, putting it in her ear. Martha, Jim and Alexis 'oohed' and 'aaahed' as the precious piece of jewellery glittered in the light.

"Wow, Dad you have awesome taste," Alexis told her father, admiringly. "They're beautiful."

"They look beautiful on you Katie, you'll want to wear them whenever you go out," Jim said.

"But I don't go out anywhere!" Kate exclaimed, half heartedly. "They're going to spend more time in my jewellery box than in my ears."

"You can wear them when we go to Weldon's party on New Year's Eve," Rick suggested. "You'll be the belle of the ball."

Kat went bright red.

"Doubt that," she mumbled. "I love them though, thank you very much."

And she kissed him.

* * *

><p>Finally four hours later after two serves of pudding each and a sit down to watch 'What a Wonderful Life' everyone went to bed. Rick was brushing his teeth at the bathroom basin when Kate entered the bathroom, wrapping her slender arms around him.<p>

"_Thank you_," she whispered kissing the back of his neck.

"For what?" the writer asked, spitting a mouthful of foam into the basin.

"For making my Christmas the best one since Mom died," Kate said softly as he gargled Linsterine. "Of making my and Dad's Christmas the best one since Mom died. We felt included, valued and loved and that's what Christmas is all about."

Rick wiped his mouth on the back of her hand and kissed her softly.

"It was my pleasure," he replied softly. "I don't want another Christmas to go by without you in it, Tulip. My Christmas was better because you were here too."

Kate's stomach flip flopped pleasantly.

"Coming to bed?" she asked wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Hmmhmm, d'you want to cuddle first?" Rick asked, with a rumbling chuckle.

"Of course, and I can feel you want to too," Kate replied, as he ground his hips into hers. "Like a tuck in and a lullaby Writer Boy?"

"Only if you do it..._Tulip._"


	16. Girls Just Wanna Have Fun

A/N1: WELCOME to the 16th Chapter titled 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun'

* * *

><p>Two days after Christmas, Jim returned home. Kate and Alexis began getting ready for their trip to Barney's.<p>

"You can use the time to get writing on the next best seller," Kate said in amusement, as she watched Rick shave.

"At the moment I only have the vibe for bastardised erotic fan fiction," the Writer revealed, dragging the blade of his razor across his left cheek.

"I'd still read that," Kate told him with a grin, slipping an arm around his waist and tucking her fingers under the waist of the towel that was tied low around his hips.

"Careful detective of the towel might fall off," Rick warned, a ghost of a smile upon his lips.

"No, it won't. I want to keep the wrappings on my present til New Years Eve when I can appreciate it more," Kate replied coyly, smacking his backside.

"I have a feeling that night is going to be off the scale awesome." Rick told her, rinsing his razor under the hot water then carefully shaving under his nose as Kate took her iPhone out of her pocket and snapped a photo of him.

"Why? Because the writer is going to dip his quill in the inkpot again?" Kate asked with a giggle.

"Well I was thinking of it in _slightly_ more romantic terms than that," Rick answered, dryly. "Mainly because this is going to be our first big outing together, I want to introduce you to society. Show the world how much I love you, that you're the last woman I'm ever going to be with and the last one that's ever going to be on my arm for any of the lah did dah functions I have to go to."

Kate's eyes prickled with unshed tears. "So it's our debutante ball?" she asked, thickly.

Rick flashed her a wink in the mirror.

"If you like," he said, softly. "And that dress I bought you yesterday will get your pictures in all the society pages; you have no idea how many people will be talking about you upon seeing you in that."

"I'm not entirely sure I'm happy about being in the 'society pages'," Kate told him, making a face. "Though I know in dating you I'm going to have to deal with the media, more than I did before we hooked up."

"You won't if I have anything to do with it," Rick vowed, firmly. "I can always get Paula to spread the word you're off limits and that you're not to be bothered when you're on the job. I did that with Alexis. When she started junior high, she was papped on her very first day and I sued the paparazzo and agency who published her photo. No one invades the privacy of my family. The only photos I accept of my family and Alexis in particular is the ones I release personally like the ones on Twitter or Facebook or at book launches when she accompanies me. Anything outside of that and it's run because I'll get you."

Kate felt her insides swell with affection as Rick displayed his chivalry and pride in his family.

"Have you ever had to 'get' anyone?" she asked. "The cop part of me isn't wanting to know the answer to that you know."

"No, I've never done anything illegal or anything that could be considered close to illegal," Rick replied, taking the last stroke of his face with the razor and rinsing it under the tap. "I've just sued people a couple of times. Eventually words get around that you're not to be messed with. I don't think you'll get messed with though you have the ability to arrest people and I think that's why we've not had much coverage. The media are scared of you."

Kate let out a derisive snort. "Oh come on Rick," she scoffed.

"Well scared might be the wrong word, I'd say wary." Rick corrected himself as he leaned down to rinse his face with warm water. "They don't mess with police especially one with the reputation and clout you have."

"Hmm well, thank you for offering to protect me, but I really don't need you to I'm-" Kate began.

Rick stepped forward and wrapped his muscular arms around her.

"_Let me,_" he whispered, dropping a kiss on her forehead. "I know you're capable of protecting yourself and you're used to doing so, but relax a little and let me be an Alpha male and protect my woman."

At his words, Kate totally and utterly turned to goo.

"God I love you," she replied, standing on her toes and kissing him languidly. "Am I going to see the Alpha Male side of you New Year's Eve?"

Rick growled and bit her neck playfully, causing Kate to tense up and squeal with laughter.

"Oh get off me you clown!" she exclaimed, as he lifted her up on the vanity and began attacking her neck.

But Rick worked his magic and within seconds Kate was slumped against the vanity mirror as the writer bit, suckled, nibbled and laved at the skin of her neck and the exposed skin of her chest.

"You really are inappropriate Richard Castle!" Kate moaned, as he undid her blouse and popped her breasts out of her bra. "What if Martha or Alexis hears us?"

Rick softly kissed along the bright pink scare from her post shooting surgery then captured one of her nipples in his mouth and feasted upon it greedily.

"They won't," he murmured, flicking the hardened peak with the tip of his tongue enjoying her little moans and squeaks of desire. "_Trust me_."

And Kate did just that, physical desire pooling between her legs as Rick lavished attention on her breasts. Soon her bra and blouse were on the bathroom floor as things started to heat up.

"R-Rick we're going to have to stop, we haven't got any p-protection!" Kate moaned breathily, as he undid the fly on her jeans and slipped a hand into her knickers.

"I know, I'm not going to go that far, but I want you to let loose a little," the writer whispered, his fingers found the centre of her arousal. "Tell me no if you want to stop okay? I'm not going to push you."

Kate could only moan incomprehensively as she reached for his _obvious_ arousal

The atmosphere in the bathroom was so thick with sexual tension it could've been cut with a chainsaw. Rick feasted upon Kate's breasts like they were his only sustenance and Kate in her desperation to discover him physically was running her hands all over his muscular body, paying particular attention to his aching hardness. Each time she grasped the writer's masculinity, he let out a guttural grunt and thrust into her grip edging ever so closer to climax.

"If you keep doing that, I'm going to make a mess," he uttered in a strangled voice.

"And what if I _want_ you to make a mess?" Kate asked cheekily, stroking him.

"You sure? Because you know once we go there, there's no going back don't you?"

Kate kissed him hard. "Let's call it practice for Saturday night," she purred in his ear as she increased the pace of her strokes.

Rick drew Kate closer to the edge of the vanity and smashed his lips down on her, increasing his ministrations to her core. Kate returned his favours and within seconds the two lovers were galloping toward mutual completion.

"God, I'm not going to be able to keep quiet Rick!" Kate groaned, arching her back.

"_Bite my sh-oulder!_" Rick groaned. "I'll hold you."

With supreme effort Kate pulled herself up and buried her face in the nape of Rick's neck, this action increased the pressure on her nub and made her whole body burn with desire.

"Shit Rick, I'm _there!_" Kate yelped as she felt her climax grow.

"Let go sweetheart," Rick groaned, increasing the pressure on her.

Kate did just that, she gave in and let her body peak her climax crashing over her like a tidal wave.

As much as she tied too Kate couldn't hold back and let out a squeal right as Rick found his own moment. She clawed at his shoulder and wrapped her legs around his hips the only barrier between them being a thick towel around the Writer's waist.

"O-h w-wow," Kate breathed, when she'd regained her faculties. "Seriously that w-was-"

"Out of this world?" Rick suggested, with a chuckle. "Great, now I'm going to have to take another shower."

"And I'm going to have to change my jeans damn you." Kate countered, with a giggle as she ran her fingers through his chest hair playfully.

"Well _excuuuuuuuuse_ me," Rick replied. "Reckon anyone noticed?"

"Nah I think we're safe," she answered, with a sigh. "Let me down?"

Rick stepped back from the vanity and allowed Kate to slide off.

"I'm going to change," she told him. "You go make yourself tidy and I'll see you in the kitchen."

Rick held her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I love you," he whispered. "Thank you for sharing that with me. If that was anything to go by, Saturday night is going to be off the scale"

Kate grinned. "You have _no idea_ Mr Castle."

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick made it into the kitchen before Martha and Alexis, so no suspicions were raised. Breakfast was cooked and discussion turned to Kate and Alexis's outing to the heart of Manhattan.<p>

"So where are you taking my girl?" Rick asked Kate. "Or is this a secret women's business thing?"

"I can tell you a couple of things," Kate responded, mysteriously. "I'm going to take her to Barney's to spend her voucher then we're going to spend the rest of the day at the Spa I got Martha's voucher at. We're going to have a real girly girl day. One day Martha you'll have to come with us, when your acting school allows you time off."

"You can guarantee I'll do that kiddo," Martha vowed. "After all, Richard does need time alone to play with his action figures."

Kate and Alexis roared with laughter and Rick rolled his eyes.

"You're all mean and horrible and I don't love you anymore," Rick grumbled.

"Aw come on Dad, we know you don't mean that," Alexis remarked, mimicking her father's puppy dog eyes expression. "Just think if it wasn't for Kate, Grams and I you really would have to stay home alone and play with your action figures."

"You Pumpkin are far too logical for me," Rick declared, sipping his morning coffee. "And those action figures are staying on their boxes. Collector's items you know."

"Well, you can put on you Superman pyjamas and arrange them on the shelf then." Kate teased, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Oh shut up, I don't own a pair of Superman pyjamas," Rick retorted. "I've never owned a pair of Superman pyjamas."

"Actually, that bit is true," Martha revealed. "He owned Batman pyjamas right up to Junior High though."

"_MOTHER!_' Rick bellowed turning a magnificent shade of magenta.

"Aw come on Writer Boy, there's no need to be embarrassed. We won't think any less of you," Kate said, twisting his ear affectionately. "I know what to get of your birthday now. Reckon we should look for some adult sized Batman pyjamas today Alexis?"

"Oh yeah totally," the teenager agreed. "And I think we might be able to find a matching utility belt too."

"Yeah girls I love you too."

* * *

><p>After breakfast was over and Kate and Alexis cleaned their teeth, they made to leave.<p>

"Hey before you go, I want to give you something," Rick said to Kate, pulling her aside just inside the bedroom door.

"Another taste of our shenanigans earlier?" the female detective giggled.

Rick grinned.

"No not that, because of we take our clothes off I'm not going to be able to control myself again," he told her. "Seriously we have to stop, I'm finding it harder and harder to control myself...it's something else."

Rick took his wallet out of his pocket and opened it.

"I want you to put everything you buy today on this," he told her, holding out his Visa card. "You're on the list of authorised users. I organised it just before Christmas."

"Rick, you do _not_ have to do that!" Kate exclaimed, refusing to take the card. "I have my own credit card, I can use that."

"I knew you were going to say that," Rick responded, patiently. "What are you afraid of Kate? I trust you with my money. I _want_ you to be happy. I want you to have nice things."

"But Rick, I have my own money you know that." Kate said. "You dropped five thousand bucks on that Valentino dress for me yesterday and I wasn't wholly comfortable with that. The only reason I allowed you to buy it for me is because I didn't actually own a black tie dress already. I know the only thing I spend money on is my bike but my frugality allows me to have days like today with Alexis and pay for it out of my own savings. If I allow you to pay for today I could get into the habit of letting you pay for everything and I do not want that to happen."

Rick smiled.

"Your fierce independence is a massive turn on you know," he responded, stroking her left cheek with the pad of his thumb. "Okay, I'll keep the card in my wallet but remember I still want you to have it."

"Rick a joint credit card is something _married_ couples have, we've only been together a few short weeks," Kate went on, tugging at his shirt. "Wait a while, a few months and I might reconsider okay?" she added, kissing him softly.

"Alright, but I'm not having your name taken off the users list," Rick said, firmly. "Got it?"

"Alright if you insist," Kate relented. "Now I have a whole girly day planned with your daughter, we'll be back by dinner alright?"

Rick kissed her lightly on the lips. "Alright, you two have fun, see you."

* * *

><p>"Dad tried to give you a Visa didn't he?" Alexis asked, a few minutes later as soon as the door of the loft shut behind them.<p>

"H-how did you know?" Kate asked in surprise.

"He told Grams and I he was going to give you one a few days ago when we went present shopping for you and your Dad," Alexis replied. "He said he was doing it because he loved you to the ends of the earth and back and that he wanted you to have nice things."

'_God that man is adorable!' _Kate thought as her stomach flipped flopped.

"He really loves you, Kate." Alexis told her, solemnly, as they reached the end of the hallway and she pressed the button to call for the elevator. "He thinks the sun shines out of your backside. The day he came back from the precinct the day you two made up was the happiest Grams and I had ever seen him. He lit up like the Vegas strip."

"He did?" the brunette inquired.

"Oh yeah, he was bouncing around like he'd drunk to much Red Bull. He was so excited about your date. And he was worried you wouldn't like what he'd planned. He's adored you from the very beginning after your first case together."

"Yeah I know, he told me." Kate replied, softly. "We wasted a lot of time."

"No you didn't," Alexis insisted as the lift arrived. "The time wasn't right for you and Dad back then Kate, you had to get to know each other. Discover each other's faults and good points, what made the other tick. For you two, that took three and a half years. The important thing is you're together now and you're not going to waste any more time. Make the most of the time you have now and soon the time you weren't together before won't matter anymore."

Kate smiled as they stepped into the elevator.

"Your Dad's right you know, you're entirely too sensible," she told the girl, in amusement.

"I just say what I see, Kate," Alexis replied, pressing the button for the ground floor. "But I'm glad you're in Dad's life, you make him extraordinarily happy and when he's happy, Grams and I are happy and we both hope you'll stick around for a bit."

Kate slung her arm around the teenager's shoulders.

"I plan on sticking around for much longer than 'a bit," she informed the younger Castle. "Much longer."

A few minutes later, the two women reached the basement car park garage and over to Rick's gleaming Red Ferrari.

"When do you get your full licence?" Kate asked, as she did up her seatbelt.

"Two months!" Alexis exclaimed, excitedly. "When I turn eighteen, Dad promised he'd let me drive him upstate and we'd spend a weekend at our cabin in the Catskills. He's too paranoid about getting fined and having the prancing horse confiscated to let me do it while I'm on my provisional licence. Especially on the highway that's full of highway patrol officers. If I drive anywhere it's usually in Gram's SUV."

"Well if you ever want to go for a cruise, let me know and I'll have a talk to your Dad and see if he'll let us take it out," Kate told her, as she adjusted the rear view mirror. "If you're pulled up you're more likely to be sent on your way if your accompanying driver is a cop than a civilian."

"Really are you sure?"

"Yeah, why not? I'd like to spend more time with you Alexis. I don't want you thinking all I'm going to do when I come over is play tonsil hockey with your Dad. I come over to visit Martha and you as well, you know."

Alexis beamed.

"Seriously Kate, you're awesome." She told the female detective, earnestly, as Kate started the ignition and the radio played through the speakers.

"Oh I _LOVE this song!_"

Alexis turned up the car's sound system as 'Girls Just Wanna Have Fun' began pumping out from the speakers.

"This is worth a bit of a sing along!" Kate called over the noise as the drove out of the parking garage.

"_I come home in the morning light__  
><em>_My mother says when you gonna live your life right__  
><em>_Oh mother dear we're not the fortunate ones__  
><em>_And girls they want to have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls just want to have fun_"

"Take it away Detective!" Alexis told Kate, with a shrill laugh.

Kate grinned and turned up the volume.

"_The phone rings in the middle of the night  
>My father yells what you gonna do with your life<br>Oh daddy dear you know you're still number one  
>But girls they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have"_

Alexis leaned down and pulled her hairbrush from her handbag, holding it up to her mouth like a microphone and together she and Kate belted out the chorus.

"_THAT'S ALL THEY REALLY WAAAAAAAAAAAANT  
>SOME FUN<br>__WHEN THE WORKING DAY IS DONE  
><em>_GIRLS-THEY WANT TO HAVE FUH-UN  
><em>_OH GIRLS JUST WANT TO HAVE FUN!"_

As the music pumped out of the speakers Kate stole a look at Alexis across the console ad saw the youngest Castle's face light up with joy as she sang along with her. They stopped at a set of red lights and their singing increased in volume and enthusiasm.

"_Some boys take a beautiful girl__  
><em>_And hide her away from the rest of the world__  
><em>_I want to be the one to walk in the sun__  
><em>_Oh girls they want to have fun__  
><em>_Oh girls just want to have_..."

"I seriously _LOVE_ this song!" Alexis yelled over the base of the song "let's bring this home Detective!"

Kate threw back her head and laughed tapping her fingers on the steering wheel and gear shift as the last verse began.

"_That's all they really want  
>Some fun<br>When the working day is done  
>Girls - they want to have fun<br>Oh girls just want to have fun,  
>They want to have fun,<br>They want to have fun"_

"If Barbie Girl comes on, it's round two." Kate declared, as the lights turned green and their journey continued further into the heart of Manhattan.

"Are you challenging me to a sing off Detective?" Alexis asked, with a raised eyebrow and the exact replica of the smile Rick often gave her.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Oh you are _so_ like your father!" she exclaimed_._ "Challenge accepted young Castle, challenge accepted!"

* * *

><p>Kate and Alexis spent the next seven hours in the heart of Manhattan, hitting every department stores they came across. They started the day by spending the voucher Kate gave the teen on, after a light lunch they went to Kate's favourite salon where they got the full works, full body massage, hair, nails, facials the lot. They were now sitting in the back of a quaint little café in SoHo, nursing a latte each, exhausted but not quite wanting the day to end yet.<p>

"I've had the best day today Kate, thanks for coming out with me," Alexis told the older woman, sipping at her latte. "I don't often do things like that and it's nice to live a little."

"You don't hit the shops with your girlfriends?" Kate asked, in surprise. "I used to do it all the time when I was your age."

"Nah not really," Alexis replied. "When my group of friends get together, we usually just go to someone's house and play Guitar Hero or Singstar. We usually just spend time with each other not out wallets. Really, the only time we come into the heart of Manhattan is to see a show on Broadway or go to the movies. I've done trips like this with Grams before and Dad, well you know what he's like. I'm his little girl and he would prefer me to dress like a dowdy old spinster for the rest of my life, you're closer to my age and it's kinda cool to be able to drool over a pair of pumps or just sit like we are now and drink coffee with someone who's not a relative and someone who I consider a close friend."

Kate's insides melted at Alexis's words.

"Those words mean a lot to me Alexis, thank you," she said, embracing the younger girl. "How about we plan regular girls days out? Just you and me. We could go go-karting by ourselves or even horse riding, do you do that?"

"Not anymore, though I used to do it a lot when I was younger," Alexis replied, brightly. "You?"

"Oh yeah right, from when I was a little girl. My maternal grandparents had a couple of dozen acres just outside Buffalo and my Mom and I would go up there most weekends and I would ride their horses and muck about with all the other animals," Kate replied, with a reminiscent smile. "My Aunty Jackie and her husband Graham live on the property now."

"D-d'you have m-much contact with your Mom's family?" Alexis asked, hesitatingly. "You know since - look don't answer that I-"

"I don't mind you asking," Kate responded, swirling her lukewarm drink. "I don't often actually visit them but we always exchange cards on birthdays, anniversaries etcetera. And I've been bridesmaid at least six of my cousin's weddings. I spent an hour on Christmas Day having a text conversation with Jackie. She's lovely and a lot like my own Mom. If we go horse riding, I'll take you up to the property."

"Sounds awesome," Alexis replied. "Maybe when it starts to warm up a bit we can go there?"

"I look forward to it."

* * *

><p>Kate was waiting for Alexis to return from the bathroom, half an hour later when her phone rang with the Benny Hill theme ringtone she had assigned to Rick's number. Smiling she retrieved the buzzing device from her jacket pocket and answered it.<p>

"Fancy hearing from you Writer Monkey," she said, flirtatiously.

"Hello sweetheart, how's my favourite girl?" Rick murmured. "Had a good day?"

"I have, a _brilliant_ one," Kate confessed. "I think Alexis and I really bonded Rick, we're loosely planning a horse riding trip upstate when the weather gets warmer you know and we've discussed everything from the weather to what she wants to study at College."

"Sounds brilliant, I'm glad my two favourite girls bonded," Rick replied. "You on your way home?"

"Yeah, we've just finished coffee in SoHo and Alexis is in the ladies," Kate answered. "We've both worked up a vociferous appetite after hitting the shops all day Writer Monkey; I hope you have a gourmet spread ready and waiting."

"Of course that's partly why I rang," Rick replied, with a chuckle. "What other things do you have a vociferous appetite for detective?" he added, huskily.

Kate laughed. "Wouldn't you like to know?" she said.

"I would but I have to wait a few more days, don't I?" the writer asked, his voice laced with disappointment.

"Confucius said 'all good things come to those who wait' you know," Kate said, with a giggle.

"Damn that philosophical ancient Chinese mystic," Rick grumbled, the hint of amusement in his voice.

"You'll survive mister," Kate told him, noticing Alexis emerging from the ladies bathroom. "Well Alexis has finished, we'll be back at the loft in about half an hour alright?"

"I look forward to it darling girl," Rick answered. "I love you."

"Love you too."

"Was that Dad?" Alexis asked, arriving at the table as Kate hung up and pocketed her phone.

"Yup, he was just checking to see when we'd be home evidently there's a gastronomic delight of a meal waiting for our dinner," Kaye replied, slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "I have the feeling with you me and your grandmother out all day he's been a bit bored on his own."

"Y'don't think he'll wish we had stayed out when we present him with those Batman pyjamas we found do you?" Alexis asked, with a giggle.

Kate grinned.

"Nope, I think he'll appreciate the irony," she answered. "In the meantime I think it's high time you started telling me about your Dad before I met him, surely there's a funny story or two you can share."

Alexis rolled her eyes.

"Oh you have no idea," she replied. "There was this one time when I was about eight..."


	17. Shopping

A/N1: WELCOME to the 17th Chapter titled 'Shopping' Here we get to see Kate spend time with her best gal pal Lanie.

* * *

><p>A few days after Christmas and a couple of days before New Year's Eve, Kate returned to her own apartment and began putting into motion her plans for a certain writer on the last day of the year. She unpacked her case, put a load of washing on then picked up her cell phone and rang Lanie.<p>

"So how was it?" was the greeting she received.

"Good _afternoon_ to you too Doctor Parish," Kate said, pointedly. "Hi Kate how was your Christmas? Oh it was great, thanks for asking Lanie."

"Yeah, yeah. I get it, hiya girl how _was_ your Christmas?" Lanie asked. "Was Santa good to you?"

"_Very_ good," Kate replied, with a giggle. "Nothing freaky but it got close several times. I had to come home to cool down. Neither Rick nor I can control ourselves much longer."

Lanie's peals of hysterical laughter filtered down the line.

"Aw you two are cute," she stated. "What are you doing for New Year's?"

"Rick's taking me to the Mayor's big party in Time Square," Kate revealed with a sigh as she flopped down into her favourite squishy lounge chair. "He took me shopping at the Valentino's boutique on Madison Avenue and dropped five thousand bucks on this _gorgeous_ black floor length dress for me. Oh Lanie it's _divine_."

"_Valentino?_" the M.E exclaimed. "God that man has it bad for you Kate. If he took you to a designer boutique a month ago, you would've blasted him."

"I know and I almost did this time but he told me he wants me to have nice things and every girl needs a little black dress."

"Well he _does_ have a point there," Lanie conceded. "So what was your reaction when you saw the price tag?"

"Well initially I wasn't happy about him spending so much on me, I mean my whole current wardrobe doesn't cost that much but he wore me down with the puppy dog eyes look," Kate confessed. "God all he has to do is bat his eyelids at me and I'm a puddle of mush. What's happened to me?"

"You've fallen head over heels in love sweetie," Lanie stated simply. "And when you're in love you, do things you never did before. Enjoy it honey."

"Oh I do, but it's so _odd!_"

"You'll get used to it," Lanie assured her friend. "So are you going to go for the big kiss at midnight?"

"Of course, but we can't go too hot because we'll be at the mayor's party," Kate replied. "But _afterrrrrrrr__,_ I'm bringing Rick back to my place and _ravishing_ his fine behind."

Lanie collapsed in a fit of hysterical laughter.

"You _go_ girl!_" _she exclaimed with a hearty snigger.

"And therein brings me to the reason I called," Kate continued. "I want to take up your invitation to go lingerie shopping. I've never bought lingerie for a man in my life. The last bra set I got was from Bloomingdales and cost me twenty bucks."

Kate immediately sensed her friend rolling her eyes.

"Oh honey you _really_ need help!" Lanie exclaimed. "Listen, get out your credit card and I will be at your place tomorrow right on midday, okay? We're going to hit the shops. Get you something that will make Writer Boy have a fit"

Kate laughed.

"Okay see you at twelve Lanes, thanks for your help." She said. "You're awesome."

"Anytime honey."

* * *

><p>The following day right on midday, Lanie arrived at Kate's apartment.<p>

"Girl we're going to have _fun!_" her friend declared, embracing Kate in a crushing hug. "I've spent my morning planning an _awesome_ day."

Kate grinned.

"Good because I want to go all out," she said, putting on her jacket and scarf and pulling her handbag off the kitchen bench. "I'm not big on shopping but I reckon I could have a bit of fun today."

"Katherine Louise Beckett, you've got _that_ look in your eye." Lanie said with a grin.

"Really? I wonder what put it there?" Kate replied, with a grin. "So where are we going?"

"I know just the place!" Lanie exclaimed, mysteriously.

* * *

><p>"<em>Fifth Avenue?<em>" Kate exclaimed, half an hour later as they got out of their taxi and stopped onto the famous street. "Lanie, I can't afford anything from Fifth Avenue!"

"Bullshit you can't," Lanie said, matter of factly as they started along the sidewalk. "Kate honey, you never go anywhere and the only thing you spend money on is your bike. I think you can afford to drop a grand on a bit of lace that'll make Writer Boy forget his name."

"_A grand?_" Kate repeated, shell-shocked. "How many pieces of lingerie do you think I plan on buying?"

"You've got to have more than one outfit, honey," Lanie said, witheringly. "Buy two or three and rotate them, which is what I do with my lingerie when Javi and I have a date night."

"That I can understand, but Fifth Avenue? God last time I was here it was for a body drop," Kate said as Lanie grabbed her hand and pulled her along. "Where are we going?"

"A cute little lingerie shop just down here a bit," Lanie told her, adjusting her woollen hat. "Trust me girl, you're going to love it and Castle will too...I guarantee it."

"It's only because you're my best friend, I trust you with this-you know that don't you?" Kate said, dryly.

"You know it!"

Lanie took Kate about halfway down Fifth Avenue, passing all the high end clothing boutiques til they came to a Victoria's Secret boutique. She ascended the steps and pushed open the door, Kate following close behind her.

"Good afternoon ladies, how may I help you?" a young sales assistant asked, approaching Lanie and Kate.

"My friend here is the one needing the help," Lanie said, giving Kate a little push forward. "She's got a date night with her smoking hot boyfriend coming up and needs a little something _special_."

"_Lanie!_" Kate yelped, embarrassed.

"Don't worry ma'am, we'll help make this trip less excruciating for you," the sales assistant told her. "Maybe you'd like to peruse out current stock and see if there's something you'd think your boyfriend would like?"

"He'd like her in a potato sack." Lanie stated, bluntly.

"Lanie Parish, you have no shame-_really!_" Kate hissed as the sales assistant chuckled and made her way back to the point of sale counter. "Do you like embarrassing me?" she asked her friend, half amused half annoyed.

"No-I love it," Lanie said with a giggle, pulling her friend over to the corner of the shop that stock the racier types of lingerie and pulling a naughty schoolgirl costume off the rack. "How about this one?"

"_God Lanie__,__ I don't want to look like a slut!_" Kate hissed as Lanie took the costume and held it up against her friend, appraisingly.

"Oh honey, you've got to look a little tarty. It's what gets them going!" Lanie exclaimed, her brown eyes alive with enthusiasm. "I have this leather number that really gets Ja-"

"Lanie, I love you with all my heart. But I _really_ don't need to know what turns Javier on," Kate said, dryly. "I have to work with the man, you don't."

"How about a naughty cop costume?" Lanie suggested with a squeal of laughter, holding up a bastardised NYPD uniform with '_Officer Naughty_' printed across the backside of the skirt. "All you need is to take the badge and gun to the bedroom."

"Oh Lanie, now you're just being stupid," Kate proclaimed, with an amused giggle. "If I wore that, Rick would laugh so hard he'd pass out."

"Hmm, let's find something that'll make him pass out for entirely different reasons then," Lanie said with a grin, replacing the naughty cop costume to the hanger. "What do you like wearing then? I mean you've got to be comfortable in what you're wearing too."

"Well I do like wearing black, it suits me," Kate told her. "It's the main colour in my underwear drawer, but in terms of intimate apparel. I'm a bit like a fish out of water, none of the men I've been intimate with, I've wanted to go to this effort for. I want this to be the most special of evenings Lanes. Rick is my one and done and I don't want to walk into the bedroom looking like a hooker."

"I understand honey bun, really I do," Lanie said, seriously. "Come on, let's team up and find you something awesome."

* * *

><p>Two hours later, Kate and Lanie left the lingerie shop both laden down with several bags each. In addition to several nightie and silk pyjama sets, Kate walked out with three lingerie sets. A black and claret colour corset and negligee set with matching lace topped stockings, a simple red and black push up bra and panty set and a black satin push up bra and negligee set that Lanie had insisted. She also got a pair of crotchless panties and fishnet stockings to go with.<p>

"If I were in your position I would put the crotchless panties with the corset and suspender belt set, the lace topped stockings and those Louboutin platform pumps you have that you hardly ever wear," Lanie told her, as they headed across the road to a quaint little Italian bistro for coffee. "It makes your boobs look sensational but in a classy way. If you don't get back to me on Monday and tell me you had an awesome night that makes you forget your name...I don't know you."

Kate laughed.

"I'm glad you came along Lanie, if it was just me. I would've bought an every day bra set from Bloomingdales," she confessed. "I have a good feeling about New Year's, I really do."

"So what do you have planned since you were the one to invite him over?" Lanie asked, once they'd placed their lunch and coffee order.

"Well he's picking me up at seven and we're going to Times Square for the Mayor's party," she began explaining. "Then once the ball has dropped we're going to make a polite exit and head back to my apartment and I'm thinking of teasing him and making him watch a DVD with me before we go to bed."

Lanie laughed.

"You're crafty," she said, in amusement. "I am so _so_ glad you and Writer Boy have finally hooked up Kate. He is so good for you, really he is-your soul is free with him. And even when you come to the morgue with him for case related stuff and you're professional and in case solving mode, you're different. And it's so cute when you think no one's watching and go off in a corner to make out."

"_Oh god__,__ you've seen us do that?_" Kate yelped, covering her face with her hands.

"Honey _everyone's_ seen you go off to make out," Lanie said, dryly rolling her eyes. "Javi and Kevin were in the morgue on the Monday before the three of you went on leave for info on the body from the fifty first body drop and they said Gates has seen you two playing tonsil hockey."

"Kill me _now_," Kate groaned. "We're not at it that often!"

"I know you're not, you two are so good that the average joe on the street would pass you off as workmates, not lovers," Lanie said. "Don't worry, you're not about to lose your professional exterior. Everyone knows at the precinct you put work before pleasure. Kevin said the occasion's people have seen you and Castle making out is at the end of shift when your work is done for the day."

"That figures why Gates hasn't said anything," Kate theorized, running her fingers through her long brown tresses. "If we were doing it on the clock, I have no doubt she would rake us both over the coals."

"Everyone is happy for you Kate," Lanie said sincerely, reaching across the table to squeeze her friend's hand. "See what happens when you let someone in to break down those walls?"

Kate smiled.

"Yeah I do," she replied with a happy sigh. "I do."

* * *

><p>Two days later dawned the coldest day in Manhattan's history. There had been a huge snow storm overnight and the streets were rumbling from the engine from the city council's snow plough trucks. Kate rose early and went for a run on her treadmill before going on a spring cleaning bent in preparation for Rick's stay. She had just finished changing the linen on her bed and was puffing slightly from her efforts when her cell phone beeped and the screen flashed '<em>Msg from: Rick<em>'.

Kate dropped onto her bed and opened the message, rolling her eyes as she did so.

'_What are you wearing?_' it read followed by a wiggling eyebrow emoticon.

"Your mind is in the gutter Richard Castle." Kate muttered to herself as she typed back and sent. '_Clothes, what else?_'

A moment later the reply came back. '_Damn you__,__ just ruined my fantasy__._' it read '_Can't wait to help you out of those clothes tonight, I want to see where that tattoo is__._'

Kate then decided to ring him, almost instantly the writer answered.

"Hello beau-it-ful," came his sing song reply down the line. "How's the sexiest detective in the entire NYPD?"

"She's fine and wondering how she got landed with a boyfriend who is a pure and unadulterated deviant." Kate said, with a giggle.

"Wait til after we get home tonight and you'll see how deviant I can be," Rick murmured. "How was your day?"

"Busy been spring cleaning all day, but yesterday was more exciting. I went on a shopping trip with Lanie and I _may_ have gotten you something." Kate replied, mysteriously.

"Oh goody, what is it?"

"If I told you it would ruin the surprise," Kate told him in her no nonsense tone. "Be patient writer boy and you might see it tonight after we get home from the Mayor's party."

"Can we skip that?" Rick asked, hopefully.

"We can't do that Rick, its New Year's Eve and I want to go out," Kate replied. "Plus this is the _Mayor_ we're talking about. He's your friend and you're his drawcard guest. You know you have to go. Plus do you want to see me in that dress you bought me or not?"

"Yeah you have a point," Rick grumbled. "But note that the only reason I'm going out is because I want to see you in that dress. No other reason. If Weldon wasn't such a good friend I'd stay at home and kiss you on the couch."

"Well in a few hours you'll be able to do that."

"Aw but Kaaaa-ate," Rick whined in amusement. "I wanna do it now."

"Be patient Cupcake," she teased.

"Aw but Kaaate, I've been a good boy _aaaaaaaall_ day."

"Yup and it won't kill you to be so for another few hours," Kate told him, kicking off her shoes. "Trust me you'll like the surprise."

"Well I suppose I'll have to trust you." Rick replied, with a chuckle.

"Yup you will, but let's bring in the New Year with champagne and a kiss first." Kate said. "I was about to start getting ready when you texted."

"So I'm guessing soon you _will_ be naked?" Rick asked keenly, his voice heavy with innuendo.

"Yes but you're not going to find out what that looks like til after we get home from the party," Kate said. "Come on Castle, I know you like surprises. You'll like this one more if you wait just a few hours more."

Rick harrumphed.

"We're reverting back to surnames now are we _Beckett?_"

Kate couldn't help but laugh. "Certain situations require the use of surnames;" she told him, sternly. "Don't you agree?"

"Kate Kate Kate" Rick said, in amusement. "You are a saucy little minx."

"Well _duh,_" Kate returned with a giggle. "And you've only just realised this?"

* * *

><p>Twenty minutes later Kate made to end the conversation.<p>

"Rick I really have to start getting ready," she told him, simply. "I'm going to need all the time til seven to get ready. I can't wear yoga sweats to where we're going."

"Damn, just when I was going to try and convince you to partake in a little phone sex." Rick murmured.

A hot sensation of arousal swept through Kate's belly.

"Not now _Castle_," she said, firmly. "We've got a whole night of those sorts of shenanigans ahead of us, _patience_ remember?"

"You're going to kill me one of these days Katherine Beckett," Rick replied with a groan of frustration. "I'm hot to trot and can't do a damn thing about it."

"Aw diddums," Kate teased. "Go and have a cold shower and I'll see you at my place at seven, alright?"

"Alright darling girl, see you soon. I love you."

"Love you too Rick."


	18. This is Our Year

A/N1: WELCOME to the 18t Chapter titled 'This is Our Year' In this chapter imagine what Stana Katic wore to the 2012 PCA's

* * *

><p>As soon as Kate hung up, she began getting ready for the night out. She securely made her way to the bathroom where for the following hour she primed, primped, waxed and shaved her entire body. She was just stepping out of the shower and wrapping a towel around herself when her phone on the windowsill beeped with an incoming text message.<p>

'_Are you naked now?_' it read.

"Really Rick, do you think of nothing but sex?" Kate groaned, rolling her eyes.

"_Wouldn't you like to know?_" she texted back.

Kate dried her hand then made her way into her bedroom, where she applied some of the Paris perfume Rick had given her for Christmas. She began getting dressed, starting with some lingerie and the floor length black long sleeved Valentino gown the writer had bought for her. She swept her hair up on one side then put on the diamond drop earrings he had also gifted her at Christmas. Kate slipped on a strappy pair of silver five-inch heels before going to the bathroom and putting on her makeup.

"I'm going to make you squirm tonight Richard Edgar Castle," she murmured, applying the perfect wingtip to her left eye. "You're not going to be able to think straight boyo."

Just as Kate finished applying her lipstick her apartment door rang.

"_Right on time you gorgeous man__,_" she whispered, blotting her lips on a tissue.

Kate picked up her clutch purse and made her way through the apartment, fluffing up her hair before taking a deep breath and unlocking the door and pulling it open. Rick stood there dressed in a smart tuxedo, crisp white shirt and neatly tied bow tie with an enormous bunch of red roses in his hands and a small suitcase by his side

"Hey beautiful," he greeted her, his whole face lighting up.

Kate giggled. "Come in," she said, stepping aside.

"These are for you," Rick told her, handing her the roses and making his way inside.

"Mmmmm, I love roses, thank you." Kate said, taking the roses and sniffing their fragrance. "I'll go put then in a vase, you go put your case in my bedroom."

"Don't I get a kiss first?" Rick asked, jutting out his bottom lip.

Kate put the roses on a nearby side table and stepped forward.

"_What's the magic word__?_" she whispered, nipping on his ear lobe.

Rick could not help it and let out a strangled groan as his blood flow headed south to his groin.

"_Please_," he whispered, wrapping his arms around her slim waist and resting his hands on her backside.

Kate rubbed her nose against Rick's then grasped the lapels of his jacket, standing on her toes and brushed her lips to his, in the ghost of a kiss before pulling back.

"Aw, that was barely there," Rick whined, good-naturedly.

"If you're a good boy, you'll get a bit more later," Kate promised, flashing him a wink as she picked up the roses. "Go and put your case in my room and we'll get going, remember the sooner we leave the sooner we can get back and fool around."

"You're entirely too sensible Kate Beckett!"

Rick took his case to Kate's bedroom and Kate made her way into the kitchen where she fetched a crystal vase form the cupboard and put the roses in it. She was so engrossed in arranging them nicely that she jumped in fright when she felt a pair of arms wrap themselves around her waist and a pair of lips press upon her neck.

"_Ahhh!_" she yelped. "Rick you scared me!"

Rick rubbed her abdomen and kissed the bit of skin behind her ear. "I can make you feel better," he murmured. "You look beautiful tonight."

Kate turned around and melted into his embrace. "Thanks," she said, softly. "Hmm, you smell divine."

"As do you, milady," Rick returned kissing the top of her head. "Now can we go, I'm really _really_ hungry."

Kate rolled her eyes. "For food?" she inquired.

"Yes, because that includes _dessert_," Rick murmured.

"Let's go then."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, the limo transporting Kate and Rick for the night pulled up in front of the glass fronted convention centre in Times Square. As soon as Rick got out of the car, the paparazzi throng lit up the path leading into the building. However, their reaction upon his mergence was nothing on what it was when he helped Kate out of the gleaming black vehicle.<p>

"God _more_ paparazzi?" Kate groaned, as they posed together. "Do these leeches have a tracking device on you?"

"Oh they're not here for me Tulip, there here to see _you_," Rick replied, pulling her close with his arm and resting his hand low on her hips. "At shows like this, they're more interested in what the girls are wearing than what the guys are wearing. And you sweetheart, look _beautiful_."

Kate blushed and giggled as one particular paparazzo pushed his way to the front of the throng and called out.

"Hey Detective Beckett, can we get a bit of a twirl darlin'?" he asked. "Lookin' lovely tonight."

Kate immediately turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"Go on, one twirl then we can head inside." Rick assured her as he stepped off to the side, slightly.

Feeling reassured by his tone yet still enormously awkward, Kate did a little twirl on the spot and posed with one hand on her hip. The paparazzi went mental and Kate was almost blinded by the flashing of the camera light bulbs. Rick eventually rescued her by lacing his fingers through hers and giving the paparazzi the 'time out' sign.

"I know you don't like the paparazzi, but tomorrow I'm going find all the photos they took of you just then and setting it as a tiled laptop desktop background," he told her, as they left the bitterly cold Manhattan outdoors and entered the cosy lobby of the convention centre.

"You've got tons of photos of me," Kate informed him, going as little pink as Rick led her further into the lobby and toward the elevator bay. "Why would you want one taken by a paparazzo?"

"Because-despite their lack of morals in the pursuit of getting a photo, they do, do some good work," Rick revealed. "And you look stunning, I'd be great to have one of you in that dress. I want a reminder of what it looks like on you before we get home and I rip it off your body."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Rick this dress cost five thousand dollars," she reminded him.

"Yes it did, and your point?" he asked, with a raised eyebrow and the hint of a smile on his lips.

"You are not going to rip it off me," Kate continued, as they arrived at the elevators and he pressed the button to go up. "One it cost tons of money and two it's my favourite piece of clothing and I am _not_ going to let you deface it."

"_I don't care how much it costs__,__ I'll buy you another one,_" Rick whispered, wrapping both his arms around her waist and kissing her softly.

"I know you're keen to board the train to blissville, but I am not letting you rip this dress." Kate told him, with a giggle as he kissed her neck. "You can help me out of it, but I'm not going to let you rip it-_oh for god's sake Rick__,__ there are rabid paparazzi not fifty feet away with long range lens and __**now**_ y_ou want to give me a hickey? Do you have any idea of how much makeup I had to use to cover up the ones you've already given me?_"

"Stuff them, I just want to touch my girl," the author murmured, rubbing her arms. "I love you, you know."

"I know Rick, I love you too."

* * *

><p>Despite having reservations about attending such a high profile social event, Kate quickly settled into it. Rick introduced her to Robert Weldon the mayor and his wife Fiona and several other New York political and local media luminaries. Word had spread 'Nikki Heat' was in the room and she had dozens of people approach her and pepper her with the same question.<p>

"So what is it like to be _the_ Nikki Heat?"

Rick could sense this was starting to annoy her after a while, so half an hour before the New Year. He swept her away onto the dance floor.

"Thanks for that," she said, gratefully as he slipped an arm around her waist and drew her close. "You know I love you for creating Nikki Heat, but when I get three dozen people asking me 'so what's it like to be _the_ Nikki Heat?' I want to strangle them, not one person has asked what it's like to be a cop. It's all about what I'm wearing or being the inspiration for a fictional character. I came out tonight to bring in the New Year with my man, not be interviewed by a panel of pissed socialites. I do not know how you stand it. It must drive you up the wall."

"Sometimes, but believe it or not, you do get used to it the more of these soirees you go to." Rick replied, rubbing the small of her back. "And you learn to tune out. On the other hand, you can always use the old standard 'oh excuse me I must make a trip to the ladies."

"That's the best line in your arsenal huh, _Cupcake?_" Kate asked, with a giggle.

Rick twirled Kate out from his body and brought her back, once again wrapping an arm around her waist.

"I'm giving that all up now, sweetheart," he murmured, as they swayed to the music. "My arsenal is only for you now. You have my heart and soul. No more signing chests at book launches, no more flirting with every woman I'm introduced to, and no more one-night stands. Not that I've had one of those in a long while, you're my final stop on the love train Katherine Beckett."

Kate's insides melted into a puddle of mush.

"That was incredibly romantic and a little cheesy," she stated, kissing him softly.

"I mean it though," Rick murmured. "You have no idea how much I love you and how much I'd rather be back at the loft or at your place with you sitting on the lounge with a glass of red, watching the ball drop on TV. Contrary to popular belief, I do not get off on these gatherings. I only came because Robert is a good friend of mine. I have already told him we are not staying long after midnight. He gave me the look like he knew what I was going to do to you."

Kate laughed.

"Hey, what we're getting up to is going to be a mutual effort," she replied, running her fingers through his hair. "I've got an arsenal too, you know."

"Oh you do, do you?" Rick said, raising an inquiring eyebrow. "The ice-cube trick?"

Kate grinned so hard, her cheeks hurt.

"I'm not going to do that for our first time together, I don't want things to be over in five seconds," she informed him. "I have to train you Writer Boy, if I did the ice-cube trick, you'd be saying your safe word inside a minute."

Rick's blue eyes sparkled.

* * *

><p>At five to midnight, the live band stopped playing and Weldon took to the stage.<p>

"Ladies and gentlemen it is five minutes til twenty twelve is here. Grab your significant other because soon the Ball will drop!"

"Come with me," Rick said to Kate, lacing his fingers through hers and leading her out to the glass enclosed balcony that had a direct view of the famous Times Square ball that would drop and light up the famous centre on the stroke of midnight. "We'll have a bit of privacy here."

Kate followed the writer with an amused giggle as they ducked behind the heavy velvet curtain to the empty viewing deck.

"And what are we going to do that will need privacy for, _Cupcake?_" she inquired.

Rick pulled her close.

"_I prefer Writer Boy at least you can use that in public_," he whispered, a laconic grin slowly spread across his face. "_Tuliiiiiiiip_."

Kate let out a low breathy moan of desire as Rick kissed the sensitive spot behind her ear and followed the line of her neck down to her clavicle.

"God Rick, you know I turn to mush when you do that!" she groaned, as he kneaded her backside. "Don't start now, there's a ballroom full of gossips on the other side of that curtain..."

"_Screw them,_" the writer whispered, switching to the other side of her neck. "_I've been dying to do this all night_."

"_ONE MINUTE TO MIDNIGHT FOLKS!_"

"I hope you're going to kiss me properly when the ball drops." Kate murmured as Rick took her face in his large hands.

"Of course I'm going to kiss you properly," he responded, rubbing his nose against hers as the roar from the Times Square crowd below increased in pitch. "Have you ever known me not to kiss you properly?"

"No-no," Kate stammered, as the excruciating feeling of anticipation pooled in her stomach.

"_TEN, NINE, EIGHT, SEVEN..._"

"Not long sweetheart." Rick whispered kissing her forehead.

"_SIX, FIVE, FOUR, THREE, TWO, ONE..._"

"_HAPPY NEW YEAAAAAAAAAR!_"

Right on the stroke of midnight as the ball dropped and the Manhattan skyline lit up with a rainbow of fireworks, Rick lowered his head and pressed his lips to Kate's. She let her eyes flutter shut and responded enthusiastically, resting her hands on his hips and pressing her tongue against his lips. Rick acquiesced to the pressure and opened his mouth a little further, instantly making their contact more intimate.

The couple's first kiss of the New Year continued on, as somewhere within the ballroom a hard rock version of 'Auld Lang Syne' began playing. Kate stood on her tiptoes and ran her fingers through Rick's hair as their kiss became more desperate.

Eventually though after three solid minutes of ringing in the New Year via lip lock, Rick and Kate parted out of breath.

"Happy New Year Kate," Rick whispered, kissing her languidly again.

"Happy New Year to you too Rick," Kate returned, breathily looking up at him through heavily lidded eyes.

"This is our year darling girl, it really is. I have a feeling in my bones," Rick declared, pulling her close for a hug. "Big things are going to happen before the next New Year's, I just _know_ it. And we are going to do it together. Will you come along for the ride?"

"Always," she promised.

* * *

><p>Just after half past one in the morning, Rick and Kate made a polite exit from the Mayor's party and returned to Kate's apartment. As soon as they were inside Rick pushed Kate up against the door and seized her lips with his own.<p>

"God I need you Kate," he murmured.

"DVD first, writer monkey," Kate said, with a giggle as he suckled on the nape of her neck and ground his groin into her hips. "You can feel me up as much as you like during the screening though."

Rick's crystal blue eyes shone with excitement.

"I suppose I can get through the two hours before bedtime, doing that," he replied, in a low voice.

"Well let's go choose a movie, _and then_ you can let your hands wander." Kate told him, flashing him a wink as she walked by him swinging her hips alluringly.

Rick followed Kate, jaw open like an obedient puppy dog, his eyes well and truly fixated on her backside through to the lounge room where she was bent over in front of her DVD storage rack, giving him a nice view of her thighs and backside.

"You know if you stay bent over that way, these trousers are suddenly not going to fit anymore." He informed her, dropping down on the lounge and kicking off his dress shoes.

"How about you distract yourself and go into the kitchen for some wine?" Kate suggested, dryly. "_Patience,_ Castle."

Rick got up and cheekily spanked Kate on the backside. "Only for you, Detective _Beckett_."

"Do that again _Castle _and you're sleeping on the floor." Kate said, trying and failing miserably to sound stern.

Rick made his way into Kate's kitchen and found the bottle of Merlot red wine on the bench. He popped the cork and grabbed two glasses, returning to the lounge room where Kate was kicking off her heels and digging her toes into the deep pile faux-oriental rug on the floor.

"You've got a choice between Sleepless in Seattle, the Alfred Hitchcock version of Psycho, Love Actually or Texas Chainsaw Massacre," she said, with a smile. "D'you fancy a bit of blood and gore to spice up an evening?"

"Darling girl, I can think of plenty of other things that can _spice_ up an evening," Rick told her, suggestively, leaning down to rest the wine and glasses on the coffee table. "Love Actually."

"Oh good, I was hoping you'd say that-Alan Rickman is just-_Mmmm_." Kate said, with a grin as she got up to put the disc in the DVD player.

"Alan Rickman? He's _ancient!_" Rick exclaimed, taking off his jacket and slinging it over the back of the sofa. "He's older than your father, come to think of it he's older than my mother too."

"It's the voice," Kate confessed, making her way back to the sofa and dropping down next to him. "He could read out a shopping list and it'd make my panties wet."

"Could anything I read make your panties wet, _detective?_" Rick whispered in her ear.

His tone of voice, the mere innuendo of his comment turned Kate's insides to mush and for her core to heat up with need. She grabbed his lapels and pulled him close her lips millimetres away from his ear.

"_Everything you say makes my panties wet_," she whispered, running a hand down his abdomen and running it lightly over his every growing package. "_Now let's watch the movie_."

* * *

><p>Rick's hands got gradually more adventurous as the movie progressed and by the time the closing credits began to roll, he had slipped the skirt of Kate's dress up and was tickling her thighs with his fingertips.<p>

"You really couldn't wait til the movie had finished, could you?" Kate said, in amusement as she turned off the DVD player.

Rick's hands left her legs and travelled up to her chest.

"I've used all my self control not to go this far til now Kate," he murmured in a low tone and sending a thrill up and down her back. "God I want to be with you so badly, it's killing me."

Kate turned over and straddled Rick's hips, kissing him languidly and plundering his mouth with her tongue. He responded enthusiastically, running his large hands down the curves of her body and letting them come to rest on her hips. The pair kissed furiously, their hands wandering over the other's body til the intake of oxygen became a necessity.

"Now that is a kiss I've been waiting three and a half years for," Rick murmured, breathlessly as Kate lowered her lips to his left clavicle and began nibbling on the skin.

"There's no holding back now Rick," she told him, looking into his eyes. "The last brick is about to be kicked aside, I want to go there. I have for a while. I just needed to realise it myself."

Rick kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know you did, darling girl," he whispered. "Shall we head to bed now?"

"Not quite yet, I have a bit of a surprise for you first," She told him, with a coy little giggle. "And I think you'll like it _a lot_."

"Ooh, what is it?' Rick asked, keenly as Kate climbed off him.

"Well if I told you, it would no longer be a surprise," she said, with a grin. "Patience writer boy, it'll be worth the wait...I promise you."

"You have no idea how much I want fling you over my shoulder right now, do you?" Rick groaned, sitting up as she skipped off to her bedroom.

"You'll get your chance."

And with that, Kate skipped off to her bedroom, shutting the door behind her.

"_Shit Lanie__,__ I hope you know what you're doing_," she muttered to herself, going to the wardrobe where she had stored her new purchases. "_I've never spent two thousand bucks in one transaction ever in my life!_"

Giggling to herself, Kate chose the claret and black lace corset, lace crotchless panties, and the black seamed stockings and garter belt that went with them. She stripped off then started putting on her new lingerie and adding an extra piece of jewellery suppressing a loud snort of laughter when she put her foot through the wrong hole in her panties.

"What's taking you so long?" Rick whined, from the lounge room. "I might actually die here, you know."

"Don't do that, I haven't had my fun yet!" Kate called back, tying off the front of the corset and arranging her breasts so they were on the verge of spilling over the edge of the racy garment.

Kate slipped on the stockings and put her favourite pair of patent leather black platform heels on before running her brush through her curls til they shone. Applying one last coat of lip gloss, she gave herself one more appraising look in the dresser mirror she opened the door and stuck her head around.

"Close your eyes," she ordered, in the tone of voice she only used when interrogating suspects.

"Aw but _Kaaaaate._"

"If you don't, I'll go to bed and you can sleep on the sofa."

"_Fine..._they're closed."

Kate made her way out into the living room til she was standing in front of Rick, who was slumped on the sofa, his shirt half open and the bulge in his trousers bigger than it was when she had left, a frustrated expression on his face.

"Ah I know you're there now," he said. "Can I open my eyes?"

"Yes."

Rick opened his eyes and his mouth fell open. Kate stood before him in the most erotic set of lingerie he had seen in his life. The corset clung to her slim frame and accentuated every curve and dip in her body. It pushed her breasts up into a pair of alluring crescent mounds and the garter belt took his view from her thighs down her shapely legs to her stiletto encased feet. However, the one thing that astounded him the most was the lacy pair of crotchless panties that was so brief it could hardly be classified as a garment.

"Holy shit, you _are_ going to _kill_ me." He groaned, as she straddled his legs and sat down on his lap.

"You'll have fun though, I promise' Kate murmured, suckling on his neck.

"_Can I touch you?_" Rick murmured, rubbing her thighs.

"Oh you better," she granted.

While Kate kissed along the length of his clavicle, Rick traced his fingers in circled on her thighs before taking the plunge and touching her, experimentally. Kate gave a little squeak and jumped at the contact but quickly got used to it as he traced his index finger up and down her lips, teasing, titillating giving her a hint of what might be to come.

"You're bare down there." Rick moaned, as she grinded down on his hand.

"_Mmph__,_ I've started waxing." Kate murmured, as he kissed her. "For you."

Rick hardened even further and experimentally pushed a finger into her slick heat. Kate arched her back and let out a little moan of desire and he hooked his finger inside her depths causing an electric buzz to race up and down her spine.

"Oh god, _Rick!_" she moaned, grinding down on his hand. "_Shit!_"

"_Mmmhmmm__,_ you're a cusser," Rick said, with an amused chuckle as he circled her sensitive nub with his finger. "What are you going to be like when we go all the way?"

"_Ngh, y-you'll f-find out s-soon enough_." Kate breathed, closing her eyes and exhaling in a rush. "I think your shirt needs to come off."

Kate grabbed Ricks's shirt and ripped it open. Buttons went flying everywhere, pinging off the coffee table, TV and nearby lampshade. His eyebrows arched in surprise as she pushed him back on the sofa and took one of his nipples into her mouth.

"Oh it's going to be like _that__,_ is it?," he asked, in amusement as she ran her tongue up his chest and began attacking his neck. "You're going to ruin one of my favourite shirts then just pounce on me?"

"_You talk too much_," Kate whispered in his ear as she started riding his hand "_MmmmmmmMmmmmmm_."

"I think we should take this to the boudoir," Rick murmured as Kate neared her first climax for the night.

"N-not _yet!_' she moaned "I-I c-cant stop, help me Rick, I _need_ to come."

Rick pulled off his shirt, discarding it over the back of the sofa and seized Kate's lips with his own. She returned the kiss enthusiastically, riding his hand harder and harder as the seconds went by.

"_Come for me Kate__,__ scream for me_," he whispered, as he felt Kate clench around his finger. "Let go darling girl."

And she did. A moment later a violent orgasm hit Kate and she screamed arching her back as each wave of pleasure coursed through her.

"_MMMMMMMMOOOOOOHHHHHGAAAAAAAAD!_," she screeched as Rick flicked her nub of arousal so she came, repeatedly. "_Oh Goooooooooooooood!_"

Eventually Kate couldn't take any more and slumped against Rick breathing hard.

"_Oh-my-god!_' she groaned. "Oh that was wonderful!"

"And it's only going to get better," Rick murmured, stroking her hair. "God that was such a turn on, seeing you come like that. I always thought you'd be the noisy type."

Kate giggled.

"I'm not usually," she said playfully, dropping a kiss on his lips. "It's all part of truly letting go, I suppose."

"How about we head to bed?" Rick suggested, kneading her backside. "I don't know about you but next time that happens, I want to be lying down and if I don't take off these pants, a certain vital part of anatomy is going to go gangrenous and drop off."

Kate giggled shrilly.

"Sorry about your shirt." she said apologetically.

"Doesn't matter, it's not the only one I own," Rick told her, as she climbed off him. "God that corset looks hot on you."

"Lanie helped me pick it out," Kate said, with a grin as he got up and followed her towards the bedroom.

"I'm sending that woman the biggest bunch of flowers Monday morning," Rick vowed, watching her hips swing. "I owe her _big time_."

"You're not the only one," Kate agreed, closing the bedroom door behind her. "Now where were we?"

Kate flicked off Rick's belt then dropped to her knees and undid the zip of his trousers with her teeth. Rick's knees buckled and he fell back against the door in shock.

"You're doing that on the bed," he groaned as Kate yanked down his trousers and tan the tip of her tongue along the length of his covered arousal. "I can't stand up much longer."

"Get on the bed _NOW_ then," Kate ordered, in her best interrogation voice. "Because once I start, I ain't stopping."

Instantly Rick was on the bed. Kate pushed him down and straddled his hips, leaning down and kissing him hard on the lips. Rick responded enthusiastically, running his hands up and down her sides as she lowered her lips to his neck and trained kisses along his clavicle and chest where she sucked a nipple into her mouth, running the tip of her tongue around it. Rick let out a long groan of lust as Kate switched to his other nipple and ran her hands down his toned abdomen.

"I _need_ to feel you, _Kate_" he groaned, as she laved at his skin, leaving long, languid, wet kisses down toward his boxers. "God this is killing me."

"_Soon_," she promised playfully, flicking the waistband of his boxers with her teeth. "Can I unwrap my present now? I've been a good girl."

"Oh _hell_ yes!"

Kate slipped her fingers under the elastic of Rick's boxers, he helpfully lifted up his hips to help her slip them off and she flicked them off dropping them over the edge of the bed.

She looked back at him and her jaw fell open in shock.

"What's wrong?" Rick asked on concern.

"Shit Rick, you're _huge!_" Kate exclaimed, gently grasping his straining length. "I'm not going to be able to fit you!"

"How about we wait and see if that's the case?" Rick groaned, as she pumped him. "I'm pretty confident about being your perfect fit."

"A bit _**cock**y_ are we?" Kate murmured, as she leaned down and ran the tip of her tongue from the base to the tip of his hardness. "It certainly seems like you are you little soldier is really standing up to attention."

"Hey, not so _LITTLE!_' Rick yelped loudly, as his entire length disappeared into the warm, wet cavern of her mouth. "Oh holy Mary mother of God!"

Kate couldn't help but release him with a little giggle.

"_That_ good is it?" she said, with a grin.

"Oh you have _no_ idea." Rick said, emphatically.

"Been a while huh?"

"Yeah it's been a while, ever since...well that Hamptons summer and I shouldn't have gone that far," Rick said, softly. "I've regretted it ever since."

Suddenly Kate understood. Rick Castle the world famous writer currently lying flat out and naked in her bed had been saving himself for _her__,_ for two years.

_Two-whole-years_.

"You've been saving yourself for two years?" she asked, softly. "_Why?_"

"Because, you were the one I should've taken to the Hamptons, you are the one I should've taken _everywhere_ from the beginning. I should've fought harder for you..."

Kate cut Rick off by placing an index finger on his lips.

"I wasn't ready," she told him. "Neither of us was. But we are now, that's all that matters, isn't it?"

Rick reached up and pulled her down for a kiss.

"_It is_," he whispered, nibbling on her bottom lip then trailing kisses down her jaw line to the sensitive spot behind her ear, which always made her curl up her toes. "You know I would've waited forever for you Kate, you know that don't you? It's you Kate, it's always been you."

Kate swung her leg over his body and straddled his hips, her centre only centimetres away from his hardness.

"Don't make me cry," she said thickly, running her hands all over his muscular chest. "It is not cool to turn on the water works when you're astride such a magnificent beast."

Rick chuckled.

"You're not 'astride' just yet," he said in amusement, shifting his hips so he 'poked' her strategically. "You can change that situation, though."

"Not yet, I haven't finished yet," Kate murmured, in his ear. "Plus I want to be underneath you when we get to that point."

Rick lit up like a Christmas tree.

"Really?" he exclaimed.

"Oh yeah, you have no idea how many fantasies I've had about you like that in the middle of the bullpen," Kate purred in his ear. "_Biiiiiiiig, stroooooooong writer boy__,__ do-_"

"I think I've well and truly graduated to writer _man_," Rick growled, kissing her aggressively, grinding his hips into her and groaning the friction. "I know I have, so it's Writer _MAN_ from now on-_got it?_"

Kate let out a long and loud moan of desire. "_Got it_," she breathed swinging a leg back over him.

Kate soon returned her attentions to Rick's hardness, sliding her lips over the head and letting them travel down his shaft til her nose was nestled in his carefully trimmed pubic hair. Rick groaned and let out a string of vulgar swear words as Kate's talented lips sucked, bit licked and laved at his erection.

Kate, herself was having the time of her life as Rick moaned and groaned underneath her, totally at her mercy. She grasped his length and pumped him before running the tip of her tongue around his testicles in a figure eight motion. He bucked his hips hard and thrust into her grip with a groan.

"God that feels out of this world, Kate!" he groaned, reaching down and threading his fingers through her hair as she consumed him like a rapidly melting ice cream. "Shit I'm going to peak if you do that much longer."

"Trust me you won't," Kate purred, trailing kisses up his hardness and stomach to his heaving chest. "I don't want you to come early."

"I almost did when you walked out in this thing," Rick groaned, tugging at the laces of her corset, fiddling with the knot nestled between her breasts.

"No, not yet," Kate whispered in his ear, grabbing his hands and forcing them over his head. "You can unwrap your present soon, but not quite yet."

"Aw but _Kaaaaaaaaaa-aaaate!_"

"Were you ever able to unwrap your Christmas presents early by whining about it when you were younger?" Kate asked, with a giggle as she leaned down to kiss his neck.

"No."

"Then shut up and enjoy the ride."

Kate loved teasing Rick, whether it is a foot to the crotch under her desk while doing paperwork at the precinct or a heated snogging session in the break room or lift and now was no exception. She nibbled his earlobes then trailed long, languid and wet kisses down his heaving chest and abdomen to his groin. Rick bucked his hips up in anticipation of her engulfing him with her mouth again, but she gave a little giggle and kissed anywhere but where he wanted her to_. _Her long brown tresses trailed over his twitching length and he grabbed fistfuls of sheets as that, along with the sensation of her running her nails up and down his inner thighs brought him to the very brink of bliss.

"K-Kate, I can't handle any-more!" he groaned, as she eventually engulfed him. "Now isn't the moment, sweetheart." He told her.

"Aw but what if I want it to be the moment?" Kate pouted.

Rick sat up. "I'd like to have my turn first," he said, his ice blue eyes boring into her green ones. "It's only fair, don't you think?"

"I _suppooooooose_."

Kate shifted against Rick as he leaned forward for a deep, searing kiss. He pulled away, eyes coloured with lust as he looked at her, then to her surprise, he crawled down to the end of the bed and spread her slender legs. Instantly his attention was drawn to a large tattoo of a thorny black rose on her left inner thigh and he chuckled as he leaned down to begin tracing kisses from her knee upwards.

Kate shivered again, and each hand gripped her thighs firmly as she waited breathlessly for him to reach her core. However, Rick was intent on more than just immediate satisfaction, teasing her by skipping over her centre and tracing kisses down the other thigh. Then he moved back up again, but still he would not touch her where she needed it the most, licking everywhere but _there_. She gave a moan of frustration and rotated her hips, attempting to force him to go where she wanted.

Rick chuckled in amusement, then his two hands came up to her waist and pinned her down flat against the covers. Kate gasped, unable to move, as he continued his teasing torture. Finally though his tongue stroked up between her folds and ended at her swollen nub of nerves.

With a short cry, she grinded against him, hands moving to clutch at his hair. Everything was so much more sensitive from his teasing. But he wasn't yet ready to give her what she wanted, so he licked and sucked with abandon, consuming her like a ripe piece of fruit.

"My God you taste incredible," Rick whispered, increasing the pressure and speed of his tongue. He removed one hand from her waist and slipped one finger into her depths. He pumped her slowly at first, then sped up, adding another finger and rotating so that he hit a spot inside of her that made her clench.

Kate could not bite back the noises coming from her throat. His tongue found the perfect spot, the one that made her tense, throb and shake. He suckled at her more firmly as he pumped his fingers into her even harder. It was enough to send her crashing into climax; her body arched and her scream rent the air as he kept up the pressure on her nub, refusing to back off until she was weak and sated before him.

"_RIIIIIIIIIIIICCCCCCKKKKKK__!_," she screamed as her loins exploded over and over "_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_."

Before Kate could recover her wits, Rick began untying the laces of her corset. The lacy garment fell away and revealed her heaving twitching body. The sight almost made him come on the spot, but he controlled himself long enough to strip her body of all lingerie and discard the items in a messy pile on her bedroom floor.

"Shit, you have _pierced_ nipples?" he exclaimed, in surprise as he leaned over her.

"UhHmm," Kate murmured as he flicked the little golden rings with his fingers. "Have for years, I got them when I was seventeen and was going through my wild child phase. Surprised?"

"Hell yes, the tattoo I was expecting, but not that. When did you get them done?"

"When I was seventeen. At the same time in the one sitting, I designed the rose myself," she divulged.

"My _my_ Detective, you _are_ naughty. I do believe another layer came off of your onion," Rick murmured, capturing one of her nipples in his mouth and tugging on the ring with his teeth. "Are you going to get anything else pierced?"

Kate arched against him.

"_Noooooooooo_," she groaned, as he traced the outline of her nipple with the tip of his tongue. "Oh god, that feels _gooooooooooooooood!_"

Rick released her nipple with a wet _pop_ then climbed over her, completely naked his hardness pressing into her thigh. He leaned down and suckled upon her neck before gently grasping one thigh, pulling it high against his waist.

"Sweetheart, I have to ask you something important," he murmured in her ear as he suckled on her neck and she grinded against him.

"_Ugh, what?_" Kate moaned.

"Do you have any protection? If you don't, I do in my case." Rick said, looking into her heavily lidded eyes.

"Side drawer."

Rick tore his gaze from Kate's heaving body and yanked open the top drawer of her side table. He saw a packet of ultra thin condoms there and yanked one out of the box. He ripped open the foil packet and applied the prophylactic within before returning his attentions to the heaving body of the woman beneath him.

"God you have no idea how many times I've imagined myself being in this position Kate," he murmured, against her neck. "I need you _now_."

Kate returned his kiss with fervour.

"I need you too," she breathed, feeling him twitch against her thigh. "Let's not wait anymore huh? I want to feel you _everywhere_."

Her words and tone of voice flicked a switch inside Rick's brain and he reached down between their heaving bodies and slowly stroked himself against her. The heat of his hardness against her core was flooring, and she rotated her hips upward, wanting him to enter her.

"Not just yet, sweet stuff," he whispered, stilling her hips.

Rick continued to stroke himself against her, torturing her and making her writhe beneath him. Finally, even he could not hold out anymore, and he positioned himself and thrust inside her.

Kate was so aroused all she could do was let out a weak moan of desire, Rick equally so but he bit his lip and concentrated on giving her pleasure. She was incredibly tight and slick, and he had to use all his self control not to peak on the spot.

Kate wrapped both her legs around his hips as he began moving with her, slowly at first, then increasing his pace until he was thrusting into her with barely contained restraint. The sound of flesh slapping against flesh resounding around the room. Kate was helplessly moaning beneath him, hands clutching at his shoulders, his waist, his forearms, his backside, nails scratching against him.

Rick groaned, jaw tensing as he felt her begin to tremble.

"_That's right, sweetheart_," he whispered, "Come for me."

Kate gasped and tensed up as she felt the sensation begin to coil inside of her.

"That's it. Come for me now. Come on sweetheart," Rick urged, reaching down and teasing her nub with his fingers.

With a screech of passion that pierced the air, Kate came, throbbing against him the most intense and violent climax she'd ever experienced coursing through her slim frame.

"___!_," she screeched her nails digging into Rick's broad shoulders painfully "_RIIIIIIIIIIIICK__!_"

"Oh God," Rick groaned, unable to hold out any longer. "I'm there..._SHIIIIIIIIIT!_" and he buried his face into her hair, shaking as he released into her with a howl of completion.

The pair lay there a moment, sticky and sweaty, before Rick lifted himself onto his elbows and smiled down at Kate's flushed, sated face.

"That was _so_ much better than I had imagined," he told her, leaning down and kissing Kate on he nape of her neck. "All that I hoped for _and_ more."

Kate grinned beneath him. "It was all that I hoped for too," she said softly, running her fingers through his damp hair. "I was wrong; you're _definitely_ a Writer _Man_."

Rick chuckled.

"I told you I was," he said, in amusement. "God, you're beautiful when you come, Kate. I can't believe we waited so long to finally get to this point."

"We weren't ready," Kate said, simply as he slipped from her depths and pulled her close. "Good things come to those who wait, you know."

"Well that was fantastic, _you_ were fantastic," Rick said tracing the outline of her left nipple with his index finger. "And we've got the _whooooooooole_ weekend to repeat that performance."

"We're not doing that the night before we have to go to the precinct, if we do, I'll need matchsticks to keep my eyes open," Kate said, with a giggle. "But I'm still on holidays and its still winter so how about we give the rug in front of the fire a go before you head home? That's kinda a fantasy of mine."

Rick laughed heartily.

"And what other fantasies do you have _detective?_" he murmured in her ear.

Kate shivered as Rick's hands wandered down her stomach.

"You'll find out in time," she said. "If I told you what they all were, all the mystery and mystique in our relationship would disappear and I don't want that. Plus you've changed my thinking pattern and there are fantasies I haven't yet thought of with that might come up."

Rick chuckled

"You're a naughty girl detective," he said, spooning her entire body with his.

"Only with you Rick."

There was a long silence where the pair just listened to each other breathe.

"Happy New Year Tulip." Rick whispered, eventually.

"Happy New Year Writer Man."


	19. Kevin and Jenny's Wedding

****A/N1: WELCOME to the 19th Chapter titled 'Kevin and Jenny's Wedding' this chapter is very fluffy!

* * *

><p>As the New Year progressed, Kate and Rick barely spent any time apart. She spent the night at his loft or he spent the night at her apartment. The only time they spent apart was when Rick and Esposito whisked Kevin away for a bucks party weekend with some of his old school and academy mates. Kevin had asked Rick and Esposito to be his 'best men' and the two would stand alongside their friend and Jenny's half brother as he got married.<p>

Despite her protests that he didn't have to, Rick rose early on the ninth of January and drove Kate and Jim to Woodlawn to visit Johanna's grave as they commemorated the anniversary of her death. Once again he bought out the florist shop of their Jonquils and placed them on Johanna's grave as he paid his own respects. He then dropped Jim off at his own apartment then returned to his loft with Kate to get ready for Kevin and Jenny's wedding that was due to start at 4pm.

"You look really smart in a three piece tux you know," Kate said, admiringly as he stood in front of the dresser mirror and tied up his bow tie. "If you weren't going to be standing up in front of the church with Kevin, I'd so be feeling you up in the pews."

Rick grinned.

"You're a naughty girl Katherine Beckett," he responded, in amusement. "You can sit next to Lanie and whisper behind your hands about how good Espo and I look."

Kate laughed.

"We were going to do that anyway, Writer Man," she told him, taking his woollen trench coat off the back of the bedroom door. "We like admiring our guy's behinds, you know."

"Just remember to keep your tongue in your head," Rick joked, as he put on his coat.

"_Dad, downstairs rang__,__ your car is here._" Alexis called from the other side of the bedroom door.

"Thanks pumpkin, we're coming!" Rick called back, knotting his scarf around his neck. "Ready to accompany me, Miss Beckett?"

"I am, Mr Castle," Kate replied, taking his arm with a giggle.

The pair made their way out to the main part of the loft where Martha and Alexis were waiting with a camera.

"Picture time!" the youngest Castle exclaimed, holding the device up.

"Is it me or are the roles reversed in a weird way?" Rick asked Kate. "This is so on the way to Prom-esque."

"Suck it up Dad," Alexis said with a grin, as she adjusted the settings on the camera. "You look good and so does Kate, I want a picture. Kate can you make him _behave?_" she added, witheringly.

"_Pose and when we get home__,__ I might reward you,_" Kate whispered furtively, wrapping her arm around his waist and pinching his backside.

"Ah low blow detective, low blow." Came the reply

Alexis took several photos of her father and his girlfriend then put the device on the kitchen bench and hugged them both.

"You two have a good time," she said. "Give Kevin and Jenny my best wishes, won't you?"

"Mine too." Martha chipped in.

"Will do Pumpkin, we'll be home soon," Rick told his daughter, embracing her affectionately.

"See ya Dad"

Rick laced his fingers through Kate's and together they left the loft and made their way downstairs to where the car Rick had hired for them for the day was waiting.

"Good afternoon Mr Castle, Miss Beckett," the driver greeted them as he held the dor open for them. "Where to today?"

"St Monica's Church," Rick informed the uniformed man. "Four thirteen, East Seventy-Ninth Street."

"Very good sir."

* * *

><p>Shortly after three PM, the car delivered them to St Monica's Church in East Seventy Ninth Street. There were dozens and dozens of guest's milling out the front of the huge gothic style church so Kate and Rick were forced to walk half a block to the church and begin to find people they knew.<p>

"Hey, there's Lanie!" Kate exclaimed, spying her friend by the flagpole that flew the Stars and Stripes clad in a blue knee length dress. "_Lanie!_"

Lanie's black locks flipped a she snapped her head around. She burst into a big smile and descended the steps to greet her friend.

"Hey girl, you're looking smoking hot," the M.E exclaimed, holding her friend at arms length and examining her appearance after releasing her from a crushing hug. "It's not cool to outshine the bride you know."

Kate rolled her eyes as Rick chuckled.

"Shut up," she answered, dryly.

"Is Espo here?" Rick asked.

"Yup he's inside the church with the priest and Jamie, Jenny's brother." Lanie replied.

"Right well I'm going to meet up with him, look after my girl won't you?"

"You got it!"

Rick kissed Kate sweetly on the lips then with a final hand squeeze, he left jogging up the steps and disappearing into the interior of the church.

Lanie immediately rounded on her friend.

"_So..._" she said her tone heavy with expectation.

"So what?" Kate countered struggling not to grin like an idiot.

Lanie rolled her eyes, extravagantly.

"_Soooooooo__,_ how are things going with Writer Boy?" she asked, her chocolate brown eyes alive with mischief.

"Oh Lanie, believe me when I tell you there's nothing _Writer Boy _about him," Kate replied, with a sigh. "He's all _Writer Maaaaaaaaaaaan_."

Lanie let out a squeal of laughter.

"Oh honey that's _awesome!_" she exclaimed. "So how often?"

"_I'm not telling you that!_" Kate hissed. "God Lanie you have no shame, we're in a church!"

"How often?" the M.E pressed on.

Kate couldn't help it and giggled like a fan girl.

"At least three times a day, since New Year's Eve. Except when Rick took all the boys away for the buck's weekend-last week," she revealed, casually.

Lanie's eyes widened and her eyebrows disappeared into her fringe. "Holy shit Kate, are you _kidding me?_" she exclaimed, incredulously.

Kate grinned.

"Nope and every single second of it has been _out-of-this-wo_rld." She enunciated. "Not wanting to sound crass, but it's the best sex I've had in my whole entire life. Seriously, I see stars every time. And more than once, I've been rendered speechless. I'm not going into details but he does things that makes me just want to go back again and again and again. God, going back to work is going to be so damn hard. I don't know how I'm going to be able to control myself at the precinct."

Lanie sniggered heartily.

"You'll manage sweetie," she reassured her friend. "You managed before you started getting funky with it. You enter the badass cop zone the minute you walk through the doors of the twelfth, you'll be fine."

"I hope so Lanes, because if Gates catches Rick and me at it. He'll be out and I'll be demoted to traffic."

"Wait til everyone's gone home then." Lanie countered.

"God you have a dirty mind Parish, you really do."

* * *

><p>Forty-five minutes later, Kate followed Lanie into the warm interior of St Monica's with the rest of the invited guests. Rick was standing to the right of the elegant altar with Rick, Javier and Jenny's half-brother Jamie, waiting for Jenny and her attendants to arrive.<p>

"Hey Kevin, you're looking handsome," she greeted her friend, embracing him. "How are you feeling?"

"A million types of nervous and exited," Kevin replied, bouncing up and down on the balls of his feet, a nervous smile upon his face. "Espo and Castle have been distracting me from barfing up in the baptismal font. Is she here yet?"

"Not yet, but everyone's inside now and your ushers are making sure there's enough room for the cars to pull up. Don't worry, it's tradition for the bride to be late. Take lots of deep breaths. I find that helps when I'm nervous."

"I wonder who the next one out of the team will be to board the matrimony train huh?" Kevin wondered, flashing Kate a grin that showed every one of his teeth.

The female detective rolled her eyes.

"Kevin, I love you. You're one of my best friends, but if you say that again. I won't hesitate to hurt you," she warned in amusement, noticing out of the corner of her eye that Rick was watching her with total adoration on his face.

Fifteen minutes later, shortly after 4PM. A buzz began filtering down from the entrance of the church.

"I think she's here Kevin, deep breaths," Kate told her friend, as she embraced him once again.

"Thanks Kate."

"Anytime."

Kate dropped a quick kiss on Rick's lips then returned to the third pew where Lanie had saved their seats.

* * *

><p>"Ladies and gentlemen, I present to you the new Mr and Mrs Kevin Ryan!" the priest announced an hour later.<p>

The congregation burst into enthusiastic applause as Kevin and Jenny turned around and began walking back down the aisle, their attendants close behind them.

"Oh that was such a beautiful wedding Lanes," Kate told her friend, as she dabbed at her eyes with a hankie. "Jenny looks beautiful."

"She does," the M.E agreed. "I reckon you'll look like that, one day."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"I get what you mean Doctor Parish and it's way too soon to imagine Rick and me in the same situation," she said dryly, as the congregation slowly began filtering out of the church. "Though I would be lying if I said I hadn't imagined waltzing down the aisle in a gown similar to Jenny's."

Lanie laughed.

"Detective Kate Beckett hard ass homicide cop, a soppy romantic, who would've thought?" she teased.

"Shut up Lanie."

With Rick's woollen coat and scarf slung over her arm, Kate followed Lanie out of the church and onto the sidewalk where the guests were mingling with the newly married couple. Kate waved to catch Rick's attention and waited by the flagpole while the official wedding photos were taken.

Once the picture commitments had been met, Rick detached himself from the group and pushed through the crowd to Kate, who helped him into his coat.

"Brr, I tell ya Tulip, if I ever trot down the aisle again. It's going to be in the middle of summer," the writer exclaimed, as he carefully knotted his scarf around his neck. "I should've worn arctic style thermal underwear."

Kate bit her lip.

"But they'd be harder for me to take off," she replied playfully, slipping her arm around his waist. "And they're entirely unsexy. Your Batman pyjamas are more of a turn on."

"I'll have to bring them out again tonight then," Rick suggested, wiggling his eyebrows.

"Tonight? You want me to stay again?" Kate asked, in surprise. "But Rick, I've spent only one day at my own place since New Year's Eve. I don't want to intrude on any time you have with Martha and Alexis. The loft is their home as well as yours, not mine."

Rick held Kate's head in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips.

"I know it's my home but you're my girl and I want you there," he said, softly. "And Mother and Alexis love having you around too. Do you think I would've given you a key to the loft if I didn't consider it your home too?"

Kate sagged against him.

"Well, if you sure..." she said, uncertainly.

"I am," the Writer assured her. "Stay as long as you feel comfortable."

"I go to Florida with Dad next week..." Kate began.

"I know, stay til then." Rick said. "I'm going to have to go seven whole days without you, so I want to savour every minute I have left with you, til you go."

Kate grinned. "Alright, you've convinced me," she told him. "You're a smooth talker Richard Castle"

Rick grinned. "I know," he answered, cockily. "_A__nd I know it turns you oooooonnnnn_." He added in a whisper.

Kate only rolled her eyes.

* * *

><p>After the speeches and cake cutting took place at the reception, everyone let their hair down and began partying in earnest. Rick barely let Kate sit down at the table and convinced her to join him in leading a large group to dance to the Time Warp, Macarena, Nutbush and the Y.M.C.A songs. Eventually though Kate convinced him to relax and now they were one of the many couples on the dance floor, swaying along to 'Groovy Kind of Love.'<p>

"I danced to this song with my first boyfriend at senior prom," Kate revealed to Rick. "Even then I thought it was cheesy."

"Cheesy is good though," Rick replied, with an amused chuckle. "If it makes you feel better my senior prom dance was 'Can't Smile without You'."

Kate muffled a snort of laughter.

"Barry Manilow out-cheeses Phil Collins any day," she giggled. "Can't Smile without You? God Rick, who chose that song?"

"Patricia Madden, the president of the prom organising committee." Rick replied, with a very pronounced eye roll. "Head high in the clouds that one. I believe she ended up being a scriptwriter for Days of Our Lives."

"Have you ever gone to a school reunion?" Kate asked, curiously.

"Yeah a couple, but nothing since I got full custody of Alexis," Rick replied, running his fingers up and down her back affectionately. "Once Meredith and I went our separate ways, she became my biggest priority and I preferred to stay at home watching My Little Pony and Disney movies."

"Would you consider going to them now that she's grown up?" Kate asked.

"If it didn't clash with any book promotions or my media commitments, I sure would," Rick replied, as they swayed past the doe eyed Esplanie. "I always get invitations from all the schools I went to, but I only ever went go to the one of the school I spent grade ten, eleven and twelve at. How about you? Are you the school reunion type?"

"Not really, I've been to a couple, but I'm a cop and I always seem to be working when they come around." Kate said. "Though I might go to the next one and show you off. That would stick it up Madeline Abbott's nose."

"Madeline Abbott?" Rick inquired in amusement.

"Oh yeah, the Dalton resident bi-well you get the idea," Kate replied cutting herself off mid-sentence. "Teacher's pet, swot and all 'round ass kisser. She was on every committee, in every club and had a 'holier than thou' attitude to everyone and everything. She actually had a go at me at the last reunion I went to, calling me 'just a cop'. She thinks if you come from money, you should go into a career 'befitting one's social status.' And being a cop doesn't fit her criteria apparently. She shut up when I threatened to arrest her for double parking her Maserati."

Rick chuckled.

"There's my girl being a badass again." He said, affectionately rubbing her back. "Well if you receive an invitation for this year's vent. I'll be more than happy to be your plus one. What did this Madeline Abbott end up doing?"

"She's a neurosurgeon at Cedars Sinai," Kate replied. "She was just starting her residency when I last saw her. I think she would be fully qualified now."

"Well damn her, I think being a cop is pretty damn good," Rick declared. "And for the record I think a gun, handcuffs, badge and Kevlar vest are far sexier than theatre scrubs."

Kate giggled as the writer lowered his lips to her neck and brushed his lips against her skin.

"You're very easily pleased, Writer Man," she murmured.

"Sweetheart when it comes to you, everything pleases me," Rick whispered furtively, brushing his hand over her backside. "I know it's not wedding etiquette to leave before the bride and groom but maybe after the main meal we can go off somewhere and spend some _quality_ time together?"

Kate giggled.

"Is that a euphemism for wanting to take me off to a dark corner and ravish me?" she asked.

"No, _definitely _not," the writer replied, a roughish smile upon his face. "It has to be a lit corner. I want to be able to see what I'm doing."

"_Ha!_"

* * *

><p>At some point during the night, Kate sat down with Lanie as Rick and Esposito went to the bar to get them drinks.<p>

"So are you going to hit the dance floor when it's time for Jenny to throw her bouquet?" Lanie asked, with a grin.

"Nah, I might just sit and watch the fun," Kate replied, tiredly.

"Oh come on girl, the bouquet catch is a big deal!" the M.E exclaimed. "You _gotta_ go in for the catch! I am and it'd be nice to do it with someone I know."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You're really not going to let up on me are you?" she asked, dryly.

Lanie grinned. "No I'm not," she said. "What are you afraid of? That you'll catch the bouquet and be the next one to get married?"

"Who would I get married to Lanie? Rick? God we have only been together properly for three weeks, marriage and even thought of it is not on the table. We're still in the honeymoon period of our relationship. Just like you and Javier. We both want to enjoy that period before things get anymore serious than that."

Lanie gave her friend a knowing look.

"Uh huh, _suuuuuuuuure_ girl," she replied. "You guys have barely spent a day apart since New Year's Eve and before that, at the precinct were constantly touching or complimenting each other...you guys already are married. You just lack the certificate and rings."

Kate couldn't help it and laughed.

"Okay, I will admit to daydreaming about being escorted down the aisle wearing a big white gown on the arm of my father, but every girl does that. I've done it ever since I got the Barbie and Ken bride and groom set for my fifth birthday."

"Oh you're a big fat liar Katherine Beckett, I do not believe that for a nanosecond," Lanie said in amusement. "You're a terrible liar, girlfriend."

Kate went bright red

"I'm still not admitting to anything." She declared.

"Still got you worked out, girl!"

* * *

><p>As the night wore on and more and more alcohol was consumed, Kate slowly found herself become more and more enthusiastic about joining all the other women on the dance floor to participate in the bridal bouquet toss.<p>

"I think my favourite detective is a little drunkie poos," Rick teased her in a baby voice, as they swayed on the dance floor and she pressed her body up against his.

"Uh huh and when I'm drunk, I'm _hornyyyyyyyyyyyyyyyy,_" Kate whispered in his ear as she slid a hand down his abdomen and grabbed his junk. "I think when we get back to your place, we should get funky. Hop on the good foot and do the bad thing, partake in a little horizontal folk dancing, go for a ride, get jiggy with it, have sex, bonk, fu-"

Rick silenced the female detective by capturing her lips with his. She responded enthusiastically, pressing her tongue against his and instantly deepening the kiss.

"I-I think as soon as Kevin and Jenny leave, we should too," Kate whispered nipping at his earlobe. "I want to feel my Writer Man, in action again."

"You're feeling your Writer Man now" Rick murmured in her ear as she massaged his masculinity in time with the beat of the music.

"_And you're enjoyyyyyyying it_." Kate purred.

At the end of the song, the dance floor cleared and one of Jenny's uncles who was, emceeing the reception, stepped his way up to the microphone.

"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the night is drawing to a close and the time has come for my darling niece and her new husband to depart on their honeymoon," he said, adjusting his glasses on his nose. "So according to tradition, I would like to call all unmarried women who aren't currently engaged, to the floor for the bouquet toss!"

A loud cheer rose from the guests as women began streaming onto the dance floor.

"C'mon honey, we're going to have a real go at this one!" Lanie declared, grabbing Kate's hand and dragging her onto the dance floor.

"God I am so drunk!" Kate declared, bursting into a fit of giggles as she followed her friend onto the dance floor. "I so cannot believe I'm doing this Lanie!"

"Is Writer Monkey going for the garter throw?" Lanie asked, as Jenny swept onto the dance floor.

"Oh yeah, I said if I was going to make an idiot of myself or the bouquet throw, he was going to compete for a scrap of lace," Kate giggled as Jenny kicked off her heels and climbed onto a chair to throw her bouquet. "And if he catches it, I'm going to make him put it on my leg, and take it off with his teeth when we get back to the loft."

"Oh lord, you're going to get laid so bad!"

"Okay girls, behave yourselves now!" Jenny declared once she as balanced atop the chair. "No punching, hair pulling, kicking or you'll get arrested..."

"Damn that sis, just throw the flowers already!" one of Jenny's sisters called, tipsily.

"Okay ONE-TWO-_THREE!_"

Jenny threw her flowers over her right shoulder, and every eye in the house followed the rose and orchid posy, as it flew in an elegant arc over the dance floor and landed...Right into Kate' arms.

For the briefest of seconds, the female detective stared at the bouquet in her hands astounded. She had actually caught it without putting any effort. Lanie then grabbed her friend's hand and thrust it into the air in victory.

"My girl caught the flowers!" she declared, loudly as the women around them grumbled.

"Shit Lanie, I caught them!" Kate exclaimed in surprise, her head swimming slightly as Jenny began making her way over to them. "_Shit!_"

"Congratulations girl!" Lanie said, embracing her friend. "If you don't ask me to be your chief bridesmaid when Writer Monkey pops the big question, I _will_ disown you.

"Oh _pfft!_"

Jenny arrived and embraced Kate in a hug.

"I had a feeling you'd catch the flowers Kate!" she exclaimed, brightly. "You're going to make the most beautiful bride when it's your turn to go down the aisle."

"Jenny that's not going to be for a _loooong_ time yet," Kate informed, the other woman. "God Rick and I have only been together a few short weeks, _why_ does everyone think we're going to get married? I've had a dozen people I don't know ask me when I'm getting married tonight."

"Honey they ask because you and Rick look and _behave_ like an engaged couple," the bride told her. "You may think you've been discreet tonight, but everyone's seen you kissing and feeling each other up on the dance floor. And I _know_ you've disappeared at the same time at least twice, for half an hour at a time and you can't tell me that was to go to the bathroom."

Lanie let out a hearty snigger as Kate turned a magnificent shade of scarlet.

"I'm not saying anything!" she declared, shrilly as the band struck up a lively tune and the guests began flowing onto the dance floor again. "You're all ganging up on me."

"Uh huh, sure we are honey," Lanie said. "C'mon, are you coming for a dance?"

"Nope, you can bust a move with Javier. I'm going to sit and rest, my head is swimming." Kate told her friend, truthfully. "I'm cutting the alcohol intake, if I drink anymore vodka mixers. I'm not going to be able to get up tomorrow."

"I'm sure Rick wouldn't complain abut that!" Jenny teased.

Kate just rolled her eyes before turning and making her way over to Rick, who was watching her with total adoration on his face.

"Hey Tulip," he said softly, pulling a chair close to his and patting the seat, inviting her to sit down next to him. "How's my girl?"

"Very drunk and very tired," Kate confessed, dropping down into the seat and allowing him to put a muscular arm around her shoulders. "My head is going to feel like it's cleaved in two tomorrow when I wake up, I'm _sure _of it."

"Well I have plenty of hangover cures back at the loft, pick one and hopefully it'll work." Rick suggested softly, pressing a kiss to her temple. "But I find lots of water, orange juice and a hundred Excedrin pills is the best shot."

Kate giggled slightly at his joke.

"I'll give it a go," she promised. "Oh, I've had the best time tonight Rick, Kevin and Jenny look so happy. I so want to be as happy as they are one day."

"It's still possible, you know," Rick said, softly. "I know you've had bad experiences Kate, but you're no longer letting them define who you are and what you do. You're growing emotionally and living the life you're supposed to. And with that comes happiness."

"You're a philosophical drunk, Richard Castle," Kate told him, kicking off her heels and flexing her aching feet.

"Jut saying what I see, sweetheart."

* * *

><p>"Okay ladies and gentlemen, the time has come for the garter throw!" Jenny's' uncle announced, half an hour later. "If I could have all the single and not engaged gentlemen onto the floor please!"<p>

"Go on Writer Monkey, go get me a garter," Kate told Rick, pinching his backside as he got up with Javier.

"Bet I get it first," the writer told the male detective.

"Oh you're on bro, you're on."

And with that, the two men raced onto the dance floor like a pair of little boys.

"God, we're lucky aren't we Lanes?" Kate said with a sigh as Kevin escorted Jenny onto the dance floor. "We both have jobs we love and are with arguably the two hottest men on the face of the planet. Somewhere somehow, we must've pleased the gods."

"Uh huh you're right girl," Lanie answered with a tipsy giggle, as all the men on the floor (A much smaller group than had gathered for the bouquet toss) jostled for position. "God luck to them, it's like the front of a football match..._Work it Javier!_"

The Latino detective blew Lanie a kiss but his attention was drawn back to the centre of the dance floor where Kevin had slid the skirt of Jenny's gown up to her thigh and grabbed the green and white lace garter with his teeth. Catcalls and wolf whistles rose from the crowd as Kevin pulled the garter down his new wife's sender leg and stood up. He closed his eyes then turned his back on the group of men behind him and with an almighty heave threw the garter over his left shoulder.

There was much pushing and shoving of the two dozen men gathered but Rick was at a distinct advantage being at least another half a foot taller than anyone else. All he had to do was give a little jump and the garter landed in his outstretched hands.

"Oh honey its fate!" Lanie declared as Rick did a little victory dance. "When shall I save the date and start planning your bachelorette party?"

"When you get off the drugs," Kate muttered, her face a magnificent shade of scarlet.

Rick returned to the table victorious.

"_Ladies,_" he said with a grin, plopping down beside Kate and comically twirling the garter around his left index finger.

"I'm heading to the bar of some more refreshments, you two in?" Esposito asked.

"No thanks Javi. If I drink anymore, Rick's going to have to carry me home." Kate replied with a heavy sigh as she dropped her head onto the Writer's shoulder.

"I wouldn't complain about that." Rick countered. At the same time Lanie replied. "I'm sure he wouldn't complain about that."

"Jinx Doctor Parish Jinx," Rick jumped in with a wide grin.

The M.E just rolled her eyes dryly, turning to follow Esposito to the bar. Despite the late hour was still doing a roaring trade.

"How do you feel about leaving as soon as Jenny and Kevin do?" Kate asked, tiredly. "I'm exhausted."

"Sounds good to me," Rick agreed, leaning down and lifting up her right foot. "Had a good night?"

Kate giggled as he slid the garter up her leg and put it high on her thigh.

"Yeah I did, the _best_," she replied, with a smile. "I'd like what Kevin and Jenny have one day, what about you? Maybe third time's the charm."

Rick ran his fingers up her leg and leaned in to capture her lips with his.

"Yeah, could be."


	20. Return to Work

A/N1: WELCOME to the 20th Chapter titled 'Back to Work' All the fun ends for our favourite crime fighting duo as they head back to the 12th!

* * *

><p>Aside from the week she spent in Florida with her father, Kate barely spent any time apart from Rick and by extension Alexis and Martha (Who by now had moved out into the apartment next to her acting studio). It was now the evening of the twenty third of January and the night before Kate and Rick would return to work at the 12th precinct.<p>

"I don't want to go back, I want to stay in bed doing _that_," Rick puffed, as they lay in his bed basking in post coital bliss. "I don't know what you think but for me it gets better _every_ time."

Kate giggled.

"It's different each time," she declared, entwining her legs with his and running her fingers through his sparse chest hair. "No less wonderful though, I missed that during my week in Florida."

"The phone sex at night didn't put out the fire?" Rick asked in amusement.

"No it poured gasoline on it," Kate replied, dryly. 'That's why I've been riding you like a racehorse in the three days since I returned. God tomorrow is going to be so hard. I've never had to face the prospect of using so much self control in my life! You better not tease me or I will put you in the holding cells all day."

"With handcuffs?" Rick asked in amusement.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"No because I know you'd enjoy it," she said, dryly. "But seriously you know we're going to have to reel it in, don't you? More than before we went on holidays, Gates is all about professionalism and eye to detail on the job."

Rick made a face.

"Yeah I know," he said absentmindedly, circling her nipple with the tip of his index finger. "Don't worry. I'll behave myself in the bullpen, even in the Crown Vic."

"Oh I reckon we could get away with more in the Crown Vic than in the bullpen," Kate teased playfully, propping herself up on her elbow and leaning down to kiss him. "Not too much, but enough to release the steam once in a while."

Rick's ice blue eyes lit up. "And how pray tell would one 'release steam'?" he asked, huskily.

"I think you know Writer Monkey."

* * *

><p>Kate and Rick rose early the next morning and began getting ready to head to the 12th.<p>

"God, is it wrong of me to want a body to drop the minute we arrive?" Kate groaned as she applied some light makeup.

"No because that's your job," Rick said, spraying on deodorant and cologne. "At least you won't have paperwork the minute you get back."

Ha!" Kate exclaimed. "I wouldn't count on that. We still have the Fifty First and Lex and McAllister cases. I think the key to the Fifty First case is letting the guys in Narcotics work their magic and liaise with the guys in the LAPD, we've done all we can so far."

"Listen to you easing back into the badass cop mode," Rick said, smacking her backside playfully.

"Behave yourself Writer Monkey!"

Rick arrived in the kitchen first and started making Kate's morning brew. She emerged shortly after him and walked into the kitchen, wrapping her slender arms around his waist.

"I like this," she said, softly as he textured the milk.

"This?" the Writer enquired.

"Mutual domesticity," Kate answered, kissing his neck. "It's nice to go to bed with you, wake up with you make an eat breakfast with you. I'm going to miss it when I go back to my place tonight."

"Stay then," Rick said, drawing a double shot of coffee into her favourite mug. "Stay forever. Move all your stuff here. Move _you_ here I could ha-"

Kate silenced him by placing her finger on his lips.

"It's not the right time yet," she said, softly giving him a squeeze. "And you know moving house is logistically a pain in the ass. I'm open to the idea but not yet. There's Alexis to consider. I know we get on great but getting on well and moving into the same house is totally different."

"She's off to college in September though," Rick went on, pouring milk into Kate's mug.

"I know but I still have to take her feelings into consideration. She was here long before me Rick and I don't want to upset the apple cart. If it were just you, I'd seriously consider it but let's leave it a bit. Maybe bring it up in a few months. Let her get used to it. Let _us_ get used to it. Because as much as we might not want to admit it. The dynamic of our relationship will change once we start living together."

Rick turned and gave Kate her coffee.

"You're right, as usual." He said, affectionately rubbing her arms. "I've just gotten used to you being around. Waking up next to you is the best feeling in the world. Better than I ever imagined it would be."

Kate's insides melted at the Writer's soft and affectionate tone of voice. '_God__,__ you're the sweetest man_' she thought stroking his cheek with her fingers.

"I feel the same," she told him, softly. "Let's get used to being together first though, huh? Let's face it, neither of us has a great track record in the romance stakes and I for one; don't want to stuff this up. I want you to be the last one Rick and if we rush into living together, we could jeopardise what so far is a solid foundation."

"You're right," Rick replied. "Confucius say 'all good things come to those who wait'."

Kate giggled at his bad Chinese accent. "He did say that," she said in amusement. "God you're a goofball."

"Eh but you love me," Rick responded with a laconic grin. "No use denying it."

"It'd very hard to argue with such blatant logic you know."

Rick just laughed.

* * *

><p>Kate insisted on starting the first day back at the precinct early, so it was just after seven thirty when she and Rick climbed into the Ferrari and left TriBeCa arriving in the parking garage of the 12th, shortly after eight thirty.<p>

"I'll go get us some coffee, you go start your day as Detective Bad Ass." Rick told her, affectionately squeezing her hand and furtively brushing his hand across her backside.

Kate smiled. "See you soon, _partner._"

Rick dropped an ever so brief kiss on her cheek then disappeared up the ramp and into the street.

Kate sighed, making her way to the elevator and headed up to the fourth floor homicide department bullpen.

The first person to greet her was Jane Karpowski, who was waiting to enter the elevator an enormous pile of folders on her arms.

"Hey Beckett, how was your holiday?" she asked as Kate stepped out onto the floor.

"Fantastic, just the break I needed. How about yours, did you manage to get away?"

"Yeah spent a week skiing in Canada," the older detective replied. "Hardly seemed like I've been away though, got five active cases up my ass since I got back a week and a half ago. Seen you quite a bit in the gossip news, did you spend any of your leave in your own apartment or have you moved in with Castle?"

Kate went bright red.

"_Yes_ I _did_ spend some of my leave at my own apartment," she said, dryly. "Not much though," she added with a grin.

"You're one lucky girl Beckett, you're one lucky girl," Jane said with a grin, as she stepped into the elevator. "I'm heading down to archives, see you round."

The elevator door shut and Kate turned to make her way to her desk. The first thing she noticed was an extra desk backed onto hers, which was set up with the usual precinct issued computer, stationery and In/Out trays. Curious, she quickly stowed her handbag in the lockable drawer of her desk and went in search of explanation. The first person she came across was Esposito, who was in the break room fixing himself a morning latte.

"Hey Javi, what's with the extra desk?" she asked. "Have we got a new rookie coming in?"

"No idea," the Latino detective replied, extracting a double shot of espresso. "I got here ten minutes ago and wondered the same thing."

"Is Gates around?"

"I haven't seen her but Eggerstrom says she's downstairs in Narcotics."

"Fair enough, so how did the trip to La La Land with Lanie go?"

"Oh it was awesome, we hit Disneyland and I pawned her ass in sideshow alley," Esposito said, gleefully. "People at the shooting ducks stand are still talking about the damage Javier Esposito did."

Kate rolled her eyes. "You prance about like a rooster, Javi," she said in amusement. "I don't s'pose you told the stand attendant you're a military trained sniper did you?"

"Nah, why ruin the fun?" Esposito replied, with a snort. "Is Castle coming in today?"

"Yeah, he's just across the road at Angelo's. You seen Kevin?"

"Not yet, he's probably getting laid," Esposito relied. "I got a text three days ago telling me 'married sex is the best sex'. Thanks very much bro TMI."

Kate laughed.

"You can get him back when you get off your ass and pop the question to Lanie," she teased.

"The novelty will have worn off by then!" Esposito declared. "Besides I don't think Lanie is the marriage type."

"You'd be surmised Javi," Kate told her friend. "Trust me when I say all little girl's dream of the big white gown and a Prince Charming on a big stallion

"Did someone mention a 'big stallion'?" Rick's voice came from the doorway.

Kate whipped around to see her partner leaning against the doorway, two coffees and a bear claw in one hand and wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

Esposito let out a great snort of laughter.

"Shut up _Castle_," she told him, striding over to him and yanking her coffee and bear claw from him. "Not that it is any of your business but I was talking about the figurative big stallion as in-oh I don't know why I'm bothering to explain myself to a nine year old on a sugar rush."

"Back to the old routine, huh boss?" Esposito suggested between snorts.

"Missed it?" Rick added, as they made their way back into the bullpen at the same time as Gates and Ryan emerged from the elevator.

"Oh every single day of my leave I was missing it, Castle every single day," Kate retorted as she dropped down into her seat.

"Beckett, Castle a moment in my office." Gates barked, greeting the pair in her usual brusque manner.

"What did we do wrong?" Rick wondered as the chief went into the depths of her office. "I've only been here five minutes."

"Maybe she's getting in early," Kate said with a grin. "C'mon-by the way Kevin, your shirt is inside-out."

Esposito roared with laughter as Kevin instantly turned a magnificent shade of scarlet and began grabbing at his shirt. Kate grinned and made her way into Gates' office, flashing Rick an ever so slight smile on her face.

"Take a seat both of you," Gates invited them as Rick shut the door behind himself.

Kate sat down and Rick followed her.

"I assume you've both been wondering about the extra desk in the bullpen?" Gates began shuffling some papers on the desk in front of her.

"It crossed my mind," Kate replied, not entirely sure where this conversation was headed. "Is there a new rookie coming in?"

"Nope, I find we don't need one just yet," Gates continued. "My team is working quite well at the moment...Mr Castle the desk is for you. It is to be your workstation when you are at the precinct. I am-"

"Really?" Rick exclaimed in surprise. "That's _so_-oh sorry."

Gates silenced the Writer with a death glare.

"As I was saying that desk is to be your work station when you are at the precinct assisting Detectives Ryan, Esposito and Beckett, here. I don't like you working in the break room, it's not secure and it's not just restricted to those who work in the department and as you both know only authorised personnel can access police files. I'm trying to get you on the books officially Mr Castle but I am meeting a little resistance from some of the top brass, namely Deputy Commissioner but he's a prized asshole and-"

Upon hearing Gate's uncharacteristic use of vulgar language both Kate and Rick simultaneously choked on their morning coffee, spilling the beverage on top of the plastic lids. The ghost of a smile flitted across Gate's face and she continued.

"But I don't anticipate him to be much of an issue. I have a meeting with the commissioner himself next week to put my case to him and I hope what I present him with will ultimately get you in officially Mr Castle."

"Erm thanks?" the Writer offered, uncertainly.

"I understand you must be wondering _why_ I'm going to all this effort, getting a meeting with the commissioner, Mr Castle. But I've done my own investigation of you and I think you have a lot to offer the precinct. Aside from your criminology and profiling experience, you've had on the field experience from shadowing Detective Beckett here and are pretty much a cop without the badge. You're an asset to this department and I'll be dammed if an ass kissing rank climber like the deputy commissioner is going to get in my way."

"You investigated me?" Rick asked in surprise.

"Of course Mr Castle, you should know me by now I don' take crap from anyone cop or civilian, I have to make sure my case is water tight before I go to the Commissioner." Gates told him. "I want you on my team Mr Castle."

Kate had to exercise all her self control no to sit there and grin like an idiot.

"So you know about the police horse incident then?" Rick muttered, his face going a magnificent shade of red.

"Mr Castle _everyone_ knows about the police horse incident," Gates said, dryly. "I know about your, elementary, high school and college education and what you did before you became writer. You may have things like the theft of a police horse recorded but that was during Spring Break of your last year at college and you haven't even had a parking or speeding fine in over fourteen years. Officially, you've never been convicted of anything therefore have a clean record and are eligible to be employed by the New York Police Department."

"Since when do you have Criminology and profiling experience?" Kate asked the Writer in surprise.

"I did a Criminology degree at NYU and did a profiling course at Quantico when I was on my fourth book." Rick revealed. "But with my recognition of prior learning credits from NYU I only had to do half the profiling course to graduate. I fully intended on working with the FBI as a profiler until my writing career took off and started making more money doing that than I would if I had actually become a profiler."

"Holy shi-er sorry, Sir." Kate corrected herself.

"I understand Detective, I uttered the exact same words when I found that out." Gates told her detective. "Now you can see why I'm going straight to the Commissioner. I know I've been hard on you in the past, Mr Castle. But I only wanted to make sure you weren't just here to be a pain in the ass and that you could actually be of value to my team. I've finally come to the conclusion you are and have been."

"Thankyou Sir."

"Okay now get back to work, I'm sure there's some paperwork you two can finish."

"Yes Sir."

"I can't believe you're a criminal profiler!" Kate exclaimed as soon as the door shut behind them. "How long have I known you?"

"Four years-ish." Rick volunteered.

"And in all that time you've never told me you're a profiler?"

"Well you never asked," Rick replied with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes and smacked his arm half heartedly. "So it wasn't just book research?" she asked.

"No, I got really into reading about true crime in my sophomore year of high school and that inspired me to study criminology in College. My first couple of books paid my way through college then on a whim in my last semester of college. I applied for the profiling course at Quantico and got in. I did do a little profiling work for the FBI, for about two years after graduating but things went to shit with Meredith and I got full custody of Alexis. And she became my biggest priority. I really loved the work but I made a pact with myself nothing would take priority over her."

"And nothing has," Kate said, softly.

Rick beamed. "Nope and her formative years were some of the best fun I've ever had." He replied as they headed back into the bullpen. "You simply can't be a profiler with the FBI and be a single Dad and I swore Alexis would never have a nanny, so I stayed at home and wrote. And I think it's worked out pretty well."

"Well just think of the people you wouldn't have met if you had become an FBI profiler," Kate said flirtatiously, flashing him a wink.

"Or all the fun I would've missed out on," Rick returned, sitting down at his desk and rubbing her foot with his own.

Kate went bright red. "How about we get some work done?" she suggested.

* * *

><p>Rick joined Ryan, Esposito and Kate in going through the case files for the Fergus McAllister case the department's other teams taking care of the body drops that came up. He discarded file after file that didn't match the murder board suspect description. But mid afternoon, he hit the jackpot and found a suspect that met every one of the criteria he was working to.<p>

"I've found our suspect!" he declared, breaking the silence of the near empty bullpen. "This is our guy."

Instantly Ryan, Esposito and Kate swarmed around him.

"This is the case file for Gooding versus Gooding," Rick told them as Kate sat down next to him. "The husband James Gooding lost seventeen million dollars and the custody of his three kids to his ex wife Barbara two months before our vic died. He's had previous convictions for assaulting police, domestic violence assault with a deadly weapon and so many convictions for possessing a firearm without a license that I'm surprised he's not already in the big house. And in here are some threatening letters I'm gonna get you, you'll regret screwing my life up etcetera etcetera."

"Yeah because he didn't do that himself, did he?" Esposito said dryly.

"I think we better go and pick this ass up," Kate said, scribbling down the suspect's Park Avenue address on a post-it note. "Kevin, you call it in with Gates."

"Got it."

"First day back and already got something to sink your teeth into huh?" Rick said in amusement as his partner checked her service weapon and grabbed her badge off her desk pocketing it in one fluid motion.

"Yep, you in?"

"Duh yeah," Rick replied.

"Alright it's all clear, let's go." Kevin declared, grabbing his jacket off the back of his chair.

"Check your shirt is on the right way bro." Esposito teased as the four of them headed toward the elevator.

"Shut up," he responded.

The team of four made their way from the homicide department down to the basement parking garage parting to go to their Crown Vic's.

"See you two there," Kate said to Ryan and Esposito as the two detectives climbed into their vehicle. "Wait for Castle and I to arrive, then we'll do this together okay?"

"Got it," Esposito answered.

Rick climbed into the passenger seat of the Crown Vic and immediately fastened his seatbelt the excitement of a possible arrest, pooling in his stomach.

"You look like you did the day after last year's Superbowl and won the department pool." Kate told the writer, as she started the ignition.

"Sue me I'm excited," Rick replied with a grin. "Take downs are always exciting, it's an adrenalin rush. Surely you know what I mean."

"My adrenalin rush is when the sons of bitches I arrest get sent to jail," Kate replied, checking each side of the road before gunning the accelerator and roaring off down the road. "And thanks to your leg work we might have finally caught the son of a bitch who took a parent away from three of the cutest kids I've ever seen in my life."

Knowing it was sensitive issue with her and knowing his usual wiseass remark was inappropriate, Rick just reached across the console and rubbed her thigh.

"I double and triple checked that file Kate, I know this is our guy," he said, softly. "Trust me."

Kate smiled and momentarily took her hand off the wheel to return his affection.

"I do," she said in a determined tone. "Now let's get this son of a bitch, huh?"

* * *

><p>Half an hour later, Kate and Rick reached their destination and met up with Ryan and Esposito who were at the back of their Crown Vic and putting on their Kevlar vests.<p>

"Any visual on our suspect?" Kate asked, parking the car in front and leaping out of the driver's seat.

"Nope but we've only been here a minute longer than you," Kevin replied, fastening the velcro tabs of his vest. "I've contacted dispatch and have uniform on standby."

"Good work, drinks are on me if this is the guy." Kate told the other detective, fastening her vest straps and checking the bullet cartridge on her gun. "Set?"

"_Set!_"

"You ready to go?" Kate asked Rick as they headed to the suspect's address.

"Of course and yes I know the usual warnings, don't aggravate the suspect. Don't ask any stupid questions. Don't inspect suspect's property without gloves and my favourite. Don't do anything stupid. It's observe and learn not participate and annoy." The Writer recited.

Ryan and Esposito let out hearty sniggers and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Glad you're learning," she quipped, dryly. "Though you might want to work on the asking stupid questions bit."

"Why is it I always get picked on?" Rick asked. "Is it because I'm the only one not carrying a firearm?"

"Bro, we haven't got enough time to tell you why you're always the one to get teased." Esposito informed the writer, as they got closer and closer to the suspect's apartment building.

"We can always tell you at the end of shift though." Ryan said with a hearty snigger.

"Oh shut up," Rick retorted.

The team of four entered the apartment building where their suspect lived and got in the lift making their way up to the tenth floor.

"Okay remember, stay back til I give you the all clear to enter alright?" Kate told Rick as they stopped outside apartment 10D.

"Got it."

Kate and Rick stood one side of the door and Ryan and Esposito stood the other. Kate lifted a fist and was about to bang on the door when a man Rick guessed to be in his early forties, rounded the corner with a shopping bag in each hand. As soon as his gaze fell upon the team his face fell and he dropped his bags turning on his heel to run.

"_POLICE STOP!_" Esposito bellowed.

"Shit, he got in the elevator. Ryan, Espo, you take the stairs that way Castle and I will take these ones _GO!_" Kate bellowed, taking off after Castle who had started running toward the stair well.

Kate holstered her gun and took off after Rick, ripping the door open and racing down the stairs after her partner.

"_CASTLE IF YOU GET THERE FIRST YOU HAVE MY PERMISSION TO RESTRAIN THE BASTARD!_" she bellowed at her partner who was already down on the ninth floor. "_YOU KNOW WHAT TO DO!_"

"_GOT IT!_"

His lungs bursting with effort and his muscular legs burning Rick thundered down the cement steps four at a time in an attempt to beat the lift to the ground floor. He gradually cleared floor by floor, Kate close behind him til mercifully the service door to the ground floor lobby appeared.

"_GO GO GO!_" Kate screamed unholstering her gun, as they burst into the marble decorated at the same moment James Gooding their suspect burst out of the lift. "_NYPD DON'T MOVE!_"

Ryan and Esposito burst out of the second stairwell door but were well behind Gooding and had to chance of catching him. Rick was in the box seat he raced past the elaborate door attendant's desk and deftly avoided running into an old lady before launching into the air muscular arms outstretched.

The look of James Gooding's face said it all. He knew the jig was up his jaw slackened and fell open in shock as Rick landed on him with a sickening crunch.

Rick immediately knew something was wrong as he wrapped his arms around the younger man's torso and rolled away. An excruciating sharp pain shot up his shoulder as he felt a crack and his shoulder pop out of its socket.

"_CASTLE GET THEM!_" Kate yelled, ripping her handcuffs off her belt and throwing them in his direction.

Despite the excruciating pain in his shoulder, Rick managed to grab the handcuffs as they slid along the marble floor with one hand, plant his knee in the middle of Gooding's back and snap the restraints around his wrists.

"_Stay t-there as-shole,_" he heaved.

"J-James Goo-ding y-you're under arrest f-for the m-murder of F-Fergus Mc-McAllister, you h-have the right to rem-ain s-silent. Anything you say or do can and will b-be held against you in a court of law. Y-you have the right to sp-peak to an attorney. If y-you cannot aff-ford one, one will be ap-pointed t-to you. D-do y-you understand?"

"_Fuuck youuuuuuuuu!_" Gooding groaned, as Rick dug his knee into his back.

Rick got up and with his good arm, yanked Gooding to his feet.

"That's no way to speak to a lady," he growled. "Be a good boy and answer the nice detective's question."

"M-Mr Gooding do y-you un-ders-tand your rights as I r-read them to you?" Kate repeated as Ryan and Esposito began clearing the lobby of civilians.

Gooding shot the female detective the deepest of death glares. "_Yesssssssssss,_" he snapped.

Kate grabbed the handcuffs from Rick then pushed him down to the his knees.

"G-good, now sit down and behave yourself while we get you a ride to the twelfth."

Esposito then arrived.

"Espo, call uniform to get this moron back to the precinct and get Ryan to call in CSU we're going to have to conduct a search of his apartment and canvass his neighbours," Kate said, making a face.

"On it."

Esposito took over the supervision of Gooding and took the radio off his belt to call for uniform and Kate made her way over to Rick who was sitting on the edge of the lobby water feature clutching at his shoulder, his face a sickening pasty white colour.

"Are you alright?" she asked in alarm.

"No I think I've dislocated my sho-_OW!_" Rick bellowed as Kate inspected his shoulder.

"Let me have a look," Kate pressed on as she began taking off his Kevlar vest.

With some difficulty, Kate took off his vest and dropped it on the floor before pulling aside his shirt collar and inspecting the injury. What she saw nauseated her. The skin was broken and the unmistakeable sight of a broken bone greeted her. Blood had seeped from the wound and was slowly soaking through the dark green of his shirt.

"Well, you may have but you've broken it too," she told him, taking her phone from her pocket. "You need an ambulance."

The Writer swore. "I need to lay down," he groaned as he slipped to the floor.

"Castle, you right bro?" Esposito called in concern as Ryan rushed over to them.

"He's fine, I've got this, get uniform and CSU here _now!_" Kate barked, dialling 911.

"911 what is your emergency?"

"My name's Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, badge number 4-1-3-1-9. I need an ambulance right away to the lobby of seven forty Park Avenue Manhattan my partner has dislocated and broken his shoulder," Kate told the operator.

"Are you calling in an officer down, Detective?"

"No, he's not a cop," Kate replied, kneeling down to Rick who was pressing his forehead against the cool marble of the floor. "He's a consultant for the twelfth precinct homicide department and comes on the field with me."

"Alright detective a unit is on its way," the operator told her. "Tell me more about the condition of your partner, is he lying down?"

"Yes, he's half on his side, half on his front."

"Get him to lie on his good side and put something under his head to support his neck, do you have anything of that nature?"

"Yeah our Kevlar vests, hang on."

Kate put her phone on the ledge of the water feature before ripping off her vest and putting it along with Rick's vest under his head.

"I'm really, really sorry. But I have to support your neck," Kate told the writer as he groaned in pain and went even whiter. "Take some deep breaths concentrate on my face alright?"

Rick just managed a weak smile.

"Alright his neck is supported," Kate informed the 911 operator.

"That's great detective, just make sure your partner maintains that position and takes some deep breaths. He's bound to be a little nauseous, that'll be the shock. Sit tight until the EMT's arrive but ring back if he loses consciousness or experiences heavy bleeding alright?"

"Alright, thanks for your help,"

"It's my job detective, good luck."

Kate hung up and pocketed her phone. She crouched down by Rick's side and laid a hand on his side rubbing his skin almost imperceptible. He opened his eyes and gave her a weak smile.

"Well it's taken three and a half years, but finally I got injured on the job," he murmured.

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You do realise once you're well enough to walk on your own, Gates is going to haul both our asses over the coals don't you?" she told him. "Actually probably me more than you considering I gave you permission to detain the suspect and threw you my cuffs."

"I'm s-sure Rysposito will back you up they saw what happened." Rick groaned as another wave of nausea washed over him.

Five minutes later, the ambulance and uniform turned up. Esposito and Kevin took over the task of instructing them what to do. One team headed up to the tenth floor to cordon off Gooding's apartment and another cordorned off the lobby. Esposito made sure the third team that turned up escorted their suspect to the twelfth. The paramedics then made their way over to Kate and Rick who were still down by the water feature.

"Detective Beckett? The elder of the two men inquired.

"Yeah that's me, this is my partner Rick Castle," Kate informed him. "He was injured during the course of helping me apprehend a suspect. I heard the crack and pop from the other side of the lobby."

The younger of the paramedics gently rolled Rick forward and inspected his shoulder.

"Hi Mr Castle, I'm Jamie and this is my colleague Colin. We're here to help you just take some deep breaths for me," he told the nauseous writer. "We'll get you some pain relief in a second."

"Breathe for me," Kate urged her partner as she squeezed his hand. "In out in out."

"I'm really sorry, Mr Castle. But I'm going to have to cut your shirt off." Jamie told the Writer, gently easing him back on his side.

"I don't care, just get me some ho-rse tranquillisers!" Rick groaned.

The elder paramedic reached into his bag of tricks and pulled out a green tube in the shape of a tin whistle.

"Mr Castle, take this in your mouth and continue to breathe normally," he told the writer. "It's a Penthrox inhaler and it will deliver a Methoxyflurane vapour into your system and lessen your pain."

"It stinks," Rick grumped as she showed the inhaler in his mouth and sucked on it.

"Stop complaining you goof," Kate admonished him, affectionately. "It's really great stuff, I had some when I dislocated my ankle after I fell off a horse when I was a kid. After a while, you won't care it smells like paint thinner."

As Jamie began cutting off Rick's shirt, the Writer's stressed features began to relax as the Methoxyflurane began to take effect.

"Oh t-this s-tuff is _awesome_." He declared. "Can I take some home?"

Despite the seriousness of the situation, Kate couldn't help but laugh.

"No pal sorry, it's doctor or paramedic issue only," Jamie told him, as the last scraps of his shirt fell away. "Wait til we get you to hospital, you'll get some intravenous pain relief then and that stuff is much better."

"Awesomesauce!"

"Which hospital will you be taking him to?" Kate asked.

"Lennox Hill it's the closest one," Colin replied. "Do you want to come with us or follow in the squad car?"

"I'll ride in the back," Kate responded. "_Hey Javi!_"

Esposito excused himself from the uniformed officer that was manning the entrance to the lobby and walked over.

"Boss?' he inquired.

"I'm heading to Lennox Hill with Castle. Can you or Kevin take the Crown Vic back to the precinct?" Kate asked, tossing her friend the vehicle's keys. "It can't stay there forever."

"Right on it. How you doin' Castle?"

"Oh awesome Espo, want some of this?" Rick asked with a giggle, holding out the Penthrox inhaler. "Its _brilliant_ stuff."

"Mr Castle, keep the inhaler in your mouth," Colin ordered grabbing the Writer's hand.

"Can you let Gates know what's happening?" Kate asked Esposito as Jamie began cleaning the wound on Rick's shoulder. "She needs to know what's happening, tell her I'm heading to Lennox Hill hospital with him and I'll be back at the precinct when Rick's too off his face to know who I am."

"Sure thing."

Fifteen minutes after their arrival, the paramedics loaded Rick onto a gurney and took him outside where they loaded him into the back of the ambulance. Kate perched on the other gurney and watched closely as Colin slammed the door shut and leapt into the driver's seat. Jamie applied a blood pressure cuff to Rick's upper right arm and began to take his blood pressure.

"How are you feeling now, Mr Castle?" the young paramedic asked as they roared off down Park Avenue.

"It d-doesn't hurt as much," Rick moaned.

"Great stuff, the Methoxyflurane is doing its job then, just sit tight and we'll be at the hospital soon."

Kate reached across the tiny gap between the two gurneys and held Rick's hand until ten minutes later the ambulance arrived at Lennox Hill hospital.

"Can I go in with him?" Kate asked uncertainly as Colin parked the ambulance the got out to open the door.

"You won't be able to go directly into the ER, but you'll be able to wait in the triage station." Jamie told her as the back doors swung open. "Or you can wait in the waiting room and maybe ring Mr Castle's next of kin."

"No I want her to come with me!" Rick declared as Kate got out of the ambulance and watched Jamie and Colin takes him out. "Where are you Tulip?"

"I'm here, don't panic I'm not going anywhere." Kate told the Writer inwardly giggling as he blew her a kiss. "Behave yourself. I have to ring Alexis and Martha."

"Aw aaaaaaaallllriiiiiight."

Kate jogged along behind Jamie and Colin who wheeled Rick into the bustling ER.

"Male, forty years old injured on the job with the NYPD. Dislocated left shoulder and possible fractured left clavicle. Blood pressure a hundred and fifty over ninety -"

"I'm sorry Ma'am but only authorised personnel are allowed back here," an older female nurse told Kate. "You'll have-"

Kate flashed her badge. "Detective Kate Beckett NYPD, that is my partner and I'm not going _anywhere_." she said firmly. "I'll stay out of your way but I want to see what's going on, understand me?"

The nurse seemed a little taken aback at Kate's assertiveness.

"Alright detective you can stay in the triage station, but _please_ let the doctors do their job." The nurse told Kate relenting and steering her into the spacious triage nurse's station.

"Can I use your phone to ring his next of kin?' Kate asked.

"Of course, just dial zero to get out."

Kate went over to the only empty chair in the station and dropped down in it. She grabbed the phone dialled for an outline then punched in Alexis's cell number, hoping the teenager wasn't at school.

"C'mon Alexis come on, come on..." she muttered as the line rang.

"Hello?"

"Alexis, it's Kate..."

"What's wrong?' the red head asked immediately, her voice filled with worry.

"I'm at Lennox Hill hospital with your Dad, he-"

"_WHAT?_" Alexis screeched.

"He helped me apprehend a suspect today and in the process broke and dislocated his shoulder," Kate continued. "Don't worry he's not in mortal danger. He's in the ER now being assessed."

"Is he going to need surgery?" Alexis asked, worriedly.

"I don't know for sure but I think he will. The wound looked pretty nasty," Kate informed the younger girl. "I'm just ringing to let you know the situation. Can you let your grandmother know? I don't have her cell number."

"Of course! And we'll be there as soon as we can. I just have to let my physics teacher know what's happening." Alexis said. "What happened? Did Dad try and be the hero?"

"No the total opposite, he went into total cop mode." Kate revealed, bursting with pride. "We had to go to Park Avenue to arrest a suspect in a case we've been working on since before Halloween and the suspect bolted into the lift. Javi, Kevin, your Dad and I had to race the elevator down to the ground floor. Your Dad was the nearest one so he took a running jump and absolutely floored our suspect. He hit the marble floor and I think did the injury as he landed. Javi, Kevin and I heard the pop and snap from twenty feet away."

"Oh gross."

"Yeah well the injury isn't pretty, but the doctors here are good. They'll fix him up," Kate assured the teen. "Don't worry. I'll stick by his side and text you when I can use my cell alright?"

"Alright Kate, thanks so much for ringing. I'll ring Grams right away!" Alexis said, gratefully. "See you soon."

"See you."

Kate hung up, nervously began drumming her fingers on the desk, nervously watching the booth where Rick was being treated. He had blood drawn, temperature and blood pressure taken and was wheeled off to Radiology for x-rays and even the resident orthopaedic surgeon was called. Eventually a full hour and a half after arriving, the surgeon clad in multicoloured theatre scrubs entered the triage station and looked around.

"Detective Beckett?" he asked, aloud.

"Yeah that's me!" Kate exclaimed, leaping to her feet.

"I'm Nam Nguyen. I'm the orthopaedic surgeon on call today, will you follow me?"

"S-sure."

Kate followed the surgeon back into the hustle and bustle of the ER and into the booth where Rick was. He was sitting up, clad now in a hospital issue blue and white cotton gown his eyes glassy from the pain relieving medication.

"So what's happening?" she demanded.

"As I was saying to Mr Castle just now, I have booked him in for surgery," Nguyen said, leading her over to a nearby screen where the X-Ray of Rick's shoulder were displayed. "He's suffered several fractures in the shoulder area. The main areas of concern for me are the clavicle here and coracoid process bone here. Both are going to need several screws and fixating plates to return them to their original position."

"And was his shoulder dislocated also?" Kate asked. "It looked like it when I first saw it."

"Yes it was," the surgeon replied. "But we've not yet been able to re-locate the injury because of the fragility of the fractures. Hence why I have put him on the high priority list for surgery, I'm hoping to get him in the OR within two hours."

"_Jesus_," Kate muttered. "You really don't do things half hearted. Do you Castle?"

"Well _excuuuuuuuuuuse _me," the Writer replied groggily, half a grin spread across his lips.

"Is the injury he's got common?"

"Yes and no" Nguyen replied. "Shoulder dislocations and clavicle fractures are quite common but the fracture of the coracoid process bones is less so. It's quite a thick bone and takes quite a lot of force to fracture it."

"Well he did rugby tackle our suspect from at least six feet."

"Well that would do it," Nguyen said. "I was wondering, do you have a number for his next of kin I can ring them?"

"I've already done that," Kate informed the surgeon. "I rang his daughter and she's going to ring his mother ad they're on their way. Their names are Martha Rodgers and Alexis Castle, I told them to come right to the ER."

"Alright when they arrive I'll have them sent though. In the meantime you're welcome to stay here."

"Thanks."

Nguyen disappeared into the hustle and bustle of the ER and Kate sat on the side of the bed wiggling her backside a little to get comfortable.

"_Heeeeeeeeeey sexxyyyyyyy_," Rick said sleepily, snaking his hand up her thigh and giving it a squeeze. "How's Detective Delicious?"

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Rick you're filled to the eyeballs with morphine and fentanyl, you don't know what you're talking about." She told him, leaning forward and pressing a kiss to his forehead. "When you're out of surgery and fully with it then I'll let you feel me up. You're not awake enough to do anything properly."

"_Dayum_," the Writer slurred. "But p-promisch me we can get funky wh-when I get out?"

"Rick, be sensible. Even when you get out of hospital, you're not going to be in any shape for any funny business," Kate said firmly. "One, you'll be sore and two, you'll be drugged up on analgesics. If we're going to replicate any of the past month I want you to be fully conscious, understand me?"

Despite his drugged state, Rick slid a hand down Kate's back and kissed her hungrily.

"_I love you Katherine Beckett,_" he whispered. "You have the best ass I have seen in my whole entire life."

Kate couldn't help but giggle.

"Yours is pretty good too," she replied as he suckled upon her neck. Thanks for having my back in there, you were totally badass. I think Gates would've been impressed had she seen you in action."

"The only woman I want seeing me in ac-tion is you, sexy legs," Rick slurred, slipping his hand under her shirt and tickling her breasts.

"Hands off Mister, we're in the middle of an ER for Pete's sake!" Kate hissed, grabbing at his hands. "Behave yourself."

"Aw but I want to feel you up," Rick whined, giving her a little pout.

"You can kiss me instead, that's not going to look half as suspicious as it would if someone walked in and saw you with your hands on my boobs."

Rick collapsed in a fit of drug fuelled giggles.

"God I'm drugged!" he groaned, rubbing her leg. "Do I look as bad as I feel?"

"Well I will admit you don't look your best, but I've it a couple of hours in an OR and you'll be fine." Kate said, stroking his hair. "Hey at least it's my turn to see _you_ in hospital huh?"

Despite his drug induced haze the smile instantly vanished from the Writer's face.

"N-not f-funny K-Kate," he mumbled, gripping her hand as hard as he could. "Not funny at all."

"I know I'm sorry," the female detective said, pressing her forehead against his and dropping a soft kiss on his lips.

Rick weakly threaded his fingers through Kat's hair and returned her kiss with as much energy as he could muster. Kate responded eagerly and despite the total lack of privacy in the sterile environment, their kiss became desperate and more intimate.

"_Dad!_"

Inwardly Kate groaned as Alexis interrupted them. She turned around to see the youngest Castle and Martha standing at the end of the bed, both their faces filled with worry.

"Heeeeeey Pumpkin, how's my baby girl?' Rick slurred, holding out his arms as the teen dove in for a hug. "_Oof_ ease up there kiddo, I'm a bit sore."

"Hey Martha," Kate said with a sigh, allowing the older woman to embrace her.

"Hey. How you holding up kiddo?" the older woman asked the brunette.

"Oh I'm fine, really I am," Kate replied, joining the actress at the end of the bed and allowing Rick to have time alone with his daughter. "He's funny when he's drugged up you know. You wouldn't believe half the things he's said to me."

"Oh, I have half an idea darling_._ I was his babysitter when he had his wisdom teeth out five years ago and for two days straight I couldn't understand one word he spoke."

"H-hey I heard that!" Rick slurred.

Martha bustled forward and hugged her son. "I hear you made your first arrest today." She said.

"Uh huh and it was r-really b-bad_asssssssssss_," the Writer replied with a giggle. "I gang tackled the bastard, crunched him like an insect. He'll be sore tomorrow."

"Yeah well not as sore as you're going to be," Kate said, affectionately running her fingers through his mussed up hair.

"Ah but the difference is detective. I'll get the drugs!" Rick declared, loudly. "Lovely jubbly incy wincy lah did dah druggie _poooooos!_"

"Rick cut the volume you're attracting looks," Kate hissed, barely covering her snort of laughter.

"They're probably looking at you, Detective Delicious!"

"Oh _brother_."

* * *

><p>Finally two hours after Alexis and Martha's arrival, Dr Nguyen returned.<p>

"Alright Mr Castle, it's time for you to head to surgery," he declared as and orderly and nurse arrived. "Time to say goodbye to your family."

"See you soon Dad," Alexis told her father embracing him. "Love you."

"Luff you too, Phumpkin,"

Martha embraced her son next.

"Don't give the nurses too much hassle kiddo." She said, stroking his hair maternally.

Kate was the next in line and she leaned down to kiss Rick on the lips.

"_I love you_," she whispered, nibbling on his lower lip. "I'm sticking around, see you when you wake up alright?"

"Awright, I luff you too Choolip," Rick replied in a slurred voice. "Mwah."

"Don't worry ladies, he's in good hands," the young theatre nurse told Kate, Martha and Alexis. "A couple of hours and he'll be out of theatre and into recovery."

"Look after him..._please_." Kate said as the orderly began pushing Rick forward.

"We will sweetie, promise." The nurse replied.

"Detective Beckett, it's going to be a couple of hours before Mr Castle is out of theatre. If you like you can go up to the waiting room in the Orthopaedic department on the seventh floor," the nurse who had initially greeted Kate, told the female detective. "Tell the staff in the nurse's station there you're family and work mates and they'll sent Doctor Nguyen in to let you know when he's out of surgery alright?"

"We'll do that," Kate said, gratefully. "Thank you."

"No problems."

"How about we head to the cafeteria and get a coffee before heading up to the seventh floor?" Martha suggested putting a comforting arm around Kate's waist. "Richard's in good hands."

"God, I need a double shot of something!" Kate declared buttoning up her jacket.

"Let's go then."


	21. Post Op

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 21st Chapter of Revelations titled 'Post Op' I do apologise for all the new chapter notifications the past couple of days but I had a problem I now have forgotten about and I just HAD to edit it but because I deleted the wrong document and got the rest mixed up I ended up deleting them all and re-uploading. I'm pretty sure I have whatever the problem was fixed now and hope you will still continue on wth our favourite crime fighting duo!

Thank you for your patience!

* * *

><p>Martha bought them all a coffee, making her way up to the seventh floor with Alexis and Kate.<p>

"You two wait in here, I'll go to the nurses station and let them know we're waiting," Kate told Martha as they arrived at the waiting room. "Won't be long."

Alexis and Martha entered the waiting room and Kate continued down the hallway to the nurse's station.

"Can I help you doll?" a young nurse asked, her in a heavy Southern accent.

Kate flashed her badge. "I'm Kate Beckett and detective with the NYPD's 12th precinct. My partner, Rick Castle has just been brought up for surgery. Can you let me know when he's out of the OR?" she asked. "I'll be waiting in the waiting room with his Mom and Daughter."

"Sure thing, I'll let the operating surgeon know you're waiting," the nurse said, amiably. "If you need to go anywhere leave your cell number with us so we can give you a ring alright?"

"I'll do that, thanks."

Kate turned and walked back down the hall to the waiting room. Alexis was leaning into a one armed hug from her Grandmother, a worried expression on her young face.

"He'll be alright, you know." Kate told her, sitting down next to the teen. "Your Dad is incredibly tough."

Alexis sat up and engulfed Kate in a strong hug that belied her slim stature.

"I'm just worried about him Kate," she said worriedly, resting her head on the detective's shoulder.

"I know you are sweetie, but know this. Your Dad knew what he was doing. Kevin, Javi and I have taught him well. And those trips to the academy we've had? He's soaked up every minute of information there. Your Dad is a sponge. He takes everything in and never misses anything. I was so proud of him today. He was truly awesome."

Alexis sniffed. "R-really?' she said, uncertainly.

"Yeah, I was-still am. Come on, you've known your Dad longer than I have and you know it takes more than a broken and dislocated shoulder to keep him down. Don't you?"

Alexis smiled and chuckled. "Yeah I do," she said truthfully. "I just worry that one day he's going to get a worse injury than a broken shoulder. I mean what if he gets shot? Or hit by a car or-"

"Alexis your Dad knows full well the risks of shadowing me. He wouldn't have signed on to do it if he didn't." Kate said, reassuring the worried teen "He knows he runs the risk of being shot or being hit by a car. In fact he said to me recently 'I live in Manhattan, I run the risk of being shot or hit by a car anyway'. That didn't totally put me at ease but I know your Dad never does anything stupid when he's out in the field with me. He follows all the protocols the official NYPD ones and the ones Javi, Kevin and Captain Gate set out for him. He's not stupid."

"Yeah, I know," Alexis replied with a sigh. "Actually I'm kinda proud of him too, my Dad has a rebel side of him not many people get to see and I'm glad that helped you out."

"I was glad to have him with me today, there's no way, Javi, Kevin or I would've caught the suspect otherwise."

* * *

><p>An hour and a half later, Kate was jolted from her light snooze on one of the sofas by her iPhone ringing shrilly. Sleepily, she pulled it out of her pocket (Not bothering to check the caller I.D) and put it to her ear.<p>

"Beckett," she answered, sleepily.

"Hey, it's Espo. How's our boy?" Esposito's voice came down the line.

"He's still in surgery," Kate told the Latino detective. "He was wheeled from the ER to the OR an hour and a half ago and the surgeon said he'd be in for two or three hours. I'm waiting with Alexis and Martha now. How's our case going?"

"Well CSU and done a full sweep of Gooding's apartment and collected tons of forensic evidence. We found four pounds of high grade Columbian coke and enough pseudoephedrine to medicate a small country," Esposito returned. "And there's dozens of pieces of jewellery here that definitely ain't his, so now Robbery and Narcotics are on our case."

Kate groaned. "Great, now it's going to be a race to see who gets to court first," she complained.

"Well, you know Gates. She wants homicide to get there first, so Ryan and I have been busting our balls all afternoon to make the case for doing over Fergus McAllister. She's just told us to pack it in for the night, so we're about to hit the road and come to the hospital to see you and Writer Boy."

"Javi, you don't have to do that. You must me exhausted!" Kate protested, weakly.

"That doesn't matter. Castle's our boy and one of the team, we don't leave one of the team when they're down," Esposito said, firmly. "Now where in Lennox Hill are you?"

"Level seven, the Orthopaedic department." Kate informed her friend. "I'm in the waiting room, opposite the Coke machine and just down from the elevator bay."

"Alright, we'll see you soon."

"Thanks Javi."

The line disconnected and Kate pocketed her phone.

"Detective Esposito's coming to visit?" Alexis asked.

"Yeah he is, along with Kevin," Kate replied, sitting up and doing a few stretches to ease the dull pain in her shoulders and neck. "He's one of the team and they want to make sure he's alright before packing it in for the night."

"Would you girls like another coffee?" Martha asked, getting to her feet. "I can head down to the cafeteria to get one if you like.

"Oh Martha, would you mind?" Kate exclaimed, gratefully. "Same as before, nice and strong."

"No problem kiddo."

* * *

><p>Martha returned with coffee, fifteen minutes later and half an hour after that Ryan, Esposito, Janie and Gates arrived.<p>

"_Sir?_" Kate exclaimed in surprise upon seeing her superior stride into the waiting room. "I wasn't expecting to see you."

"Castle's one of the team detective and as Esposito told you on the phone, when one of the team is down. We don't abandon them," the older woman told her.

"Any news?" Ryan asked.

"No, not yet, but I think we'd be due some. It's been a bit over three hours since he was wheeled into surgery," Kate replied, dropping down into her chair with a sigh. "It's the waiting that's getting to us."

"D'you want me to go and check?" Lanie asked, sitting down beside her friend and laying a hand on her arm.

"Nah, I'm alright Lanes. He's probably still in surgery and the surgeon can't just down tools and come out to tell me what's happening. I'll wait, I'm okay." Kate assured her friend

Half an hour later Nam Nguyen, the surgeon who had assessed Rick in the ER, appeared in the door taking a surgical cap off his head as he entered the room.

"Family of Richard Castle?" he inquired.

"Family," Kate said, pointing to Alexis and Martha. "And work colleagues". She added pointing to Gates, Ryan Esposito, Lanie and herself. "Detective's Javier Esposito and Kevin Ryan, Captain Victoria Gates and Doctor Lanie Parish."

"And girlfriend," Lanie added, giving her friend a little nudge.

"Good to meet you all," Nguyen said, after shaking Ryan, Esposito, Gates and Lanie's hand.

"So what's the news?' Kate asked, worriedly.

"Well, Mr Castle came through the operation with flying colours half an hour ago and has just started waking up in recovery now," Nguyen informed the group. "His blood pressure got a bit low during surgery but not dangerously so. I expect him to be in hospital for three maybe four days but after that, he'll be fine to go home. He's made of tough stuff."

"We knew that," Esposito said as Alexis exclaimed. "_Oh thank God!_"

"Can we see him?" Martha asked.

"Of course, but family only for the time being," Nguyen told them. "I can take you there now if you like."

"Stick around?" Kate asked Lanie, Ryan, Esposito and Gates.

"No, you go and visit him first. We'll come in tomorrow," Lanie told her friend, embracing her hard. "We're just glad he's alright."

"Thanks for coming by everyone, I-_we_ really appreciate it.' Kate said gratefully, after embracing her friends.

"Come in tomorrow after visiting Mr Castle, detective. There's an incident report to be filled out,' Gates told her detective in a softer than usual tone. "I know incident reports aren't the best part of the job but seeing as Mr Castle isn't a sworn in officer, it has to be done."

Kate made a face.

"Alright, I'll come in after morning visiting hours," she informed her superior. "Thanks for coming in Sir, you didn't have to."

"As I said detective, Castle is one of the team. We look after our own, you know."

Ryan, Esposito, Gates and Lanie left and Nguyen escorted Kate, Martha and Alexis down the hall to the other side of the orthopaedic department to the post operative recovery room. Rick was sitting up slightly in one gurney, an oxygen mask on his face and his shoulder heavily wrapped and held fast against his muscular chest.

"Mr Castle, your family is here," Doctor Nguyen told him, placing a hand on Rick's arm and shaking it firmly. "Can you wake up for me?"

Ever so slowly, Rick opened his eyes and glanced blearily at Kate, Alexis and Martha.

"H-heeeeeeey," he croaked.

"Ten minutes only, he needs to rest." Nguyen said, firmly.

"Thank you." Alexis replied.

Doctor Nguyen left and Kate, Martha and Alexis moved closer to the gurney.

"Hey Dad, how are you feeling?" Alexis asked worriedly, grasping her father's hand.

"Sch-sore," the Writer slurred, groggily.

"Hey leave that on," Martha told her son as he made to remove his oxygen mask. "You've only just come out of surgery, Richard."

The Writer made a face as Martha secured the mask on his face.

"Lanie, Kevin, Javi and Gates were here." Kate told Rick gently, stroking his cheek with the tips of her fingers. "They're all concerned about you."

Rick smiled and wearily covered her hand with his own.

"I-I'm f-ine," he mumbled. "Bit s-sore. Y-ou gon-na kiss all m-my ow-wies b-better?"

Kate laughed. "Tomorrow morning when I come and visit you," she replied, dropping a kiss on his forehead. "And only if I've heard you've been behaving yourself and not giving the doctors and nurses hell. Because you know, I can arrest you and don't think I wouldn't."

Rick laughed, groggily. "I want to be f-fully 'wake if y-you d-do that," he mumbled. "Can y-you do it in s-some-thin' l-lacy?"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that," Alexis groaned, making a face.

"He's full of drugs. He doesn't know what he's talking about,' Kate muttered, going bright red. "_Behave!_' she added with a hiss.

* * *

><p>Kate, Alexis and Martha spent twenty minutes with Rick, before a nurse bustled over.<p>

"I'm really sorry but Mr Castle has to rest," she said, apologetically. "You can come back in the morning when he's on the ward."

"Can you make sure this goes with him?" Alexis asked, giving the nurse a tote bag. "There's a change of clothes, some shoes and some toiletries."

"Of course, I'll put it with his bag of valuables." The nurse assured the teenager.

"W-wish y-you c-could schtay." Rick mumbled as Martha then Alexis hugged him. "See you tomorrow Phump-kin."

"Look after yourself Dad, do everything the nurses tell you." Alexis told her father as the nurse removed his oxygen mask.

Alexis stood back and Kate stepped forward.

"I'm not going to tell you what to do," she softly told him, running her fingers through his mussed up hair. "I'll come in tomorrow morning before I go to the precinct okay?"

Rick smiled groggily

"Okay," he replied, dopily. "Do I g-get a k-hiss g'bye?"

Kate bent down a little further and kissed the Writer on the lips. "_I love you_," she whispered. "See you tomorrow morning, okay?"

Rick returned the kiss enthusiastically.

"I luff you too, beautiful." He said, touching her lips with his fingertips. "See you t'morrow."

Kate kissed him once more then with a little wave left the recovery room.

"You're coming back to the loft, aren't you?" Alexis asked the female detective as they headed toward the elevator bay.

"Yeah, I have to pick up my suitcase," Kate replied. "But I'll head back to my place afterward though."

"Oh no please stay!" Alexis pleaded. "The loft is closer to the hospital than your apartment is. Dad would want you to stay..._please?_"

"Well if you don't mind-" Kate began, hesitated.

"Kate, sweetheart, we consider you family." Martha began "And so does Richard and I know he'd want you to come back to the loft. I'll be staying tonight because I live all the way in the middle of midtown now. We can all go to the hospital tomorrow."

"Alright, if you insist," Kate relented with a smile. "I have to admit, it would be nice to have some company."

"It's settled then," Alexis said, slinging her arm through Kate's. "How about we find somewhere for dinner? I'm starving."

"Sounds good."

* * *

><p>The following morning Kate, Alexis and Martha rose early and headed to Lennox Hill hospital.<p>

"You go up and see Dad first, I'm sure you two wouldn't mind some privacy." Alexis told the detective as they called into the Starbucks across the road from the hospital. "Grams and I will sit here and have our coffee. We know you need to get to the precinct. Take his laptop, I know he'll go nuts without it."

"Thanks Alexis."

Kate got her usual cup of Joe for herself and added Rick's order and a bear claw before taking the order and making her way across the road to the hospital and patient information in the lobby.

"Can you tell me what ward Richard Castle is in?" she asked the young lad behind the desk.

"Ahh lemme see," the young man said as he began tapping away at his keyboard. "Richard Castle, room fourteen in the Orthopaedic Department, that's on the seventh floor," he replied, cheerfully.

"Thanks a lot."

Kate made her way to the elevator bay and got into the first lift that arrived travelling up to the seventh floor. She was instantly recognized by the nurse who had been at the nursing station the previous evening.

"Hi Detective, you here to visit Mr Castle?" she asked, brightly.

"I am," Kate replied, with a grin. "How is my boy? Is he behaving?"

"Oh yeah, he's been the perfect patient, something about having a girlfriend that threatened to arrest him if he played up."

Kate snorted. "I'm surprised he remembers that," she replied in amusement. "How did he go overnight?"

"Brilliantly, the anaesthetic left his system remarkably quickly and he had a sound night's sleep," the nurse replied. "He had two servings of bacon and eggs for breakfast and has been trying to bribe the nurses all morning to get him Chinese or a pizza."

Kate rolled her eyes. _Her man was such a guy!_

"I'll have a word to him and tell him to behave himself," she said, dryly. "Thanks for looking after him."

"No problem detective."

Kate moved off down the hall, counting off the room numbers til she came to room fourteen. She pushed the door open with her hip and made her way into the private room where Rick was currently watching CNN.

The Writer looked over to see who his visitor was and immediately his whole face lit up.

"Hey!" he exclaimed happily, as she strode over, setting their coffees and the bear claw on the side table. "You're just the thing to make an injured writer get better. How's my girl?"

Kate leaned down and carefully avoiding his injured shoulder, pressing her lips to his. She pressed her tongue to his lips and he opened his mouth deepening their kiss immediately.

"Hmmm, too many of them and I'll start tenting the sheets," Rick murmured as Kate kissed him over and over. "Are you going to answer my question?"

Kate pressed her forehead against his.

"I'm _fine,_" she told him, rubbing her nose against his. "Just relieved you're okay."

"I'm great, full of all these wonderful drugs," the Writer replied with a laconic grin.

"If you weren't injured, I would so hit you right now," Kate said dryly. "I brought you coffee."

Rick lit up. "Oh you did?" he exclaimed. "Oh I so love you. Only ninety nine to go now"

"_Pardon?_"

"Remember that time I told you, you owed me a hundred coffees? Well this is the first one, so only ninety nine to go."

"Ha ha."

Kate handed Rick his sixteen ounce double shot skinny hazelnut latté and chuckled as he sipped it and laid back, a look of total bliss drifting across his face as the hot liquid slid down his throat.

"Oh that is a culinary orgasm!" he declared, momentarily closing his eyes. "Thanks so much, Tulip."

Kate kissed the top of his head.

"Anytime," she replied, bending down and picking up his laptop bag. "Alexis packed your laptop bag, she said you'd go nuts without it."

The author lit up. "Oh that's great!" he declared as Kate began setting the device up. "Is she and Mother coming in today?"

"Yeah they're downstairs in the Starbucks across the road," Kate replied, plugging the mains cord into the nearest power point. "Alexis told me to go ahead and come up first so we could have time alone together."

Rick smiled.

"She's a good kid," he said, softly. "I wonder all the time where I went right with that girl. I mean so many single parent kids are so screwed up."

"She's not screwed up because you've always been there for her," Kate stated, plugging the cord into the back of the laptop. "Not once has your career ever taken priority over her. You gave up a well paid career in profiling to be her Daddy. You go laser tag and go-kart with her and have gone to all her violin recitals and school functions and parent teacher meetings. She's a good kid because you're a good person."

Rick reached up with his good hand and lightly brushed it across her breasts.

"Thanks," he said softly. "You make me a better person, you know."

Kate opened the laptop before hoisting herself up on the bed.

"_I'm glad you've got a private room__,__ because if you were in a ward__.__ I wouldn't be able to do this,_" she whispered in his ear, running a hand down his chest and abdomen and cupping his junk. "I would have to draw the curtains and you'd have to be quiet and you know you can't be quiet."

"Pot kettle black, Tulip," Rick murmured as she captured his lips with her own. "God, I'm too sore to really appreciate this."

Kate pulled back.

"Did I hurt you?" she asked in alarm.

"No, I'm just sore in general," the Writer complained, shifting under her uncomfortably. "Not that I don't enjoy you amusing yourself with my junk, but I can't fully get into it when one I'm still sore from the operation and two my arm has been stuck to my chest."

"Have you had any pain relief?" Kate asked in concern.

"Yeah, but I'm not due for another hour."

"Are you allowed to get up for a shower?" Kate asked.

"Yeah, the nurse who administered my first lot of pain meds this morning said she would come in before lunch and help me get into the bathroom."

"D'you want to do it now, while I'm here?" Kate volunteered. "Alexis packed your tote bag for you and said your razor and soap and the rest of your toiletries are in there."

A look of relief flooded Rick's face.

"Would you mind?" he asked. "I can walk on my own, I just need help getting off the bed and taking the gown off."

Kate grinned as she slid of the bed. "Well I don't have any problems with getting the gown off you," she said, reaching for the tote bag Alexis had packed the previous day. "I'll even help you change."

"Oh you just want to check me out," Rick joked, putting his good arm around Kate's shoulders and sliding off the bed with a wince. "You're a pervert Katherine Beckett."

"Hey, I can leave you on your own now and you can wait til your mother and daughter get here," Kate retorted, the tiniest of smiles upon her face. "Tell me, out of the three of us. Which one would you prefer to see you in the buff?"

"Yeah alright, you've got me there," the Writer conceded as he walked into the small ensuite bathroom. "It's a bonus having you here, you can help me dry off."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"You know if you want me to feel you up, you only have to ask," she told him, carefully undoing the button snaps of his hospital gown and sliding it off his muscular frame. "D'you want me to turn the water on for you?"

"No, I can manage."

Rick turned on the shower and waited til it was the right temperature before stepping into the recess. Carefully avoiding getting the heavy cloth bandage brace holding his left arm against his body, he cleaned his body washing away the previous twenty-four hour's worth of sweat and grime.

"Is that better?" Kate asked, ten minutes later, wrapping a thick towel around his body as he stepped out of the shower.

"Heaps better, I felt foul." The writer responded, wincing slightly as she dried him. "Can you come in tomorrow and do that too?"

Kate laughed.

"If I hear you've been a good boy when I come back after work," she replied, playfully pinching his backside. "But you have to behave, am I clear?"

Rick scrunched his eyes shut and swallowed hard as Kate dried his groin.

"C-crystal," he choked out. "Shit Kate, you're killing me here."

"How can drying you off, kill you?" the female detective asked, innocently.

"Oh come on, you know full well what I mean," Rick groaned as she dropped to her knees and took him in her hands. "You do know I've just come out of surgery, don't you?"

"Uh huh I do," she murmured, taking his half hard length into her mouth.

"_Jesus!_"

Kate worked quickly and efficiently, within a minute, Rick was hard as a rock and a minute after that. The Writer started to feel the slow burn of climax, ignite in his groin.

"_You're killing me__,__ Kate!_" Rick groaned, leaning on the vanity with his good hand as she increased the pace of her ministrations. "_Uuuuughhh!_"

Kate took him into her mouth once more and massaged stroked and laved at his length, til with a guttural grunt the Writer peaked, spilling himself inside her mouth.

"_Shiiiiiiit!_" he hissed as she consumed him, greedily. "Oh that's some post op medication I could get used to!"

"Like that huh?" Kate purred, getting to her feet and kissing him hungrily.

"You know I did, de-"

A knock came on the bathroom door. "Dad you in there?" came Alexis's voice.

Kate swore.

"Y-eah I am Pumpkin, I've just stepped out the shower-" Rick called back, grinning as Kate buried her face in his chest.

"Is Kate in there? Grams and I didn't see her outside."

"Yeah, she's here. I can't get dressed without her," the Writer called back, biting the inside of his cheek in an effort to suppress his laughter. "We'll be out in a sec-"

"Okay then!"

"_Glad we finished before they got here._" Kate hissed as she started helping Rick get dressed. "_D__'you think they'll guess?_"

"Probably but be glad it's not Lanie, Espo or Kevin, all three of them wouldn't hesitate to tease us for being in a bathroom at the same time," Rick said, wincing slightly as Kate pulled a t-shirt over his head.

Kate dabbed some cologne on his pulse points then washed her hands.

"You go out there first," she told him. "It'll look far less suspicious if we go out separately."

The Writer kissed her sweetly on the lips. "You're beautiful." He said.

* * *

><p>Two hours after arriving at the hospital, Kate made to leave.<p>

"I better head to the twelfth," she told him, leaning down and kissing Rick on the lips. "I promised Gates I would be in by midday to fill out the incident report."

"You coming back?" the writer asked, cupping her face in his hand.

"Of course, I'll return with pizza or Chinese. I hear you've been trying to bribe the nursing staff to get them to get you some," Kate replied in amusement as she put her jacket on. "What would you like? Kung Pao, Sweet and sour pork?"

"I'm not fussed, I trust you to pick something I'm not going to have to pick half the ingredients out of." Rick replied with a grin. "Oh before I forget, here are the keys to the prancing horse. You can use it to get around til you head home alright?"

Kate took the keys and leaned in to give him another kiss.

"Thanks," she said. "I'll bring, Javi, Ryan and Lanie by too, they love that car as much as I do, and I know they're worried about you. Even Gates is, she came here last night and waited with us last night too."

This particular piece of information shocked Rick.

"Really?" he exclaimed in surprise.

"Yeah, she looked really concerned Dad," Alexis piped up. "Doctor Parish, and Detectives Ryan and Esposito did too."

"Oh that's nice. I'll have to thank them for calling by," Rick replied. "Tell everyone I say hi, won't you?"

"I will, see you tonight." Kate told him.

* * *

><p>Forty five minutes later, Kate arrived at the 12th Precinct. She paid the taxi driver and got out of the vehicle before making her way into the elevator and up to the fourth floor. The moment she stepped out of the elevator, she was immediately bombarded with questions concerning her partner.<p>

"So how's our boy?" Esposito asked.

"Sore and whinging about being so," Kate replied in amusement as she headed toward her desk. "I spent a couple of hours there this morning and one of the nurses told me he tried to bribe her into getting him a pizza or Chinese for breakfast."

Esposito sniggered.

"That sounds like Castle," he responded with a grin. "You in for the day or just coming in to fill out the incident report?"

"Both," Kate replied, sitting down at her desk and turning on her computer. "Have you brought Gooding in for questioning or is he still in the watch house?"

"He's in the watch house, but I'm just going to lodge some paperwork with Gates before I round up Ryan to go downtown and get him."

"Good, when you get back I want in," Kate told the Latino detective. "I want to make the son of a bitch squirm."

"D'you want anyone in with you?"

"Nah, I think I'll start on my own," Kate said with a grin. "You know how I like to make them sweat."

"Talking about Castle boss?" Ryan quipped with a grin as he left the break room thermal mug in hand. "You like to make him sweat."

Kate blushed a magnificent shade of scarlet. _Ryan had no idea__._ "Shut up," she muttered. "Surely your mother taught you eavesdropping was rude? Go away don't you have any work to do?"

Ryan snorted gleefully.

"Yeah but it can't wait a minute," he said with a knowing grin. "How's Castle?"

"He's fine, very sore and whinging about it, but he's on good pain meds and the surgeon called by when I was there and said he might be able to home Wednesday," Kate replied. "He's lending me the prancing horse all week to get to and from the precinct, so if you and Espo want to go visit him at the end of shift there's a seat for you."

"Awesome, I'm in." Esposito chimed in.

"Yeah I'm in too," Ryan agreed.

"Well I plan on pulling the plug no later than six, then I'm calling by the Happy Dragon take out for dinner, Espo if Lanie wants a ride, there's a seat for her too."

"I'll text her now."

"You know word has spread about Castle flooring Gooding yesterday,' Ryan went on, sitting on the edge of Kate's desk. "The hard nuts in narcotics are suddenly the Rick Castle fan club, Dan wants to know if you'll be president."

Kate rolled her eyes as Esposito roared with laughter.

"He said nothing of the sort," the female detective, retorted. "Dan Pilkington is a hard ass narcotics cop and not a fan girl. You made that up Kevin Patrick Ryan and you ought to be ashamed of yourself."

Esposito's laughter had progressed into a volley of snorts.

"Give it up Espo or you'll start hyperventilating!"

A moment later Gates' office door opened. "Detective a moment please?" she said to Kate.

Kate got to her feet and followed her superior into the office, shutting the door behind her.

"Sir?" she inquired, sitting down.

"I won't keep you long, detective," the Captain, informed her detective. "How is Mr Castle?"

Kate lit up. "He's great," she replied. "Very sore and whining, a bit about it but medically he's fine. Doctor Nguyen came by when I was there this morning and said he ought to be able to go home by Wednesday. I plan on visiting him every morning on the way here til he gets out, if you don't mind me coming into the precinct a little later than I usually do."

"Detective, you're always here earlier than is required. So no I don't mind," Gates replied. "So is Mr Castle okay to receive outside visitors?"

"Oh yes, I plan on taking Ryan, Esposito and Doctor Parish with me tonight when I knock off," Kate told her superior. "After I question James Gooding, Ryan and Espo are going to fetch him from then watch house."

A proud look drifted across Gates face.

"Well you strut your stuff Detective, work your magic." She said. "Bury the bastard before Robbery and Narcotics get their claws into him huh?"

"I plan on doing that Sir."

Gates shuffled some papers on the desk in front of her before pulling a sheaf out of a leather binder and handing them to Kate.

"These are the papers for the incident report," she informed her. "They have to be done today so get started now and you ought to be finished before Ryan and Esposito return with Gooding."

"I'm on it," Kate said, getting to her feet. "The top brass aren't too pissed, are they?"

"No, actually most of them are admiring of you and Mr Castle's ability to think on your feet," Gates replied. "I made sure the brass knew that the arrest was made under NYPD regulations and by code of conduct. When my team do good I like to let everyone know detective."

"Thank you Sir."

An hour later, Ryan and Esposito returned from the city watch house with James Gooding who had his right arm in a fibreglass wrist cast. The murder suspect's gaze fell upon Kate and he lunged for the female detective.

"Your fucking _partner_ broke my wrist!" he snarled. "Where is the fucking son of a bitch?"

"Hey how about you shut up?" Esposito suggested, pushing the older man toward the interrogation room.

"Yeah you're not exactly in a position to complain about things," Ryan countered opening the interrogation room door. "_Get in_."

"Go strut your stuff, detective." Gates told Kate as she left her office and headed toward the observation room.

"Yes Sir."

Kate gathered up the two case file folders for the McAllister case, one of which help the crime scene photos and progressed to the interrogation room her shoulder back and head high. Ryan flashed her a double thumbs up and she flashed him and ever so small smile before twisting the door knob of the interrogation room and striding in.

* * *

><p>"Seriously that was awesome," Ryan told Kate half an hour later as a pair of Narcotics detectives escorted James Gooding downstairs to the Narcotics Department. "A full confession on half an hour? That's gotta be a record."<p>

"You ought to teach your secrets to the rookies at the academy," Esposito added.

Kate grinned as she shared a group Feed the Birds with her two colleagues. "It's up to robbery and narcotics to nail the coffin shut now," she told them.

"Good work detectives, all three of you did very well." Gates told her detectives.

"Thank you Sir." Came the collective reply.

"Alright, I'm going to get on the paperwork then find McAllister's wife to let her know what's going on," Kate told her colleagues. "Once that's done, I'm going to head down to the gym before heading to Lennox Hill to visit Rick. Be ready to head off by six alright?"

"Got it."

Kate quickly and efficiently completed all the paperwork for the McAllister paperwork then rang Leanne McAllister to let her know the case was closed. She made her way down to the basement gym and for two solid hours worked out in the gym. She went hard on the treadmill, boxing bags, weights and even sparred with a rookie detective from the Sex Crimes Department who had come down to the gym to blow off steam after a particularly hard case. She then showered and changed and made her way back up to the homicide bullpen.

"You convinced a rookie from Sex Crimes to spar," Esposito said as Kate dropped her gym bag on her desk.

"How the hell did you find that out?" Kate exclaimed as she unlocked her desk draw and took out her gun and holster belt. "I spent two hours in the gym."

"I know, but you know what the grape vine is like, Eggerstom was coming up from archives and overheard Suleau telling some uniform you're a sadist."

Kate rolled her eyes.

"Wimp," she said dryly. "You know Rick is the only one that will spar with me now."

"Ah that's not entirely true," Ryan said with a grin. "Espo and I will, we just never have the time."

"Well I'll give you that one," Kate conceded, buckling her holster belt and beginning to shut down her computer. "You two ready to go and visit Castle?"

"Yup just give me a sec."

Ryan and Esposito shut down their computers then left the bullpen with Kate following her down to the basement parking garage where Rick's gleaning red Ferrari was still parked.

"Are we swinging by the morgue to pick up Lanie?" Kate asked Esposito as she slid into the driver's seat.

"Yeah, park on the curb I'll go in and get her." The Latino detective replied fastening his seatbelt.

"Alright let's hit the road"

Fifteen minutes later Kate pulled up in front of the Coroner's Office where Lanie worked. Esposito got out and disappeared into the building while Kate and Ryan remained on the curb the engine of the Ferrari running.

"Have Robbery and Narcotics come back with any info on the fifty first and Lex drop?" Kate asked her friend as she drummed her fingers on the steering wheel.

"Not yet. But I rang Dan this morning and he and his team had a video link up meeting with his counterpart in the LAPD narc and homicide departments. They're going to flesh out a plan so they can find the people who run the operation in L.A, which will give him the link to the people who run the New York operation who I think killed Melanie Burns. But seeing as that case is a dead end, I don't think we're going to get Melanie Burn's killer anytime soon."

"So we've got to sit back."

"Yup I know it sucks but Dan is the best narc cop on the beat, he'll make sure his team will do what they have to flush out our killer."

"Good because I hate being idle," Kate complained. "It's the only active case on our books now."

"Kate, we live and work in Manhattan, people get murdered every day and we'll probably have a fresh case to go to tomorrow." Ryan said. "Hey now, I'm the one sounding like the hardass cop? You're usually the one giving the pep talk."

Kate laughed and gave her friend a half hearted dead arm.

"You are a hardass cop, Kevin. I'm just impatient and like being occupied. You and Javi close a case and play Angry Birds. I can't do that. God, you know me. I always have to have a case occupying my mind."

"Castle's changed that for you though," the male detective said, perceptively. "You're far less of a workaholic now than you were when you first met him, and even less so since you two hooked up."

Kate blushed. "Well it's amazing what being in love does to you," she confessed. "As I recall, you were a workaholic before you met Jenny. As was Javi before he and Lanie hooked up."

"_We are fam-ily!_" Ryan began singing.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Yeah well I think we are," she said with a smile. "You know before I came to the twelfth and Roy put you me and Javi together, the only time I socialised with people from work outside a precinct was at the NYPD's annual picnic or the Policeman's Ball. And you know essentially those functions are just opportunity for the top brass to get together and be jerk offs."

Ryan let out a great snort of laughter.

"Aw I dunno about that," he said as Esplanie emerged from the morgue building, hand in hand. "The picnic is great fun. Three legged races, egg and spoon races, come on you've got to admit that's a whole lotta fun no matter how old you are."

"You are such a child Kevin," Kate told her friend, dryly. "Hey Lanes."

"Hey girl, Writer Monkey's loaned you this magnificent beast, I hear." The ME said, getting into the back passenger seat.

"He has, for the time being anyway and I'm loving ever minute of it, so far." Kate replied with a grin. "If they didn't cost so much I would so get one myself."

"And the personalised number plate would be what?" Kevin began. "D-T-B-D-A-S-S?"

It took a second for Kate to catch on but when she did, she rolled her eyes and gave her friend a dead arm.

"Never will I _ever_ have a personalised number plate that says Detective Bad Ass!" she declared shrilly, checking her mirrors before pulling away form the curb. "Your personalised number would be D-T-P-I-T-A, short for Detective Pain in the Ass!"

That comment made Esplanie roar with laughter.

"Alright, alright, I'll give you that one, feed the birds." Ryan conceded.

* * *

><p>An hour later after making a short stop at the Happy Dragon Chinese takeout, Kate, Ryan and Esplanie arrived at Lennox Hill Hospital to visit Rick. They arrived on the seventh floor and made their way down to room fourteen where they found the Writer watching a news bulletin on CBS.<p>

"I hope we're more interesting than the news," Kate said, striding over to her man. "How you doing?"

The Writer it up like a Christmas tree.

"I'm great, better now you're here," he replied, kissing her languidly. "Esplanie, Kevin, hey thanks for coming in."

"We come bringing gifts," Kevin said, holding up one bag of food. "You hungry?"

"We've got everything from Kung Pao, Honey Chicken..." Kate began.

"Everything on the damn menu," Lanie told him, leaning down to embrace Rick. "How you doin' Writer Monkey?"

"Bit sore but I'll live, thanks for asking," Rick replied, crossing his legs so Kate could sit on the end of the bed.

"We wrapped up the McAllister case today," Kate began, once all the food was unpacked and cutlery had been given out.

"Really?" Rick exclaimed in surprise as he dug into some fried rice and honey chicken.

"Yeah, she got a confession out of Gooding within ten minutes and a full written one in half an hour," Esposito revealed, admiringly. "Bro, the dude crumbled it was awesome to watch. We were impressed. _Gates_ was impressed. Everyone in the bullpen was impressed"

Kate blushed.

"But the search of his apartment uncovered four pounds of Columbian coke, some pseudoephedrine and some stolen property most of which is jewellery. So I had to get him to confess and wrap up our case so Robbery and Narcotics didn't get their claws in first," she revealed, steering the conversation away from Esposito's praise. "Once I'd finished with him, I handed him off to Narcotics. I expect they're fighting over him with Robbery now."

"Four pounds of coke?" Rick exclaimed. "Jesus that's thirty years in a federal penitentiary alone."

"Yup, for once homicide had a straightforward case. It's time for someone else to have shitloads of paperwork." Ryan declared, waving a chunk of spicy beef in the air. "That's one thing I don't mind about not being in Narcotics anymore, there's less paperwork in homicide, most of the time anyway."

"So what, now we have a clear slate?" Rick asked.

"Save for the fifty-first and Lex case but we're waiting on Narcotics from here and Narcotics and homicide from the LAPD to liaise before we can do anything," Kate replied. "We don't even have a suspect. Narcotics here and in the LAPD have to crack that PCP ring before we even get a clue of what direction to go in. And that could take weeks, months even."

"Well I'm pretty awesome with paperwork if you need me to do anything while I've got _this-_" Rick began, indicating to his arm, which was still strapped to his chest with a thick gauze bandage. "Let me know, it's not like I can do anything remotely physical for eight to twelve weeks."

Lanie's eyes widened in shock. "Your injury was that bad?" she exclaimed.

"Yeah, apparently I snapped my clavicle and coracoid process bones in two like a stick," Rick replied, making a face as Lanie inspected his chart hanging off the end of his bed with professional interest. "I have to have my arm strapped to my chest like this for four weeks, and then I can go into a normal sling after that. I can't type one handed it's a tedious pain in the ass, and that means I can't write anything and I'm not going back to writing long hand. All I can do is flip pages and make notes, like I do when I trawl through files helping the guys out."

"Don't worry when you're discharged and given the go ahead to be a pen pusher, I'll find you plenty of page flipping and note taking to do," Kate replied with a grin, leaning forward to run her fingers through his hair affectionately. "Or we could send you up to Cold Case. They could always deal with a page flipper."

"No thanks, I'll stick to homicide and annoy you."

"And do you really want to inflict an injured, whining nine year old on a sugar rush on Cold Case?" Esposito piped up. "That's not fair. They don't deserve that."

"Bam said the lady, Tulip!" Rick declared with a grin.

Kate rolled her eyes. "Shut up." She retorted.

* * *

><p>Kate, Lanie, Esposito and Ryan visited with Rick for two hours til the visiting hours ended and a nurse came to kick them out.<p>

"I'm really sorry but visiting hours have ended and Mr Castle is due for his evening pain relief," she said, apologetically. "And that sort of medication makes holding a conversation near on impossible."

"Oh awesome more drugs!" the Writer joked.

Lanie, Esposito and Ryan sniggered and Kate just rolled her eyes.

"Look after yourself and I'll be back tomorrow morning," Kate told him, leaning down and kissing him languidly. "See you then."

Rick returned the kiss enthusiastically. "Til tomorrow Tulip."


	22. Lucky Man

A/N1: Hello peoples and WELCOME to the 22nd and FINAL Chapter of 'Revelations' titled 'Lucky Man' I hadn't intended on making this the last chapter but a note my beta reader made upon returning the finished product to me made me think this was the right place to end it. Never fear I am already working on another story that will follow on from Revelations and I hope to start publishing it within a week. If you want alerts for that story (The title of which is a closely guarded secret Ha ha) click on the 'Author Alert' box in your review!

On with the show!

* * *

><p>"I have a proposition for you," Kate said to Alexis, a month and a half later.<p>

"Sounds interesting," the younger woman replied, raising a singular eyebrow exactly like her father does.

"Remember after Christmas when we went shopping at Barney's and I promised I'd take you horse riding?"

"Oh yeah."

"Well how would you like to go this weekend? You can drive the prancing horse on your own now and I was talking to my Aunty Jackie yesterday and she'd like to have us up at the farm. You can drive us up to there and back."

Alexis lit up. "Really?" she exclaimed, excitedly.

"Sure, we can make a day of it. We can leave here early and be up there by mid morning then mess about the farm all day before coming back here and going somewhere nice for dinner," Kate suggested. "We'll have to go shopping for boots and jodhpurs though. The jodhpurs I have, have been eaten by silverfish and I don't know where my boots are."

"Sounds a great idea, wish Dad could come." Alexis said, making a face.

"Well his shoulder will be bandaged up and in that sling for another month at least yet. Then there's physio after that. I'll plan another trip up to Jackie's when your Dad's doctor gives him the go ahead," Kate promised. "You see Jackie is a big fan of your father and literally squealed when she found out I was dating him."

"A fangirl?" Alexis asked with a giggle.

"Yeah sort of," Kate replied with a grin. "Until your Dad can come up with us, I thought I'd get her the Nikki Heat Books and get your Dad to sign them personally. She's already got them but never managed to get to a signing."

"So should I take a pair of ear muffs with me and put them of just before she squeals?" Alexis asked dryly.

Kate laughed heartily. "Nah she's not that bad, though if I turned up with a Rick Castle cardboard cut out, she might."

"Who wants a cardboard cut out of me?" the Writer asked cheekily as he emerged from his office, his slung arm swinging. "I can organise one or they can have the one in my office."

"Oh shoosh it, you peacock," Kate scolded affectionately, her stomach erupting into butterflies as he leaned down to kiss the top of her head. "No one wants a cardboard cut out of you. No one I know anyway."

"Oooh _burn_," Rick joked, dropping down beside her on the sofa.

"I was telling Alexis about my Aunty Jackie, Mom's sister," Kate continued. "I'm taking her up to the farm just outside Buffalo next weekend and we're going horse riding. Jackie is a huge fan of yours and I was telling Alexis I was going to buy copies of the Nikki Heat books and ask you to sign them for her. She's already got the books but never managed to get to a signing."

"You don't have to buy them, I have some spare copies in my filing cabinet," Rick said, brightly. "I'll have them signed and wrapped up for you by next weekend."

"You don't have to do that!" Kate protested, weakly. "I am perfectly capable of-"

Rick silenced her by kissing her sweetly on the lips.

"I know you are perfectly capable of buying them yourself but I want to do this for you, for your Aunt," he told her, rubbing the back of her hand with the pad of his thumb. "Besides if I give you the copies I have in my filing cabinet then I will have more room to store things I need to. It's a win win situation."

"You can't argue with that sort of logic," Alexis piped up, sagely. "Congratulations Dad, you're getting more and more logical by the day."

Kate roared with laughter.

"You left yourself open for that Writer Monkey," she said with a giggle, twisting his ear affectionately.

"I leave myself open for a lot of things with my girls," Rick grumped, the hint of a smile playing upon his lips.

"You love the teasing Dad," Alexis told him, closing her book and getting to her feet. "Well I'm going to head upstairs and have a bath before going to bed. Night."

"Night pumpkin, sweet dreams." Rick told his daughter, kissing her forehead.

"You too, night Kate."

Kat smiled at the teenager, sweetly. "Night Alexis."

"She's got the right idea, you know," Kate told Rick as she began rubbing the tension knots out of his neck. "You fancy a soak in the tub? Your specialist said regular hot baths would help keep your muscles supple."

"I'll soak in the tub if you soak with me," Rick replied with a grin and a suggestive wiggle of his eyebrows. "There's another body part that I want to keep supple."

Kate rolled her eyes. "Why don't you just say you want to have sex?" she said dryly, getting to her feet and helping him up.

"Because that's too obvious Tulip and you know me, I thrive on subtext." Rick replied with a grin, wincing slightly as a dull pain pulsed in his shoulder. "Saying 'Hey babe wanna have sex?' is crass. I like romancing you."

Kate giggled.

"You're a goofball," she told him as she turned off the lights and headed toward his bedroom. "And you've said 'Hey babe, wanna have sex?' several times. Just not vocally, you're a man of action in the bedroom."

Despite having one arm in a sling, Rick pushed Kate up against the wall and seized her lips with her own.

"You got that right," he murmured, nipping at her earlobe and running the tip of her tongue down the shell of her ear. "If I was capable of holding your weight I would so be doing you up against the walk right now."

Kate moaned as Rick grounded his hips into her.

"M-maybe we should skip the tub," she purred as he swept aside her hair and attacked her neck.

"How about we continue this party _in_ the tub?" Rick murmured, huskily.

Kate's belly flip flopped and she felt hot arousal pool between her legs. "You're a naughty naughty boy Richard Castle," she giggled, releasing herself from his grasp and heading toward his bathroom. "Come on _**Cup**__cake__,_ follow me."

He groaned and followed Kate into the bathroom, his blood flow heading for his groin as she immediately began undressing.

"You know what?" he said, closing the door behind him. "Never ever will I, even if I live to be a hundred years old get sick of watching you undress."

"How many other things would you never get sick of me doing?" Kate asked playfully as she turned the bath's taps on.

Rick yanked off his jeans and approached Kate, pressing his erection into the cleft of her backside.

"I think you have a fair idea _Tulip_," he growled as the spacious bathroom began steaming up. "Don't be such a tease."

Kate turned around and placed her hands on his muscular arms. "Bubble bath?" she suggested, ever so slowly unbuckling the strap of his sling.

"Yup, but nothing too girly," the Writer replied, wincing slightly as she slid off the canvas sling and tossed it onto the vanity unit. "_Ouch__!_"

"Bit sore?" she asked, concerned.

"Yeah, mainly stiffness though," Rick replied as she carefully took off his shirt and dropped it on the floor. "A soak in some hot water and some ibuprofen will take the edge off."

"So do you want to just sit in the tub and relax?" Kate asked, slipping her hands around his waist.

"Does _this_ look like I just want to sit and talk?" Rick murmured, grinding his pelvis into hers and leaning in to suckle upon her neck. "Get up on the vanity."

"W-what?" Kate moaned as he slipped a hand between her legs and cupped her.

"Get up on the vanity. I can't lift you up there."

Kate lit up when she got his meaning and eagerly hoisted herself up on the edge of the vast vanity unit. The Writer hoisted her hips closer to his and smashed his lips down on hers. Kate wrapped her arms around his neck and returned the kiss enthusiastically, moaning slightly as their tongues duelled for supremacy.

"Y-you have a _th-thiiiiiiing_ for my boo_BS!_" Kate yelped as Rick simultaneously drew one of her nipples into his mouth and slipped and finger into her wet heat. "Oh _shit_ Rick!"

"Come now detective I know you like it," the Writer murmured huskily as he released her nipple and trailed several long, languid and wet kisses down her heaving abdomen tugging playfully on her navel ring with his teeth as he descended.

"_No-I-don't-not-one-minute-of-it!_" Kate groaned as his lips and _very_ talented tongue neared her core. "I hate how you toy with-"

"You're a terrible liar Katherine Beckett," Rick murmured, dropping to his knees on the thick plush pile floor mat and trailing kisses along the creamy skin of her right thigh. "You enjoy every single minute of my teasing, you can't fool me."

Kate's whole body thrummed with anticipation as Rick gave all his attention over to her pleasure. He ran the tip of his tongue over every intricate detail of the rose tattoo on her left inner thigh, tracing the outline of every leaf, thorn and petal. Kate arched her back and her legs parted further as little shots of pleasure raced up and down her spine and settled low in the pit of her pelvis.

Rick licked, sucked, bit, nibbled and laved at Kate's thigh totally avoiding the one place he knew she wanted him to go. Kate grabbed handfuls of his hair and in vain tried to pull his face into her core but Rick resisted chuckling in amusement.

"_Tsk tsk tsk _Tulip, you're being impatient," the Writer said in amusement, placing a kiss on her sweet spot and causing her to cry out with need.

"Fuck you Rick, you're teasing me!" the female detective moaned as he continued to tease her. "_P__lease!_"

A moaning, groaning and _pleading_ Kate Beckett was Richard Castle's biggest turn on. He absolutely loved it when she talked dirty and every time a cuss word slipped from her lips, it sent a jolt to his groin and turned him harder than concrete. He continued to tease the woman before him, til tears of frustration streamed down her cheeks and her whole body was covered in a thin layer of sweat.

"_PLEASE Rick!_" she pleaded. "_Please!_"

"Please what?" the Writer asked, massaging her heaving abdomen.

"_You know what!_"

"_Say it for me_." Rick whispered, his lips millimetres away from her pulsing femininity his hot breath torturing her further.

"I-I c-caaa-an't!" she moaned, weakly.

"Yes you can Kate, _say it__,_" Rick murmured, dropping a wet languid kiss on her sweet spot. "I need to hear it -"

"_P-please mak-ke me c-come!_" Kate pleaded. "_Jesus I n-need it R-Rick._"

Rick finally acquiesced to her pleads and spread her with his fingers. Kate arched off the vanity cupboard and led out a loud squeal when she felt his mouth close over her.

"Oh god that's better!" she groaned, running her fingers through Rick's mussed up hair as consumed her greedily. "You're good at _thiiisssss!_"

"Mmmm, I know I am," Rick murmured, cockily as he circled her nub with the tip of his tongue. "God you taste incredible Kate, I could do this all day _every_ day."

"_Ughhhhhmmm I'd paaaasssssssssss out if you did thaaaaaaaat_," Kate moaned, rolling her hips in time with his ministrations. "God I'm close _really_ close."

"Don't hold back Tulip, come hard for me." The Writer murmured, slipping two fingers into her depths and hooking them sharply so they hit her sweet spot.

"If I scream, Alexis will know what we're up _TO!_" Kate yelped as he took one long sustained suck on her nub.

"Breaking news sweetheart, she already does. She's a Castle. She's not stupid," Rick countered, instinctively sensing Kate was close to climaxing. "Come on darling girl, come for me."

And she did. It only took two swipes of Rick's tongue before she tumbled over the edge into oblivion with a guttural squeal. The Writer didn't let up and attacked her core over and over til she was a mumbling puddle of goo twitching as each wave of climax washed over her.

"Mmmm, did my favourite detective enjoy that?" Rick murmured, getting to his feet and kissing Kate languidly.

Kate shot him her best 'Well _duh_ what do you think?' look.

"That is a dumb question and I refuse to answer," she groaned. "I now have no energy to return the favour."

Rick chuckled against the nape of her neck.

"That's alright, how about we have a soak in the tub and continue on this line of entertainment when we go to bed?" he suggested, running his fingers through her long brown tresses. "My shoulder is still sore and I do actually need the soak in the tub"

Kate grinned. "Best Idea I've heard today." She said.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week passed quickly for both Kate and Rick. Two new body drops came in and the pair's schedule usually started early in the morning and ended late in the evening. Kate had gotten into the habit of spending each weekend at Rick's house and it was with tangible relief she left the twelfth at the end of shift and travelled back to TriBeCa with the Writer.<p>

"You look exhausted." Rick commented as Kate cut the engine of the Ferrari.

"I _am_ exhausted," Kate admitted,, rubbing her face. "Pulling twelve hour days will do that to you."

"You know you don't _have_ to that many hours, don't you?" Rick said as he unfastened his seatbelt. "You arrive in the bullpen at eight o'clock every morning. You don't need to get there til nine. You're starting to get bags under your eyes Tulip, the hours are draining you. If you go into the precinct an hour later every day, you can spend more time in bed."

"I know, but I automatically wake early even if I did stay in bed I'd still be awake," Kate countered. "And if I'm going to be awake early, I may as well get up and do something useful, hence why I go to the precinct early."

"When you move in with me I'm going to make you stay in bed the extra hour," Rick vowed as Kate locked the car.

Kate raised an eyebrow in amusement. "Oh you will, will you?" she said, imperiously slinging her handbag over her shoulder. "And what makes you think I'm going to move in?"

Rick pushed Kate up against the side of the Ferrari possessively, his lips only a centimetre from hers.

"_Because you can't resist me and want out of this world sex __twenty-four,__ seven._" He whispered peppering feather light kisses along her jaw line. "_Y__ou look forward to every weekend because you like me doing you up against the wall, piano and kitchen bench..._"

Kate let out a moan of longing as the Writer lowered his lips to her neck and suckled upon the hickey she had long since given up on covering with make-up. The possessiveness of her partners tone turned her brain to mush and her core to flood with need.

"Rick I am _not_ having sex in a parking garage!" she exclaimed, trembling as he cupped one of her breasts in his hand and squeezed it.

"Aw why not?" the writer pouted. "We've done it tons of places. My office at the Old Haunt, on the bonnet of the Crown Vic. _In_ the Crown Vic, the ladies showers in the gym and the men's showers in the gym. The wrestling mats of the gym and remember today at lunchtime in the back of the evidence room?"

His ice blue eyes were alive with mischief.

"Yeah I remember the evidence room. But none of those times did we have a CCTV camera pointing at us," Kate informed him, turning him around and pointing to the camera only six feet away from them affixed to the roof of the garage directly above a steel grey Maserati. "I don't want to be caught on film, thank you very much."

"_At all?_" Rick joked, a cheeky grin upon his face. "Because I have a camcorder in my side table drawer we could use. Maybe you could star in a little Cops Gone Wild featurette."

Kate crossed her arms across her chest and tapped the toe of her booted foot. She tried to put on a stern face and had to bite the inside of her cheek to prevent herself from bursting out into hysterical laughter. But Rick saw through her façade and his grin grew even bigger.

"Aaaaaaahh I make you laugh!" he exclaimed gleefully. "Oh I am the master of making you laugh when you don't want to."

"No videos," Kate told him firmly, poking the writer in the chest with her index finger. "But I wouldn't say no to a little Cops Gone Wild between us when we go to bed."

The Writer lit up. "Really?" he exclaimed.

"_Yup__,__ I think it's about time I tried out the ice-cube trick on you._" Kate purred in his ear.

Rick wrapped his arms around her waist. "You know if I didn't know my daughter was upstairs at home, I would demand it the minute we walked in the door." He replied, cheekily.

"_Ha!_" Kate exclaimed. "No one _demands_ anything from me, Writer Monkey. You've known me long enough to know that."

Rick swallowed hard, his Adams apple bobbing. "God it's a turn on when you go into cop mode outside the precinct." He confessed. "Do you still have your uniform? Not your dress uniform, the one you wore on foot patrol just out of the academy? Could you wear that to the bedroom sometime? Maybe with a bit of lace and a utility belt..."

"Really Rick _Really?_" Kate asked dryly, raising one eyebrow. "You have the naughty cop fantasy? Every man on earth has that fantasy."

"It's the original one I have of you sweetheart," the Writer confessed, his cheeks colouring slightly.

Kate grinned. "Just so you know, yes I still do have my foot patrol uniform," she revealed. "And if you're a really _**really**_ good boy this week and don't annoy me next week. I might wear it for you next weekend. It's your turn to come to my place and you know there we have more freedom than here."

The expression on Rick's face was priceless and Kate could not help but let out an amused giggle.

"I know you behaving yourself for a whole week is going to be excruciating," she said. "But I have confidence you can do it."

"I know I can. I haven't annoyed you, purposely anyway for ages." Rick said as they headed off towards the elevator hand in hand.

"That's because you haven't had time," Kate countered, her heeled boots tapping on the oiled stained concrete of the parking garage. "Since you got the brace off and returned to the precinct Gates has forbidden you to go out on the field with me. At least until your specialist has given you the all clear to remove your sling, and stuck you to desk duties."

Rick made a face. "Yeah and I'm no big fan of the pen pushing," he grumped. "After a while it all looks the same."

"Its part of being a cop Rick, you know that." Kate told him as they reached the elevator and she pressed the button for the top floor. "I know you're not a cop officially but I think you'd be a good one if you were."

"Really?"

"Yeah and I think Gates feels the same, though she'd never admit it." Kate told him. "You double and triple check _all_ the facts and theorize well. And with every case you have your interrogation skills get better and better. As Kevin, Javi and I keep on saying you are a cop. You just don't have the badge."

"I actually considered becoming one when I was in my senior year of high school," the Writer confessed. "But College won the battle in the end."

This piece of information surprised Kate. "_Really?_" she exclaimed in surprise. "You seriously considered the job? Did you apply for admission to the academy?"

"No but I got as far as having the paperwork filled out and ready to send off." Rick revealed as the elevator arrived and the metal doors opened with a loud metallic scrape. "But the psychology of crime intrigued me more and I know what Criminology is taught at the academy is nothing compared to what is taught in a degree in college to I went for the latter."

"Kevin and Javi are going to _love_ hearing that." Kate told him as they stepped into the elevator. "Gates would be interested in hearing that too."

"Yeah well she doesn't need to know," Rick said dryly as the lift began ascending. "She'll give me more paperwork if she finds out."

"I doubt that, Gates only gives out what she thinks the people in her team can handle," Kate said, snaking an arm around his waist. "And you've known for long enough she considers you part of the team. And besides I have a feeling you don't hate the paperwork as much as you say you do."

"_Pooooossibly._"

"Ha ha."

The elevator reached the top floor, Kate and Rick got out making their way down the extensive wood panelled hallway and into the loft. They arrived to find the main part of the loft empty but the high trill of Alexis's violin filtering down the stairs from her bedroom.

"Ah 'Song to the Moon' I love it when she plays that," Rick declared with a happy sigh as he hung his coat up by the front door. "Antonin Dvorak one of the great romantic composers."

Kate was impressed. "Richard Castle a classical music aficionado, who would've thought?" she teased, hanging her coat up next to his.

"Nah I'm not an aficionado, just an enthusiast." The Writer replied, his cheeks colouring up slightly as he headed toward the kitchen. "I've learned more about classical music in the years since Alexis took up the violin. Before she loaded up on academics in the hope of getting into Stanford early, we used to go to recitals all the time. I got her a season pass for the New York Philharmonic when she was sixteen and the year before I started at the twelfth, we spent a summer following Joshua Bell around Europe."

Kate laughed. "Does Joshua Bell know this?" she teased. "That he has a man child and a teenager stalking him?"

"Oh ha ha, we were _not_ stalking him," he told her, dryly, retrieving two bottles of Bud from the fridge and handing her one. "We just went to all his concerts, it was the best time. Alexis and I bonded and she helped me get over the mess that was Hurricane Gina."

"_Ahhhhhh_ I see," Kate said, delicately as she popped the cap on the beer and caught it skilfully. "Would you two ever consider doing Europe in a summer again?"

"Possibly but you'd have to come with us" Rick replied, slipping his hand into Kate's and leading her over to the sofa. "Alexis is really keen to go to Poland and visit the Auschwitz concentration camp. That girl has a fascination for World War two history. And I want to head to South America and have a look at the Inca ruins. I've never gone and I've wanted to go for years."

Kate dropped down onto the sofa and cuddled up to Rick, inhaling the bittersweet scent of his cologne.

"I'd like to go to Argentina and learn how to Tango _properly_," she said, dreamily, resting her head on the Writer's chest. "Lanie and I were going to go a few years ago but we couldn't both get time off at the time the course was on. And since then life and work has taken over and it's been put on the backburner."

"Are you going to put in for any holidays this coming summer?" Rick inquired, swallowing a mouthful of beer.

"Yeah I might, I've got weeks and weeks of long service leaved accrued. Maybe I would have time to join you and Alexis on your trip to Poland and Peru."

"That sounds amazingly awesomesauce!" the Writer declared, giving her an enthusiastic squeeze.

"Dad!" Alexis called from the top of the stairs. "Kate! You're home earlier than I was expecting."

"It was pretty slow at the precinct so we packed it in early," Rick told his daughter, chuckling in amusement as the redhead flew downstairs and bustled over to hug them both before they had a chance to sit up properly. "Dvorak huh? You were practicing pretty hard."

"Yeah, Mr Collins wants me to play a piece at the Spring recital and I was testing 'Song to the Moon out'," Alexis said enthusiastically. "I'm still not a hundred percent sure on what I'll play though. I'm tossing up between that and the last movement of the Tchaikovsky violin concerto."

"You'll be awesome whatever piece you choose," Rick told his daughter, hastily trying to cover a yawn.

"I know we normally cook for our DVD night but how about we order in?" Alexis suggested, looking upon her father and his girlfriend both of whom wore exhausted expressions. "Dad you and Kate look exhausted and unless you want beans on toast, there's nothing in the fridge that takes less than an hour to cook."

"Sounds good to me," Kate said with a small smile and happy sigh.

"Ditto," Rick echoed.

"How does Indian sound?" Alexis suggested.

"Sounds even better," Kate answered. "I'll have saffron rice, Butter chicken, garlic naan and a mango lassi."

"You know my regular order," Rick told his daughter as he absentmindedly stroked Kate's hair.

"Yup I do."

Alexis made her way to the house phone and Rick snuggled down into the cushions of the sofa, pulling Kate closer to him.

"She's right you know," he said, kissing along her jawline. "You do look exhausted, you _feel_ exhausted."

Kate giggled and squirmed as the Writer playfully squeezed her breasts. "Yeah you can really _feel_ I'm tired, can't you?" she replied dryly as his broad hands became more and more adventurous.

"If I went blind and had to get by on touch, I wouldn't totally go nuts." Rick answered with an amused chuckle.

Kate rolled her eyes and elbowed him in the stomach. "I seriously cannot believe some of the things that come out of your mouth," she told him, sitting up and stretching luxuriously. "You're a naughty man Richard Castle."

Rick placed his hands on her hips, letting them slide down her legs as the female detective got to her feet.

"Nope I'm a lucky man," he said softly. "_Very_ lucky."

Rick leaned back on the sofa and watched Kate as she flashed him a wink and headed toward the master bedroom, not quite believing this beautiful woman was in his life. Every day since they had become a couple he thanked God she agreed to be his and for every moment, in the precinct and out they spent together.

He was indeed a lucky man.

* * *

><p>AN2: Well there you go peoples el finito the final chapter! I'm really keen to see what you think about this final instalment and would really really appreciate a review. Several thanks have to go out to the people who have helped e during the course of this story. First and foremost my badass beats Bella Paige who helped me improve my grammar, punctuation and continuity. I'm a better writer now than when I started Revelations and I know it's al down to her. You da shit girl! Next has to go to KB_RC and mcnevs who several times have pointed me in the direction of pictures, other fan fics and suggested things I might like to use. You two are awesome and I hope you will continue on to read my next submission into the Castle fan fic game!


End file.
